


Detente

by ElectroMotive



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adrigaminette, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Evil Lila Rossi, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel Agreste is a full-blown narcissist, Hospital Sex, Identity Reveal, Lemon, Masturbation, Mile High Club, Mostly Canon Compliant, Motorboating, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Porn With Plot, Post S3, Shower Sex, Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik, Threesome - F/F/M, adrienette - Freeform, ladynoir sex, nice, sex talk with Alya, the threesome to end all threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 134,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectroMotive/pseuds/ElectroMotive
Summary: Marinette and Adrien end up by chance staying at the same hotel while on vacation in America.  After they become lovers they realize that Marinette's guardianship has serious implications.  Defeating Hawk Moth has never been so important for our heroes, but will it be as cut-and-dry as snatching a brooch off Hawk Moth's collar?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 78
Kudos: 179





	1. Beach Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I have been looking for a good plot for an MLB fanfic of my own for some time. Recently I was on vacation a couple weeks ago, long story short this story started coming together. I have enjoyed this fandom for a while; now I want to give back, and I finally have a solid idea for a great story worth sharing.

“Girl come on! You gotta take a little risk sometimes. You’re on the beach, show some skin!” said Alya over the video call.

Marinette gave a crooked smile, “o-okay.”

“Trust me, once you see guys turning their heads you’ll feel so powerful,” said Alya, “then call me back later and tell me how it goes.”

“Ugh fine,” groaned Marinette.

“Excellent, I expect a full report by tomorrow morning… unless you’re _otherwise occupied,_ ” smiled Alya, “Alya out.”

Marinette watched as Alya ended the video call from the other side of the Atlantic. She wondered if she could fabricate a lie, but she quickly dismissed the thought since she hates lying. It would have to be done.

***

Adrien walked through the lobby of the resort, wondering how he got roped into this deal. Quickly he remembered: His father opened up a contract with a large distributor in the United States, whose parent company owned a resort on a beach in the American Southeast. As a gesture of his father’s goodwill Adrien was instructed to go to the resort for a promotional photo shoot. Adrien suspected it was really just a way for his father to give his son a beach holiday while allowing himself and his partner to write off everything for business expenses -- from the private charter plane to his penthouse suite in the resort.

_Hey if my father wants to send me on a two-week vacation for a 30-minute photo shoot I’m not going to complain._

He saw an older gentleman in the lobby who immediately smiled at Adrien, “you must be Adrien Agreste! I’m pleased to meet you.”

Adrien smiled as he shook the man’s hand, “likewise.”

“I’m Nick Farruglio,” said the man, “I’m the C-E-O of Schillman Conglomerate Incorporated. We own this resort, and the retail chain that will be featuring the Gabriel line. I spoke with your father about your stay with us, our facilities are entirely at your disposal. Our penthouse suite is ready for you, we can head there straight-away, we have a private elevator that will take you there.”

“Well you have an amazing resort, I can’t wait to see more of it!”

“Yes of course! Right this way!” said Nick as he led them to an elevator.

Adrien walked with Nick through the concourse of the resort, past a restaurant and bar filled with people. “Our kitchen is open twenty-four-seven, we offer a full food and beverage menu for room service at any time of the day, as you can see here our bar and restaurant have access to the beach so you can get refreshments without abandoning your spot on the beach.”

They walked through a hallway past an exercise room, to the elevator lobby, to a separate elevator with a small keycard sensor. Nick walked over to it and held out a keycard, waved it in front of the sensor, before turning to Adrien and handing it to him, “this keycard will summon your private elevator. It goes straight to the top, and it will open to a private hallway which leads directly to your room.”

Adrien slid the keycard into his pocket, and the elevator door opened. The two men stepped inside the elevator. At the top of the resort, the elevator deposited them into a short hallway about two meters in length. Nick proceeded out of the hallway and waved another keycard in front of the door handle, and opened the door. “If you need anything please feel free to let us know. We have an app you can download which will give you access to all of our services. Please enjoy your stay with us Mister Agreste.”

“Thank you,” said Adrien as he stepped inside his suite.

***

“I think it’s lovely, Marinette,” said Tikki.

“Tikki, don’t you think it’s a bit, erm, revealing?”

“Well I’m always naked, so maybe I’m not the best judge of ‘too revealing,’” said Tikki as she noticed Marinette’s worried look, “tell ya what, there’s no shame in telling Alya you wouldn’t do it. It won’t be any good if you’re not comfortable.”

“I know, but I guess it couldn’t hurt for a little stroll on the beach,” said Marinette, “and like Alya said, maybe it could be empowering. I’m sure they’ve all heard of Ladybug in this country, imagine if they only knew they were watching her on the beach… in _this!_ ”

“You’re in control, Marinette, you’re always in control. Just remember that.”

“And I’ve got a full weekend to do as I please while my parents are at the baking competition.”

“I know! It’s been such an exciting year for your parents too! The Dupain-Chengs are rising to the top!”

Now, however, Marinette was faced with a different sort of small dilemma, and Tikki could see it on her face.

“Do you think it’s fair to other people, me going around turning heads like that?”

“Marinette, I love how concerned you are for other people’s feelings, but this is the time for you to be selfish. You’re beautiful, and your beauty doesn’t come at their expense.”

Marinette thought for a moment, _she’s right: It’s not like I shove it in other people’s faces to make them feel worse like Chloe used to do._

“You can be beautiful without putting other people down. Think of this as your payoff for all the workouts you get as Ladybug,” added Tikki, “you’ve worked hard, you’ve worked smart, you’ve earned this.”

“You’re right Tikki! I think I’m going to enjoy this.”

“That’s the spirit!”

Marinette looked in the full-length mirror in the bathroom of her resort room at her chest, the strapless red bikini top with black polka dots already in place, and her pajama pants still around her waist. She slid her thumbs under the elastic waist and pushed them down. The pajama pants hugged her ass and thighs all the way down her slender frame until the pants were at her feet. She then picked up the bikini bottom, opened it up to fit her legs through, and slowly pulled it up, watching the tension increase slightly in thin fabric at the bottom. She pulled the waist of the bikini bottom up and felt the fabric brushing against her ass as the thin strip of the thong back settled between her cheeks. She felt a rush of excitement as she saw herself in the mirror, her pert cheeks framed nicely by the Ladybug-themed thong bikini she was wearing.

Sensing her friend’s change of mood, Tikki rushed to her side, “now do see?”

“Yeah, it’s liberating. Hello world: Here is my butt,” joked Marinette.

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it, and I think in a few minutes you won’t doubt it ever again.”

Marinette got her phone out and snapped a quick picture to send Alya. Within a minute she got a reply from Alya wishing her good luck.

Tikki floated a few meters away to see Marinette in full-view before speaking, “now Marinette, you need to consider one thing: What is your goal here?”

“My goal?”

“Well do you want to find a date while you’re here?”

“I guess, some companionship with a nice guy might be good,” replied Marinette.

“The reason I ask is because I don’t want you to rush too deep into something you’ll regret later. I also don’t want you to pass on what could be a nice time.”

“I won’t, I’m just trying it on,” said Marinette as Tikki jumped into Marinette’s purse.

Marinette slipped on a pair of flip-flops, put on a black tee-shirt, and opened the door to her room, _All right boys, time to meet Beach Ladybug!_

***

“You know I liked it better in France, where all the good cheese is at,” said Plagg as he flew out of Adrien’s pocket the moment they were alone in his suite.

Adrien chuckled, “you know cheese is just a perk of being with me, it’s not your reason for being with me. Besides: If they don’t have any acceptable cheese in this resort I can always go find a shop.”

“I’m still getting used to the idea of having fresh fruit in winter. Fascinating modern world humans have created.”

“Plagg: This is America, you can buy anything!”

“As long as we’re in agreement: This trip is contingent on ample cheese of superior quality. It’s not a vacation if I can eat better cheese at home.”

Adrien walked over to the door of his balcony which spanned the entire oceanside face of his penthouse. _A whole floor of the resort to myself. What am I going to do? Play badminton? Watch TV? Roast a goat?_

“I think I’ll head down to the bar. See what’s going on there.”

Adrien grabbed his wallet and his room keycard, Plagg rushed to his shirt pocket and headed for the elevator.

“Adrien just promise me you won’t get inside your own head,” said Plagg as the elevator doors closed.

Adrien looked down into his shirt, at Plagg, puzzled, “what makes you think I would?”

“It’s just that we’re here, your father basically just sent you away for two weeks, in a room that’s only slightly less entertaining than your own place, you won’t have much to do. I worry that sooner or later you’re going to get inside your own head thinking about Kagami or Ladybug.”

“Kagami and I are just fine, she wanted more from me than I was willing to give. She understood that perfectly fine, and we’re happy as friends.”

 _She got akumatized twice in one day after you broke up with her in your first year at Uni; but sure, Adrien, that’s not related. This kid used to be so dense that light bent around him,_ thought Plagg before speaking, “Okay, and you’re on a different continent than Ladybug, that doesn’t bother you?”

“Ladybug will still be in Paris when I get back,” said Adrien, “it’s a vacation, I’ll go back to Paris a bit more relaxed and we will get back into our usual groove.”

“Well just don’t pass up an opportunity to have some fun while you’re here. Don’t do anything too rash, but don’t get so fixated on thinking about Ladybug that you forget you’re a single man in a luxury suite of a nice resort on a warm, sunny beach.”

“I appreciate the pep talk, I really do, but I’m looking forward to just about anything that comes up. I just want to have a good time, without Nathalie or my bodyguard for once.”

Plagg smiled as he tucked himself into Adrien’s shirt pocket. The elevator stopped moving, Adrien stepped out and headed for the bar.

***

Marinette walked into the bar room, which opened up to the beach access. She saw a line for drinks and decided to get in it. She gazed out to the beach.

Adrien walked into the bar room from the lobby. He saw the crowd at the bar and decided to sit down at a table. A waiter walked over and handed him a menu.

“Oh no thanks, I’ll just have a martini,” said Adrien.

“Okay sir, apple or banana?”

“Gin, dry.”

“Ahhh, the man knows a proper martini. I’ll get that for you.”

Adrien observed the room around him, noting all the people having a good time. Within seconds something caught his eye behind a table of diners: A dark-haired girl with pigtails in a dark tee-shirt. He immediately thought of Ladybug, but dismissed it as a mere doppelganger. _Nah that can’t be her; I’m lucky but not that lucky,_ thought Adrien, besides, I’m not going to spend my entire trip obsessing over ladybug. She is an ocean away, she’ll be there when I get back. That is just some girl with hair like Ladybug.

After a few minutes of watching the people in the bar, he turned his gaze back to the girl he saw. She’d move up in the line, but Adrien was able to spot her easily due to the distinctive hairstyle. _You know, that hair is awfully blue when the sunlight hits it,_ thought Adrien, _maybe I have a type?_

The waiter arrived with Adrien’s drink, “can I get you anything else?”

“No thank you,” replied Adrien as he tested a sip of the drink, “perfect.”

“Shall I start a tab for you sir?”

“Yes, I’m in the penthouse suite.”

“Ahh, Mister Agreste. Well your tab is attached to your suite. Oh, my kid sister is a huge fan of yours,” said the waiter.

“That’s excellent!” said Adrien with a smile, “Would you like a selfie with me to show her?”

“Oh she’d be over the moon!”

Adrien stood up next to the waiter who held out his own phone and took the selfie. Adrien held out his hand, “here, I can sign that as well.”

The waiter opened up the photo in an editor, handed the phone to Adrien, who swiped his signature across the bottom of the shot, and handed it back to the waiter. The waiter thanked Adrien again and headed back to the kitchen.

Adrien sat down and turned his gaze back to the line of people at the bar, noticing that the girl with dark pigtails was obviously waiting for a drink. Then Adrien noticed there was _quite_ a bit more of her to see. As she stood ordering her drink he noticed that she wasn’t wearing any pants; she had a thong bikini on. _Sweet Jesus, I thought Americans were prudes. Must be my lucky day._

***

Marinette watched the bartender fixing her drink, and before long she had an ice-cold daiquiri in her hand. She turned to face the beach, seeing a large group of people out on the patio, and started to head off in that direction. Just then a loud crashing noise erupted behind her. Marinette’s blood went cold.

_Oh come on, fucking Hawk Moth followed me?_

She turned around to see a waiter having just dropped a tray of empty dishes on the floor; though she felt relieved about not having an akuma on her hands she immediately rushed into action to help the waiter pick up the mess.

Adrien, also noticing the waiter having dropped his load, rushed to help the waiter. By the time the two of them actually cleared the distance the waiter had most of his spillage cleaned up. Adrien and Marinette were so focused on just helping the waiter pick up the large pieces of broken plates and glasses that they didn’t even recognize each other.

“Are you okay?” asked Marinette of the waiter.

“Yes, thank you ma’am,” said the waiter, “I’m so sorry to disturb you.”

“Think nothing of it,” replied Adrien, “it happens to everybody.”

“You’re telling me, I’m so clumsy too,” said Marinette.

Adrien looked at the other good samaritan to see none other than the bright face of his old college classmate.

“Marinette?” said Adrien, shocked, as he held the tray for the waiter.

Marinette was focused on helping the waiter, but was broken from her surprise at hearing her name on what sounded like the voice of an angel. Suddenly a rush came over her as she gazed upon the magnificent countenance of her old crush, “Adrien?”

“I saw you across the bar, but I didn’t recognize you from the back of your head,” said Adrien, a bit at a loss for words at the coincidence, “what are you doing here?”

“I-I’m on vacation, my competition are at the parents this weekend,” said Marinette, obviously caught off-guard, as the waiter returned to the kitchen.

“A pastry competition?”

Marinette smiled, “yep! You?”

Adrien smiled, that slow infectious smile that killed Marinette every time, “my father just partnered with some big-shot who owns this resort as well as some clothing stores. My father sent me here for a vacation.”

“That was cool of him.”

“Would you like to sit?”

“Oh thanks, I’d love to,” said Marinette with a nervous smile as she suddenly became very aware of what she was wearing.

_Okay Marinette, it’s a bit of a surprise, Adrien of all people. I haven’t seen him in years since his father went ballistic after he and Nino streaked when we graduated Francois-Dupont._

Adrien led Marinette back to his seat, and along the way he wondered to himself, _of all the people I could run into… but I just can’t get my mind off of Marinette’s butt in that. She’s definitely got it._

Adrien returned to his seat, and Marinette felt bold enough to sit on the banquette next to him, _okay, my crush has definitely seen my ass, he looks red as a tomato, and I’m about to have drinks with him. Let’s see how this goes._

“So are you here by yourself as well?” asked Adrien.

“Well I had a video chat with Alya earlier,” answered Marinette, “but yeah I’m here by myself.”

_Thank Christ: If I had to compete with Luka the Mary-Sue... Wait, why am I thinking this about Marinette? She’s just a friend. And what is the deal with her and Luka anyway? Are they together or what? She puts photos of him on instagram, but they’re just normal photos, or group photos, just a lot of them. Oh shit: Does she still collect photos of me? Looking back, I don’t think they were for design purposes._

Adrien raised his martini to ting the glass against Marinette’s daiquiri, “well then, I’m happy to have run into you here. Almost seems like fate.”

_Jesus Adrien, could you be any more of a dork? Dammit Plagg! Get out of my head!_

“I know, right?” said Marinette as the alcohol started going to her head, “so I don’t want to put you on the spot right here, haven’t seen each other since college-”

Adrien, feeling similarly buzzed interrupted her, “I know, my father totally overreacted after my graduation prank with Nino.”

_Smooth. Interrupt a beautiful girl while… dammit, it’s Marinette, she’s just a friend. A friend I haven’t seen in years, she’s probably got her own thing going on. Still, why am I with her in a resort bar on a beach? Did she know I’m staying here? Is that why she’s wearing that? Is she trying to kill me?_

“I know, I was actually really crushed when your dad wouldn’t let you continue school with us.”

“Oh?”

“Well, you see, I had a crush on you,” said Marinette shyly with a smile, “in fact, I think I still do.”

Adrien felt a sudden excitement before thinking more to himself, _oookay, that explains why she was always so nervous around me, but whyyyy am I having this conversation in the bar? Move it to the beach or something more romantic. Come on Agreste, it’s Marinette, she’s obviously single, or single-enough, she’s got a crush on you, she’s wearing a thong bikini that I just want to devour… Calm down Adrien, one step at a time._

“Do you want to go for a walk? On the beach?”

Marinette smiled, “I’d love to.”

Adrien signaled the waiter, “we’re gonna go for a walk, but keep my tab open for now.”

“Yes sir, and thank you again: My sister loved the selfie.”

“Oh Adrien, you sent one of your fans a selfie? You’re so sweet,” said Marinette as she placed her hand on his shoulder, “you haven’t changed.”

Adrien stood up and offered his hand to Marinette, “shall we?”

Marinette took Adrien’s hand, stood up, and headed for the beach with Adrien. Marinette was convinced she’d hit her head in her resort room thanks to her legendary clumsiness, and was about to wake up from a wonderful reverie.

***

“So what brings your parents to America?”

“They’re touring the states trying to see if there’s fertile ground for their brand,” answered Marinette.

“Ah yes, D-C Patisserie. Everything I’ve had tastes just like your parents made it in their own kitchen.”

“Yeah. They’d been saving up money to buy a factory, and get through government approval to sell their stuff. Then we launched the brand just as coronavirus was starting up.”

“Oh no,” said Adrien, “that must have been an awful time to have new business loans. Usually companies don’t see profits for a few years so it’s not a good time to have new debt payments.”

“Yeah, it was really stressful, waiting for the government to tell us we couldn’t earn our living anymore, like they did with so many others. But that factory actually turned out to be our saving grace.”

“Oh?”

“Business floundered at our shop, but business at our factory soared. So for the duration of the lockdown we managed to rake a nice profit, and keep the shop afloat.”

“Wow that’s lucky,” said Adrien, “weren’t you worried about all the workers though?”

“Remember Max?”

“Yeah, he built all that cool stuff in our class!” answered Adrien.

“Well you remember he plays video games with my parents a lot,” said Marinette, “they hired him when they bought the factory. His job was… well it still is… to build automation systems so we can keep minimal staff in the factory.”

“Oh that was a smart move,” said Adrien.

“So the brand took off during the lockdowns, and we were able to launch an aggressive marketing campaign that helped solidify our brand as a household name. Now my parents are testing the waters in America.”

“That must be an exciting time for you guys,” answered Adrien.

“Well I stay mostly out of their business. Baking is a fun hobby, but I don’t want it to be my life’s work.”

“So you’re studying clothing? Art?”

“Business, actually,” answered Marinette, “I already have a good head for the artistic side of my passion, there’s nothing clothing-related that I can’t learn on my own, and I don’t need to waste this critical time of my life learning how to draw or sew, or someone else’s design styles -- after all, the world isn’t built by followers. You see: Before Uni I didn’t know anything about how to run a business.”

“Wow you’re so clever,” said Adrien.

“Well what about you? What have you been up to? I know you aren’t modeling as much.”

“Yeah, after my dad clamped down on my freedom, I realized that I don’t want to follow his path. It was hard for him to come to terms with that, it put a terrible strain on our relationship, but it’s gotten better since I moved out.”

“You’re not at your dad’s mansion anymore?”

“Nope. My dad was decent enough to not screw with my trust fund for all my modeling money, of course I’d have taken him to court if he did. If I need more money he sets me up with a modeling gig and I can earn a few thousand euros in an hour. I was undecided for the first term at Uni, and then I discovered that my true passion is engineering.”

“Wow,” said Marinette, surprised at the turn his life had taken, “I never would have guessed. It must be difficult, there was an engineering student in one of my courses, and she always seemed to be busy with some kind of math.”

Adrien chuckled, “ha, yeah that’s my life right now: Everything runs on calculus. I get to do some cool things on expensive equipment, then I get to go out into the real world and make my mark. But I’m never at a loss for something to work on. Even here, on vacation, I brought some project work in case I get bored. Two weeks is a long time, after all.”

“I’m happy that you found something that makes you happy. You were always so sweet, you deserve a fulfilling life.”

“Well it’s definitely fulfilling, and it’s what I want to do. For a career anyway, the rest of my life… is on the backburner for the next few months until I graduate.”

 _Oh shit, what am I saying? I put everything on the backburner… except THAT,_ thought Adrien before correcting his sentiment, “don’t get me wrong, though; I’ve learned to not let happiness slip through my fingers, obviously.”

Marinette stopped walking upon hearing his last sentence. She looked into his eyes and saw the tenderest of gazes staring back at her.

_Wow: We’ve been walking on the beach this whole time, tons of beautiful women around, yet he’s totally focused on me; not just my butt either. There’s something in the way he looks at me, it’s like he comes alive whenever he looks at or talks to me. Also, I can cross “walk on the beach with Adrien” off my bucket list._

After a few seconds she realized how far they trekked, and noticed the huge swaths of people on the beach had thinned out. She took her phone out of her bag and checked the time, “wow, the beach is clearing out, must be dinner.”

Adrien decided to take the opportunity to bring up a thought of his own. He placed his arm around the small of Marinette’s back and looked at her, “say Marinette.”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to have dinner with me?”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah, be my date for dinner.”

Marinette couldn’t believe her ears. In all the time she’d known him he never seemed interested in her. Of course in her younger days, she didn’t have the courage to admit she liked him, instead she acted weird around him which gave him the impression that she didn’t like him. That was then. Now she felt like she was on top of the world: Her long-time crush, the sweetest and most-thoughtful man she knew, was asking her out on a date. She paid almost no mind at all to the part where he is also a famous international model -- that part never entered her mind, she loved the man, not his fame.

“I’d love to,” said Marinette smiling, “where did you want to go?”

“Well I know the best place in town.”

***

The pair made their way back to the resort, stopping only to wait for the elevator.

“Room service?” asked Marinette.

“At least we won’t have to rescue any gravity-prone waiters,” mused Adrien, “though my luck certainly turned up the last time that happened, running into you like that.”

Marinette smiled at Adrien’s statement, her heart filled with joy and her mind raced with possibilities when she realized she was about to go with Adrien back to his suite.

Marinette watched as the doors to the elevator opened to the short hallway. Adrien hooked his arm in hers and they stepped out of the elevator to face the doorway. He held out his keycard, unlocked the door, and opened the entrance to his suite. She immediately saw the spacious living room, with a dining area near the full-length window that constituted the entire ocean-side of the suite. On the far end of the suite was a wall with a bookshelf and a huge television. Tucked into the corner between the TV and the inland-side wall was a short walkway which she presumed led to the bedroom.

“This is my home for the next two weeks,” said Adrien as he walked over to the coffee table, upon which had been placed an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne.

“Oh wow: This is magnificent!” said Marinette in awe of Adrien’s suite, walking freely throughout the living room, “my room is so small.”

Adrien smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, before expertly uncorking the champagne, “it’s not the size that counts.”

“True,” added Marinette, “it’s basically a place for you to be unconscious in.”

“Still, I think it could be cozier though,” said Adrien with a smile as he poured two glasses of champagne and held one for Marinette.

Marinette took the flute and had a sip, “how much cozier?”

“Guess I’m tired of the luxury aesthetic feel of everything,” said Adrien with a shrug, “kinda reminds me of my old bedroom in my father’s house. I’d go for something more home-like.”

Marinette took another sip, looking in her faint reflection in the window seeing the fabric of her bikini bottom curving around the top of her ass, feeling a surge of power flow from her head to her toes. The champagne began to lower her inhibitions even further. She felt a swell of confidence in her mind, and began pacing slowly towards him with a devious smile, “home-like, eh? How would you achieve that here?”

Adrien noticed this shift in her dynamic: Her long, silk-like legs pacing delicately, but deliberately, toward him; her body swaying gently and naturally; the bottom of her shirt dancing effortlessly, just touching the top of her bikini, her eyes fixed on him. He felt a rush of excitement as he suddenly became acutely aware of what was about to happen, and he took a step towards her and smiled, “I guess it needs a woman’s touch.”

Marinette smiled confidently, stopping just centimeters in front of Adrien. He set his champagne flute on the coffee table next to him. She leaned in and set her drink down on the table right next to his almost touching the glasses together, before standing straight up and looking up into his eyes, “ _it_ needs a woman’s touch?”

Adrien looked down at the beautiful woman just centimeters from his face. He thought for a second before answering Marinette, “I need a woman’s touch.”

“ _Any_ woman’s touch?” said Marinette as she noted his arms slowly reaching out to her sides.

Adrien lowered his head and found his hands rising to hold her waist. Marinette felt the electricity of his warm, soft hands on her, and she raised her head to look into his green eyes.

“Not just any woman: _I_ need _you,_ Marinette,” said Adrien.

Their eyes closed, their lips met, and time stopped for both of them. Marinette was certain that all the blood had been forced into her head as she heard her own heartbeat in her ears. Adrien felt an exhilarating rush of adrenaline coursing through his whole body as he tightened his grip on Marinette’s waist, feeling the fabric of her thong beneath his fingers.

Marinette pushed herself into Adrien’s kiss, reaching up to grab his head and pull him down to her, feeling his hands pressing her body against his and lifting up slightly, pulling her just off her feet.

Soon he was smoothing his hands over her back, up her shirt. Marinette lifted her arms over her head and Adrien removed the shirt, stopping it as the neckline was still covering her eyes but leaving her lips exposed. He pressed his lips against hers and she reciprocated by brushing her tongue against his lips. Adrien pulled the shirt off her head completely and began kissing back across her jawline to her right ear, grabbing her delicate earlobe with his teeth, careful to not disturb the black studded earring that she had forever and never seemed to take off. Marinette gasped as she felt Adrien’s teeth tugging her ear, and she lowered her hands beneath the bottom of his shirt and began lifting it up.

Adrien pulled away from nibbling Marinette’s ear so he could remove his shirt, dropping it behind him. Marinette gazed upon Adrien’s full-grown physique, and immediately felt all the excitement she’d been feeling up to that point begin pooling in her core. Adrien saw Marinette’s full bikini, the strapless top just covering her breasts but leaving plenty of cleavage for him to admire.

Adrien dove in for another kiss, but Marinette stopped it after a few seconds and pushed him away a few centimeters, “aren’t you going to show me the bedroom?”

Adrien felt his erection growing, his beautiful former classmate was asking him to take her to his bed. He was new to all of this despite being a highly-desireable model; sex was something that just never happened for him. He had never really seen the appeal of casual sex, and despite his ex, Kagami, being more than willing he wasn’t ready for sex when he was younger. This time, with Marinette, he knew it would have meaning for both of them -- more importantly, it would have the _same_ meaning for both of them. He had moved himself on from obsessing over Ladybug; he still wanted her, but he knew he would have to let go of being obsessive. It meant he was open to possibilities other than Ladybug, and Marinette was so special to him. Adrien didn’t just want Marinette physically, though she definitely did a good job of bringing it out of him that day; no, he wanted to be with her, wherever it would take them. He knew her well enough to know that she would want the same. He smiled brightly before whispering, “follow me.”

Adrien took her hand in his and led her though the suite to the bedroom. He closed the door, and as soon as he turned around Marinette was right up against him, kissing him with a fury he’d never seen in another human before.

Adrien pushed Marinette back until her calves touched the king bed, and she sat down on the bed. Adrien stopped to look at the sight of this beautiful woman sitting on his bed, looking up at him with pure adoration. He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, “you’re so beautiful, Marinette. I’m a fool for not seeing it before.”

Marinette smiled up at him, reaching her hands behind his head, interlocking her fingers, “come here you.”

Marinette laid back and pulled Adrien down on top of her. Adrien propped up his upper body by his elbows and gazed down at the beautiful woman beneath him, whose silky dark hair was spread out, having somehow been loosed from her signature pigtails. Adrien lowered his head to kiss Marinette again, she pressed her hands into his flexing biceps and growled at the feel of his hard muscles.

Adrien allowed his lower body to drop gently onto Marinette, and she could feel the rock-hard erection through his pants. In that moment Marinette became aware of the fact that she was in Adrien Agreste’s bed, her crush on top of her, her crush devouring her mouth with their kiss, Adrien Agreste’s cock straining to break free of his pants, that his cock would be inside her in a few minutes, and that it would be her first time.

“Adrien,” said Marinette through their kiss, “I just want you to know.”

“Mmmm, what’s that?”

“I-I’ve never done this before. This is my first time”

Of course she hasn't, she’s too perfect for just anyone to take her. _Still: Even Luka the Mary-Sue couldn’t seal the deal with her, yet here I am. How have I never noticed her before?_ thought Adrien before moving to whisper in her ear, “it’s my first time too.”

Adrien moved his head back up to hover over Marinette’s face, and both of them smiled.

Adrien lowered his head again to kiss Marinette’s cheek, but quickly moved to her jawline, and then began kissing and sucking on her neck. The soft, pale skin felt like a delicate silk against his lips, and he even began detecting a gentle aroma, which smelled of cocoa butter and cinnamon. The smell would be seared in his memory forever, and it would forever bring him back to that moment, the first time they would make love, even decades down the road and the countless times she would use that aroma, it would always bring him back to this tenderest of moments.

Adrien pressed more kisses into Marinette’s shoulder, sliding his body away from her face to make way for his trek down her body. Then he moved to her chest. He was done toying with this moment, and so was Marinette. She removed her hands from around Adrien’s body, slid them behind her and unclasped her bikini top. At the same time, Adrien took the opportunity to unfasten his belt and pants, and he pulled down his legs as fast as he could, taking care to peel his socks off his feet; although he was a virgin, it is only natural intuition for men that no man should ever make love wearing only his socks.

With Marinette’s bikini top loosened and Adrien’s pants discarded, he pressed himself against her body, this time with his erection poking her legs even stronger without the resistance from his pants. His mouth found its way to the fabric triangles covering her breasts and began softly biting her tender flesh. Then he felt the peaks of her nipples, at which point he hurriedly pulled the cloth bikini top off her chest. Adrien beheld two beautiful, pink nipples perched atop mounds of supple flesh. He dove straight for Marinette’s left nipple and she immediately arched her back, pushing her entire breast into his face. He kissed and sucked on her nipple before visiting her other breast with the same ardour.

After a few moments of pleasuring Marinette’s nipples with his mouth, Adrien started to kiss a trail down her breastbone and stomach, placing another kiss on her navel, sliding his body down all the way, until finally he found his teeth grabbing the thin fabric of her thong.

“Mmm, this has been driving me crazy since I saw it in the bar,” said Adrien, “so sexy.”

“You want to take it off me?” asked Marinette through her moans of pleasure.

Adrien didn’t hesitate, grabbing the top of the front with his teeth and pulling it away. Marinette felt the fabric cling slightly to her wet pussy, and her ass cheeks gripped the fabric riding between them, but he continued to pull and eventually the thong snapped free. Marinette lifted her hips and slid her thumbs under the fabric and began pushing down to assist Adrien.

“Allow me,” said Adrien as he planted his feet on the floor and reached up to grab the thong from her. He slid the thong the rest of the way down her legs, with Marinette raising her legs as Adrien moved it towards her feet.

Marinette’s legs were still closed, so he couldn’t see much except the landing strip of black hair in her pubic region. Adrien wasn’t bothered by her feeble attempt at modesty, he was going to worship that hidden treasure, and that would start by him coaxing it out from behind her creamy, slender legs. He started by quickly kissing a trail up her left leg from her feet, and as he got to her thigh she spread her knees apart. Adrien stopped kissing and marveled at the sight of Marinette’s pussy finally greeting him just a few centimeters from his face. He resumed kissing her thigh and quickly found himself breathing in the heady musk of her absolutely flowing arousal. The aroma was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before, an earthy flavor that seemed to draw him closer, begging him to taste her.

Marinette could feel the warm breath of Adrien on her lips, her juices had been flowing for some time by this point. Suddenly she felt the tentative pressure of Adrien’s tongue at the top of her womanhood. He was moving his tongue around, getting dangerously close to her clit, letting his hot breath warm the rest of her.

Adrien pressed his tongue into the lips of Marinette’s pussy, slowly parting them as his tongue explored this new area for the first time in his life. He felt the ridges of her lips as he glided his tongue down and up. He was enjoying himself as his tongue swiped across her pussy to lavish the inner lips, keeping his tongue firm. Then he tilted his head downward and manipulated his tongue into a flat blade against the bottom of her lips. He let some of the tension out of his tongue so it wasn’t quite so firm and began to glide it upwards towards the top of her lips. Once he reached the top he moved his tongue around; eventually, Adrien’s tongue found a small mound of flesh tucked just under the inner lips at the top of Marinette’s pussy.

Marinette felt a rush as Adrien’s tongue finally found her clit, from that moment she was a goner, “ohhh Adrien, right there. You’re so good.”

Adrien felt drunk as he heard his name on Marinette’s lips. Her moans emboldened him to press his entire mouth against her exposed pussy. He pressed into her with his entire face, needing to be even closer than he was. He began turning his head a few degrees to either side while pressing his face into her pussy, and then he started opening and closing his jaw. He felt her body begin a new round of writhing as he started moving his head and jaw. He could feel the flesh of her hot wet lips moving under his jaw, her now-engorged clit moving between his tongue and upper lip as he sucked it into his mouth.

Marinette gasped sharply as she felt the warm wetness of Adrien’s mouth covering her entire pussy as he committed his entire face to her pleasure. It felt electric to have him covering her intimate part with his mouth, but then she felt him start to suck while pressing his tongue just below her clit. She could feel a tension building up inside her in concert with Adrien sucking on her clit and moving his head.

Adrien kept the negative pressure secured around Marinette’s clit, as he began to move his face around. His tongue began making more-swift motions over her clit. He noted that it had become harder, like a firm pearl. Adrien then brought his right hand up to his face and pressed his index finger against Marinette’s wet opening.

When Adrien’s finger entered Marinette’s vagina, she was certain that she was about to begin levitating. The feeling of having Adrien fingering her while sucking her clit was heavenly; however, when he began curling that finger inside her she felt a hot white light overtaking her: Adrien had found Marinette’s G-spot. He started moving his tongue around her clit frantically, as if Adrien’s tongue had a mind of its own. Marinette arched her back and squeezed her thighs against Adrien’s head at the increase of pleasure he was eliciting within her.

Adrien noticed that Marinette was writhing all over his bed. He felt her inner walls begin to tighten around his finger, and he correctly deduced that he’d found her sweet spot. He could feel his own erection growing, straining to get started.

“Oh god, don’t stop that,” panted Marinette as her limbs flailed involuntarily around the bed.

Adrien began a low, baritone humming as he increased both the frequency of his finger curls inside Marinette’s vagina and the movement of his solid tongue around and over her clit. He could taste her arousal in his whole mouth, and smell it as he took each breath. Marinette’s scent had infected his entire body, every fiber of his being was at full-bore lust for more of that delicate taste. Her whole body arched on the bed again, leaving only her head and ass anchored while the rest of her body underwent a full convulsion.

Marinette felt as though Adrien had cranked up the tension inside her to eleven, and it was finally breaking inside her. Wave after wave of pleasure enveloped her, she screamed in ecstasy at her peak before her body slowly relaxed back to laying on the bed. This encouraged Adrien to increase his tongue and finger movements. Marinette Dupain-Cheng rode on the rip current of her first real orgasm with Adrien Agreste eating her pussy. Soon she felt another huge wave of pleasure crashing through her, as Adrien hadn’t stopped devouring her even after she came. Adrien had eaten Marinette out to two orgasms.

Adrien began slowing the movements of his mouth and his finger until he stopped. He slowly removed his finger from her vagina and disengaged his mouth from her pussy.

Marinette felt disappointed to have Adrien done with eating her out; after all, he just gave her two incredible orgasms. She felt like he had more to give her; however, Adrien quickly shifted his body up to line his face up with hers. She looked into his eyes, taking deep, desperate breaths.

Adrien looked down at Marinette, in the throes of the little death that washes over someone that has just had an intense orgasm, her eyes just closed ever-so delicately. Suddenly she opened her eyes, grabbed Adrien’s head and pulled him down for an intense kiss.

Marinette could taste her own juices on Adrien’s lips. Adrien was shocked at Marinette’s willingness to taste her own fluids, but that shock was quickly replaced with extreme arousal at the idea that he was so good that she wanted to taste herself just to kiss him more.

Marinette became extremely turned on by tasting herself on her crush. She tasted the earthy scent of her own arousal, which turned her on even more, much to her own surprise. 

Marinette could also feel his rock-hard erection now pressing through the fabric of his underwear against her sex. “Mmm, somebody is excited now,” said Marinette.

“I really liked going down on you,” said Adrien with a slight laugh, “I think I want to do that more often. I’m so hard for you.”

“Mmmm,” said Marinette, still in a bit of a stupor, “I loved having you eat me, but now I want you inside me.”

Adrien reached down and quickly shoved his underwear all the way down his legs. Then he grabbed his dick and guided it to Marinette’s pussy. She spread her legs to cradle Adrien’s lower body, lifting her knees so they rose to his sides. Adrien grabbed his dick, extending his finger so he could feel around Marinette’s pussy for her opening. He quickly placed his swollen head at the wet opening, then looked into her eyes.

Marinette could feel the head of Adrien’s cock pressing against her, begging to enter her. She looked up into his green eyes, so full of trust, fire, and love, and smiled.

Adrien smiled back at Marinette and lowered his face to give Marinette another kiss on her lips. The kiss wasn’t long but it communicated to both of them that they were exactly where they needed and wanted to be. When Adrien looked back into Marinette’s blue eyes he began pressing his hips forward. As Adrien entered Marinette he could feel the warm, tight, wetness of her vagina giving way to his cock, her tight walls squeezing him firmly. He made sure to be gentle since she was a virgin up until that moment.

Marinette could feel the inner walls of her vagina stretching as Adrien’s cock slowly entered her. She could feel his entire length filling her pussy; she felt every turgid inch of him spreading her tight insides; she felt his shaft as it slid between her lips past her entrance; Marinette felt Adrien going all the way inside her until he stopped.

“Oh God, you are so tight,” moaned Adrien.

“Adrien, ohhhh, you fill me up so good,” Marinette whispered strongly.

Marinette rocked her hips upwards into Adrien’s, which allowed him to slide even more of his dick inside her. Suddenly she felt a surge of tension building up inside her again.

Adrien began pulling his cock out of Marinette’s pussy, before thrusting back in. Marinette let her hips rise and lower in coordination with his respective thrusts in and out of her.

“Oh God, Adrien,” cried Marinette, as Adrien leaned in for another kiss.

Adrien watched as Marinette spread her arms out and grabbed at the sheets on the bed. He began speeding up his thrusts, and Marinette lifted her head off the bed and attacked his mouth with high-energy kisses.

Adrien felt the tightening walls of Marinette’s pussy around his cock; he could feel the lips surrounding her moist entrance; he felt her strong pressure on the base of his dick; Adrien felt the inside of Marinette’s vagina as he buried his cock deep inside her. As he thrust inside her more he felt Marinette’s quivering walls begin to tighten again, which increased his building pleasure. Adrien began thrusting rapidly -- though not aggressively -- inside Marinette as he could feel her building up another orgasm.

Suddenly Marinette felt Adrien’s cock reaching deep inside her pussy to hit her G-spot and her whole world went white again. Thrust after thrust sent Marinette reeling deeper into that blinding climax, she felt as though her eyes would pop out of her head. She scrunched up her eyes and began chanting out “oh God! Oh God! Adrien! I’m coming!”

Adrien felt Marinette’s body begin to convulse as it did before, but this time he didn’t stop when she was finished. The feel of Marinette’s pussy squeezing his dick drove his own pleasure through the roof and he felt his dick begin to pulse under extreme tension.

“Oh God, Marinette, I’m gonna cum,” panted Adrien.

“Do it,” said Marinette through her orgasm, “Adrien. Say it again.”

“Marinette,” replied Adrien, “I’m gonna come.”

Marinette pulled her shoulders off the bed with her right arm over Adrien’s shoulder, lifting her head to within a centimeter of Adrien’s face, and looked into his eyes, “I can feel every inch of you inside me, pushing into me, stretching me, so good,” said Marinette as she looked once more into his eyes.

Marinette could see that Adrien was about to climax, so she gathered what self-control she could, “Adrien, I want you to cum inside me.”

Adrien went wild at hearing Marinette say that, and within five seconds of his frantic, climactic thrusts he felt his cock shooting liquid out.

“Oh God, I’m coming,” shouted Adrien, unable to speak softly, “ah Jesus.”

“Yeah, give it to me,” said Marinette as she raised her head to within inches of Adrien’s.

Adrien claimed Marinette’s mouth with a desperate kiss as he rode out his orgasm, shooting off inside Marinette.

Suddenly Adrien felt a warm wetness on his balls, and realized that their mixed cum was spilling out of Marinette’s pussy, which was already nearly-overflowing with her own juices.

“Holy fuck,” panted Adrien.

“Oh my God,” said Marinette, “Adrien, you were brilliant.”

“Oh Marinette,” responded Adrien, “that was amazing.”

Marinette felt Adrien’s dick withdrawing from her pussy, which sent a small spike of pleasure through her since he was still just hard enough to really make her feel the movement within her. Marinette turned her head to face Adrien, “you were so good. I want you to do that more.”

“Marinette,” said Adrien, breathing hard, “I don’t think I’ll ever stop that.”

_He was right._

**A/N:**

Chapter 2 is written, but good writing is 20% creation and 80% revision. You never truly finish a work of art, you just get to a point where you're ready to let other people see it.  
Coming up: The two lovebirds discuss their future while weathering out a storm, and Adrien takes Marinette on a journey of discovery; hopefully, Marinette doesn't shoot herself in the foot!  
PS: If you're looking for romantic drama, there is enough of that in canon.


	2. Riders on the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette awakes after a perfect night with her long-time crush, she is greeted by storm clouds. Adrien worries about the future. Will Marinette be able to handle what comes next? Or will she end up shooting her mouth off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I inserted a tiny bit of headcanon regarding the mouse miraculous. It is kind-of implied in the show anyway so I don't think it's too big a deal.  
> Also: I promised no unnecessary romantic drama around our two heroes, but I said nothing about a dash of angst!

Marinette awoke the next morning to the sound of waves crashing on the beach and a distinct whistling noise outside the window. The first thought through her lazy mind was that she had a wonderful dream about Adrien, but as soon as she moved she felt an distinct ache between her legs that snapped her back to reality: She spent the night with Adrien and they made sweet love.

 _Adrien and I made love last night. Not just sex, that was love,_ thought Marinette in a daze, repeating the thought to herself.

She swept her arm out expecting to find Adrien, instead only finding a warm, albeit empty, spot on the bed. She took a breath in through her nose and found a pleasant aroma of fresh coffee working its way up her nostrils. She began to sit up only to find that she was totally nude, having passed out while Adrien spooned her. She gathered up the bedsheet and wrapped it around her body, holding the slack in a fist against her chest.

She walked through the penthouse suite to the kitchen area, where a shirtless Adrien was pouring two cups of coffee. He hadn’t noticed her yet, so she stealthily walked over to him and then wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek into the back of his shoulder. Adrien felt her warm body against his bare skin and leaned his head down so that it touched her head. She nuzzled into his neck more and then he turned around in her arms.

“Good morning,” said Adrien as he offered her a cup, “it’s Americano, not espresso, so don’t be too disappointed.”

Marinette smiled as she took the coffee, “good morning Adrien, if you made it it’s bound to be excellent.”

“I was going to let you sleep until room service got here with breakfast.”

Marinette smiled and Adrien lowered his head to kiss her slowly on her lips. The kiss lasted about a half minute before she pulled away, “it’s okay, I have everything I need right here.”

Adrien looked worried, took her hands in his, and stared into her blue eyes, “Marinette, we need to talk about last night.”

Suddenly Marinette felt a distinct pang of dread wash over her. She tried to back away but Adrien pulled her closer and into a deep hug.

“Marinette, I know last night was a little impulsive for both of us,” said Adrien meekly, “and I totally understand if you had a different plan for your vacation.”

_No, please don’t do this. You aren’t the one-night-stand guy, that was not one-night-stand sex. Of course I don’t actually know what “one-night-stand” sex is, but that wasn’t it._

Adrien took a deep breath and continued, “I would love for last night to not be the end of anything.”

Marinette watched Adrien, unsure what to expect, as he continued, “rather, I want last night to be the start.”

“Of what?” asked Marinette tentatively.

“Of everything,” replied Adrien with a delicate but loving smile.

All the dread flushed out of Marinette and was quickly replaced by hope, a sentiment she displayed on her face with love-filled eyes as Adrien continued, “I think we’ve both been dancing around something between us ever since we met.”

“Yes, definitely,” said Marinette, suddenly unable to believe her own ears, “you getting pulled from our school didn’t help either.”

“Yeah, I wish I hadn’t done that,” said Adrien sadly, “but if you want it as much as I want it, I want to be your man, and I want you to be my lady. I always felt like we were more than friends, even if I was too blind to see it back then. I don’t want to let you slip through my fingers ever again.”

Marinette’s eyes welled up with joy, a bright smile erupted across her face and she closed her lips on his. They remained in their embrace for minutes until the whistling of the wind picked up and they were both broken from their loving trance.

Marinette broke the embrace and stood herself back from Adrien by a few centimeters, “so your first official act as my boyfriend is telling me what the hell is going on outside? Is that the wind?”

“Uhh,” said Adrien as he picked up his phone and checked his weather app, “yeah, turns out there’s a pretty intense storm headed our way.”

“Are we safe?”

“Probably. We’re high up enough that we’re just going to get a bit of wind and rain. These buildings are hardened against these kinds of vibrations. Unless the building vibrates at just the right frequency to achieve resonance, but I very much doubt that will happen.”

Marinette walked over to the window wall, which was darkened, “what’s up with these windows? Why are they dark?”

“Special offset polarized glass panes, if I turn this dial,” said Adrien as he turned the dial, “it shifts the inner pane slightly to let light in.”

The window suddenly brightened, but not to the level Marinette expected from a bright day on the beach. Outside she saw dark gray skies, dark gray waters, and she soon realized she couldn’t even distinguish the horizon across the ocean. She looked to the sides and found that a heavy fog was settled in just above the resort. Then she looked down to the beach and saw something that surprised her.

“Adrien, come here: Half the beach is gone!”

“What?!”

“Look!”

Adrien walked over and Marinette pointed down, and he saw that the waves were halfway up the beach from where they were the previous evening. Immediately he realized what was probably going on, “ocean swells, caused by low air pressure above. Raises the sea level. That would explain this stormy weather too. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if...”

Just then a notification dinged on Adrien and Marinette’s phones, they both checked it and it alerted them that a Tropical Storm was headed directly for them.

“Yep,” said Adrien, “just what I expected.”

“Well I guess we aren’t doing anything outside today,” said Marinette.

“A pity,” said Adrien, “I was going to take you on the longest walk down the beach, and show off my new girlfriend.”

“We’re in America, Adrien, people don’t know you here like they know you in Paris.”

“So I get to be just some normal random guy with an unbelievably hot girlfriend?”

“Adrien, trust the girl who definitely now knows more of you than anyone else in the world, you are not ‘just some normal random guy.’ You are an amazing, sweet, caring, and impossibly handsome guy.”

“You’re too generous,” said Adrien bashfully.

“Besides, this day is so perfect, and I haven’t even finished my coffee yet.”

“Perfect? How?”

“Because: After eight years I finally have you,” said Marinette with a smile.

Adrien pulled her in under his left arm, touched his right hand to her cheek, “and I don’t think I shall ever let you go. Eight years? Wow, must have been torture.”

“It was difficult, I admit.”

Marinette watched the storm outside, “you know, we have this weather to thank for my crush on you.”

“Oh?”

Marinette turned to face Adrien, and wrapped her arms around him, “it was your first day at Francois-Dupont, and I was mad at you because I thought you were putting gum on my seat.”

“I remember this,” said Adrien, “I just wanted to make friends but old Chloe was being a brat.”

“Heh, _old Chloe_ ,” said Marinette blankly before resuming, “anyway, you saw me outside after school, and you explained everything to me. Then it started raining.”

“And you didn’t have an umbrella, I remember.”

“So you gave me yours,” said Marinette, watching the storm outside, “Adrien, not everyone can pinpoint the precise moment they fall for someone, but I promise you: From that moment on, when your umbrella touched my hand, you had my heart in your hands.”

Adrien looked down at her and saw Marinette’s loving expression on her face. He lowered his face to hers, and as their lips met a rumble of thunder could be heard outside the resort.

The kiss concluded after a few moments, and Adrien looked back down into Marinette’s eyes, “umbrella or not, there’s no way in hell I’m letting you back to your room. I’ll keep you safe from the elements, just as I did that day.”

Marinette smiled and placed her hand on Adrien’s bare chest, “my hero.”

Adrien chuckled, “remember I said you’re our ‘everyday ladybug?’”

Marinette mused internally about the hidden double-meaning of his declaration years ago.

“Well I’ll be Chat Noir for you, every day,” said Adrien with a suspiciously wide grin.

“So you’re going to cataclysm this storm for me?”

“I think I’d rather cataclysm this sheet,” said Adrien, gripping her waist from behind her and pressing his lips into the back of her head for a kiss.

Marinette turned and pushed him away, “down boy. Breakfast will be here any minute. Besides, I have to send an update.”

“You gonna make us ‘internet official?’”

“That’s for you to decide, mister famous model,” said Marinette, “and your legions of soon-to-be-disappointed fangirls… and fanboys... not that there’s anything wrong with that.”

“Hey that’s right, I’m a famous model, and you’re my hot, half-Chinese girlfriend. I can see the headlines and tweets now.”

“Let me ask you a question: Do white guys really dig Asian girls?”

“I can’t speak for other guys… but for me you’re just the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet, who happens to be half-Chinese.”

“Uh-huh, so you don’t have a thing for Asian girls with blue-black hair?”

Adrien thought about Kagami and Ladybug, then realized Marinette was right, “I guess.”

“Oh so you’ll chase after any Asian girl with blue-black hair? Do I need to watch you around Ladybug? Or what about that one girl who used to do the weather alongside Aurora Boreale?”

“Ladybug, eh?” said Adrien with a pleased grin.

“Adrien Agreste, you dog!" said Marinette as she slapped him gently on the shoulder, "our relationship is only a day old and you’re already fantasizing about other women!”

“Not at all, you have my undivided attention,” said Adrien apologetically.

“Right, we’ll see about that,” said Marinette.

Adrien looked away and dropped his hand from her shoulder.

Marinette realized she’d gone too far with teasing her new boyfriend, “Adrien, I’m sorry, I was only joking. I know you’re a strong man who doesn’t lie or fool around. I know when you give your heart to someone, then you really mean it.”

Adrien looked happily at his girlfriend, “it’s okay, I’m not the best at detecting when someone is just busting my balls. Only child and all, no real friends until I met you.”

“Hey,” said Marinette as she cupped his jaw, “it’s okay, I won’t do it again.”

Adrien smiled, “well I guess I should come clean. You were honest with me about your crush.”

“What’s up?”

“I used to have a massive crush on ladybug.”

Marinette felt her pulse pounding in her ears, “used-to?”

“Well we’d worked together for a while, she gave me a time-traveling miraculous and I spent three months trying to save her over a five-minute span. To her it was five minutes, for me it was three months’ worth of alternate timelines of those five minutes. I guess all that time together I got to know her pretty well. I mean, imagine spending three months with the guy you fantasized about -- well, spending three months with me -- you get to know things about him.”

Marinette suddenly realized something, _oh shit, I have no idea what actually happened during the time he was Aspik. It really devastated him that he couldn’t finish the job, I saw that on his face… heheh, he definitely finished the job last night... But what if he figured out it was me the whole time? He remembers everything that happened, I remember nothing._

“Adrien?”

“Yes?”

“Did Ladybug reveal her true identity to you?”

“No,” replied Adrien, “that’s the most-important secret the miraculous holders can have.”

_Good, he knows how important it is. I don’t want to make him more uncomfortable thinking about it though, I need to change the subject._

“Hey Adrien? You want to see someone freak out?”

“Who?”

“Alya,” said Marinette, “she talked me into wearing that bikini yesterday, said it’d be good to feel powerful for a while.”

“So I have her to thank for that?” said Adrien with a smile.

“I guess, yeah. Is that why you brought me back here?”

“A little. Not gonna lie: You looked amazing in that, I was watching some of the guys on the beach drooling as we walked past them. But is that why I asked you up here? Honestly seeing you again after all these years, after I’d gotten my head clear with some personal things, ‘me and you’ just made more sense. I guess I had feelings for you that I was too blind to see.”

Marinette watched him with… something in her eyes? Adrien couldn’t quite place it.

Adrien then cleared his throat, “uh, but yeah I was totally ogling your delicious ass,” said Adrien as he slapped her butt gently.

“So you like Asian girls with blue-black hair, and we just confirmed you're an ass-man, not a boob-man?”

"Hey, if you’re down for it,” said Adrien with a big smile, “just don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it, that’s my motto.”

“I think we might have to put that to the test someday,” said Marinette seductively.

Adrien seemed entranced for a moment before raising and eyebrow in Marinette's direction, "I can think of a few ways to _test_ that... but first, Alya, right? She’s gonna flip.”

Marinette set up the video call such that Adrien was standing behind the phone, out of shot.

“Girl! You have to tell me what happened? What time is it there?”

“Eight in the morning.”

“So did it work?”

“It definitely worked.”

“I see. You are in a different room altogether.”

“Yep.”

“So who’s the lucky guy?”

Marinette smiled brightly while looking beyond her phone to see Adrien, “oh just some guy I met in a bar.”

“He must be loaded by the looks of that room you’re in.”

“Oh he definitely is, but she’s not into the money,” said Adrien out of shot.

“Is that him?”

“Yes Alya, it’s me,” replied Adrien.

“That voice… I know that voice anywhere. Did you sleep with Chat Noir?”

“Alya!” cried Marinette, “it’s not Chat Noir!”

“Jesus Alya,” said Adrien as he walked into the shot and sat down at Marinette's left, placing his right arm around her shoulders, “you’d think you’d recognize your old schoolmate. But yeah: We totally hooked up.”

Alya’s jaw dropped, “GIRRRL!!!! You hit the jackpot! Adrien! What the hell are you doing there?”

“I’m here on a ‘business trip,’” said Adrien with air-quotes, “photo shoot for my dad’s new business partner.”

“And you two hooked up?”

Marinette and Adrien smiled and nodded.

“Marinette I’m so proud of you.”

“Hey is that Marinette?” yelled Nino from somewhere out of shot.

“And Adrien! They finally got together!”

“Is that Nino?” asked Adrien.

“What up dude?” said Nino as he sat down next to Alya, “congratulations you two! We’ve been waiting for this for so long! So what are you guys up to?”

“Oh, you know, the usual,” said Adrien casually, “just sitting out a tropical storm with my new girlfriend.”

“Oh that sounds dangerous,” said Alya, “are they evacuating?”

Adrien shrugged, “nah, it’s just some rain and wind. The beach is kind-of, well, gone, but other than that it’s pretty manageable. We’re just waiting on room service for breakfast.”

Just then a knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

“Sounds like breakfast is served,” said Adrien as he rose to get the door.

“Okay, you kids go have fun. And Marinette?”

“Yes Alya?”

“I want all the details, soon as you can.”

Adrien returned with the cart as Marinette closed out the video call app.

***

“I do have an issue of a more logistical nature,” said Adrien as they ate their breakfast.

“Hmm?”

“As much as I’d love to have you prancing around all day in your ladybug thong, I imagine you’d probably like to wear non-beach clothes. Especially since this weather is not cooperating. And especially since you probably won’t want to put it back on before washing your… stuff… out of it.”

“Yeah the thought had occurred to me too,” said Marinette, “you got me really wet last night.”

“Why don’t I go get all the stuff from your room and you can just stay here for the remainder of your vacation? You can even come with me back to Paris in the private jet.”

“My vacation was only supposed to be this weekend, though,” said Marinette before realizing: _Still, go back to Paris, sit through a couple lectures and pretend to study while imagining more sex with Adrien? Or stay here in relative paradise with the love of my life and actually have sex with Adrien? Decisions, decisions… Thank God for online notes!_

Marinette immediately felt a rush of excitement: Spending two weeks with her new boyfriend on a beach vacation in his penthouse suite, and that her new boyfriend just happened to be her long-time crush from her teen years. “You’d do that for me? You’d go get my clothes for me?”

“Well yeah, can’t have you doing a false ‘walk of shame’ back to your room. You’re my girlfriend now, nothing to be ashamed of.”

Marinette smiled, “thanks Adrien.”

***

Adrien entered Marinette’s room and began collecting her clothes. The wind was whistling through the main doorway, he deduced that it was due to the pressure differential between the oceanside part of her room and the inland part of her room.

_Must be improper seals on the doors, he thought._

Since Marinette had only spent an hour in her room before heading out and running into him, most of her stuff was still in her suitcase. He was quickly done packing and about to leave with her luggage when he heard a dripping noise from the oceanside wall of her room. He investigated and discovered a significant amount of water dripping down from the top of the wall.

***

“Marinette I have good news,” said Adrien as soon as he entered his room, “your room is leaking like a sieve.”

“How is that good news?”

“You can refuse to stay in the room and the resort will reimburse you.”

“Oh, my parents will be glad to hear that.”

Adrien smiled at Marinette, _I’ve only just started dating her but I do believe I’d go to the ends of the earth for her._

Marinette looked into Adrien’s eyes, _he’s the nicest and smartest guy I know, and now he’s all mine. I am the luckiest girl in the world. I would do anything for him if he asked… Come to think of it, I might not wait for him to ask for_ certain _things…_

Suddenly a sudden realization popped into her head: If she was going to be in a serious relationship with Adrien, she’d have to tell him she’s ladybug. _It wouldn’t be practical to keep running off, especially since he’s always protected me when I couldn’t transform. Plus he deserves to know that his affection for ladybug is not unrequited, especially since he tried so hard to save me while he had the snake miraculous. On the one hand, he’ll be over the moon that his girlfriend is Ladybug; on the other hand, it’s risky for him to know my secret. Then again, it could be helpful having him knowing who I am, in case I need a reason to get away from Alya. Now how do I ease this bombshell on him? Oh, I know!_

“Adrien?”

“Yes?”

“Remember when Nino and the boys threw you that impromptu party? When one of your fanboys got akumatized because he thought you were keeping him out?”

“Yeah, Wayhem. Good guy.”

“Do you remember an old Chinese guy who was there?”

Adrien felt his pulse begin to race, “you mean my substitute Chinese instructor?”

“Ah so that’s who that was?” said Marinette.

“You think I have a thing for asian dudes?” said Adrien with a chuckle, “not that there’s anything wrong with that.”

“Of course not that! I was just wondering how he got there because it seemed so out of place. Still, kinda odd that your substitute Chinese instructor was there and not your regular Chinese instructor.”

Adrien shrugged, “must have been busy. Everyone else was there though, even the banana man. Why do you ask anyway?”

“The reason I ask is because I knew that guy.”

Adrien’s ears perked up, _she knew Master Fu? Did she start taking Chinese lessons? And why is that significant for her to bring up now?_

“I know he did side gigs to pay the bills, he ran a massage parlour, worked at a theater, and other odd jobs around Paris. I knew him for his _real_ work. He was guardian of the miraculous before ladybug took over the role.”

Adrien listened intently, the gears starting to line up in his head, while Marinette continued, “listen Adrien, I want our relationship to be built on complete honesty and openness. So what I’m about to tell you is absolutely true, and this is for you to know and only you. I just need you to not freak out once I tell you.”

“Okay,” said Adrien as he looked into his girlfriend’s all-too-familiar blue eyes, admiring her all-too-familiar dark hair that shone blue in the light. Suddenly _it_ clicked, his eyes went wide, he could hear his pulse in his ears; Adrien knew exactly what was coming.

“I am Ladybug.”

The words hit Adrien like an anvil, and in a complete surprise to even himself he blurted out the first thought in his head, “so when you told me that there was a boy you liked, when I set up that perfect rooftop date for us, you had a crush on me the whole time?”

“No I said that to Chat Noi…” Marinette’s train of thought completely derailed.

Marinette, completely stupefied and jaw-dropped, stared at Adrien, her kitty. Adrien, now wearing a wide smile, stared back at Marinette, his lady.

 _No way! No freaking way!_ “You have got to be kidding me,” said Marinette before remembering Chat Noir’s quip after their fight with Oblivio, “don’t you dare say it!”

Adrien’s smile erupted across his face, “I told you we were meant to be together, m’lady!”

Marinette groaned.

“Ohhhh this is perfect,” laughed Adrien loudly, “all that time pining after one another, we were falling for each other without even knowing it!”

“Well I’m glad I insisted on being open about it, because it probably just headed-off a ton of needless drama.”

Adrien walked over and hugged Marinette tightly, before cupping her cheeks in his hands and pulling her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

 _I could definitely get used to this,_ thought Marinette as she felt her body begin to ready itself for round two.

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s waist and held her close. He looked down into her eyes, full of love, but this time he saw something else: Fire. She was on fire inside. He is Chat Noir, she is Ladybug, they made love last night, and the way she was looking at him they were about to start round two.

Marinette looked up into Adrien’s eyes and her whole body came alive.

Adrien felt as though all the blood was rushing to his dick, and a fair bit of adrenaline too.

Their lips met, their hands holding the other’s head close, and the kiss between them felt as though it were fusing them together forever. The sheet Marinette was using to cover herself was long forgotten on the floor.

Soon Marinette was pushing back on Adrien, until his legs found the sofa. Marinette pushed him backwards so that he was soon sitting.

Adrien watched as Marinette got on the sofa straddling his hips, her knees resting just short of the edge. As she was kneeling on top of a seated Adrien, Marinette ended up with Adrien’s face at her breasts. Adrien grabbed the two beautiful orbs of creamy flesh and dove straight in between them. He began shaking his head rapidly from side-to-side while pressing her breasts towards his face.

Once Adrien had motorboated Marinette’s breasts for some time, she held the backs of her hands against the sides of her boyfriend’s face and then brushed them gently down. She leaned down to kiss him but stopped just short, “you took extra good care of your lady last night, Adrien.”

Adrien reached up with his face to connect with her lips for the kiss she was teasing. Marinette pulled back and placed her forearms on Adrien’s shoulders, connecting her hands behind his neck, “so you know what I think?”

“What’s that?” asked Adrien.

“I think,” said Marinette as she pressed a kiss to Adrien’s lips, “you deserve a treat.”

“Oooh,” said Adrien as he felt a pool of adrenaline collecting in his belly, “I can’t wait!”

Marinette smiled as she lowered her feet to the floor, stood up, and smiled at Adrien. She then quickly dropped down to the floor on her knees. She reached out to loosen Adrien’s belt, undo his shorts, and lower his zipper. Adrien then lifted his hips off the sofa and pushed his pants down until they cleared the sofa. Marinette then took his pants down his legs and dropped them on the floor, bunching them up to use them as pads for her knees.

Marinette looked at Adrien’s underwear and saw the distinctive bulge of the cock that filled her up the night before. She pressed her hand gently on the bulge in his underwear, “you’ll get your treat, _chat_ , but afterwards I’m going to need _this_ inside me before we’re through.”

Adrien was blown away by this fiery version of his lady, she used his alter-ego’s name, which appeared to summon something deep inside him. Marinette then grabbed the band of his boxers and pulled them all the way down and off his legs, even without his help.

Adrien sat on the sofa with his now-freed cock standing tall. Marinette placed her hands on his knees and slowly spread them apart. She lowered her face to place a kiss on the inside of his right knee, then another in the middle of his inner thigh, and a third just above where his leg met his hip, her loose hair brushing along his leg the whole way up. Her right hand smoothed along his left thigh and found its way to his dick. She placed a trail of tiny kisses from his right hip towards the center. Finally she kissed the base of Adrien’s cock. Adrien felt the warmth of her breath against his shaft.

“Mmmm, Adrien,” said Marinette seductively, “you made love to me so good last night, it was very sweet of you. Such a gentleman. You gave me such a wonderful first time, because you are such a wonderful person who deserves a wonderful treat.”

Adrien watched the delicate face of his girlfriend, “you’re so beautiful, Marinette. I’ll make love to you for the rest of my life.”

“You’re so dedicated,” replied Marinette, “but right now, this is your time to enjoy it.”

Adrien watched Marinette’s tongue emerge from her mouth. She planted her tongue on the base of his dick before licking upwards. Adrien watched intently, her right hand holding his cock, her tongue working its way to the tip. He flexed his member.

“Mmmm, somebody likes this,” she said.

“You’re so hot,” Adrien whispered as he ran his fingertips through her dark hair.

Adrien watched Marinette’s mouth hovering just above his cock. She slowly stuck out her tongue and licked the tip. Adrien’s head fell back at the warm, moist, albeit acute, feeling of Marinette’s tongue gracing his dick. He couldn’t believe what he was feeling, but when he slowly brought his head forward he was rewarded with watching Marinette open her mouth and placing her lips around his firm head.

The feeling was unbelievable. Adrien had to keep watching just to make sure something this blissful was really happening: Marinette is Ladybug, and she had his cock in her mouth. Marinette’s lips slowly worked their way down to the base of his head, before slowly lowering her head even further down.

Adrien hissed at the sight and sensation of Marinette’s mouth engulfing his cock. He saw her perfect pink lips following the contours of his shaft, feeling the warmth of her mouth swallowing more of his dick.

Adrien watched as Marinette’s lips slowly reached towards the base of his dick, then she rewarded him with a glance upward into his eyes. Adrien watched the hollow grow in Marinette’s cheeks as she sucked with his cock in her mouth, feeling the warm fleshy interior of her cheeks enveloping him, and then he felt her tongue moving across the underside of his shaft while it was inside her mouth.

Marinette finally pressed her lips against the base of Adrien’s cock, having taken his entire  
length into her mouth. She tilted her head to the side and Adrien felt the warmth and wetness of Marinette’s mouth moving around his dick.

Marinette held Adrien’s cock in her mouth for a few seconds more before slowly lifting her head. Adrien felt her lips sliding over his length as she slowly raised up off it. Soon her lips were back around his head. Marinette pulled back a little more and gently clenched around the head as it slowly escaped her pursed lips. He felt the rush of cool air meeting his head, and Marinette placed the palm of her hand around the base of Adrien’s cock and began pumping.

“You like your treat?” she asked as she pulled his cock out of her mouth with a distinctive "pop."

“Oh Marinette,” replied Adrien, running his hands through her hair, “this is amazing.”

“Mmmm, you’re almost ready I can feel it,” said Marinette with a smile, “but first I want to taste more of you.”

Adrien head dropped back, and soon he felt Marinette’s mouth swallowing his cock again. This time it was faster, almost aggressive. He felt her bobbing her head up and down his cock, her lips finding every contour of his shaft, the warm moisture of her mouth pumping his dick.

Before long Adrien felt a powerful buildup in his groin, he knew he would come soon. He felt Marinette sucking his dick harder and faster, her tongue now swirling around his length inside her mouth. She was bobbing her head more rapidly with every stroke.

Adrien felt his dick begin to twitch, and he could feel that it was becoming harder while Marinette sucked it. “Oh God, keep doing that,” said Adrien as his breathing became more ragged.

Marinette continued to bob her head up and down, still increasing the frequency of her movements. Adrien moved his head to face down and resumed watching his girlfriend giving him head. He felt his climax was very close at hand, “Oh Marinette, I’m gonna come.”

Marinette looked up into his eyes as she continued thrusting her mouth down around his cock. Marinette's gaze was fixated on Adrien's face. Looking into her eyes he felt the pressure in him spike and soon he could feel another heavy load shooting out of his dick.

Adrien felt the pulsing of his orgasming dick against the warm moisture. He felt his cum shooting inside Marinette’s mouth. He thought she would have to stop to spit, but he looked down and saw Marinette’s blue eyes locked on his as if her life depended on it. Adrien watched Marinette's eyes as he filled her mouth with his cum and he realized that she had to be swallowing everything.

“Oh shit,” hissed Adrien, “that was incredible.”

Marinette continued bobbing her head as Adrien’s cock kept pulsing. Finally his dick stopped pulsing and Marinette released his cock slowly, taking care to tightly pucker her lips once more as his head exited her mouth.

“You taste so good, Adrien,” said Marinette, “but now, you have work to do, _chat._ ”

Adrien felt a swell of passion rising in his bloodstream upon hearing Marinette call him _chat_. He watched Marinette standing up in front of him, turning to her side so the profile of her ass was directly in his face. She placed her right knee on the sofa and bent over until her chest was planted on the armrest. Adrien stood and watched as Marinette’s pussy and asshole came into view from behind the curve of her butt cheek. He quickly tucked his head in between her thighs and kissed her exposed lips before he noticed Marinette was looking back at him.

“Adrien, I want you in me,” said Marinette.

Adrien stood up off the couch and looked down at Marinette bent over before him. Her pink asshole was delectably puckered, her pussy lips were wet, waiting, and practically begging for his cock.

He placed his right hand on Marinette’s right ass cheek. “Adrien, I want you to fuck me senseless.”

Adrien’s cock remained hard, despite coming just a few seconds ago. He grabbed his cock by its base, and placed his right foot on the sofa right next to her right knee. Soon he guided his cock to kiss Marinette’s wet opening. Before he could savor another moment of feeling his head against her pussy he slammed his dick into Marinette.

Adrien felt the warm tightness of Marinette clenching on his dick. Whereas last night was full of slow-burning passions, this morning-after sex was more like a domain for the burning passions of his alter-ego.

Adrien felt his inner Chat Noir taking control. He gripped Marinette’s hips and began pulling her back, slamming her pussy onto his dick.

“Oh Adrien, fill me with your big cock,” moaned Marinette through her pleasure.

Adrien increased the frequency of his thrusts, feeling Marinette’s walls clenching and releasing. Adrien adjusted his hips downward and scooted his right foot forward, while place his hands under Marinette’s hips to pull her upward slightly. This afforded him a new angle and with a few more solid thrusts Adrien felt the tightness increase dramatically within Marinette’s vagina. Yet again he found himself nearing another climax.

Marinette felt Adrien shift his angle inside her and his cock began hitting something in her that she did not expect to be pleasurable. She felt the energy of her building orgasm starting to spill out of the coil that Adrien was winding up inside her. She was having a much more intense orgasm than the previous night. Unable to breathe momentarily, she clenched her face as she felt her chest being pounded into the armrest by Adrien thrusting inside her, hitting a wonderful new spot in her. Her low, but wild, moans drove Adrien to increase the frequency of his movement.

“Oh God I’m gonna come again,” panted Adrien as he fucked Marinette against the arm rest of the sofa.

“Yeah Adrien, fill me up again.”

“What do you want?” said Adrien with a smirk.

“Your cum.”

“Say it like you mean it,” commanded Adrien.

“Adrien, I want your cum in me,” said Marinette with a struggle, “I want you to come…”

“Louder,” said Adrien.

Marinette drew in a deep breath, “Adrien: I want you to come inside me.”

Adrien felt himself falling off the metaphorical edge. His cock twitched inside Marinette as he felt another orgasm rushing through his body.

Marinette felt Adrien’s release inside her vagina, with the telltale sensation of the now-familiar feeling of his warm cum shooting into her.

After a few seconds Adrien’s breathing calmed down, and he could feel his Inner Chat begin to stand down.

“Oh God, Marinette, I think you’ve drained me of all my fluids.”

Marinette turned her head to face him before moaning, “mmmm, I got you inside me. That’s all that matters.”

Adrien went weak-kneed at hearing Marinette say this. He quickly regained his composure and held out a hand for Marinette to take.

“Bedroom? I just want to hold you in my arms all-day long,” said Adrien.

Marinette held her hand out and stood up, a bit shaky from the hard sex they just had. “I guess I was a little more lightheaded than I thought. But I’d love to cuddle you.”

Adrien and Marinette made their way back to the bedroom, they got under the covers, and he began spooning her. Somewhere in that loving embrace between them, they both nodded off, being serenaded by the eerie noise of the storm outside.

***

After an hour-long nap Marinette woke first, and her gentle stirring roused Adrien.

“Hey Marinette,” said Adrien excitedly, “guess what?”

“What?” asked Marinette softly.

“I just boned Ladybug.”

“And I just got boned by Chat Noir,” said Marinette with a bright smile.

“Bet when you went on this trip you never expected to get your brains fucked out by Chat Noir.”

“No I didn’t expect that,” said Marinette as she turned to spoon into Adrien’s body while pulling his arm around her waist, “I’ll bet that when you set off on this trip, you never expected to have Ladybug bent over your sofa in your room, pounding your massive dick into her from behind.”

Adrien smiled, “no I definitely didn’t expect that.”

“That was amazing though,” said Marinette, “I think you found a second little 'mini-G-spot' towards the end there.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, it was different. It was pretty intense.”

“Interesting,” said Adrien happily, "I can't wait to find it again."

***

After they’d woken up and got dressed, Marinette noticed a sad look on Adrien’s face as he sat on the bed watching her. She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug, “what’s wrong Adrien? You look sad.”

“Well I’m just thinking. You…” said Adrien lazily, “are the guardian now. You call the shots.”

“Yeah.”

“Does that mean you’re going to lose your memory one day if you relinquish the Miracle Box?”

Marinette’s blissful state suddenly evaporated and cold, hard reality came crashing down on her: This was one thought she tried desperately to avoid, but she knew she would have to reckon it properly sooner or later, _except now the stakes are much higher,_ thought Marinette. Marinette squeezed Adrien tightly in her arms, then sat down next to him, “Yes. When I relinquish the miracle box to my successor, I will lose all my memories.”

“Oh,” said Adrien, speechless for what was just affirmed. Even his thoughts were an indiscernible mist of random impulses.

Adrien didn’t know what else to do in that moment, so he tightened his hug around Marinette’s waist. After a few moments his thoughts had cleared up enough that he gained some ability to make sense of it, _so even as we’re going to be together pretty much forever, one day it’ll all be gone from her._

Words were difficult for Adrien, he could feel a lump forming in his throat, “Marinette?”

“Yes Adrien?”

Adrien tried finding a better way to say what he was thinking, but he felt it would be best to keep it short as he was fighting back a single thought that terrified him deeply, “Marinette, I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you, even when your memory goes, and I’ll help you rebuild your life afterwards.”

Marinette saw the struggle on Adrien’s face, she heard it lurking just behind his words, which seemed impossible for him to force out. She hugged him tightly as he continued, “Marinette, I don’t like living on borrowed time with you. I don’t want there ever to be a point where I look into your eyes and you have no idea who I am.”

Adrien’s words hit Marinette like a tidal wave. Clearly the thought she’d been avoiding had occurred to Adrien, and it came right out of him. “Adrien, you’re the most-important person to me in my life. When it’s time, it’ll just be a one-time memory loss, and then you can get right on with rebuilding our life, and we won’t have any akumas or other bad guys to catch.”

Adrien looked at Marinette’s eyes, and she saw sadness. He quickly looked away, trying to conceal his internal struggle. “Hey, Adrien, I know it’s scary. You aren’t ever going to lose me, even if I can’t remember my own name one day. I can promise you this much: I don’t need any memory at all to know I love you.”

Adrien’s train of thought stopped, and he looked at her. This time Marinette saw joy. It was a look of pure jubilation, one that had been waiting to emerge for a very long time. Adrien smiled, the two closed their eyes, and he pulled Marinette in for a kiss. As their lips were about to touch, Adrien paused. Marinette’s eyes opened and green eyes locked onto blue, “I love you too Marinette.”

Their kiss lasted a good minute before Marinette broke away and faced Adrien again, “besides, you forget that we both lost our memories once, and it only took us twenty minutes to fall in love with each other.”

Adrien laughed a little, still rattled from his previous realization but coming to terms with it, “yeah that’s true. Well as long as one of us remembers maybe it won’t take quite so long again.”

“And there will be a lot of family photos to help me along the way, and three kids, and a hamster.”

Adrien smiled, _wow, I am going to have a family with this woman. No memory wipe will take that away from us._ “Still,” said Adrien as he wrapped his arm around Marinette’s waist and pulled her close to him, “there is a distinct downside we can’t ignore.”

“What’s that?” said Marinette as she scooched closer to Adrien.

“There are things I’m going to do to you that I don’t ever want you to forget.”

Marinette closed her eyes as if she were imagining something, “mmm, I like the sound of that. What kinds of things?”

“Like I’m thinking you should wear the mouse miraculous more often. See what fun we can have with an all-Marinette orgy.”

“Interesting idea,” said Marinette.

“I’d love to see miniature clones of you having your way with yourself,” mused Adrien.

“Pervert,” said Marinette before she had a thought, “Or maybe I’ll give you the mouse miraculous and your mini-clones can work their magic on me?”

“Multi-Adrien, eh?” said Adrien as his right hand slowly worked its way to Marinette’s lap.

“One Adrien is enough to take me to an incredible peak,” said Marinette, “I’d love to find out what an army of Adriens is capable of doing to me. Plus, did you know that when you rejoin all your clones back into your prime self, you retain all their individual memories?”

Adrien’s hand started sinking between Marinette’s thighs as he kissed her right ear. “Could you imagine two or three mini-Adrien’s massaging you _here?_ ” said Adrien as he pressed his hand firmly against Marinette’s crotch.

Marinette smiled and moaned gently as Adrien began moving his hand from side to side.

“Maybe another mini-Adrien inside you?”

“Yesssss,” hissed Marinette between low moans, “anything else you want the mini-Adriens to do to me?”

“How about here?” said Adrien as he reached around Marinette’s shoulder with his left hand to grab her left breast.

Marinette threw her head back, riding the wave of pleasure Adrien was arousing within her notwithstanding her clothes. He was generating a distinct pleasure in her just by rubbing his hand against her pussy and fondling her breasts. It wasn’t a full-on crashing, mind-numbing tidal wave like she’d experienced several times with him, but it was a very pleasant sensation nonetheless. “Mmmm where else would the mini-Adriens go?”

Adrien looked at Marinette, her head resting on the couch, eyes closed as she asked him. He continued to rub her pussy through her shorts as he took a moment to think, _is she implying_ that? _I mean, there’s only one other place to go._

Adrien stopped the rubbing motion of his right hand and dipped it down Marinette’s shorts as far as he could go. When he felt like he’d gone far enough down he hooked his finger and pressed inward, “maybe here?”

Marinette took a sharp breath in as she felt Adrien’s finger pressing against her _other_ hole. It wasn’t an acute feeling, since her shorts dampened the force from his finger, but the gesture was enough to send Marinette’s pleasure response unexpectedly into high gear.

“Mmmm,” moaned Marinette, “that does sound absolutely divine.”

“I love being inside you. Getting to be inside different parts of you, and working your other errogenous zones, all at the same time would be like some sort of ultimate sex,” said Adrien as he slowly withdrew his hands back to his own body.

“The Ultimate Sex?” asked Marinette, slowly coming back to her senses, “sounds like one of Jagged Stone’s songs from the eighties.”

“Not gonna lie though,” said Adrien, “Multimouse definitely distracted me from Ladybug in a big way. I thought about you long and hard as Multimouse for a long time after that, after the Kwami Buster fight, if you catch my drift.”

“Knowing how _long_ and _hard_ you are, I can imagine how much you enjoyed the dirty things all those multimice were doing in your imagination.”

“Hey: A man’s gotta do what he’s gotta do,” said Adrien matter-of-factly.

“And at the end of the day, you ended up still fantasizing about ladybug, well _me_ , even when you thought you weren’t.”

Adrien shrugged, “I told you, we were always ‘meant to be.’”

Marinette cleared her throat, “okay: So the mouse miraculous is definitely going in the ‘let’s try that someday’ pile.”

“Oh yeah, that miraculous has so many possibilities,” replied Adrien.

“You know what else has so many possibilities?” asked Marinette seductively.

“What’s that, my love?”

“The food menu in this place,” said Marinette, “I haven’t actually had a meal with you once on this trip without ending it before I’m finished so I can have sex with you.”

Adrien smiled, “well there’s a first time for everything.”

“Adrien: I love you, but right now your lady is hungry. Feed her,” said Marinette, suddenly realizing from the look on Adrien’s face that he was about to drop some boorish innuendo, “and don’t tell me you have a protein shake for me.”

Adrien looked disappointed, but quickly shrugged it off, “okay. I’ll need a couple hours anyway, to recharge before we can end another meal early with sex.”

***

“You want to what?!” gasped Marinette as she ate a slice of pizza that room service delivered.

“It’ll be fine,” said Adrien, “everyone’s done it at least once.”

“Yeah, but it’s kinda scary just thinking about it.”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it,” smiled Adrien.

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Marinette, “I’ve seen videos, and I guess I’ve always been curious of what the big deal is… they seem to really like doing it in this country. The professionals make it look easy but I just know it’s going to be a lot to take in.”

“It’ll be fine, Marinette, I’ll be right there, and if you want to stop just say so and we’ll stop.”

“You sure it’ll be alright?”

“Marinette,” said Adrien with a smile, “I would never force you to do anything you don’t want to do. If it makes you uncomfortable, we’ll do something else instead.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, though I have to be honest I’m dying to do this with you. And what better time that right here, right now?”

“I guess. I trust you Adrien, and I love you, so if it’s something you really want to do, I’m happy to do something with you that will make you happy.”

“Okay,” said Adrien as he pulled out his phone and found the right phone number.

Marinette watched her beloved as he waited for the other end of the line to answer.

“Yes are you guys open during this storm?... Excellent... Do I need a reservation or can we just walk-in?... Also, we were hoping to be able to rent something while we’re there, we’re on vacation and we don’t have any of our own... Excellent, we’ll be there shortly… Okay, bye...”

Adrien ended the call and looked at Marinette, “alright love: Let’s go shooting!”

***

Adrien opened the door to the gun range and allowed Marinette to enter before him. Marinette had never seen so many guns in one place before.

“Wow,” she said, “so people just come here, rent any gun they want, and shoot?”

A loud pop could be heard through the store, which Marinette deduced to be a gunshot.

“Yep,” replied Adrien, “I’ve done it a couple times whenever I’d come to America.”

“So you know what you’re doing, good. I’m so lucky to have a man to show me the ropes here.”

The clerk saw the two approaching the counter, “well hi, what can I do for y’all?”

Adrien looked at the man, “yes I called earlier about a rental?”

“Ah yes,” said the clerk, “what did you want to rent?”

“We’ll need a lane, and a rifle.”

“This your first time shooting?”

“Hers,” said Adrien motioning to Marinette.

“Okay, you ever shoot here before?” asked the clerk.

“No,” said Adrien.

“Well it’s seventy dollars for the rental, that includes hearing and eye protection, and you can buy your own targets and ammo. Do you know what rifle you want to shoot?”

“That’s the price for renting one rifle?” asked Adrien.

“Yessir,” replied the clerk, “also if there are two shooters you’d have to rent two lanes, but we’re pretty slow today on account of the storm so we’ll overlook that for ya.”

“Thanks,” said Adrien.

“You do much shooting before?”

“Not really, we’re from France,” replied Adrien, “though I like to make time to shoot whenever I come to America.”

“Okay, well I’ll send a safety officer to the range, he won’t be busy so he can help if you have any problems.”

“Thank you,” said Adrien.

“Do you know what you want to rent?”

“We’ll take an A-R-Fifteen,” said Adrien.

Marinette watched the clerk walk over to a shelf with guns displayed on it, and saw the big, black gun he pulled off and brought over to them.

“Adrien it’s so big, I don’t think I can handle it,” said Marinette.

Adrien smiled, “it’s intimidating, I know, but it’s actually very easy to work once you get comfortable.”

“The gentleman knows his guns,” said the clerk, “I sell a lot of these to small-framed people. The recoil is very low but you get a lot of power. It’s a great self-defense rifle for people who might have trouble controlling a pistol.”

“Oh, well I don’t know anything about shooting pistols,” said Marinette.

The clerk chimed up, “well we’re open every day from eleven A-M until nine P-M. How long are y’all in town for?”

“Two weeks,” answered Marinette.

“Okay, you can come back another time and rent a pistol or two, just like you did with the rifle today. Just be sure to call ahead, in case we’re busy.”

Adrien picked out some targets and paid, and soon he and Marinette were on the range.

The Range Safety Officer watched from a distance, sensing that this was a date for the young couple, maintaining his overwatch to make sure nothing bad happened. He listened as Adrien spoke to Marinette.

“Okay, so I learned early on the four rules: One, treat every gun as if it’s loaded and ready to fire; two, always keep the gun pointed downrange; three, know your target and what’s behind it; and four, keep your finger off the trigger until you’re ready to shoot.”

“Okay,” said Marinette, “so what do I do?”

“First, loading a magazine,” said Adrien as he demonstrated, “you place the pointy end of the bullet over the open end of the magazine, then push it in.”

Marinette saw Adrien’s devilish smirk at her as he spoke, noting the double-entendre, as he continued, “then you just keep pushing more in until it won’t go any more. You try.”

Marinette took some bullets and continued loading the magazine as Adrien showed her, until she couldn’t fit any more in.

“Next you want to grab the rifle by the pistol grip, with your finger off the trigger, and see this latch at the top, just behind the handle? That’s called an operating rod, or OpRod. Grab that, like this, and pull it back. That opens the chamber, see? No bullets in there, right? Then you take your magazine, slide it firmly into the gun, like this…”

As Adrien slid the magazine into the rifle she had a flashback to earlier that day when he slammed his throbbing cock into her aching pussy, before quickly focusing back on Adrien who seemed to be having a similar flashback, “oh yeah, just like that,” he whispered in her ear.

Marinette smiled at Adrien before continuing, “now you pull back on the OpRod again, like this, all the way back, let it get all the tension, then when it can’t go any further let it go.”

Marinette watched as Adrien released the operating rod, watched the chamber close, and Adrien set the rifle down. “Now it’s ready to fire. Pick it up, put the stock in your shoulder, hold the barrel guard with your left hand… no, hold your left hand closer to you... take the safety off by flicking it with your right thumb, like this, aim… and fire.”

A loud bang erupted out of the gun and Marinette was startled. Adrien saw her jump back a bit, put the rifle back on “safe,” set it down, and faced his girlfriend, “okay, so that’s loud right?”

“Yeah!” said Marinette.

“It’s not a toy, is it?”

“No,” said Marinette.

“You want to try?”

Marinette looked excited, “Yes!”

Adrien engaged the safety, he set the gun down on the shelf in the lane, and looked at Marinette, “that rifle is still hot and ready to fire, you just have to hit the safety with your right thumb

“Okay love, grab my gun, yeah just like that. Remember to keep your finger off the trigger until you’re ready to shoot. Hold the rear sights right to your face, it’s not gonna bite you. Not too heavy, is it?”

“Not as heavy as I thought it would be,” said Marinette, “but then again I love handling big guns.”

“The size _is_ comparable.”

Adrien watched Marinette’s delicate form while she got herself situated with the rifle.

Marinette felt the weight of the gun directly over her hand. She settled her face behind the rear sight, closed her left eye, and peered through the pinhole ring.

“Now you see the front sight post? The middle prong?” said Adrien, “place that over your target.”

Marinette saw the front sight post through the rear sight and moved it over the target.

“Now use your right thumb to turn off the safety,” said Adrien.

Marinette moved her thumb up like she saw Adrien do, felt a switch and turned it to the "fire" position.

“Good, you’re hot now,” said Adrien, “if you pull the trigger now the gun will fire.”

“You know it,” said Marinette calmly as she focused on the bull’s eye of the target.

“You’re good to fire,” said Adrien, “just squeeze the trigger gently. It’ll feel like someone pushing on your shoulder.”

Marinette slid her finger down, feeling the front of the trigger guard, then curling her finger slowly until she felt the trigger on her index finger. She applied pressure on it, feeling the trigger moving backwards. Suddenly a noise rang out and the gun jolted slightly.

“Good, that’s your first shot,” said Adrien, “now aim it again, like I just showed you.”

Marinette pressed her finger against the trigger again and squeezed it. The gun fired again.

Marinette continued firing until the rifle was out of ammo. She placed the rifle on the table, facing downrange into the lane, then turned to talk to Adrien.

“Wow! That was really easy!”

“See?” said Adrien as he discretely turned the gun’s safety back on.

Marinette noticed his hand turning the safety, “oh, did I mess up?”

“Not at all, my love,” said Adrien, “we all slip up. The four rules are there so that even if someone slips up and forgets one, the others will help avoid a horrible accident.”

After an hour on the range Marinette and Adrien had finished shooting all the ammo they’d bought, and left. The storm was still pouring rain down on them, but Adrien and Marinette were unphased by all the rain on their drive back to their resort. They were determined to get another meal in before they had sex again.

_Oh how wrong they ended up being_


	3. Showers, Glitches, and The Middle Path.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette's first full day as a couple continues...

“Ohh my God, Marinette! How did it happen?!” asked an excited Alya over the video call.

Marinette sat on the sofa in the penthouse suite, the wind of the tropical storm still howling wildly outside, “well he and I ended up in the same bar at the same time, and a waiter dropped a tray of empty plates. Adrien and I both rushed to help, and we recognized each other at that point.”

“So the bikini didn’t actually work?” asked Alya with genuine curiosity.

“Well, yes and no: It wasn’t responsible for Adrien and I hooking up; however, he said he saw a bunch of guys staring at my ass on the beach when we went for a walk, and he said the bikini was driving him crazy the whole time once we got to it, so I definitely felt very powerful because of it,” said Marinette.

“Got to what?” asked Alya, feigning ignorance.

Marinette bashfully ducked her head down, “you know.”

“No I don’t, Marinette. Tell me, how did your bikini drive Adrien crazy, and _what_ did you get to?”

“You know,” said Marinette shyly, the wind whistling outside.

“‘Know what?’ C’mon girl, you already did… whatever you did… you’re obviously proud of it, so you can’t be ashamed to talk about it now.”

“Alright,” said Marinette taking a deep breath, “we had sex. Adrien and I made love. Twice. And he went down on me last night and it felt like I left my body and went to Heaven. This morning I gave him a blowjob. This has been the hottest twelve hours of my life, and I can’t really describe just how good it feels to get eaten out.”

Alya was stunned for a moment before asking, “yeah, when a guy is good at going down, he’s a keeper. So how big is he?”

“Alya!”

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me measurements,” said Alya, “but how did it _feel?_ ”

“It hurt a little at first, and again this morning when I woke up, but it felt really good. He was also really gentle, the first time anyway,” said Marinette, noting the splash of rain that hit the window, combining with the streaks of rain already flowing down the window wall.

“Mmm-hmmm,” said Alya, “and what about _this morning?_ Was that before or after we spoke?”

“After,” she said, “we agreed to be boyfriend-girlfriend right before I called you. After we hung up we were both a lot more aggressive: I gave him a B-J and he did me from behind, on the couch.”

“Okay, okay,” said Alya, “well it sounds like you’re in good hands. He seems to know what he’s doing.”

“He said he is… well, he _was_ a virgin,” said Marinette smiling wide, “until I changed that.”

“Yes you did,” said Alya, “but if it’s that good when he was a virgin, just wait until you get back to Paris: He’ll be a certified ‘Marinette Expert.’”

“Was Nino good the first time?”

“Well I think we were both young and nervous,” said Alya, “but he definitely got better with time.”

“So he knows what you like?”

“Oh yeah,” said Alya confidently, “and I know what he likes. But if you’re having great sex at this experience level, I can only imagine what you’ll be saying a few months from now.”

Marinette chuckled, “hey girls, guess who Adrien Agreste’s first time was with? ME! That’s who! I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, am Adrien Agreste’s lover!”

“And let’s not forget,” added Alya, “yesterday you lost your virginity to Adrien Agreste.”

Marinette suddenly became aware of how much her life had changed on this vacation, and smiled. Alya saw her friend’s change in facial expression, “everything alright, girl?”

Marinette began tearing up a little, “oh it’s nothing, I just can’t believe this is actually happening: I’m sharing a luxury penthouse suite with Adrien, and we’re finally together and in-love! Like, ‘ohmygod! I’m Adrien’s girlfriend!’ He’s so nice, charming, and fun, and the sex is mind-blowing! I feel like we’re connecting on a deeper level.”

 _If only Alya knew that Adrien and I had been mutually pining for each other literally the whole time we’ve known each other,_ thought Marinette.

“I’m really happy for you,” said Alya, “but listen: I gotta get up early, and it’s already one in the morning here. You keep enjoying this, because this is gonna pretty much be your life from now on. I really think you two were meant to be.”

“Okay, room service said they’d be here in a half hour, and I gotta get ready for dinner,” said Marinette, “bye Alya!”

“Bye Marinette, Alya out!”

“Marinette!” said Tikki who floated out of Marinette’s bag, accompanied by Plagg, “Plagg and I have a proposition.”

“What’s that?”

Plagg spoke, “since the likelihood of you needing us while you’re here in America is pretty much nonexistent, we’re gonna find a closet and stay out of your and Adrien’s hair.”

Tikki added, “we figured you two have been waiting for each other for eight years, you both deserve lots of privacy.”

“Aren’t you guys going to get bored?”

“Puhhh-lease,” said Plagg cheerfully, “I’m on cloud-nine here in this hotel! They have some incredible cheese in their coolers downstairs. And there’s a game room we can sneak into at night.”

“And the sweets are second only to yours or your parents,’” added Tikki.

“Okay, I’ll fill Adrien in,” said Marinette, “you two have fun. And make sure you keep tabs of anything you take so I can figure out a way to compensate them.”

“Oh who cares? These big places aren’t going to miss a little cheese,” said Plagg.

“I care. Ladybug and Chat Noir don’t steal, not even if their kwamis need it,” answered Marinette.

“I really admire your integrity, Marinette. We’ll see you in two weeks,” said Tikki as she and Plagg disappeared through the floor.

Marinette closed her laptop, then looked around the suite: Marinette saw her suitcase next to Adrien’s suitcase, she saw their champagne flutes still on the table from the night before, the bedsheet she wore earlier on the floor, and it really started to become real for her: Marinette was with Adrien. Chat Noir had finally gotten his wish too, and she was happy that her kitty got to be just as happy with her as she was with him.

Her train of thought was broken when she heard the door to the ensuite bathroom opening and the shower turn on. Marinette stood up and walked to the bedroom. In it she saw Adrien’s clothes on the floor. She walked over to the pile and picked up his shirt. She held the shirt to her face and breathed in.

 _Adrien’s scent_ , thought Marinette as she turned to see the door to the ensuite was just ajar. She turned her head towards the mirror, looked at herself in the mirror, raised her eyebrow, and thought, _Adrien had a crush on Ladybug... why not?_

Adrien stood in the shower as the hot water struck his body. The humidity in the small bathroom clouded the entire room, but all he could see was the water vapor rising up and over the shower curtain. Adrien smiled, _I’m dating Ladybug. Even if I wasn’t Chat Noir we’d make a great couple. I just love Marinette so much_.

Adrien’s train of thought was interrupted when he felt an inrush of cool air in the shower. He propped his left forearm against the front of the shower and lifted his head so the water fell on his neck and flowed down both his front and back. He saw a shadow moving across the curtain and then heard the curtain rings sliding against the bar holding them up. He turned his head to see the face of his girlfriend peering in on him.

“Hi,” said Adrien, “fancy meeting you here.”

“Well I hope you don’t mind,” said Marinette, “My name is Ladybug and I have a hot, new boyfriend named Adrien. I need a shower because we’ve had sex twice in twelve hours, and I’m so dirty for him. Can you share your shower with me?”

“Of course, Ladybug. You know I'd do anything to you," said Adrien with a devilish smile, "I mean, 'for you.'"

Marinette stepped into the shower. Adrien turned to face Marinette and pulled her hips close to him, his growing erection bouncing gently just above Marinette’s landing strip.

With their faces just a centimeter apart, Marinette smiled as she felt his cock brushing against her, “heyyy.”

Adrien tilted his head and looked at Marinette’s face, her wet hair an almost iridescent bluish-black as it clung to her strong cheeks, her tiny nose atop her sultry lips, and slowly fixing his gaze into beautiful blue eyes. He took in the sight of her closing her eyes as their lips closed the space between. Their mouths opened as soon as they touched and their tongues immediately caressed one another. Adrien moved his right arm over Marinette’s left shoulder, planting his hand on her back, pulling her chest into his.

Marinette felt her breasts pushing against Adrien’s chest. Even just kissing him she felt the passion he poured into the act and it flowed through her whole body like a gentle warmth. Marinette could feel her skin come alive through her kiss with Adrien, and she felt the warmth in her body begin to collect near her core.

Eventually Adrien pulled back from the kiss, his arousal now complete and his dick fully-erect. He brushed the hair away from Marinette’s face with his right hand. Marinette smiled up at him, “so, Adrien Agreste, you’ve got Ladybug naked in your shower now.”

“I think she needs a good wash, she’s a real dirty girl,” said Adrien with a devious smile as he turned her around and pressed his body against her back while whispering in her ear, “but only I get to see that side of Ladybug. She’s a role model for young girls everywhere. If only they knew the kinds of things I want to do to her.”

Marinette leaned her head backwards to rest on Adrien's shoulder. She moaned, swaying her hips, feeling his hard dick shift before settling on the top of the curve between her butt cheeks. She turned her head to face Adrien, kissed his lips, wiggled her butt, and smiled, “and if they knew _all_ the things that Ladybug is going to let you do to her…”

Marinette grabbed the bottle of body wash from the shelf, turned to face Adrien, and handed it to him, “well Adrien: You better make sure your lady is good and clean.”

Adrien opened the bottle and squirted some soap on his hands, then reached around to spread it on her back. Marinette took a half-step back from him, and Adrien moved his hands around her sides to her front, spreading the lather under her breasts before slowly working his hands against her underboob. He watched her nipples move as he touched her breasts, watching some suds clinging to the pink buds while other suds flowed down with the stray drips of water that were draining off her hair.

 _Ladybug always drove me crazy in that tight suit, showing all her delicious curves,_ thought Adrien.

Marinette closed her eyes, raised her right hand up her body, and ran her fingers through her blue-black hair. A look of bliss crept up in her smile. Adrien then swiped his hands over her boobs, leaving a thin trail of suds on her. She felt more bubbles clinging to her nipples, feeling a rush of excitement as Adrien’s hand made another pass over her breasts and rubbed his hands in small circles over them.

“Oh Adrien, I’m all hot and soapy. I’d better rinse. I need the hot water to flow all over my body, here,” said Marinette seductively as she lowered her right hand to caress her breasts.

Adrien held her waist and turned himself and her around, then guided her back as the water began flowing over the back of her head. She lowered her head and leaned back, allowing some of the water to flow over her chest, clearing the suds from her breasts and giving Adrien back his view of her perfect pink nipples. He lowered his head and lavished her breasts with his mouth, catching her nipples gently between his tongue and upper lips and pulling back.

Marinette elicited a tiny squeak as she felt Adrien’s mouth lightly pinching her nipples and tugging on them. She looked down to see his green eyes and wet blonde hair, with her left nipple between his tongue and his mouth.

“I also need some water down here,” whispered Marinette as her right hand traveled down her body, settling her fore- and middle fingers on either side of her pussy.

Adrien watched as Marinette lifted her left leg up and planted her foot on the raised edge of the bathtub, watching the small trails of water find its way through her landing strip hair to her pussy. He kept his left hand on her right waist as he glanced down and saw Marinette spreading her fingers out, pulling her lips apart.

Adrien watched Marinette spreading herself, “I want my lady to pleasure herself. She needs to know just how much her taste drives me crazy.”

Marinette brought her pointer and middle fingers together, pressing them between her own lips and rubbing them quickly from side-to-side. Then she removed her fingers from her pussy, brought them up to her face, inserted them in her mouth, and began tasting her own juices from her fingers. Marinette removed her fingers from her mouth, looked at her boyfriend, and moaned, “oh Adrien: Tastes like your lady is so wet for you.”

“Mmmm,” moaned Adrien as he dropped to his knees, “I should take care of her.”

Marinette closed her eyes and tilted her hips forward. She was quickly rewarded when she felt Adrien’s mouth around her entire pussy. She felt his tongue pressing into her lips, slowly working its way around her entire womanhood. She felt the tension in her growing slowly as he lavished her pussy. Then the tension shot up as Adrien’s tongue found her clit and started circling it. She braced herself against the shower wall with her right forearm and grabbed Adrien’s head with her left hand, running her fingers through his wet locks, pulling his face deeper into her.

Adrien felt the water flowing off her body and onto his face as he tasted Marinette, and slid his tongue over and around her clit. His mouth clamped around her pussy, sucking gently while his tongue continued to graze her sensitive pearl.

Soon Marinette felt the tension beginning to overload her nerves. She pulled Adrien into her even more, feeling his tongue slide between her lips, toying with her clit.

Adrien heard her beginning to moan loudly as he sped up his tongue movements. Soon he heard her exclaim through her heavy breathing, “oh God! Adrien! I’m coming!”

Marinette quivered as the waves of pleasure rolled through her body. Adrien unlocked his lips from her pussy and stood up quickly. She looked at him through her half-lidded eyes and the hair on her face, almost -- but not quite -- in a daze, grabbed the back of his head with her hands and pulled him in for another kiss, tasting more of herself on his lips.

Adrien’s hips rocked forward as she kissed him, feeling his rock-hard cock poking Marinette’s body. She giggled, “well now Adrien, you just took amazing care of your lady. Now that you got her all fired up Ladybug needs your cock in her.”

Marinette grabbed Adrien’s hips and turned them around again, with the water now landing on his back. He watched as she took a step backwards, towards the rear wall of the shower. She turned around to face the rear wall, but then looked around to smile at Adrien, her hair still clinging to her face. Marinette placed her left foot on the raised edge of the bathtub and leaned forward until her face was against the rear wall of the shower and her butt was sticking out in front of Adrien.

Adrien placed his right hand on the small of her back, while using his left hand to hold his dick. He stepped closer and guided his head towards Marinette’s pussy. He rubbed his head up and down her lips before finding the opening, watching and feeling her lips caress the tip of his head. Adrien looked back up at Marinette, watching her take a breath in and smile at him.

“I love you, Adrien,” said Marinette sweetly.

“I love you too, bugaboo,” said Adrien, still feeling like it was the first time he declared his love for her.

Adrien pressed forward and felt his cock sliding past the opening of Marinette’s wet, tight opening. He felt her pushing back as he entered her. Adrien looked down while pushing forward and saw Marinette easing herself onto his cock, her tight walls sliding around his shaft.

“You’re so tight, so perfect,” moaned Adrien.

Marinette felt Adrien’s cock pushing into her. Soon she could feel in her whole body the pleasure from Adrien’s cock filling her. She felt his cock as it pulled back, feeling his head approaching her opening. Adrien pushed his cock back into her abruptly; she felt a huge spike of pleasure creating ripples around her body.

Adrien sped up his thrusts, feeling Marinette’s wet, tight vagina squeezing his dick. He continued to thrust in and out of her pussy, feeling her walls tightening and relaxing with increased strength every time.

The tension accumulated in Marinette’s core as Adrien thrust his cock deep inside her, hitting her G-spot once again. Suddenly she felt the release in a wave of pleasure surging through her body, moaning loudly, “Ah Adrien! I’m cumming!”

Adrien felt his own release as his cock pulsed. Marinette’s tight walls drove him to new heights, feeling his shaft pushing through the increased resistance while she came, and soon he felt the concentrated energy in his dick building up quickly, “L-Ladybug, I’m gonna cum.”

“Yeah,” panted Marinette as her whole body rocked forward and backwards, matching Adrien’s thrusts and causing his cock to hit deeper in her, “yeah give it to me. Give me your big cock in my pussy, Adrien, I want your cum in me.”

Adrien’s hips moved at an impossibly high speed, feeling the energy in his cock reaching its peak, and finally releasing to send a shock wave through his whole body. His cock pulsed strongly and he shot his cum deep inside Marinette.

Marinette felt the sudden warmth clinging inside her, she kept rocking back and forth even as Adrien stopped thrusting while he was shooting off inside her. Her tight vagina gripped Adrien’s pulsating dick and took in everything he shot out.

When he was done, Adrien pulled his cock gently from Marinette’s pussy. She lowered her left leg back to the floor of the tub and turned around. Facing him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Knowing he was hers, feeling his cum inside herself, she just wanted to be one with him all the time, and she felt as if her soul was his soul too. She was in love with him.

Adrien kissed Marinette hungrily, as if his life depended on it. He basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, calling Marinette by her alter-ego while pounding her, the full glory of giving everything he had to the woman of his dreams, the love of his life, and becoming one with her. He was in love with her.

***

Later that night well after dinner Marinette walked out of the bedroom, over to Adrien seated at the dinner table. She wrapped her arms around him, he turned his head to face her and they kissed.

“What are you working on?”

“Well, I have to design a circuit to control an actuator,” said Adrien, “for my term project.”

“I thought you’d be building bridges?”

Adrien chuckled, “nah, the mechanical engineers can have all the fun. Electrical engineering is more like math on steroids. Everything we do is math, pure math."

“So what’s got you so troubled?”

“Before I came on this vacation I spent a day in the lab looking at a one-volt glitch that is lasting two nanoseconds, trying to hunt it down, and it’s been bugging me ever since.”

“Is that bad? Aren’t nanoseconds really small?”

“Well in a computer that runs at five gigahertz clock speed, two nanoseconds is about ten clock cycles. And one volt is enough potential energy to change a ‘zero’ to a ‘one’ in the computer.”

“That sounds bad.”

“I think it's a problem with my control signal, because nothing in my circuit should cause the glitch. I’ve gone over it ten times, and nothing is out of place."

Just then Marinette's phone rang, she answered, "hi mama! Oh it's going good. Oh, yeah the room was leaking so the hotel reimbursed you guys… well actually I'm staying with my boyfriend," said Marinette as she winked at Adrien, "yes I have one now. Well how does dinner tomorrow sound? You can meet him then. Okay, love you, bye."

"They don't know about us? I thought you’d be all over telling them that you finally came to your senses and realized what a catch Chat Noir is?"

"Not yet, I want to surprise them with you," said Marinette.

“I guess, in the grand scheme of things, your dad kinda got akumatized for nothing; we were in love with each other the whole time, we just didn’t realize it yet.”

“Eh, it all worked out in the end,” said Marinette happily, “I’m not worried about it, and my dad will never know that he was fighting _you_. I’m just sorry that you had to fight him one-on-one the whole time.”

“He’s a good fighter when he’s angry,” said Adrien, remembering the bruises from that fight, how it eventually took all his energy just to level a half-assed punch on her akumatized dad, “don’t make him angry. I didn’t like him when he was angry.”

“Meanwhile, I was totally alone in that vine prison. I couldn’t even find Tikki.”

“No way!” said Adrien, “so you hadn’t transformed at all?”

“Nope,” said Marinette proudly, “I found the akuma and broke it, all without being transformed. I actually didn’t even find Tikki until we were all falling.”

“Wow,” said Adrien, “you are so incredible.”

“Yeah, but you took a real beating from my dad. You kept him occupied which gave me the time I needed to find the akuma and break it. And you did it fighting for your love without even realizing it at the time,” said Marinette, “not gonna lie: That really turned me on, having Chat Noir fighting nonstop for Marinette.”

“Nice,” said Adrien, smiling.

***

Marinette walked up to the table where her parents, Tom and Sabine, were sitting, Adrien followed close behind her."

"Marinette honey!" exclaimed Sabine as she stood up and hugged her daughter, "honey how are you?"

“Oh I'm just on cloud nine."

"I’ll bet you are,” smiled Sabine, “So is this your boyf…"

Sabine paused when she saw Marinette's boyfriend, "Tom?"

Tom looked up from his menu and saw the familiar face of Adrien Agreste. He rose and wrapped the poor boy in an enormous bear hug.

"Tom, don't crush the man; Marinette finally got her dream guy."

"MOM!"

Adrien laughed, "it's okay, Marinette is just as much my dream girl. I just took a while longer to realize it, stupid teenage brain."

“Well I can’t tell you how overjoyed I am that you two are finally together,” said Sabine, “Marinette was head-over-heels for you for the longest time.”

"It’s really beautiful that you both ended up in the same hotel and hit it off," said Tom, "but Adrien, I can't tell you how grateful I am that you were there to give Marinette a place to go during that storm yesterday. And for extending her vacation."

"It was no trouble at all, I enjoyed having your daughter come with me," said Adrien with a subtle, but deadly, grin in Marinette's direction, "I didn’t want to have to force her to come, but after all the wetness in her space I pretty much made her."

Marinette died a little inside upon realizing, at that moment, that Adrien had graduated from pun-God to Captain of the Innuendo Squad.

"She's just like her father,” said Sabine, "he always thinks he knows best; sometimes, I have to put on my big girl boots, put my foot down, and be _dominant_ in a situation."

Sabine looked subtly, seductively at Tom; meanwhile, Marinette shot a death glare at Adrien for unleashing her parents’ own thinly-veiled tales of their sordid escapades.

***

After the servers cleared their appetizer course, Adrien took a drink of the table wine and spoke up, "so Marinette says you are on a fact-finding expedition here in the states?"

"That's right. Soon we'll have D-C Patisserie on shelves coast-to-coast!" said Tom with a flourish of his hands.

"Sounds like you're getting good feedback?" asked Marinette.

"Yes, very good feedback," said Sabine, “every city we’ve been to we get a lot of recognition, awards, and we’ve been picking up thousands of new I-G and twitter followers. We hope to have our marketing department seize on these new prospects, as well as some well-tailored branding for North America.”

“If you don’t mind my asking: What do you envision for the D-C Brand in North America?” asked Adrien.

“Well actually Marinette suggested something,” answered Tom, “we are going to diversify our baked goods rollout by partnering with regional and national chains. Americans and Canadians seem to love eating their entire breakfast on a croissant, so why not a D-C croissant?”

“Well you do have the best croissants I’ve ever had, and they’re literally world-famous,” said Adrien.

“I’m glad you see it that way, Adrien,” said Sabine, “are you studying business like Marinette?”

“Actually I’m studying electrical engineering,” answered Adrien.

“Oh,” said Sabine, “is it hard?”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of work, but it’s really fun,” said Adrien, “I still model a bit on the side, just to pay the bills. I’m lucky that my father is able to get me a few gigs every year, which helps save a ton of time for studies.”

“I’ve seen his homework,” said Marinette, “this vacation is really, _really_ well-deserved.”

“Plus the money for being an electrical engineer must be nice,” added Tom.

“Oh yeah,” said Adrien proudly.

“What kind of job do you want to get with that?” asked Sabine.

“I’d like to work on airplanes,” said Adrien, “building new avionics systems. Most modern airplanes are all electronically controlled, hydraulics are just a redundant safety, so I figure working for Airbus would be pretty savvy.”

“Mmm,” said Tom in agreement, “very savvy.”

Sabine continued, “the reason I ask is because, well… has Marinette told you about our factory automations?”

“Yes,” said Adrien, “Max Kante set you guys up.”

Sabine continued, “well we’re looking to expand our automation department. If you are interested we might be able to find a good fit for you in one of our factories, especially since we’d be building a new production facility here in America. We can’t have Max running all over, the poor boy and his pet robot would be asleep all the time from the jet-lag.”

“Wow,” said Adrien, “that’s amazing, and it really means a lot to me; I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but before I take any position with your company I would want to demonstrate to you what I can do and make sure you’re confident in my abilities.”

Marinette smiled at Adrien, _he’s got a lot of integrity and tact too; he doesn’t want to just take a position because he’s going to be their son-in-law someday, he wants to earn his position even if he’s banging the owners’ daughter; and he was careful enough to avoid accidentally calling them out for playing favorites._

“Of course,” said Tom, “if you want, we’ll look through your portfolio and you can show us some of your achievements.”

***

There was still some daylight left when Adrien and Marinette got back to the resort. “Do you want to go to the bar?” asked Marinette.

“Sure!” answered Adrien.

The couple diverted from their path to the elevator and turned to go into the bar. There was a group of people at the bar, but Adrien and Marinette found a spot where they could order their drinks. The bartender walked over, took their order, and began working on it.

“Thank you,” said Adrien as he collected their drinks, “I’m in the penthouse.”

“Can we sit outside?” asked Marinette.

Adrien bade her to follow him to the outer patio. They found a private corner, with some Adirondack chairs, and sat down next to each other. Marinette placed her margarita on the armrest of the chair while Adrien held his whisky in his hands. Marinette and Adrien slowly sipped their drinks. Between sips Adrien watched the ice slowly melting, just enjoying the moment, sitting by the beach with his beautiful girlfriend, drinking a smooth whisky that warmed him as it went down.

Soon Marinette’s mind drifted to her conversation with him the previous day. Adrien noticed her deep in thought and watched his girlfriend for a minute before asking, “something bothering you, my love?”

“How do you know?”

“You look like you’re a million miles away,” answered Adrien, “part of us being ‘meant to be together’ means I know when something’s really gnawing at your brain.”

“Something you said yesterday… not that you said anything bad or wrong, just something that kinda made me think differently about my situation. I guess this is the first time we’ve gotten to just sit around and relax, so I’m just thinking about it now.”

“What did I say?”

“You said that you don’t like knowing that we’re living on borrowed time, I saw how much it bothers you to know there’s a day coming when you’ll look into my eyes and I’ll have no idea who you are.”

Adrien suddenly felt nervous. He wanted to put that thought as far away from his mind as possible, and just deal with it when it couldn’t be ignored. Avoiding the thought wasn’t the healthiest course of action; however, he didn’t know what else to do. Now he was hearing his own fears echoing in Marinette’s words. Adrien felt guilty, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get inside your head like that.”

“No, it’s okay Adrien, really,” said Marinette, “losing my memory is going to happen, I’ve accepted that.”

Adrien felt the lump in his throat creeping up again, before Marinette continued, “at least I thought I accepted it.”

“In time I think I’ll accept it too,” said Adrien.

“That’s just the thing,” said Marinette, “I don’t think I should accept that. That’s my entire life we’re talking about here, just gone like that. I’ll be a shell of who I once was, my identity, everything that made me Marinette, all the experiences, all my designs, helping my parents when they just had a small bakery in Paris, watching them grow their brand, everything and everyone I know, and most-importantly: Everything you and I have already done and will do together. Those things matter to me and I don’t want to lose them.”

Adrien looked over at Marinette, puzzled, “what are you saying? Are you saying…”

“Adrien,” said Marinette as she sat up and looked into his mesmerizing, green eyes, “I don’t want to lose my memories.”

“But you’re the guardian, doesn’t it come with the job?”

“I don’t care,” said Marinette, “remember ‘future Ladybug’ said I find a solution to every problem. Losing my memories of you, losing my identity, that’s a pretty big fucking problem.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know,” said Marinette, “on one side, we have Hawk Moth trying to get his hands on the miracle box for some reason, on the other side we have the ancient order of the Guardians, about whom I know next to nothing.”

“Maybe they can help avoid your memory loss?” asked Adrien.

“I fear they’d be more likely to try to confiscate the box and wipe my memory, seeing as Master Fu was never actually a guardian to begin with so the box was never _technically_ his to relinquish to me in the first place. Especially since his ‘guardian training’ pretty much ignored everything the guardians actually taught him. Now he’s gone and they’re back.”

“Well for what it’s worth: The miracle box allowed you to become guardian though,” said Adrien.

“Well that also means that I can’t give up the box without wiping my memory,” said Marinette, “which I don’t want to happen. My best bet is to avoid them altogether.”

Adrien nodded in understanding. “I guess not relinquishing the box at all would be a valid move,” said Adrien, “as far as we both know, the box can stay dormant for decades, even a century or more, without ever being used, and it won’t affect its guardian in any way.”

“Master Fu did keep the miracle box dormant for over a century,” said Marinette, before remembering an email she recently got from Marianne, “did you know he’s still alive, even today?”

“You keep in touch?”

“I helped Marianne, his girlfriend, set up an email account,” said Marinette, “she gives updates on Fu. According to her he’s taken up gardening as a hobby.”

“Well I’m glad he’s doing alright,” said Adrien.

“I think it’s tougher on Marianne than she lets on. Her last email seemed like she was struggling with having to go over some memories with him. They did a lot during World War Two, when the Nazis were about to conquer Paris. Apparently she helped him escape with the miracle box when the French Government tried to seize it so they could defeat the Nazis.”

“Wouldn’t it have made sense to use the miraculouses then?”

“That’s what I thought too,” said Marinette, “but do you think any government on this earth would just give up that kind of power?”

“Good point,” said Adrien, “so Marianne has been helping Master Fu regain his memories?”

“Not so much to regain lost memories; Marianne said it’s more like telling him stories of things they’ve done together. It had to be tough on her at the beginning: After waiting for so long to be together, only to have the man she loved be completely gone when they were finally reunited,” said Adrien.

Marinette continued, “she was glad to finally be with him, but helping him rediscover parts of his life while keeping other parts from him hasn’t been easy for her. I think it really bothers her that she can’t tell him about all the work he did as a guardian. It made me think: I don’t want that for you.”

“Then what _are_ you going to do?”

“I want to get the missing miraculouses back in the box,” said Marinette, “that has to come before anything else. Our miraculouses are already incredibly powerful, but the butterfly miraculous is kind-of a wild card, and the peacock miraculous is an ethical nightmare. After that, I don’t have a solid plan. I don’t want you to worry about this memory-loss thing: I promise we’ll fix it -- even if we just sit the miracle box in a corner and it collects dust for the rest of our lives.”

Adrien looked at Marinette with a slow smile as she continued, “I am making this solemn vow to you now: I will not lose my memory. Do you understand that? I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, or Marinette _Agreste_ …”

Marinette watched Adrien’s face brighten at hearing his last name after Marinette’s name before continuing, “I see you like the sound of that too. I promise you, I, the future Marinette Agreste, will not lose my memory. Not on account of the miracle box, not on account of the guardians, not on account of Hawk Moth or some stupid bullshit akuma he devises, I will not forget the life we’re building. I will find a way, if I have to go to the ends of the earth, I will find a way to fix this in a way that is good for me and you.”

Adrien smiled, feeling better after hearing her declaration. He believed in Marinette, Ladybug, _his_ lady: The woman who could defeat the most powerful supervillains with a bouncy ball, or a fork, or a makeup container. The woman who managed to defeat her own akumatized father without transforming. The woman he fell in love with within 20 minutes of both of them losing their memories after an akuma attack -- an akuma who they defeated easily despite having to re-learn everything about their superpowers in only a few minutes. The woman with whom he was so perfectly synched that they had to switch miraculouses and still functioned as a cohesive team without breaking their pace. He believed in Marinette, he knew there would be nothing to stop her. He knew she would find a way to save her memory.

Marinette watched Adrien absorb her declaration to him, she saw his face and body relaxing, and she saw the comfort washing over him. If she could read his mind, she was certain that she would see he had enormous confidence in her ability to find a way out of her predicament. She also knew she could count on him to back her up, and perhaps even help her find a way to put her eventual plan into place.

The two of them were finishing their drinks, so Marinette sat up and turned to Adrien, “say, do you want to go for a walk on the beach? I hear there’s a nice pier not too far down the beach, lots of room underneath where two superheroes can get up to no good.”

Adrien looked at Marinette, then looked out at the perfectly blue sky, the sun hovering over the land of the western horizon, the deep, dark blue that was creeping up out in the eastern sky. It was one of those perfect moments, where everything around them seemed balanced. “I’d love to,” said Adrien as he stood up and offered his hand to Marinette.

Marinette took Adrien’s proffered hand and stood up. They left their empty glasses on the chairs, and walked with their fingers interlocked down the path that led to the ocean. They walked out onto the beach, where just yesterday there was a raging storm, now with the sunset on their right, the oncoming darkness of night on the left, Marinette’s bold declaration ringing in Adrien’s mind, giving him hope that, no matter what, she would always be his and he would never lose that.

***

“So how much do you know about airplanes? I don’t mean airplane control circuits, I mean ‘how airplanes fly,’” asked Marinette as she looked out the window of the private jet, watching the clouds below them.

“I was in a computer lab working next to some aerospace engineering students one semester. They were designing a wing for their term project. I guess I picked up a little bit about airplane wings through osmosis,” answer Adrien.

Marinette hummed before smiling seductively at Adrien, “so do you know about…”

Adrien watched Marinette, anticipating the rest of her question, “do I know about what?”

“You know,” said Marinette as she raised her eyebrows quickly two times.

“No idea,” said Adrien.

“The mile high club: You’ve never heard of it?”

“Nope,” said Adrien, “what is it?”

Marinette unbuckled her seat, stood up, and looked at Adrien, “put your game face on, kitty, it’s time we joined the club.”

Adrien thought for a second and suddenly realized what Marinette was saying, “ohh.”

Marinette walked through the cabin of the private jet his father hired, to the bathroom stall. Marinette opened the door and stepped in, followed by Adrien.

“I’m still used to tiny-ass sardine-tin airplane bathrooms, I’ll never get over this,” said Marinette as she looked around the comfortably-sized airplane bathroom.

“Well you don’t need to worry about that. Just bend yourself over that sink,” commanded Adrien.

 _I already love this ‘in-control’ Adrien,_ thought Marinette as she felt her pussy getting wet.

Marinette smiled and turned to face the sink, watching herself in the mirror. She saw Adrien in the mirror behind her, working his belt and pants down. When he was done he reached around and unfastened Marinette’s pants, pulling them down to her calves, revealing her black thong panties which framed her butt perfectly for Adrien. He grabbed them and pulled those down as well.

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hips and pulled them back until his cock impaled her pussy. She felt him sinking briskly into her, watching the contortions on his face in the mirror as he entered her.

Adrien watched Marinette’s breath in sharply as his dick slid into her. He reached forward with his right hand and grabbed her right pigtail, pulling her head back and watching her squirm in the mirror, “yeah, you feel me inside you. You like my cock in your pussy?”

“Oh God yes Adrien,” panted Marinette.

“Chat Noir is fucking you, Marinette,” said Adrien, “now say my name.”

“Oh God, yes Chat,” moaned Marinette as she felt Adrien’s cock slamming into her.

Adrien pounded his dick into Marinette’s pussy, feeling her warm wetness taking everything he gave her.

“Oh, Marinette, you feel so good. You’re so tight,” moaned Adrien.

“Please fuck me harder, Chat,” said Marinette between her rapid breaths, looking at him in the eyes in the mirror, as she felt the energy building up in her core about to release.

Adrien picked up the pace of his thrusts, feeling the pressure concentrating in his dick, “you feel what you do to me? I’m so hard, you’re so tight. Look at me when you cum, I want to see your face,” Adrien said huskily.

“Oh God Chat: I’m cumming!” yelled Marinette as she strained to focus on Adrien’s green eyes in the mirror, “fuck me harder! HARDER!”

Adrien pulled back on Marinette’s pigtail, pulling her head back and to the left, and leaning forward to kiss the hollow of her neck.

“Fuck Marinette, I’m gonna cum!” said Adrien as he pumped into her frantically and soon he felt the pressure of the cum shooting through his cock deep into Marinette’s pussy.

The pair took some deep breaths. Adrien’s cock slid out of Marinette’s pussy, then he let go of her pigtails. She stood up, turned around, and he moved his hands to hold her head as he put his forehead on hers. As they stood in front of the sink, breathing heavily, Adrien moved his lips towards Marinette’s for a kiss.

“That was fun,” said Marinette.

“Oh yeah,” affirmed Adrien as he kissed Marinette again, “so do we get a membership card?”

Marinette laughed, “I can see it now: ‘The Mari-Chat Mile High Club Membership, with benefits transferable to Ladybug and Chat Noir.’”

Adrien laughed, “Alya would kill to see that card.”

“I won’t tell her if you don’t,” said Marinette before kissing Adrien again on the lips.

Marinette slowly opened the door of the bathroom stall and stepped out. Adrien followed behind her. They walked back to their seats on the airplane and buckled in.

“We’ll be landing at Charles De Gaulle in thirty minutes,” said the co-pilot over the PA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that Marinette and Adrien have joined the Mile-High Club, are they going to start cashing in more frequent flyer miles?
> 
> Believe it or not I'm not an Electrical Engineer; I am a Computer Engineer. It is a hybrid between Computer Science and Electrical Engineering. In fact: Adrien's predicament with the voltage glitch is a real problem I had during my capstone project in Uni, in which I designed a computer chip at the transistor level. Max's job in this story is to build automation systems, which are pretty much my life's work now.


	4. The Nine Inch Nails Drinking Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya throws a party so that Marinette and Adrien can take a victory lap as the newest happy couple to form out of the Francois-Dupont alumni; however, with our heroes back in Paris will a certain fashion tycoon's envy and pathological unhappiness drive a wedge between the two lovebirds? And will Alix ever find someone so she can stop playing Super Penguino by herself?

“I haven’t seen these people in ages,” said Adrien as he drove his car through the streets of Paris at dusk, “except for Alya and Nino.”

“Well it should be fun for you, catching up and all. Alya has been blowing up my phone all day, asking me what kind of snacks we want, what kind of booze, and all that. Alya throws a good party.”

“Hmmm, sounds like Alya’s party is going to be the second-best party at Alya’s place tonight.”

“Adrien Agreste,” exclaimed Marinette as she slapped him gently on the shoulder, “we are going to be their guests. In-fact, I think we are their guests of honor since our relationship is kind-of a big deal in these circles. We can’t just slip away for a quickie while our friends sit around staring into their drinks.”

“They’ll be fine,” said Adrien.

“You’re starting to sound like Plagg,” said Marinette.

“I heard that!” shouted Plagg as he burrowed his way out of Adrien’s shirt pocket.

Marinette looked at Plagg, “sorry, it’s just… well… ugh. I was only joking, Plagg.”

“You’re forgiven, but only because you bake the only bread that’s worthy of me to eat with the cheese he buys me.”

“Besides,” chimed Adrien, “these guys don’t just sit around waiting for us to enter the scene. These guys have known each other for well over a decade, they can entertain themselves while we _entertain_ ourselves.”

“Or maybe you can _entertain_ yourself,” said Marinette.

Adrien thought for a minute, “well if you don’t want it, maybe I will.”

“Relax, kitty, I just don’t want to make it too easy on you.”

Marinette looked over at her boyfriend, and they shared a quick grin before Adrien turned back to focus on the road. Marinette crept her hand over to the center console and interlocked her fingers with his.

After a few minutes, Marinette exhaled deeply. “What are you thinking about?” asked Adrien.

“I’m just thinking about how we’ve already had our first vacation together,” said Marinette.

“It was pretty special,” answered Adrien, “I’m still over the moon that we’re together.”

“Yeah, it still feels really surreal: I finally have you in my life, and whenever our friends have a party, they won’t just be inviting ‘Marinette,’ they’ll be inviting ‘Marinette and Adrien.’ From now on, we won’t be just one or the other, it won’t be ‘I wonder if Marinette will finally tell Adrien,’ it’ll be me and you, forever,” said Marinette, thinking only for a split-second out of habit about her looming memory loss before remembering her and Adrien’s new resolve to avoid losing her memories, _it could be as easy as simply never relinquishing the miracle box; the trick will be dodging the guardians if they ever come looking for me._

“No denying it,” said Adrien happily, “we were always ‘meant to be.’ Marinette, I really can’t describe how wonderful you make me feel.”

“Can I tell you something?”

“What?”

“I saw it on your face, before we hooked up, when we were walking on the beach,” said Marinette.

“How so?”

“Well every time you looked at me, or spoke to me, you looked like you came to life,” said Marinette.

“Well it did feel like I’d come to life. Marinette, you’re everything to me.”

“You’re so sweet,” said Marinette, smiling.

“I think I knew it a long time ago. Do you remember when Max’s mom got akumatized?”

“And she turned the train into a starship?”

“Yeah, before Alya had me switch seats with her so she could talk to Nino, I remember seeing you sitting a few seats behind me. At that moment I couldn’t figure out what I was feeling, because I was a little too clueless for my own good; however, looking back I think I felt like I was looking at my whole world sitting in your seat.”

“That’s really sweet,” said Marinette.

“You were always so amazing,” said Adrien, “being our class rep, helping everyone you cared about, and a few strangers with some bad luck, I think I always loved you. That’s why it bothered me that we started off on the wrong foot on my first day. I think, even then, I knew.”

“If you’ll remember,” added Plagg, “I called it just after you gave her your umbrella.”

Tikki popped out of Marinette’s bag, zipped over to Adrien’s shirt, and pulled Plagg towards the trunk of the car, “Plagg they are having a moment!”

Marinette watched the two kwamis zipping past them, before turning to Adrien, and laughed with him before continuing, “well if you really want to be technical about it, we started off with me flailing through the air uncontrollably and you being there to catch me.”

“It was my first time being Chat Noir,” said Adrien.

“And that was my very first yo-yo jump as Ladybug,” added Marinette.

“Okay, well Ladybug and Chat Noir got off on the right foot, but Adrien and Marinette didn’t. It really bugged me that day we met in Miss Bustier’s class. I think the reason is because deep down I’d fallen instantly for this beautiful, creative, caring, girl with the biggest heart in my class, and she thought I’d wronged her.”

“It was wrong of me to assume you were a male version of old Chloe just because you were friends with her. I so wish we could have just started out on the right foot.”

“Perhaps,” said Adrien, “or maybe you being mad at me was the tension I needed to break, which led to you seeing me for who I really am?”

“That _was_ the moment I fell in love with you,” said Marinette, “maybe I would have fallen for you some other way, maybe it would have taken a lot longer, or maybe I would have kept hating you forever. All I know is that _that_ was the moment.”

“And it only took me eight more years to realize that I love you too. I wish I’d acted on those feelings sooner, Marinette, we could have been together so much longer.”

“It’s hard to not focus on that lost time,” said Marinette, “there are so many ‘what-ifs’ in life, and people are generally hardest on themselves. It would have been nice if we could have been together from the very beginning, but in many ways we always were.”

“True,” said Adrien, “we ended up spending so much time together, even if we didn’t realize it at the time. We formed an unspoken bond pretty early on, and I’m the luckiest man in the whole world to have that with you. On our worst days, our worst fights, we were always there for each other. Even if we wouldn’t get together for another eight years, you were always there for me.”

“Remember when you told me that your happiest moments were with me? I think it was after we defeated Gamer the second time.”

“Yeah,” said Adrien, “and it was more true than I realized: I was happiest when I was with Ladybug, and I was happiest when I was with Marinette. So no matter which costume either of us was wearing, when I showed Marinette the date I planned for Ladybug, when I called Marinette my ‘everyday Ladybug,’ when I practiced for the gaming tournament with Marinette, when we fell asleep together on the train, when I saw Ladybug declare our mission to protect Paris from Hawk Moth, and a million other moments we had between costumes, my happiest moments are all with you.”

Marinette smiled as a tear of joy formed in her eye. Adrien had always meant the world to her, but she’d never considered that Marinette always meant the world to Adrien.

“I love you, Marinette,” said Adrien, “I’ve always loved you.”

“Adrien, I love you too.”

“I know we’ve mentioned it casually before,” said Adrien, “but I really want you to know that I’m in this with you forever. It may be too soon to start planning specific events, but I really see us being together forever.”

“Well in that case, I feel I should warn you,” said Marinette.

“What’s that?”

“I’ve kinda had a lot of ‘our future’ planned out for a long time. When I was younger, I envisioned us having a house in the country, three kids, and a hamster.”

“Did you pick names?”

“I want our kids to be named Hugo, Louis, and Emma,” answered Marinette, “and the hamster is going to be named…”

“Emma?” asked Adrien, “I’ve always wanted to name my daughter after my mother.”

“Okay, so ‘Emma Agreste,” said Marinette.

“Done, and Hugo Agreste will be the big brother, Louis Agreste will be the neglected middle child, and Emma will be the troublemaking third child for whom the rules don’t apply.”

“Don’t you spoil our daughter, Adrien, she’s going to be the darling image of her beautiful mother and she’ll be perfectly behaved. And with you as a dad, Louis will never be the neglected middle child.”

“Plus: Hugo and Louis will be like little mini-me clones,” said Adrien, “blonde hair, green eyes, maybe your faint dusting of freckles.”

“I envision Emma as having my dark hair with your eyes,” answered Marinette, “Louis will have dark hair and blue eyes, and Hugo will have your hair and my eyes.”

“Nah, Emma will have my hair and your perfect blue eyes. All our kids will have your eyes, because your eyes are perfect and beautiful,” said Adrien.

“Well one thing is for sure,” said Marinette, “they will have the most-wonderful daddy in the whole wide world.”

“All three of our kids will be born lucky,” said Adrien, “because they’ll have the most-wonderful mommy in the whole wide world.”

“So we’ve got three kids,” said Marinette, “and a house in the country.”

“Don’t forget the hamster,” said Adrien.

“And the hamster,” said Marinette, “what home is complete without a hamster?”

***

“Duuuuuude!!!” said Nino upon opening the door, seeing Adrien, and wrapping him in a big man-hug, “come in!”

Adrien walked into Alya and Nino’s apartment, with Marinette following him.

Nino walked over in front of Adrien, “so I got some bad news bro, everyone else kinda bailed on the party so it’s just going to be us.”

“Oh… well… I’m looking forward to just hanging out with you and Alya,” said Adrien, hiding his disappointment.

Nino looked at Adrien blankly for a moment before chuckling, “nah I’m just kidding, everyone’s here. Come on!”

Before they started off, Nino turned back to face Adrien, “two things you have to know, Adrien: First, I’ve been pregaming the past hour so you’ve got some catching up to do my man; second, we haven’t told anyone about you two yet, we’re leaving that to you guys in your own time.”

“Aww thanks Nino,” said Marinette.

Nino led Adrien and Marinette through their small foyer and into their living room. Adrien quickly noticed everyone at the party: Alya was walking in from the kitchen to his right, while in the living room off to the right he saw on the sofa was Max, Kim, and an unfamiliar redheaded girl with freckles next to Kim; Juleka and Rose were sharing the recliner chair; Ivan, Mylene, Nathanael, Marc, Chloe and Sabrina were sitting on the floor.

“Adrien!” said everyone in unison.

“Hey guys! It’s great to see everyone again!”

“Wow Adrien,” said Rose, “you’ve really grown since we last saw you.”

“Come on in, Adrien, afraid there’s only floor seating left,” said Nino before seeing Kim’s girlfriend, “oh, you haven’t met Ondine, have you? I know Marinette has met her.”

Ondine smiled at Adrien, “hi Adrien, it’s so nice to meet you.”

“You too,” said Adrien.

Ondine looked at Adrien’s eyes. “Are you sure we haven’t met?” she asked, “you seem awfully familiar.”

Marinette, realizing that Ondine was recognizing Chat Noir, quickly distracted them, “so Kim, how long can you hold your breath underwater nowadays? You said you were working on underwater stamina, yeah?”

“I’m up to three minutes swimming underwater, Ondine is up to two-and-a-half,” answered Kim, “the trick is slowing your heart rate.”

Ondine placed her right hand in Kim’s lap and reached for her drink with her left hand.

“So Adrien, how long has it been since we all saw you?” asked Kim, “eight years since you and Nino streaked through Francois-Dupont?”

Adrien laughed, “yeah that was pretty crazy.”

Kim laughed as he continued, “we all got to see Adrien Agreste, famous international model, with his pecker out.”

“Kim!” said Ondine as she slapped him gently on his thigh.

“Hey Nino,” asked Adrien, “do you remember how cold it was that day?”

“I think if you’ll remember correctly, Nino didn’t find it very cold,” said Alya proudly.

“Must have been the wind chill then,” said Adrien quietly.

Marinette smiled at him, “nobody said anything.”

Adrien shrugged innocently at Marinette, “I just wanted to remind everyone how cold it was that day. At least I could feel it better than everyone else, non-streakin’ motherf…”

“Adrien, Marinette,” interrupted Nino, “you guys want drinks?”

“Whattya got?” asked Adrien.

“Wine, liquor, more wine, and more liquor,” answered Nino.

“Got any bourbon?” asked Marinette.

Everyone looked at her surprised. She noticed everyone watching her, then panned back to Adrien, “what? I had some in America and I liked it.”

“Let me see what we have. And you, Adrien?”

“I’ll have whisky, if you have it.”

“I’ll take whatever whisky you have if you don’t have bourbon,” added Marinette.

“Hold up a minute,” said Nathanael pointing at Adrien and Marinette, “you guys came together?”

 _And how_ thought Adrien before answering, “yes we did.”

Chloe stood up and turned to face Adrien before standing up, a little tipsy, darting her gaze between the two. “Wait a minute… Adrien and Marinette…” said Chloe, pointing between the two of them, “did you guys…”

Adrien chuckled, “yes, Chloe: We’re together now.”

Chloe quickly glanced between Adrien and Marinette, “No way! Marinette, I remember you used to be so shy around him. I’m so happy for you two!”

Chloe hugged both of them and then returned to sit by Sabrina’s side. Sabrina looked at Chloe, then gently placed her hand on Chloe’s leg.

Nino returned to the living room with plastic cups full of liquor for Adrien and Marinette before addressing them, “alright you lovebirds, the first game we’re playing is called ‘catch-up.’ Everyone here has got about fifteen minutes of drinks on you two, so you both have to catch-up to everyone else.”

Adrien and Marinette took their drinks and immediately took a gulp. Adrien set his drink down on the coffee table next to him and took Marinette’s hand in his.

Ivan spoke up, “so you two are dating now?”

Marinette had a huge smile on her face, “yep!”

Rose squealed, “Oh I’m so happy for you two! We all said you’d be perfect for each other!”

“So when did this happen?” asked Mylene, “and how did it happen?”

“Two weeks ago, when we both ended up in the same hotel in America,” answered Marinette, “we ran into each other and just hit it off, I managed to not be all weird like I used to be, and we just flowed together from there.”

Adrien smiled, lost in his thoughts about Marinette’s thinly-veiled double-entendre.

“Well cheers to you guys,” said Alix, “so Adrien, what are you doing nowadays? Still modeling?”

Adrien shrugged, “I do a little on the side, but that really just pays the bills while I finish Uni. It frees up a lot of time for me to study.”

“What are you studying?” mumbled Juleka.

“Electrical engineering,” answered Adrien.

“So you’re enjoying it?” asked Marc.

“Oh yeah, it’s great. Lots of math, but it’s the really fun kind,” answered Adrien.

Marinette chimed up, “he says ‘fun,’ but I’ve seen his math homework: One problem took two pages in his notebook to answer.”

“Differential equations is a beast of workload, I admit,” said Adrien, “but it’s worth it: If calculus is where you learn to cook, then differential equations, and linear algebra for that matter, are where you learn to be a chef.”

“That is a remarkably accurate analogy, Adrien,” said Max.

“So what do you want to do after you graduate?” asked Mylene.

“I hope to stay in Paris,” said Adrien, looking at Marinette, “but I think there may be a prospect or two for me in America.”

“Which is good because I’m staying in Paris too after Uni,” said Marinette, “I’ve taken an internship in the city, I’ll be working at Montparnasse Tower for at least a few months. Or I may work for my parents’ company as they expand into North America.”

“You’re not going into fashion?” asked Nathanael.

“Well I’m studying business, I want to learn to be good in business so I can start my own fashion company in five years. I want to learn how the corporate world works first, see it in action, and gain a wealth of experience from different sources.”

“That makes sense,” said Nathanael.

Adrien looked at Nathanael and Marc, “weren’t you two doing a comic strip together?”

Nathanael’s face lit up, “yeah. Marc and I are getting a lot of attention for our ‘Ladybug’ comic strip.”

“It was really cool of Ladybug and Chat Noir to let us use them for our comics,” said Marc, “like, they gave us ‘express written consent’ to basically do whatever we want.”

Marinette and Adrien both smiled at each other, as Marc continued, “it really helped us bypass a lot of paperwork, which allows us to focus on creating.”

***

The group carried on into the party, reminiscing about their experiences from their old school. Suddenly Adrien’s phone vibrated and he saw a message from Marinette:

 **Marinette** : “Got a good buzz going on. How about you?”

 **Adrien** : “Same, great buzz right now.”

 **Marinette** : “I’m also imagining what you can do to me while you’re a little uninhibited.”

 **Adrien** : “Funny you should mention that: I’m imagining me and you in the spare room, you bent over, and me fucking you senseless from behind. I’m thinking we should act on that.”

Eventually Alya came into the room carrying a big jug of wine and a big bottle of vodka, and a fresh stack of mini plastic cups. “Okay, so Nor… Anansi… taught me this drinking game. Have you all heard of Nine Inch Nails?”

 **Marinette** : “Adrien! That would be rude if we just disappeared.”

“I’ve heard of Nine Inch Nails,” said Ivan, “Mylene and I… UGH! What was that for, Mylene!”

Mylene smiled as she withdrew her elbow from Ivan’s ribs.

 **Adrien** : “You want to pass up me going down on your pussy and eating you until you come?”

 **Marinette** : “Mmmm that sounds nice. I’m getting wet just thinking about all the wonderful things you do with your tongue. But alas: We are guests here.”

 **Adrien** : “I could be inside you in five minutes, and you can do whatever you want to me too. I know how much you love having my cock in your mouth, taking me all the way down, and it’s really hot when you swallow my cum. But if you want to stay out here and drink… it’s your choice.”

“Okay, so this will be a fun way to hear something new for all of the rest of you,” said Alya as she distributed two cups to each person and started pouring, “you play a song by Nine Inch Nails. If you think the song is about sex, then you drink the vodka; if you think it’s about depression, then you drink the wine. Once everyone drinks you move on to the next song.”

“May I ask what happens if we don’t decide?” asked Max.

“If the song ends before you drink, you have to drink both the liquor and the wine,” answered Alya.

 _Of course Nora would invent this game,_ thought Adrien.

 **Marinette** : “You do make a good case Adrien. I love when you cum inside me, and tasting myself on you, and swallowing your whole load after I suck your dick.”

 **Adrien** : “Just say the word and I’ll be eating you out, pounding you, filling you, blasting my cum inside you...”

“Would you all excuse me?” said Marinette as she stood up, “I have to go… check my contacts… Adrien, can you help me? It’s a two-man job.”

Adrien looked at Alya, “deal me out too, Alya.”

Everyone watched the couple leaving the room, smiling and giggling as they left.

Alya turned back to face her other guests, “okay, so while they’re ‘checking Marinette’s contacts,’” as Alya did air quotes with a slight chuckle, “I’ll crank the music so we can hear each song clearly.”

Alya pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Marinette.

 **Alya** : “Guest bedroom is all yours, end of the hall. BTW: You guys can stay the night if you want.”

 **Marinette** : “Thanks Alya!”

Adrien’s phone vibrated, and he read the message.

 **Nino** : “Check the nightstand, you’re welcome to use our fine latex products.”

 **Adrien** : “Thanks man, but we haven’t actually used any.”

Marinette led Adrien to the guest bedroom, and locked the door. At the same time they heard the music blasting from the party.

“First song is _The Hand that Feeds_ ” said Alya.

Adrien grabbed Marinette and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down.

Something in the blasting music was driving them to be much more aggressive. Adrien lifted Marinette’s shirt off her and expertly unclasped her bra. Marinette unfastened Adrien’s belt and unbuttoned his pants, dropping them on the ground.

Adrien stepped backwards and turned Marinette around so her back was facing the bed. He pushed her backwards onto the bed and she landed upright on her butt. Adrien cupped her head under her chin and lowered his face to kiss her passionately again. His right hand fell from her chin and quickly made its way to holding Marinette’s left breast.

Marinette tried to unbutton her own pants, but Adrien broke the kiss and grabbed her hands and wagged his finger from side to side. Marinette smiled, and Adrien placed his right hand on Marinette’s left breast again, before pushing her back so she was laying on the bed on her back.

Adrien unceremoniously unbuttoned Marinette’s pants and quickly pulled them off her legs, throwing them behind him. He pulled his shirt over his head, and threw that across the room as well.

Adrien saw Marinette watching him with lust in her eyes, and he grabbed her panties by the sides and pulled those down as well. Marinette opened her legs and Adrien beheld her pussy spread-eagle right in front of his face.

Outside the room, Nino watched his girlfriend walked across the room, her red hair bouncing off her body, her breasts jiggling, envisioning all the times he watched Alya’s long hair falling around her body, her upturned nipples sitting atop her breasts as they bounced freely while riding Nino’s cock. Alya advanced the stereo to the next track, “next song is ‘Discipline.’”

Adrien dove his face forward and buried his mouth into Marinette’s pussy. He stuck his tongue out and firmly licked up and down her lips to her vagina, and seated his tongue at the opening. He reached up with his hands and braced them over her legs then twisted them up. He formed his tongue into a pointed-end, pressed it into her vagina, and felt the tight resistance. He forced his tongue a bit further, feeling her opening give way to his tongue.

Marinette felt Adrien’s tongue entering her vagina, feeling the opening stretch as his tongue forced its way just inside and moved from side to side, putting pressure on different parts of her entrance. She lifted her hips as he pushed her thighs up on his shoulders, and interlocked her ankles behind his back. She could feel her body’s reaction to the pleasure Adrien was giving her, a warmth began building in her core.

Adrien pulled his tongue out of Marinette and licked up her lips to her clit. He pressed his face deeper into her pussy and began flicking his tongue around her clit. He could feel the building pressure in his cock, which was now trying to break free of his boxers. He retracted his right arm from around Marinette’s left thigh and placed his index and middle finger on her wet lips. He slid one finger deep into her vagina and began curling his finger on her G-spot.

Marinette felt Adrien’s finger enter her and immediately began rubbing on her G-spot. She could feel the surge of energy building in her, which jumped up even more when she felt her vagina being stretched even more when Adrien inserted his middle finger.

Adrien placed his thumb under his tongue, then climbed on top of the bed and laid on Marinette’s side. He quickly lowered himself and kissed Marinette on the lips, diving his tongue into her mouth.

Marinette tasted herself in Adrien’s mouth, smelled her own arousal on his face, and it drove her horniness even higher. Adrien circled her clit with his thumb and continued curling his fingers inside her on her G-spot. Then Adrien began squeezing his thumb and fingers together while making small circular movements with his right hand, moving her clit and inner walls together. After a few seconds the combination of Adrien’s hand movements drove Marinette to climax. Her whole body convulsed, arching her back off the surface of the mattress as Adrien moved his kisses to her neck.

Nino watched as Alya moved across the living room floor to the stereo, watching her thick-rimmed glasses resting on her face, remembering the last time they made love: Nino pulled out of Alya’s pussy, she spun herself around to suck his cock, before he withdrew his dick from her mouth and shot his load on her face, covering her glasses. Alya took them off and licked them clean, before taking Nino’s cock back in her mouth. “The next song is ‘Into The Void,’” said Alya.

When Marinette’s body settled down on the bed again she sat up, panting heavily. Adrien kneeled on the bed before Marinette, his arm draped around her neck and their foreheads touching. After a few seconds Adrien moved his hand to Marinette’s shoulder and pushed her back again. He then grabbed her hips and flipped her over.

Marinette laid belly-down on the bed, the warm sex-drenched air clung to her butt cheeks until Adrien grabbed under her hips and pulled her on her knees. He used his knees to spread Marinette’s legs apart, opening up her pussy for him to view.

She felt the air on her lips, but then she felt Adrien’s cock pressing against her wet opening. She felt her walls stretching to fit Adrien’s dick in her. She could feel the shape of his rounded head as it penetrated her. Marinette then felt his head tapering into the shaft as it pushed through her opening, feeling the head of his cock sliding deeper into her.

Adrien felt Marinette’s tight, wet vagina around his cock as he pushed his way into her. He felt her walls hugging his shaft tightly, sliding in warm, wet, tightness against his length. After pushing into her for a few seconds he felt her warm pussy against his balls, and then he quickly pulled back.

Marinette felt Adrien’s cock sliding out of her, until just the head remained inside the opening. He then slammed his whole body forward, then she felt the warmth of his hands at the small of her back. She turned her head to the side and saw him looking down at her. Having Adrien pounding into her pussy while watching his face drove Marinette even crazier. The music resonated through the room, and in concert with her buzz and the rough sex with Adrien, Marinette felt her entire body nearing a new, intense peak when she looked back at her lover pounding her from behind.

Back in their living room Alya was walking to advance the song on the stereo, “next song is ‘Head Like A Hole.’” Nino watched Alya moving across the floor, admiring her butt, remembering her treat to him on his birthday: They were on their bed, Alya bent over in front of him as Nino pounded his cock deep into her pussy; suddenly she reached under the pillow and pulled out a small jar of petroleum jelly. Alya opened the jar and looked up at him, “Nino: Do you want to fuck my ass?”

Adrien watched Marinette’s face resting on the mattress, he watched her reacting to his powerful thrusts into her, and he felt a big surge of adrenaline begin to flow through him. He took his right hand and moved it down the side of her butt, splaying his fingers to grab her fleshy cheek. Then he slid his hand towards the inner edge of her cheek. He lowered his thumb and felt it touching a small patch of twisted skin.

Adrien watched Marinette’s eyebrows rise up in surprise at his touch. He then pressed down and felt the resistance from the tight muscles in Marinette’s asshole. He then pulled his hand up to his face and spit a little saliva onto his thumb and replaced his hand on the inner edge of her right cheek. Adrien pressed down with his thumb and felt Marinette’s asshole slowly opening under the pressure of his thumb. He continued thrusting into her pussy as his thumb slid slowly into her butt up to the first knuckle. Adrien then firmly tugged his thumb to the side, pulling her puckered hole to the side.

Marinette’s eyes went wide and her mouth opened to form an “O.” Adrien’s thumb in her butt was a surprise for her, but when he started tugging it to the side she felt a new kind of sensation wash over her. She looked back up to Adrien with her eyebrows raised and nodded to him for Adrien to continue his experiment. She brought her left arm up to rest her head on, feeling Adrien working his thumb inside her ass, feeling a completely new kind of energy building up within her.

Adrien’s thrusts into Marinette’s pussy got more powerful. He then released the sideways force his thumb was putting on her asshole, but kept his digit in her. Adrien pushed his thumb deeper into Marinette’s butt. When his finger was all the way inside her ass he pressed down and he could feel the displacement of his cock through the lower wall inside her butt.

Marinette felt Adrien’s thumb pressing down on his cock from inside her ass. She could feel Adrien’s cock suddenly hitting that sensitive area on the back of her vagina, and she felt the tension exploding inside her. She felt an eruption coming and soon her whole body was squirming under Adrien’s control.

Adrien felt as though his horniness from fingering Marinette’s butt was boosting his own arousal as he fucked his girlfriend. He saw her face straining and felt her vagina contract impossibly tight around his cock. Adrien felt his thumb sliding a bit against Marinette’s tight asshole as he micro-thrusted his thumb around inside her. He felt the building orgasm begin in his balls and quickly spread to his cock.

Marinette felt her intense orgasm with Adrien’s thumb inside her butt, forcing the sensitive wall of her vagina against the contours of his cock as it thrust inside her. Her whole body began writhing as her orgasm shook through every part of her body. Despite the intensity of her climax he dared not to move herself away from Adrien’s cock. Marinette then felt his cock harden, she could feel its strong pulsing inside her. Adrien’s sudden extreme hardness put even more pressure in her whole pussy and she felt another orgasmic wave overtaking her.

Adrien felt his orgasm exploding into his dick. He summoned his remaining energy and began pumping his cock deeper into Marinette’s pussy as he felt himself shooting off loads of cum inside Marinette. He pumped harder as he felt more explosions, his whole body resonating with the pleasure as he shot his cum inside Marinette.

Marinette felt his cum spurting inside her. Adrien slowed down and gently withdrew his thumb from Marinette’s butt. He watched as her asshole rose slightly as his knuckle popped out.

Marinette felt her asshole close shut after Adrien pulled his thumb out. She felt a slight, dull aching in her ass, but soon she felt a surge of horniness overtake her. She got up and faced Adrien, who was sitting on the bed facing her, and kissed him on his lips. She saw that his cock was still quite erect, so she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back.

“Okay: The last one is ‘Deep,’” said Nino as he walked back to his seat. Alya watched as her boyfriend walked across the floor of their living room, remembering the foreplay from the first time they made love. Nino had just lavished Alya’s breasts with his mouth and was kissing his way down her body. Soon Nino’s mouth was on Alya’s lips, she felt a surge of electricity stun her whole body, as Nino sucked and licked her pussy until she came apart at the seams.

Adrien felt his cock standing straight up, momentarily curious as to why he was still hard. He then looked down to see Marinette climbing on the bed to his side. He watched her brush her hair behind her ear. Adrien grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and pushed it underneath his head, placed his hand on the back of his head then rested his head back. He then watched Marinette dive right down face-first into his crotch, watching her mouth open as she swallowed his whole cock right to the base. She then applied negative pressure in her mouth. Adrien watched Marinette’s mouth as it encircled his entire cock. She began lifting her head up, then dropping it again, then up and back down again. Adrien watched Marinette fucking his cock with her mouth, feeling her tongue swiping across his crown at the apex of her bobbing, then feeling her tongue cradling his dick as her head went down around his dick.

Marinette tasted the mix of his cum and her juices on his dick, that unique flavor driving her to new heights. She used the negative pressure in concert with her tongue she was creating to clean Adrien’s cock. Once she’d gotten all their mixed cum off him she kept bobbing her head up and down, until she felt his cock pulsing again. She bobbed her head up and down more and eventually she heard him hissing through his teeth. She felt his cock tensing in her mouth, then she felt the warm liquid spilling into her mouth, coating all around, tasting it on her tongue.

Adrien raised his head to watch Marinette’s head stop bobbing as he came in her mouth. She slowly lifted her lips up his shaft, then the top of his head slipped out of her mouth. He watched Marinette turn her head slowly to face him, then she opened her mouth to show Adrien all his cum in her mouth, coating her tongue and clinging to the sides of her lips. Marinette closed her mouth and then swallowed all of Adrien’s cum in one gulp. She opened her mouth again to show all his cum was gone.

“Marinette,” said Adrien, exhausted.

“Yes Adrien?” said Marinette brightly.

“That was the hottest thing you’ve ever done,” said Adrien.

Marinette smiled, “oh kitty: That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever done _so far_.”

Adrien smiled.

***

After a few minutes of cuddling Adrien and Marinette both found a burst of energy. They rose from the bed, collected their clothes, and quickly dressed themselves. “Shit,” said Marinette, “is the party still going?”

Adrien unlocked then gently cracked the door open, he heard multiple voices in the next room. “Yep, still in full-swing.”

Adrien and Marinette walked out of the room, and quickly found their way back to Alya’s and Nino’s living room.

“There you guys are,” said Alya, “how were your contacts?”

“Oh they’re much better now,” said Marinette, “Adrien and I ended up playing a quick round of Super Penguino.”

“Yeah, once you get that itch to play, you can’t really do anything else until you play it,” said Chloe as Sabrina smiled.

“I hate single player mode,” said Max.

“Me too, but it beats nothing at all,” said Alix, who paused in thought for a minute, shrugged, then walked across the room, grabbed Max’s cell phone, typed something on it, then handed it back to him with a wink of her eye.

Ondine turned to Kim, “isn’t that a kid’s game?”

Kim turned to face Ondine, “hey: You and I play it all the time.”

“No we…” Ondine looked at Kim as if to correct him, but his raised eyebrows and devilish smile conveyed the secret meaning to Ondine. She slowly nodded her head up and down in full understanding.

“Anyway,” said Alya, “now that we have our goals couple back with us, right?”

“Yep, capacitors are fully discharged,” said Adrien.

Max chuckled.

“We were just discussing that time I turned into Miracle Queen,” said Chloe, “and we found out that half of us have all had a miraculous at some point.”

“Yeah that’s crazy,” said Marinette.

“Who would have thought that there were so many superheroes in our class?” said Sabrina.

“We all knew Chloe was Queen Bee, but to find out that Alya and Nino were Rena Rouge and Carapace together, I didn’t expect that, and Kim was Roi Singe, that was unexpected” said Marinette.

“Didn’t Lila say she had a miraculous? Wasn’t it the mouse miraculous?” asked Rose.

“Yeah,” said Kim, “but apparently the order of the guardians asked her to fight a supervillain in Tibet, and it got damaged in the course of the fight so she couldn’t use it anymore.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and glanced over at Adrien, who was watching Marinette with an amused look on his face.

“Where is Lila, anyway? She would love being here,” asked Nathanael.

“I invited her,” answered Alya, “but she said she had to help paint a room in her nephew’s nursery, it’s a special kind of paint that she had to watch while it dries otherwise it could form drip marks.”

 _Okay, you all have to see through that,_ thought Marinette.

“Wow, she’s so selfless and caring,” said Rose excitedly.

_Howwwwww is that possible? She basically told Alya she would rather watch paint dry!_

Adrien could sense Marinette’s frustration and spoke up, “so who’s up for shots? Nothing like hard liquor after an intense game of Super Penguino.”

“Goddamn right,” said Nino.

“Exactly,” added Kim.

“We’re down for it,” said Chloe as she motioned to herself and Sabrina.

Excitement washed over the room and Nino got up to get the vodka.

“So what about Ladybug and Chat Noir?” asked Adrien, “do you guys think they play Super Penguino together?”

“Oh definitely,” said Marc, “how could they not? I mean, Chat Noir is such a beefcake.”

Adrien smiled a bit.

“Yeah, all that fighting and saving the world,” said Nathanael, “they’ve got to play it.”

“If only just because of all the stress they’re constantly under,” added Chloe.

“I dunno,” said Marinette, “I think Ladybug resisted Chat Noir’s game invites for as long as she could, but in the end she realized they were both meant to play together. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if they soon have a joint player account.”

Nino returned with the bottle of vodka, “okay, this vodka is actually pretty awful, we all agree?”

“Yeah,” said everyone.

“Okay,” Nino pulled out a jar of drink mix, “I think this will help it go down easier.”

Nino dropped a few tablespoons of the powder into the bottle and shook it up.

“Ahhh man,” said Marinette, “you could have used that vodka to make sauce.”

“It’s okay girl,” said Alya, “we have another cheap bottle we only use for cooking.”

Nino returned with a tray loaded with small cups. He walked around the room, and handed Marinette’s drink to her, “I got you whisky.”

Everyone looked at Adrien, expecting a toast, so he obliged, “to Ladybug and Chat Noir: If nothing else, based on who they chose to fight alongside them they are excellent judges of character.”

“Hear hear,” said Kim as everyone raised their glasses to toast the heroes of Paris.

***

A young woman walked into the Agreste mansion. The Gorilla walked out to the foyer to help guide the visitor, but immediately turned around and walked away upon seeing the young woman. He knew who she was, and he tried to keep as much distance from her as possible. She was the one person he detested more than his own boss, who was already a most-unpleasant man to work for.

The woman didn’t bother to look at the bodyguard; he was stoic, strong, and highly principled. Such a man was impossible for her to control, for he did not respond to fear, guilt, or greed, and those were her preferred tools of her trade. Deep down she feared him the most, though she could never admit that to herself.

The gorilla was the one person she could never manipulate. She had even managed to get her hooks into her boss’s son at one point in the distant past before that bitch Ladybug shattered her web of lies in front of him; unlike everyone else, the Gorilla was an unassailable fortress, the one person in the world she couldn’t control, and she feared him for it.

She walked through the lobby to the left, and opened the door to a large, spacious room. She walked in unannounced, and saw Gabriel standing at his podium.

“Miss Rossi,” said Gabriel, “I see Adrien was at a party with some old friends.”

“He did,” said Lila, “he was there with that girl, Marinette. They’re a couple now.”

“Unfortunate you couldn’t be there,” said Gabriel, “I don’t like being in a position having to justify needless expenses. I have no qualms about eliminating unnecessary expenses.”

“I don’t doubt that,” answered Lila.

“You may recall what happened with Mademoiselle Sancouer,” said Gabriel, “she was a lifelong friend of my wife, she helped take care of Adrien after Emilie succumbed to the peacock miraculous.”

Lila watched Gabriel coldly focusing on his work as he continued, “Mademoiselle Sancouer risked her own health to take on the role of Mayura. She eventually succumbed to the sickness caused by a damaged miraculous. She was far more useful to me than you, but she was of no use to me anymore so I let her go.”

“I understand,” said Lila.

“For your own sake don’t harbor any delusions about what happens to you if you aren’t useful to me.”

“Of course,” said Lila, “now would you like to hear my report of your son’s activities?”

Gabriel suddenly looked up at her, “is there anything worth talking about? How could you make a report when you haven’t collected any information?”

“I have my sources,” said Lila, “your son seems to be infatuated with that Marinette girl. It’s sickening.”

“Is she someone we need to worry about?”

“You mean in the sense of ‘if she’s around here more-often, is she at risk to discover your extracurricular activities?’”

“Yes,” said Gabriel.

“I have known her as long as I’ve known Adrien: She is incredibly perceptive. If you try to lie to her, she will detect a falsehood.”

“And were you able to figure out what their intentions are as a couple? Can I break them apart easily? Or are they too in-love with each other to drive a wedge between them.”

“My source at the party tells me that their relationship has become quite intense. They were alone during the party and had sex. It wasn’t their first time either. They met by chance at that vacation you sent Adrien on, apparently her parents paid for her to take a trip at the same time to the same place.”

Gabriel became annoyed at this. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose between his right thumb and forefinger.

“At the risk of overstepping my place,” said Lila, “what are you going to do about them?”

“I haven’t decided, but when I do that information will be for me to know and you to find out.”

“Right,” said Lila, “I’m just curious.”

“Now, onto future business,” said Gabriel, “we are going to keep on with our plan of creating low-level akumas. This is a long game, and letting Ladybug and Chat Noir become comfortable with predictable, simple akuma villains will eventually lead to them letting their guards down.”

“We discussed the possibility of me becoming an akuma villain more often, twice a month instead of once a month,” said Lila, “have you decided?”

“I have,” said Gabriel, “right now we are holding at ‘business as usual.’ If we make any changes we run the risk of making Ladybug and Chat Noir think something is up.”

“Can I just say, your plan is brilliant. I can’t wait to see their righteous faces when they realize how slow and lazy they’ve become while fighting these nothingburger akumas, only to be confronted with the most-powerful akuma you’ve ever achieved.”

“You don’t have to tell me it’s a good plan. I know it’s a good plan because I devised it,” said Gabriel proudly, “after I’d akumatized that bird-man over twenty times, I realized that Ladybug and Chat Noir were barely fighting him. After Miracle Queen failed and Miss Bourgeois became useless to us, I realized that trying to create bigger and badder akumas was becoming an unsustainable prospect. So I decided to use their victory against Miracle Queen to appear as though I’d given up. Eight years hence, I have been able to probe their developing abilities as they grew, I know what they are capable of, and I am learning what will stop them. They are playing right into my trap, they seem so complacent. Nobody suspects what’s coming next.”

“And what about the other thing we…”

“You are not getting a miraculous!” interrupted Gabriel, “I have no need for sentimonsters at this time. Your place is to report on Adrien and serve as a recurring akuma victim until it’s time to unleash hell on Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Very well sir,” said Lila, “for now we continue sandbagging Ladybug and Chat Noir, trick them into overconfidence, then spring ‘Phase Two’ on them and unleash a powerful akuma.”

Gabriel noticed Lila staring at him, “that will be all.”

Lila turned and left Gabriel’s office, _stupid old fool,_ thought Lila, _just you wait. I can’t wait to see your face when your silly little ‘phase two’ blows up in your face_

Gabriel turned around and walked up to the portrait of his wife. _Soon, my dear, we will be reunited and… what’s this emotion? It’s so familiar… well it seems it’s time for Monsieur Rat’s hundredth akumatization._

***

**Two weeks later…**

Adrien parked his car in front of his father’s mansion. He ascended the stairwell to the front door, seeing the Gorilla opening the door for him. He stepped through the doorway and walked immediately over to his father’s office.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes Adrien,” said Gabriel, “I know that you have been seeing one of your old schoolmates for a few weeks now.”

“Yes, Marinette and I are quite happy, thanks for your congratulations on that, father,” said Adrien.

Gabriel looked at his son, annoyed, but suppressed his outburst before continuing, “as you know your contract with my company has a morals clause. One of the stipulations is that you cannot engage in sexual activities outside of marriage.”

“You hid a morals clause in my contract? You never told me about it,” said Adrien.

“Nevertheless you agreed to it,” said Gabriel, “you had ample time to read your contract, you had access to a lawyer who would have explained it to you.”

“I trusted you wouldn’t try to sneak something like this past me,” said Adrien.

“Do you deny that you violated your morals clause?”

“Maybe I should speak to a lawyer first,” said Adrien.

“Perhaps you should,” said Gabriel, “not that getting one will do you any good now, the damage is done, the only thing that will save your contract is your cooperation. So until you decide you want to deal with the here and now, I will speak.”

Adrien nodded to his father, so Gabriel spoke, “Adrien, it is no secret that the only reason you only continue to earn top-dollar modelling gigs at your age is because I’m paying for them.”

Adrien watched his father, annoyed, “as you are so quick to remind me.”

Gabriel continued, “your youthful appearance and -- as of four weeks ago -- your appeal of innocence are all but gone. You will not find high-paying model work outside this company, and your contract with this company depends solely on your decision here and now. Do you want to continue earning top-dollar with me, or do you want to take your chances in the wild and earn substantially less?”

Adrien watched his father, who was awaiting a response, before Gabriel resumed speaking, “perhaps I’m not making myself clear: I want you to break up with your girlfriend. This youthful venture of yours, I’ll grant you that she probably makes for nice companionship, but what you’re experiencing now cannot possibly be love, you’re too young and inexperienced. Are you willing to give up a lucrative career with this company in order to waste your time on her?”

Adrien continued watching, listening, but not speaking. His father decided to press harder, “Adrien, you have a choice: Discontinue your relationship with Miss Dupain-Cheng and I will overlook this violation of your morals clause; if you refuse I will invoke said morals clause and you will be out the door. You will get over whatever sadness may ensue from breaking up with her; however, at your age you will struggle to find any good-paying work in this industry.”

“You’re a real chicken-shit, father,” said Adrien.

Gabriel looked at Adrien, slightly stunned, “excuse me?”

“You slid that morals clause into my contract, knowing that I trusted you to not pull one over on me. I’ve seen it clearly for years now, but this removes all doubt: You’ve never cared for me, I was always just your project, to manipulate and control.”

Gabriel walked slowly over to Adrien, looking at him the whole way, his footsteps resonating across the silent room, “and you are an ungrateful little shit, Adrien. I gave you a phenomenal opportunity. You earn more in one hour than most people earn in six months. You are my greatest success because of me. I brought you into this business, and if you refuse I will cut you out of...”

“Just like you cut Nathalie out?” interrupted Adrien, “after how she stepped up when mom disappeared and got sick? And what about mom? You never even bothered looking for her. It’s not like you couldn’t hire an investigator to find her. Is that what you do to the people who care about you? You cut them loose when they no longer serve your purposes. Is that what you’re going to do when I don’t generate enough activity from my modeling?”

Gabriel observed Adrien’s solid resolve on his face before speaking, “understand, son, you aren’t just walking away from modeling. You will also not inherit this company when I retire. Are you ready to sacrifice a lucrative career for this girl?”

“Yes I am,” said Adrien, “I love her.”

“And are you willing to sacrifice _her career_ along with yours?”

Adrien’s mind stopped dead in its tracks upon hearing Gabriel’s threat, “what did you say?”

“If you do not break up with Miss Dupain-Cheng, I will blacklist her, and she will never work for mine or any other fashion house.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” said Adrien.

“I have no compunction about icing her out of this business,” said Gabriel, “but I do know how much this means to her. If she means anything to you, then you’ll do the right thing.”

“Have you ever denied someone employment solely because they were blacklisted?”

“Yes, it is common in this industry.”

Adrien laughed, “so you want to engage in petty, vindictive behavior against people you don’t even know, whilst unhypocritically highroading me with some chicken-shit ‘morals clause;’ then you turn around and expect Marinette and I to subjugate ourselves to _your_ standards? Please spare me. I think we’re done here.”

“Adrien, you are going down a road that you will never be able to walk back,” said Gabriel, raising his voice as Adrien walked away, “if you leave now, your little fuck-toy will never work in this industry!”

“If you want to undermine my or Marinette’s happiness, you will have to do your own dirty work. Blacklisting or not blacklisting her is entirely your responsibility, Gabriel,” said Adrien as he walked out of the office.

“Adrien! If you walk out that door, you’ll be out of my will!” said Gabriel sharply.

Adrien stopped just short of the door, turned slowly, and walked back towards Gabriel, “Jesus, you just don’t get it: I don’t care about _your_ money. I care about _my_ money, which _I_ earn by the power of _my_ mind. In a few weeks I will be an engineer, and I am putting as much distance between myself and you as possible.”

“You were happy to take my money when I offered it while you were in school.”

“I exchanged my time and the gift of my good looks for your money,” pointed out Adrien, “nobody forced you to do anything for me, and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart. But if you think you are going to use that goodwill to control my life you will be sorely disappointed. Envy, guilt, and fear are your weapons, because you have nothing of value to offer me; you started out by threatening my contract that only pays the bills and contains nothing for my future. When that didn’t work you tried to use guilt to make me feel bad for walking away from this life. Finally, when all else failed you resorted to threats of blacklisting my girlfriend if I refused to obey you, hoping I would fear for her enough to submit. Here’s the real situation, Gabriel: I am graduating in a few weeks, I will be an Engineer then, I will make my own way in life, I don’t need your money or your business, and if you think blacklisting Marinette will stop her you are sorely mistaken. I can promise you one thing though.”

“What is it, Adrien?”

“We will have exactly the relationship with you that you choose to have with us. If you are going to treat me, your own son, and the woman I love -- who will likely be your daughter-in-law someday -- like our ambitions and free will mean nothing to you, if you are going to act like you’re entitled to have us act in a manner that pleases you, if we mean so little to you that you would try to ruin Marinette’s career before it’s even begun, then we will have nothing to do with you forever. You want to treat us like nothing, so that will be the nature of our relationship moving forward: Nothing.”

Adrien turned around and walked out of his father’s office. He heard him yelling some more, but he didn’t care to listen. He saw the Gorilla walking to open the door for him. He stopped by the giant man, took out a piece of paper and a pen, looked the Gorilla in the eye, “here is my email address. I know some good people who might need a driver and maybe a security guard. I can’t promise they’ll pay as much, but at least you won’t be working for such a miserable person as Gabriel.”

The Gorilla took the piece of paper and nodded to Adrien. Adrien walked down the stairs of his father’s mansion, got into his car, and drove off.

***

Later that night, Marinette and Adrien were standing on the balcony above her parents’ house. He was sipping a drink of whisky on the rocks, she was drinking her new favorite, Bourbon.

“Leave it to a French woman to drink a whisky named for the last dynasty this country ever had,” mentioned Adrien.

Marinette gazed longingly into her glass of whisky, “it’s quite a remarkable paradox for you and me: In western society we denounce outdated notions like inherited power or totalitarianism, on the basis that it’s too much power for one person to hold; however, between me and you we wield the powers of ultimate destruction and ultimate creation.”

Adrien slowly brought the highball of whisky up to his mouth, “I suppose we have to at least appreciate the irony in that.”

“You did your own share of destruction today,” said Marinette.

“I think that was the most destruction I’ve ever caused without Plagg’s help,” said Adrien dryly, “I guess it’s only fitting that I destroyed the famous model I was meant to be so that you and I can create the life we want to have. Yet another example of how we are a perfect fit for each other.”

“And how do you feel?”

Adrien took a sip of his whisky, “you know what? It is strangely liberating; although, I expect I’ll experience a wealth of emotions surrounding this severance.”

“Do you think he’ll really blacklist me?” said Marinette, not with worry or fear, but with curiosity.

“I don’t doubt it,” answered Adrien, “however, if a prospective employer wants to be so petty as to deny you at my father’s insistence, perhaps you’d be better off not working for them altogether. Of course, it could also mean that you may never work for a fashion house in this country ever again.”

“I’m not worried. I’m Marinette: I make my own way; whether it’s in battle against an akuma, or trying to create my own niche in fashion.”

“You may find that difficult when retailers refuse to carry your brand.”

“Well if all of France is truly against me and my life’s work, why would I stay in a place that is trying to destroy me?”

“Perhaps we should switch countries then,” mused Adrien, “you can start your fashion business in America, and I hear there is a baked goods manufacturer looking to expand into North America, and I know for a fact that they need an electrical engineer such as yours truly.”

Marinette took another sip of her drink then turned her head to face Adrien, “do you really think it’s worth accumulating all that money if all it does is corrupt the person?”

Adrien smiled and swirled the highball in his hands, watching the whisky crash against the ice, “for what shall it profit a man, if he shall gain the whole world, but lose his soul?”

“Do you really think we all should just be poor and try to find happiness in the little things?” asked Marinette.

“There are those who don’t think money is that important to begin with,” replied Adrien, “but I think a person can accumulate vast amounts of wealth and keep his soul alive and well.”

“Well look at your father: All the money in the world, yet he is almost pathologically incapable of experiencing joy. Is it possible that money made him unhappy?” asked Marinette.

Adrien took another sip, “I believe that my father corrupted his money, not the other way around.”

“How so?”

“He definitely earned his place in the fashion industry, nobody doubts that; however, all that money, all that fame, all that prestige, never taught him ‘what to value.’ His ignorance predated his wealth and fame. Once he made it big and found himself capable of anything, he fell back on that fame and prestige. At the end of the day those things are just vapid, self-congratulatory trinkets they give to one another at lavish parties in order to disguise their lack of value.”

Adrien looked at Marinette, then back down to his drink, “my father has never known what to value. My mother helped steer him in the right direction, but then she disappeared and he lost sight of everything. If my father were a strong man, he could have used his money to enhance his relationship with me; instead he used his money as a substitute for a relationship with me. I know the difference, I’ve lived the difference. I could have the same amount of wealth he has and I could still provide a much happier life for our kids than the life he gave me.”

“That must have been difficult,” said Marinette, “I remember how lonely you always were, how much joy you got from even the slightest amount of attention your father gave you.”

Adrien took a sip of whisky as he pondered Marinette’s words, “he’s finally getting the relationship with me he’s always wanted. And I will never again have to be bothered with his disinterest in my life.”

“Adrien, I’m sorry you lost modeling on my account,” said Marinette, “I know how much it meant for you to have that money coming in without having to work a ton of precious hours for it. And you definitely made the right choice when your father threatened to blacklist me.”

“I do regret not consulting you before I walked out on him,” said Adrien.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. I wouldn’t have done anything different. He created the threat, he was trying to manipulate you into doing his dirty work, and you stood up to him.”

Marinette and Adrien gazed off into the Parisian skyline as night slowly crept over them. Suddenly a thought occurred to Marinette, “maybe in that sense it’s a good thing we didn’t fall in love when we were younger.”

Adrien nodded, “no doubt he would have tried to break us up back then just the same as today. Who knows how that would have turned out?”

Marinette continued, “I’m not sure teenage Marinette would have been strong enough to defy your father’s threat like you did today. Perhaps we each needed to come into our own before we could be strong enough to realize that our love was worth fighting for.”

Adrien raised the last of his drink to his lips, took a sip, set the empty highball on the small table, then turned to face his girlfriend, taking her hands in his, “Marinette: The alternative was losing you, and that is something I will never allow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something a little different for the sex. I decided to work the drinking game into Adrien and Marinette's lovemaking. The problem was that simply bouncing between the bedroom and the living room disrupted the pacing of the sex. Sex is more-or-less why we're all here in the E-ratings anyway. I decided to introduce new songs in the drinking game by adding some of Nino and Alya's spicier, sexier flashbacks to smooth the transitions. I hope it worked.
> 
> I invented the Nine Inch Nails drinking game months ago, feel free to play it with your friends. Since these characters are French I had them drink wine instead of beer, but the basics of the game are the same. Just make sure you have a designated driver because you will all be unable to drive by the end of the game. Also: Please drink responsibly.


	5. Plans Within Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets his nerd on when he figures out how to help the Dupain-Chengs cut costs. Marinette rewards him.
> 
> Meanwhile, Gabriel closes in on Phase II of his grand plan.

“So Adrien and Marinette are pretty serious, aren’t they?” asked Lila as she took a drink of her espresso. She set the cup down on the table and looked across to her lunch meeting.

“Yes, they’re sooooo adorable together!” answered Rose excitedly, “watching them reminds me of when Juleka and I finally made our relationship public.”

“You two were so adorable,” answered Lila, “you must have been so brave. You were my hero for that.”

Rose blushed, “no you were the brave one, the way your parents tried to make a media circus after you came out, but you managed to shield your girlfriend from the public eye so she never got into the papers.”

“She’s actually in witness protection, so I had to make huge sacrifices to keep her safe. But we stop at nothing to protect the ones we love.”

 _I can’t believe how gullible she is,_ thought Lila.

“So tell me more about Adrien and Marinette? I haven’t seen them since they got together, my job with Gabriel Agreste is so time consuming and Adrien never comes around anymore,” said Lila.

“Well after they graduated they both ended up working for Marinette’s parents. Apparently they’re setting up a business plan for their expansion into North America. They have been for about three years,” said Rose.

“Mmm, yes, business does move slowly when you’re talking about setting up shop on a new continent,” said Lila, “I’m sure Marinette has mentioned it a few times.”

“Yes they are getting very frustrated with how long it’s taking, but things are finally beginning to take shape for them,” said Rose.

“And what about Adrien?”

“He’s really happy at his job,” said Rose, “Juleka and I had dinner with them last week, apparently Adrien is working on some big project that is supposed to save them a ton of money.”

“Interesting,” said Lila, “and everything is good with them?”

“Well,” said Rose, “there was one thing.”

Lila’s ears finally perked up, _finally! Could this twit finally have something I can use to drive a wedge between them?_ “oh no! What is it?”

“Well, apparently they can’t decide on a name for their pet hamster,” answered Rose.

Lila took out her phone and looked at the lock screen, “oh my, Rose I’m so sorry but Mister Agreste is having me over for a special project this afternoon, I must go get ready.”

Rose and Lila stood up, hugged, and Lila walked out of the cafe, _God dammit Rose, you were useful three years ago when they were just starting, now you just spend all day gushing over those two goody-two-shoes and their perfect life together. I need someone I can get information from, someone who has an adult brain but is always willing to bend over backwards whenever anyone needs something… someone like Rose’s girlfriend’s brother, who’s dated Marinette, or nearly dated her at least._

***

Adrien sat at the desk in his home office working on a prototype of a circuit board. He flipped the switch that turned off the primary circuit, and looked at the graph of the voltage within the secondary circuit on his oscilloscope.

“I’ve done it!” shouted Adrien, raising his fists triumphantly.

“Did you get it working dear?” yelled Marinette from their living room as she walked quickly into Adrien’s office.

“Yep.”

“What does it do again?”

“Well when you turn off a D-C-powered inductor, there’s a massive buildup of voltage on the negative terminal. In a perfectly ideal circuit, that voltage would be infinite, which would cause the whole unit to blow up.”

“Oooh that sounds bad.”

“Thankfully it’s not a perfectly ideal circuit… no circuit is. But it’ll still achieve a pretty decent electric potential, probably hundreds of thousands of volts if not millions. That would force a ton of current to flow backwards through the entire circuit, burning up everything along the way. Considering most battery packs only provide twelve or sometimes twenty-four volts, you can see how having a high-volt spike can still be a huge problem. We call it ‘inductor kickback.’”

“And you fixed it?”

“Nah, preventing inductor kickback is a fairly easy and well-known solution: You just have to place a reversed P-N diode parallel to the inductor and it stops the voltage buildup once it rises a little less than one volt over the voltage at the positive side of the inductor. Then the inductor can discharge its stored energy by allowing current to flow to the positive terminal, equalizing the voltage across the inductor and discharging it safely.”

“So what _did_ you do?”

“I built a circuit that harnesses that stored energy from the inductor, and diverts the resulting current to recharge a power supply. It can also be used to stop a motor faster..”

“Oh, you’re so smart.”

“Well the real brilliant part is that I can implement this solution at a much lower cost than the ready-made units your parents would have had to buy to do the same job. I’m talking one or two euros per unit instead of a hundred euros. Plus: Your parents are already paying for the energy that gets stored in those inductors, so this will help keep them from throwing some of their money away.”

“Adrien that’s so impressive,” said Marinette as she leaned over to kiss her boyfriend.

Adrien basked in the kiss. After three years of being with Marinette, kissing her still felt like the first time they kissed. Marinette pulled out of the kiss, and looked down at her boyfriend, “so are you done for the day?”

Adrien looked back at his setup, before turning to face her, “yeah, just let me type up a report on my progress and send them to your parents, then I’m all yours.”

“Okay,” said Marinette as she walked out of the office.

Adrien turned back around to face his computer, hearing Marinette close the door of their bedroom as he prepared an email on his computer.

After a couple minutes he heard Marinette open the bedroom door and watched the shadows outside his office as she walked into the bathroom. Adrien returned to his email, proofread it, then sent Tom and Sabine the good news.

After a few minutes of tidying his workspace, Adrien saw the response from Sabine, congratulating him and thanking him for all his work. Adrien smiled as he heard Marinette exiting the bathroom.

He watched the shadows on the wall outside his office and guessed that she was walking towards his office. He turned his whole body in his chair to face the door. _Her footsteps sound different… is she wearing heels?_ Suddenly Adrien felt the blood rushing out of his head and to his dick at his realization and what that noise implied.

After a few agonizing seconds of waiting for Marinette to appear in his doorway, he finally saw her rounding the corner to his office door. Despite her lithe body she dominated the doorway, bracing her forearms against the door frame, feet shoulder width apart. Adrien took in the sight of her, seeing her dressed in a sheer camisole over a red corset with black polka-dots. She was wearing red lace thong over hip suspenders, which were holding up thigh-high stockings, with CFM pumps on her feet.

Marinette smiled at Adrien’s awestruck face, before slowly stepping into his office towards him. “Adrien: You are so smart, you’re a brilliant engineer, you are a loyal and ferocious Chat Noir, and you’ve been such an amazing boyfriend. I want to give you a wonderful present.”

“Oh this is a nice present alright,” said Adrien.

“You haven’t seen your present yet,” said Marinette, “you have to wait until I _unwrap_ it for you.”

Adrien felt a surge of adrenaline in his stomach as he splayed his legs out on the chair, sunk into the seat, and leaned his head back. He watched Marinette approaching him, he held out his hands to grab her hips and pulled her in. Her camisole ghosted across his face as he looked up into her perfect blue eyes, she leaned down to kiss him again. Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette’s petite waist and breathed in that same aroma of cocoa butter and cinnamon, momentarily transcending to the time they first made love.

After that intense kiss Marinette stood back up, towering over Adrien. Adrien ran his hands under the bottom hem of her cami and lifted it up. She raised her arms and tugged it up and over her head, letting it fall on the floor behind her.

“So is my present in the bedroom?”

“Yes and no,” hummed Marinette while smiling, “the first part is in a _secure_ location. The next part is in the bedroom, waiting. You’ll see it in time.”

Adrien raised his eyebrows up to signal his excitement. Marinette raised her hands to the top of her corset and started to unlace it. Adrien gently pulled the corset apart as Marinette loosened it, before she shooed his hands away, “nuh-uh, this is the present that unwraps itself. You just sit back and enjoy the show.”

Adrien rested his forearms on the armrests of his chair, watching Marinette swaying her hips and slowly loosening the corset. He watched her cleavage as she pressed the corset against her breasts, driving him wild with anticipation. Then she released her hands from the top of the corset and pulled the two sides off to the side, finally exposing the pert nipples on her delicious breasts.

Marinette swayed her hips from side-to-side as she turned around. Adrien watched her midsection as she revealed her ass to him, watching the lower hemline of her thong as she rotated in his field of view. His eyes trailed along the lower hem of her lingerie, creeping up and around her hips, passing over her right cheek. He saw her perfect butt perfectly framed by the red lace thong, with the strip of fabric running down between her cheeks.

Adrien raised his hands to Marinette’s hips again and pulled her down. She obliged and sat in his lap, feeling the bulge in his pants settling between her butt cheeks. Marinette threw her head back and felt Adrien craning his neck, planting warm kisses on the sensitive skin on her neck.

Adrien lavished the silky smooth skin of Marinette’s neck, feeling her wiggling in his lap which shifted his cock inside pants. “Are you ready for your present Adrien? It feels like you are,” said Marinette.

Marinette shifted her weight back to her feet and watched her standing up, with her ass directly in front of his face. Adrien reached forward with his mouth and grabbed the flesh of her left butt cheek between his teeth. Marinette giggled seductively, “patience, kitty.”

Adrien watched Marinette step forward as she slowly started bending over in front of him. He watched Marinette’s ass as it pivoted forward around her hips, watching her cheeks spread slowly apart. Adrien stared at the fabric strip of Marinette’s thong as she bent over in front of him.

She stood back up, looked back around to see Adrien looking up at her eyes in a hungry, eager state. She turned back around, slid her thumbs under the sides of her thong and started bending forward again in front of Adrien. She pushed the thong down as she bent over, feeling the elastic of the waistband grazing over the skin of her butt.

Adrien watched as Marinette slowly bent over in front of him, the strip of fabric slowly peeling itself away from her skin. Marinette’s motions seemed to be happening in slow-motion, and Adrien found in himself the ability to enjoy this quirk of perception. When Marinette was about halfway bent over in front of him, Adrien watched the thin fabric pulling away from her butt. Suddenly Adrien saw the rounded edge of a shiny piece of silver peering out from under the thong. His eyes shot open as her thong dropped away to reveal a metal butt plug with a red gem, nestled securely in her tight asshole.

Adrien’s brain stopped as he felt every drop of his blood surging through his dick, “ohhhh my God.”

“You like your present?” said Marinette brightly.

“Oh my God Marinette, this is so sexy,” said Adrien, unsure how he managed to make words leave his mouth. He felt a desire to take Marinette right then and there, his mind and eyesight totally consumed with the plug in her butt.

“You can play with it if you want, it is your present after all,” said Marinette softly as she finished dropping her thong to the floor and stepped out of it, remaining bent over in front of him, the warm air brushing over her pussy, feeling the hard plug just inside her ass.

Adrien raised his hands and placed them on each of her pert butt cheeks, spreading them apart slightly. He watched as the toy shifted slightly in her butt as he gently kneaded her ass cheeks. Then he brought his right hand towards the middle and grabbed the plug, tugging gently but firmly. Adrien watched as Marinette’s asshole began lifting, being pulled outward by the bulb behind it. He watched as her tight hole began opening to reveal the rounded end of the steel plug creeping slowly out of her ass.

Marinette felt a cocktail of sensations from the force pulling out against her hole mixed with a very dull, mild pain from her muscles being pried open. This wealth of new sensations made her hornier and hornier. She slid her hand underneath her body, down her abdomen, and began rubbing her clit. She quickly found herself moaning while an orgasm built up inside her.

Adrien stopped pulling the plug out of Marinette and pushed the plug forward slightly. He watched as her body pulled it the rest of the way back in as her asshole closed around the stem, hearing Marinette squeal. Once it was seated in her butt Adrien began pulling the plug back out, smoothly fighting the resistance from Marinette’s anal muscles. Eventually he overcame that resistance and saw her asshole stretching out again. She began a long, steady moan and noticed that she was rubbing her pussy harder.

When the widest part of the bulb left Marinette’s butt Adrien heard a faint sucking noise as some air rushed through the tiny cracks between the plug and Marinette’s rim. He heard Marinette hissing and taking a deep breath in, watching her increase the frequency of her hand movements as she rubbed her clit.

Just then Marinette’s muscles clenched and the plug popped out. Her asshole slammed shut and she let out a heavy breath and a long moan. Adrien inspected the whole butt plug: It was smooth, teardrop-shaped metal. He estimated the plug was about four centimeters wide at the thickest part and eight centimeters long between the base and the tip.

“Uh-oh,” said Marinette feeling the sudden emptiness inside her, “did your present come out?”

“Mmm,” said Adrien, “so sexy. Such a pity. How was that?”

“Mmmm,” moaned Marinette, “I think we’re onto something here. It was so sexy, having you play with my ass.”

“You really are incredible,” said Adrien, “such a pity it came out before we got to see what it’s like with me fucking you with this plug in you.”

“Well then, Monsieur Agreste,” said Marinette, turning to face Adrien and smiling seductively, “you’d better come with me so we can fix that little problem.”

Marinette grabbed Adrien’s left hand. He stood up and immediately felt his dick against his pants. Marinette looked down and saw his erection pushing the front of his shorts out, she giggled, “well it looks like you enjoyed that part. I hope you’re ready for the next part of your gift.”

Marinette led Adrien into their bedroom. She crawled onto the bed on all fours in front of him, giving him a perfect view between her legs. Then she wiggled her hips side-to-side and smiled back at her boyfriend, “and now, Adrien, the second part of your gift.”

Marinette reached under the pillow and produced a small black cloth bag out from under the pillows. She opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of lube and another, larger metal butt plug with the same color gem as the smaller plug. She laid the cloth bag flat on the mattress and placed the lube and the plug on top of it.

Adrien quickly compared the two plugs and realized the one on the bed was about one centimeter wider and longer than the plug in his hand, making it five centimeters wide and nine centimeters long. He turned his gaze to his girlfriend on her knees, seeing her ass on full display for him, her feet just dangling over the edge of the mattress.

Marinette turned her head and smiled at him warmly, her bright blue eyes glistening, her dark pigtails drooping down the back of her head. Adrien smiled back at Marinette, his whole body surging with arousal and anticipation, still not quite fully believing what was happening.

Adrien placed the smaller plug on the mattress and picked up the larger plug. Marinette noticed he had become entranced with his inspection of the larger plug. “They came in a training kit, there’s a third one but it’s smaller,” she said.

“Training kit?” asked a very-intrigued Adrien, “training for what?”

Marinette giggled, and an infectious, seductive smile sprouted on her face, “for our wedding night.”

“Okay,” said Adrien, pausing for a long second while imagining what she was implying, “let’s elope tomorrow.”

Marinette and Adrien shared a laugh before she shot him a piercing glare, “so are you going to put that big one inside me now?”

“Ohh yeah baby,” said Adrien as he placed the large plug back on the bag and moved the smaller one next to it.

Marinette looked over to the two plugs, “wow, the second one is so much bigger, Adrien. The first one was pretty extreme, I can’t wait to feel the big one in my ass.”

Adrien paused for another second. _Marinette actually likes butt plugs,_ he thought.

Marinette noticed his hesitation, “is everything alright?”

“Oh yes,” said Adrien, raising his eyebrows in complete shock at this new area of sex for them, “you’re so sexy, Marinette.”

“Well hurry up, I want to feel your cock in me with that plug in my butt,” said Marinette.

Adrien picked up the bottle of lube, opened it, and inverted it at the top of the valley between her cheeks, just below the small of her back. He squirted some of the thick, clear liquid out and watched it creeping down her, while closing the bottle and dropping the lube on the mattress.

Marinette lowered her upper body and pulled a pillow towards her to rest her head. She turned her head to watch Adrien’s face, feeling him working the lube around her asshole.

Adrien ran his forefinger from her pussy up to her asshole, watching the lube pool on his fingertip. He traced his finger firmly around Marinette’s tight, puckered hole, spreading the lube. Then he placed his fingertip on the center of her asshole and pressed in.

Marinette felt Adrien’s finger enter her butt much more easily than in the past, which she attributed to a combination of the lube and him toying with her asshole just a minute before. She felt him moving his finger around inside her butt, before pulling it back out again.

Adrien reached over with his left hand and picked up the larger plug. It felt heavier than the first plug. He held it upright as he spread some of the excess lube around it with the fingers on his right hand. He then placed the plug in his right hand and grabbed Marinette’s left butt cheek with his left hand, pulling it to the side.

Adrien watched Marinette shift as she moved her own arms from the bed to behind her, grabbing her own butt cheeks and spreading them, giving him a clear view of her puckered hole.

Marinette felt Adrien’s warm left hand touching the small of her back. She turned her head back to face Adrien just in time to watch him lower his head behind her. She felt the warmth radiating from his face just a few centimeters from her butt. Marinette felt the cool metal of the tip of the plug pressing against her asshole, forcing it to open. The dull ache arose where Adrien was pushing the plug into her, but their foregoing play with the smaller plug helped Marinette relax which helped the bigger plug penetrate her.

Adrien watched as Marinette’s asshole stretched to fit the butt plug. He felt her ass resisting the plug, even as it was just halfway inside her. “You’re so tight Marinette,” said Adrien, “I think I need to help you relax some more.”

Adrien reduced his force on the plug and felt Marinette’s ass pushing the plug out. He allowed it to slide out of her ass a little bit before forcing the plug back inside her.

Marinette felt the plug sliding in and out under Adrien’s control. The sensation of having her tight hole stretching and contracting aroused her and made her whole body squirm. Her arousal was boosted by the dull, but pleasant, ache where Adrien was sliding the plug in and out of her butt. She ran her right hand back down her body and started rubbing her clit again, sensing the powerful orgasm she knew was coming.

“Almost there, baby,” said Adrien, “how does it feel?”

“Mmmm, so good,” moaned Marinette, still rubbing her pussy, “it’s so crazy, getting stretched like this.”

“You’re doing good baby,” said Adrien, “just a little bit more.”

Adrien decided to move this along, because the more he played with the plug in Marinette’s ass, the more he watched Marinette playing with her pussy, the more he wanted to sink his dick in her pussy. He pushed the plug in further and watched as Marinette’s asshole fully opened around the thick part of the plug. He pushed it into her butt a little more, then watched it sink in on its own. Her asshole closed slowly as the bulb seated itself in her butt, with only the stem sticking out and the gem-topped base sitting atop it.

Marinette felt the her anal muscles finally pulling the plug into her butt on their own. She felt the heavy plug holding her insides open and the pressure it was putting on the inside of her butt. She felt a fullness in her ass that gave her a pleasant sensation which boosted her already peak-horniness.

Adrien regarded the plug in Marinette’s ass, then pressed down on the gem base, “I need you to move forward a bit.”

Marinette twitched when she felt Adrien pressing on the plug, then she propped her upper body on her elbows then crawled forward slowly. Adrien watched her smooth legs and her pert butt moving in a slow rhythm. She stopped moving and rested her head once again on her forearms.

Marinette then heard the distinct sound of pants being unfastened and dropping to the floor. She spread her knees apart and felt the warm air of their bedroom on her pussy. Then she felt Adrien’s strong left arm wrapped around her waist and holding her up. She then felt the familiar touch of Adrien’s cock against her vagina before he briskly pushed his dick inside her.

Adrien pressed his hips forward as he knelt upright behind Marinette. As the head of his cock sunk deeper into her, he could feel a new tightness in her vagina as the butt plug pressed out from inside her ass. She was always so tight when he penetrated her pussy, but this new sensation began to overload his aroused response.

Marinette felt Adrien’s dick become harder inside her. She felt the plug in her ass shifting as Adrien’s cock displaced it. When she involuntarily clenched her butt in response to the movement, it forced the plug to press downward, pinching her sensitive wall between the metal bulb in her ass and Adrien’s dick in her pussy. The sensation was too much for her to bear, but clenching her ass made it feel so good that she concentrated all her effort on remaining clenched. Feeling the weight of the plug shifting inside her butt, rocking against the sensitive wall between her ass and her vagina as Adrien’s cock slid out of her, then feeling the weight of the plug being forced up and against the inside of her asshole as Adrien’s cock pushed back into her. She had one thought: Keep clenching as hard as she could for as long as she could. Soon her mental effort was rewarded and her whole body rocked uncontrollably with the most-intense orgasm she’d ever felt in her life.

Adrien felt Marinette’s inner walls clenching tighter than ever before, feeling the weight of the plug through the upper wall of her vagina, feeling it shifting as he slid his cock deep into her, with the visual sensation of watching the gem-topped base of the plug rocking up and down in her butt. The sensation was as much psychological for Adrien as it was tactile, the horniness of making love to his girlfriend while she had a butt plug in her was driving him hard to a steep climax.

Adrien soon felt himself reaching a more-intense buildup of energy coursing into his dick, and after a few seconds of rising to new heights of high-energy pleasure he felt his dick pulsing and shooting hot, wet streams of cum inside Marinette.

Marinette was already lost in her crashing orgasms, but when she felt the strong pulses of Adrien’s dick in her, which was rocking the plug inside her ass as well as hitting her G-spot, her whole body shook uncontrollably.

Despite the cascade of orgasmic pleasure that resonated through her whole body she could still feel Adrien’s fingers against her asshole grabbing the plug. Marinette felt the plug shifting inside her, then felt it tugging once again on the inside of her butt. She began moaning loudly through her frantic, deep breathing as Adrien increased his pulling force. She again felt the dull pain of her asshole stretching open, but the addition of this sensation to her ongoing climax intensified the pleasure that was coursing through her.

Adrien watched Marinette’s asshole opening as he pulled the plug out of her. His girlfriend was writhing uncontrollably and moaning loudly, which got louder as the thick bulb squeezed out of her ass. Then the large plug popped out of Marinette’s butt and elicited a loud scream from his girlfriend. Adrien watched Marinette’s asshole hold open for a brief moment and close slowly.

Adrien gently pulled his cock out of Marinette, and he watched her as she came down from her peak. They looked at each other, breathless.

“Holy shit,” said Adrien.

“That… was,” panted Marinette, “intense.”

Adrien looked at Marinette, panting also, sweat dripping off his brow, and nodded, “yeah.”

“If we keep this up,” said Marinette softly as her breathing returned to normal, “it’ll more than make up for the minimal workout we get with Hawk Moth’s lazy akumas lately.”

Adrien looked at the plug that was just inside Marinette’s ass. She saw him looking at it, “so these are definitely keepers?”

Adrien took a deep breath, looked at Marinette, and smiled, “oh yes!”

Marinette felt her mental faculties slowly returning to her, she noted a mild, dull ache in her butt, along with a strong feeling of complete exhaustion. The two lovers slowly pulled the comforter down and crawled under it. Marinette curled herself into Adrien, and the two lovers fell asleep spooning one another.

***

“Are you ready, Miss Rossi? Our plan is nearly ready for ‘phase two.’ This will be the last time you transform into Volpina before you get to take on Ladybug and Chat Noir as _Incinerator_ ”

“I am, Hawk Moth,” answered Lila.

Hawk Moth held out his hand and watched a glistening, white butterfly flutter to his hands. Lila stepped to within arm’s reach of Hawk Moth, to await her newest akuma. Hawk Moth closed his hands around the akuma and watched the dark energy descend through his fingers onto the butterfly to create his akuma. Lila watched Hawk Moth’s face, his steely eyes focused resolutely on the process in his hands.

Gabriel opened up his hands, only to see the ungloved skin of his bare hands. He looked down and saw that he had detransformed. “Nooroo! What are you…”

Gabriel froze when he looked in front of him. Lila had stepped back from arm’s reach of him and was fixing the Moth Miraculous onto the lapel of her jacket. The miraculous went into active mode, transforming into a harmless-looking button, as Nooroo flew out of the miraculous and hovered near Lila.

“Nooroo! Lila! What are you doing!” demanded Gabriel.

“Nooroo, dark wings rise!” said Lila.

Gabriel watched the transformation occurring right in front of him, the wash of purple energy over Lila as she transformed into her own interpretation of Hawk Moth.

“I am Hawk Moth,” said Lila.

Gabriel was shocked, but his building rage quickly focused into a mental picture of him killing Lila for swiping his own miraculous while he was distracted by creating an akuma, _shit! The akuma…_

Hawk Moth looked at Gabriel, “go my little akuma, and evilize his heart that desires revenge!”

The akuma that was still in Gabriel’s left hand sunk into his wife’s Graham de Vanilli twin ring, his eyes darkened and the neon butterfly appeared and hovered in front of his face.

Lila addressed her first akuma victim, “Projecteur: You have wasted ten years of my life trying to trick Ladybug and Chat Noir. I will accomplish what you failed to do. You had the ability to create any superpower you wanted, yet you lacked the will to do what you needed. I will make an example of you, to show the world what terror really is, and I will ruin Ladybug and Chat Noir like you never could; I will bring all of Paris to heel, and they will all bow down before me In exchange, I will use the powers of the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculouses to revive your wife.”

Gabriel listened intently, even though his self-determination had been heavily influenced by the akuma, he agreed since Lila promised to help his wife. Rational thought was not possible for Gabriel as a surge of darkness washed over his very soul. His own free will was as a small island in a storm surge, quickly vanishing under the maelstrom of indescribable darkness. He saw Adrien and his years of unwillingness to obey what Gabriel knew was best for him culminating in him walking out the last time they saw each other; he saw Marinette and how she turned Adrien away from him; he saw Ladybug and Chat Noir’s defiance of him through all his years; he saw Nathalie and how she sacrificed herself for his mission, but being too weak to handle the job and becoming weakened to the point of frailty; he saw a vision that vexed him, a vision of Chat Noir but in all-white with ice-blue eyes, holding an iridescent orb of white light in his hand; he saw Lila and how she tricked him into believing she wasn’t a threat to him only to snatch his own miraculous while he was distracted; finally he saw himself and his litany of abject failures after so many years.

Gabriel was fueled by these thoughts, the anger they evoked within him, compelled to revenge against them all, and the image of his wife in her coma, waiting for him to revive her. He would project upon the world his vengeance and make everything right. In his mind the tiny island of reason had finally been washed over by the raging waters of darkness. All semblance of his former identity as Gabriel Agreste was but a buried memory. From then on he would only be known as The Projector. Gabriel’s eyes narrowed, his anger worn plainly on his face, he looked at the new Hawk Moth with a demented kind of determination, and the words flowed over his curled lips, “yes, Hawk Moth.”

***

Marinette and Adrien watched from their balcony as the city street buzzed with life below them. The cars flowed up and down the street, 

“Have you ever thought about the people in those cars and the people on the sidewalk?” asked Marinette as she drank her espresso.

“Sometimes, when I’m taking a break between thoughts,” replied Adrien as he took a bite out of his croissant, “I think about all the little stories each of them has. I think about where they’re all going, what they’ll do when they’ll get there...”

“People they’ll meet along the way,” said Marinette.

“I wonder if they’re having a good day,” said Adrien, “or sometimes I invent stories for them.”

“Let me try,” said Marinette as she stood up to look at the street, “like, that guy in a suit down there, he’s on his way to sell his company for fifty-million euros; he would have gotten more but his wife talked him into selling because he hadn’t had an offer in years.”

Adrien stood up and walked over to his girlfriend before seeing a young woman carrying an easel down the street, “that woman there, don’t let her appearance fool you, she’s actually the foremost nuclear physicist in the country, on her way to teach school children about how nuclear power is the wave of the future.”

Marinette turned her head to see a mime performing, “that mime just returned from a trip to the Pacific Ocean where he discovered an uncharted island. The natives made him an elder of their tribe after he used his non-verbal communication skills to teach them how to make electricity.”

Adrien turned his head to the right again and looked down the street, “and that guy over there looks like an akuma villain.”

“That’s not very imaginative, Adrien, we deal with those all the time,” said Marinette.

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s shoulders and turned her to face his direction, “no, _that’s_ an actual akumatized person.”

Marinette saw a figure standing atop the building at the end of the street. Then she saw it begin levitating, whilst a thick, swirling field of sparks generated around him, swirling. The villain emitted a terrible roar, resonating between the buildings, before it shot itself forward and downward at great speed. It passed through the building opposite Adrien and Marinette’s apartment, blasting a huge hole through the entire building as it passed through.

Adrien and Marinette watched as they saw people scurrying along the edges of the gaping hole, trying to lift others out of the collapsing debris. Then they saw a cloud of dust and the vortex of flying sparks emerge from the far end of the building, before flying around the end of the building and into the middle of the intersection just below their apartment.

Adrien and Marinette watched, as the akuma turned its gaze upward. Adrien and Marinette didn’t wait. They ran back into their apartment, Tikki and Plagg flew out of their hiding spots to face their holders.

“Marinette,” said Tikki, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this one.”

“Make that both of us,” said Plagg.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other before turning to face the balcony.

“Tikki, SPOTS ON!”

“Plagg, CLAWS OUT!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir heard a smaller roar from the akuma as they saw the swirling shower of sparks approaching outside their apartment.

“Get in the hallway!” yelled Chat Noir, “that akuma can’t suspect that we live here!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly ran to the front door of their apartment and opened it. As Ladybug went through, Chat Noir looked back through the apartment and saw the shower of sparks had intensified. He went through the door, and as it just closed to a crack he saw the akuma appear through it.

“Come on! Down the hall!” yelled Ladybug as she and Chat Noir ran through the hallway.

They heard the loud roar of the akuma outside the building before feeling the floor tremble. Then a sudden blast wave roared past them, punching them through the air to the other end of the hallway. They heard a scream from the other side of the wall, then they looked out the window to see the akuma levitating just outside the building.

“Why isn’t it flying away?” asked Ladybug.

“Shit, is it building up for another attack?” said Chat Noir.

Ladybug kicked open the door to the apartment nearest them and stopped cold. The entire apartment was gone, only a heap of rubble remained. Chat Noir came through the apartment door to see the devastation. There was a hole burrowed through the building, he estimated about twenty meters in diameter.

“So that’s its attack? It destroys anything in a ten meter radius of it?”

“Let’s not wait to find out for sure,” said Ladybug as she flung her yo-yo through the hole towards their side of the building.

Her yo-yo latched onto a wrought-iron decoration on the building across the street, Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir and they vaulted horizontally through the hole. They saw the last remnant of their apartment, the wall adjacent to the hallway, the rest of their apartment was gone.

The heroes landed on the street across from their building, and saw the giant hole that had been punched in their building. Then they heard the magnificent roar of the akuma, and a few seconds later they saw another part of their building erupt in a cloud of debris. Through the smoke they saw the swirling spark field that surrounded the akuma. The monster itself rested just outside the fresh hole it had punched through the entire building. Ladybug saw it resting and decided to try a plan.

“Chat Noir, let’s try to hit it while the akuma is building up for another attack.”

“Okay m’lady,” said Chat Noir.

Ladybug spun her yo-yo and it flew to grab on to a chimney at the top of their building. Chat Noir ran forward with his baton extended. Ladybug landed on the roof, gauged the distance she would need to swing, ran across the roof and jumped off. She swung down the face of the building, watching as she closed in on the resting akuma. She saw Chat Noir vaulting through the air, his baton impinged between the roadway and the curb. She looked back at the akuma, certain that she and Chat Noir would hit it at the same time.

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched the akuma as the swirl of sparks thickened and formed a solid cylindrical wall where they were about to hit the akuma. Ladybug impacted the wall of sparks and was immediately knocked sideways into the outer wall of the building and fell a couple meters to the ground, while Chat Noir hit the spark wall and got flung back down into the street. After a few seconds she was on her feet again, and she ran over to Chat Noir and helped him up.

Ladybug watched the akuma above them, she couldn’t see a face through the swirling sparks, but she was almost certain that it was watching them. She looked at Chat Noir, “does that akuma have shielding?”

“It would appear so,” replied Chat Noir, “and it immobilizes us if we touch it.”

“We need to get that akuma away from this residential area. Too many people,” said Ladybug.

Chat Noir looked around quickly, then back at her, “I think it’ll follow us.”

“Please tell me it’s not tracking us, or our miraculouses,” said Ladybug.

“I don’t know,” said Chat Noir, “but it can punch a hole through an entire building like it was nothing.”

“Where can we go?”

“We can try near the Seine,” said Adrien, “maybe it’s spark shield won’t work in the water?”

“Worth a shot,” said Ladybug as she yo-yo jumped onto the building across the way and Chat Noir vaulted up and over to follow her.

“Let’s pace him,” said Chat Noir, “probably best to keep him from losing us too soon.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched as the akuma levitated as it moved towards them.

“All the akumas we’ve faced for years were no big deal. Why is this one so original and devastating?” asked Chat Noir

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it. Good thing we’ve been doing some _special exercises_ , right kitty?” said Ladybug as she and Chat Noir landed on the rooftop, with the akuma slowly following them.

“Are you seriously flirting with me during an actually dangerous akuma attack?” asked Chat Noir as they cleared the jump to another rooftop, this one overlooking the Seine River.

“I dunno,” said Ladybug as she looked back to see the akuma, “but I’d be lying if I said I’m not a little turned on by working with you during the first real akuma attack in nearly a decade.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran to the edge of the building and saw the akuma slowly approaching as it levitated upwards. Ladybug looked to her right and saw a much taller building, “up there, kitty, get him to follow us up there! I think that building is empty on weekends!”

Ladybug did a yo-yo jump and Chat Noir vaulted across the space between the two buildings, landing on top of the vacant building.

They watched as the akuma rose slowly to the top of the building to their level. “Why don’t we each take a corner of this rooftop. Make it focus on one of us, then maybe it won’t see the other to raise its shield.”

Ladybug ran off to one corner of the building while Chat Noir ran to the opposite corner. They waited to see which hero the akuma would try to follow. The akuma villain watched both Chat Noir, then turned to watch Ladybug, before pursuing Ladybug. Chat Noir started running back towards the akuma, he was watching the akuma fixate on Ladybug.

Ladybug stood firm as the akuma closed in on her. She turned oblique to the left in relation so that she would face into the swirling spark wall when it hit her, and shifted her weight to her left leg which was in front, with her left leg planted behind her. She hoped her stance would help her resist the spark shield better.

Chat Noir nearly cleared the distance between himself and the akuma, and the akuma didn’t appear to notice him yet.

Ladybug did her best to not alert the akuma that Chat Noir was almost right behind it. She watched the sparks flying a meter in front of her, coalescing in their orbit around the akuma to form the spark wall again. In her peripheral vision she saw the black streak leaping for the akuma. To her surprise the akuma spun around quickly and released a burst of energy which knocked Chat Noir backwards in the middle of his jump. She watched her kitty hit a brick chimney and tumble to the ground.

Ladybug ran past the akuma while it was distracted, over to her lover. She saw him trying to get up, but then his body slumped down once again. She reached him, and the akuma just watched. Ladybug’s heart stopped beating as she knelt down, totally unconcerned with the akuma not twenty meters away from her, as she was unable to see if Chat was breathing. Suddenly his upper body expanded and contracted again, and Ladybug’s heart jumped back to life in her chest as she saw Chat Noir was indeed still breathing.

Chat Noir groaned as he flipped himself over, seeing Ladybug he lifted his head up to look at her, then the akuma, and back to her, “who are you? And are you dating anyone? And what is that?!”

Ladybug’s heart broke, but before the tears even began forming in her eyes, Chat burst out laughing, “fooled you! You thought I was out of it, didn’t you?”

“Chat, not funny. I thought you had a concussion or something.”

“Nah, just got the wind knocked out of me.”

“Well just so I know you’re still you, can you tell me who is the President?”

Chat thought for a second, “some cunt.”

“Yep,” said Ladybug through a chuckle, “you’re still you.”

Just then the akuma emitted a loud, hacking cough. Chat Noir looked up at the akuma, which had started levitating forward, its spark storm pulsing madly and glowing brighter than it had the entire fight. The akuma continued hacking until it shot its head back and a flurry of akuma butterflies shot out of its mouth and formed a huge cloud above the akuma.

“Hawk Moth is making a public address? He hasn’t done that since our first fight,” said Ladybug.

The butterfly cloud seemed to pulse with life, but suddenly they coalesced to form the image of a face.

“That face,” said Ladybug, “that’s not Hawk Moth.”

“People of Paris,” boomed a female voice in synch with the lips on the face made of butterflies, “for nearly ten years the old Hawk Moth has terrorized your city and left you in fear of your own emotions.”

“That voice... ” said Chat Noir as he lifted himself off the roof and stood next to Ladybug.

“I am the new Hawk Moth,” said the female voice, “the old Hawk Moth only wanted one thing, ultimate power of the universe. I know this because he shared his deepest plans with me.”

Chat Noir and Ladybug suddenly recognized the voice of this new Hawk Moth and exclaimed in unison, “Lila Rossi!”

The face made of butterflies continued to talk, “I have taken his miraculous from him. I will spare Paris his impotent quest for power. My goals are simple: To destroy Ladybug and Chat Noir. I do not seek to create needless devastation just to lure Ladybug and Chat Noir into a fight that they always win. My fellow Parisians, I promise if there is devastation it will serve a purpose. Like this unfortunate soul, my first akuma, the former Hawk Moth himself. He is a fool, someone I tricked into underestimating me while he played his silly ‘long-game.’”

“This akuma is the old Hawk Moth?” whispered Ladybug to Chat Noir, “I’m beginning to agree with Tikki and Plagg, I don’t feel good about this at all.”

“I have already ended the former Hawk Moth’s reign of terror, and he will pay for the wanton destruction he has caused this city. Ladybug and Chat Noir have failed to accomplish this in ten years despite thousands of easy akumas that -- if they were any good at their jobs whatsoever -- should have led them right to his real identity; instead, they squandered every chance they had to investigate the former Hawk Moth.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir turned their gaze to the akuma villain, noting the sparks still revolving around the form of the man, before looking at each other, “she’s gonna make him pay?” asked Chat Noir.

“Be ready to jump into action, kitty, we don’t know what Lila’s going to do next. If she has the moth miraculous this could be a whole new ballgame.”

“Ladybug, Chat Noir,” said the face as it turned to them, “this is no longer a quest for your miraculouses. I have no desire for a silly wish. I will have my revenge on you both and then I will be done. But first, I must take care of something; an old ‘account receivable’ that I can finally collect.”

“Very well, Hawk Moth,” said Ladybug, “we’ll take your miraculous before long. LUCKY CHARM!”

A small metal dowel dropped into Ladybug’s hands. She scanned the immediate area for any clues for the charm, but she saw nothing, _maybe I need to go somewhere else for clues?_

“You’re going to take my miraculous? You couldn’t even figure out Hawk Moth’s identity in almost ten years. You won’t ever get close to me. I’m not worried about either of you.”

Just then the cloud of akuma butterflies dissipated. Ladybug and Chat Noir kept their guard up, watching the akuma villain begin levitating higher and higher. They saw the neon butterfly symbol hovering near the villain’s head. It nodded and began levitating higher and higher, the spark storm orbiting the akuma much faster, to the point where Ladybug and Chat Noir only saw a blur.

The heroes watched the villain rising higher and higher, the sparks orbiting faster and faster. Suddenly the sparks exploded outwards and knocked Ladybug and Chat Noir backwards with terrific force, stunning the heroes. They landed on the roof very far away, looked up and around only to see the akuma villain writhing and struggling against nothing. They watched, stunned and immobilized by the powerful blast from the energized sparks.

They saw a huge purple mass overtaking the akuma villain, and washing from him in a second. Suddenly the sparks were gone, the akuma was gone, and in its place was a man in a free-fall. Ladybug and Chat Noir suddenly felt able to move and regained their footing. They saw the man falling, and they sprinted as fast as they could to reach the former Hawk Moth.

Ladybug and Chat Noir leapt through the air to try to catch the falling man, but he was falling too fast and they had been knocked too far away. They heard a loud thud as they flew through the air just a second too late.

Ladybug got to the man first, and was shocked to see who it was. Chat Noir was a second behind her, but he saw her looking up at him. “I’m sorry,” she said.

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug with a blank look on his face, having already recognized the man’s attire and already knowing who it was. He looked down and saw the lifeless face of Gabriel Agreste, his three-years’ estranged father. He looked at the man’s face for a minute, expecting to feel something. He knew this death was permanent, _sure an akuma can turn the Eiffel Tower into a volcano and kill thousands of people in its vicinity, but the miraculous ladybugs bring them back. The akuma was long gone by the time he hit the ground. He’s really gone._

Ladybug stood up with a sad look on her face as she walked over to her boyfriend, gently placing her right arm on his left bicep, “Chat, I’m sorry.”

“He was Hawk Moth,” said Chat stoically, “he was Hawk Moth this whole time. Ever since Stoneheart, _he_ was Hawk Moth.”

Ladybug stood up and walked over to him, “Chat Noir? Do you need a moment? Do you want to just go? There’s nothing more we can do here. Miraculous Ladybugs will fix the damage, but this happened after the akuma was gone, they can’t fix this.”

Chat Noir watched Ladybug position herself to throw her lucky charm, merely speaking the phrase “miraculous ladybugs” instead of exclaiming it as usual. He watched the swarm of ladybugs flow through the city, repairing all the damage caused by the akuma. They vanished into thin air when they were done, and as Ladybug had told him they weren’t able to revive Gabriel.

Chat Noir walked over to the edge of the roof and vaulted off. Ladybug watched him and saw he was returning to their apartment. She pulled out her phone, and called the police, “yes, this is Ladybug. Listen: There’s a new Hawk Moth, her name is Lila Rossi, and she just murdered the old Hawk Moth. His body is on top of the Hotel de Lassay. I have to go take care of Chat Noir who was hurt pretty bad in the fight, but I will make contact later to give you my full statement. Thanks.”

***

Ladybug landed on her balcony. She honestly couldn’t discern Adrien’s state of mind back on the rooftop, and she didn’t know what she would be coming home to. She walked into her unlit apartment and closed the curtains on the window behind her, blacking out their living room. “Spots off,” said Ladybug as her alter ego disappeared leaving Marinette in her place.

Marinette looked around her and Adrien’s apartment. She then walked into the dark kitchen, and immediately heard Adrien’s voice, “if you’re wondering how I’m doing, I don’t have a clue either.”

“Adrien, I’m so sor…” said Marinette.

“I’m not,” interrupted Adrien, “he was a miserable son of a bitch, he made my life hell in more ways than I knew before today. I’m not sorry for him. I know that much about ‘how I’m doing.’ But beyond that, I don’t know.”

“Do you want to talk?”

Adrien took a deep breath in, “looks like you were right, all those years ago, when you thought he was Hawk Moth; I didn’t want to believe it, even though there was plenty of evidence for me to look closer.”

“Adrien, you couldn’t have known. Miraculouses are designed to be subtle and hard-to-spot. Yours is a plain, nondescript ring and mine is an unremarkable pair of black earrings. How were you supposed to figure it out when the miraculouses are literally designed to fool you.”

“I know, I just feel foolish for not checking closer when we had the chance. We’re miraculous holders, Marinette, we’re supposed to be locating those missing miraculouses, not letting them slip by while they were under the same roof as me.”

“Kid,” said Plagg as he and Tikki emerged from their respective hiding places on their holders’ persons, “you aren’t the only one. I should have sensed Nooroo when he was powering your father’s transformation.”

“To be fair, though,” said Tikki, “if Nooroo was powering Gabriel’s transformation then that implies you’d likely have been powering Adrien’s transformation as well. The window in which Gabriel was transformed and you weren’t was likely very small, and you probably weren’t around for many of those times.”

“In either case,” said Marinette, “what’s done is done: Lila is Hawk Moth now. And Adrien?”

“Yes Marinette?”

“Your father just died,” said Marinette as she gently wrapped his hands in hers, “I’m sorry to put it so blunt, but you don’t seem to have had a reaction to that. You may not have cared for him, you were estranged from him for the past three years, and before that your relationship was quite rocky; however, this is a huge thing. I’m not going to try to make you feel anything, and I’m not trying to get you to speak, not now and not in the future. Just please promise me that you won’t hold back if something starts to churn up when all the dust settles.”

“Yeah,” said Adrien, whose eyes softened as he looked into Marinette’s eyes and pulled her in for a hug, “I promise that once I start feeling it I’ll come to you. Honestly, right now I feel kind-of neutral about the whole thing; however, you’re right in that it will bubble up eventually.”

Adrien broke off the hug and started walking towards the living room and out onto the balcony. Marinette followed and he turned to face her, “turns out Hawk Moth did have a plan with all those lame akumas, he was trying to get us to think he’d given up. And it turned out he had Lila in a much closer orbit than we realized, if she was able to take his miraculous directly off his chest. She apparently had her own plans.”

“Yeah, Lila was always a bitch, she always had an ulterior motive. I think you and I are the only ones who ever saw through her.”

“And the Gorilla,” said Adrien, “he hates her as much as we do.”

“Lila used to spy on me for my father, did you know that? At first I thought she’d gotten her hooks into him in some end-run at getting to me; turns out they were wreaking havoc in this city together. But even he didn’t see her grand scheme coming.”

“She’s very good at getting people to underestimate her,” said Marinette, “and she knows exactly what emotions to manipulate in people. It helps her be a more-effective liar.”

“Well now she has the moth miraculous. The old rule book is gone.”


	6. The Cold War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien receive disappointing news from the police and decide they need to enlist some help if they're going to bring Lila down. Adrien gets inside his own head because of his reaction to his father's death. Lila explores her new abilities as Hawk Moth.

“What do you mean ‘you’re not going to investigate her?’ I told you who Hawk Moth is!” exclaimed Ladybug to Roger Raincomprix, chief of the Paris Police.

“I know Ladybug, and for what it’s worth I believe you. But _my department_ can’t risk alerting the Rossi family for two reasons: If they catch wind of their daughter being investigated for terrorism, they’ll move her out of the country and we’ll never find her again; second, if we investigate Ambassador Rossi’s daughter for terrorism and we don’t have an airtight case, then we will find ourselves -- including you and Chat Noir -- at the center of a huge international incident.”

“Wait a minute,” said Ladybug, “how do we get into an ‘international incident?’ I came here to give my statement, and now you’re blind-siding me with international politics?”

“Right before you came here, I got a call from the mayor. Right before I got that call from the mayor, he got a call from the President. And right before the mayor got a call from the President, he got a call from his national security advisor saying that my detectives had requested all the information we have on Lila Rossi. Understand? This goes all the way to the top. The powers that be are concerned: If we go after the daughter of a diplomat and can’t secure a conviction it would damage relations between France and Italy. Apparently the E-U is already on a delicate footing with all the changes in the past few years. They’re afraid that a big rift between two major countries would spur separatists in the smaller countries.”

“That’s bullshit,” said Ladybug defiantly, “we can’t investigate a terrorist in our country because we want to save face for a bunch of crybabies at the E-U?” _then again, as Adrien would say, ‘if they weren’t a bunch of gutless crybabies, they’d have real jobs and not be career politicians.’_

Ladybug digested the information and her own thoughts before asking, “so me identifying her as Hawk Moth isn’t enough?”

Roger thought for a second, “can I do something?”

“What?”

“I want to have our City Prosecutor come in to discuss this with us, he can shed more light on this than I can,” said Roger.

“Sure,” said Ladybug.

Roger picked up his phone, “Martine, can you send in Monsieur Villerait?”

Ladybug turned quickly to look at the door as it opened before turning back to Roger, “Jean Villerait is our city prosecutor. He can explain why arresting Lila Rossi and putting her on trial right now would be a bad idea.”

Jean sat down in the chair next to Ladybug, and turned to face her, “well for a start: Not even your testimony would be enough to convict her.”

“Why not? I recognized her voice almost immediately, I’ve known her and her lying mouth since I was fourteen!”

“That’s part of the problem.”

“You think I was mistaken?”

“Oh no, it makes total sense for Lila Rossi to be Hawk Moth; for what it’s worth we both believe you one-hundred percent.”

“Then why is my testimony not enough?”

“Well it has to do with your personal history with Lila, and your boyfriend’s history with her, especially considering what happened earlier today,” said Jean.

Ladybug’s eyes widened and she paused for a long thought, “how did you know?”

“Please, we’re the government,” chuckled Roger, “we know everything!”

“You didn’t know Gabriel Agreste was Hawk Moth,” said Ladybug.

“He stayed hidden, and was careful to avoid surveillance when he did stick his head up,” said Roger, “plus his mask covered most of his face.”

Ladybug crossed her arms across her chest and pouted, feeling a little bit foolish for not realizing that her identity had basically been compromised by the government -- potentially for as long as she and Adrien had miraculouses.

Jean continued, “anyway, if Lila goes to trial, then she would have a right to face her accuser in open court. She and her lawyers would also have a right to cross-examine you.”

“You’re worried that I can’t hold up?”

Jean took a deep breath before answering, “our case as it stands right now depends solely on your testimony. Since your testimony would be based on your personal recognition of her voice, that opens the door for her lawyers to insist on questioning you about ‘how personally does Ladybug know Lila?’”

Ladybug realized what that meant, “and I would have to reveal my identity in open court.”

Jean looked solemnly at Ladybug, “the judges at her trial will have no choice but to force you.”

Ladybug thought for a few seconds before speaking, “the miracle box would be heavily compromised, I would have to give up being guardian, and I would lose all my memories.”

“Yes, I remember what happened with the old master,” said Jean, “on top of everything else, we absolutely don’t want that to happen to you too. But you can see our dilemma here: Her lawyers can easily demonstrate a huge personal bias you have against her. Even if your testimony is flawless and makes perfect sense, in the minds of the judges there would be more than enough reasonable doubt to ignore your identification of her. If that happens then we would have no case against her, and she would be forever protected by double jeopardy rules against being tried for the murder of Gabriel Agreste.”

“So I can’t testify that I know her voice unless I reveal myself, and then her lawyers will bring up my and my boyfriend’s history with her?”

“Yes. For your sake and the sake of justice if we want to bring charges against Lila, then we cannot use you to identify her by her voice. We need to get physical evidence that does not rely on your personal history.”

“God dammit,” muttered Ladybug.

Roger looked at the prosecutor, “well I won’t keep you, Jean, you’re a busy man. Thanks for stopping by to meet with us.”

“You’re welcome,” said Jean, standing up and turning to Ladybug, “I’m sorry that we couldn’t meet under happier circumstances, I hate bearing bad news to good people. But I am very pleased to have met you finally.”

Ladybug stood up, visibly irritated, and shook the man’s hand, “thanks for taking the time to explain this to me.”

Jean walked out of the room. Roger watched his door close before turning to face Ladybug once again, “now you’ve already done us a huge favor by telling us who she is, and that means I know to be careful when our paths cross, which happens much more frequently than I’d like.”

Ladybug nodded in agreement before continuing, “so basically there’s four reasons why you can’t go after Lila: One, she is a huge flight risk since her father can move her anywhere in the world, even if you detain her her father can use diplomatic immunity to move her; two, if the government can’t convict her then it will cause a huge international incident; three, if the prosecution builds its case around my testimony, her lawyers can undermine it very easily; four, if I testify that I know her personally it will force me to give up being the guardian and I will lose all my memories.”

“That’s pretty much the whole situation.”

“So your hands are tied here,” concluded a visibly irritated Ladybug, “I thought your job was to protect the public from dangerous people. Instead you sit here and worry about what _might_ happen at trial, or what some dickheads at the E-U might be afraid of. How convenient for you.”

“Now that’s not fair!” said Roger as he slammed his palm on the table, “you have magic that helps you do what you need to do. I don’t have any magic, I have city councils to answer to, I have budgets, I have imperfect officers whose shortcomings I always end up answering for either in court or in the press, I have more to consider than just ‘purely right’ and ‘purely wrong.’ Now believe it or not I want to throw Miss Rossi in jail for the rest of her life as much as you do. But if we go ahead with investigating Miss Rossi, and if we build a case where our star witness can be easily undermined, if I expose the city to the fallout from unsuccessfully accusing a diplomat’s daughter of terrorism, then keeping Paris safe from all the criminals -- including Lila -- will get that much harder, and...”

“But you still have a job to do,” interrupted Ladybug.

“And so do you. What is your job again? Oh right! It’s your job to deal with these akumas and Hawk Moth!” said Roger, before calming his tone, “listen: I understand that you had a totally different expectation for how this was going to go. I don’t want you to think that I’m giving up here, it just isn’t the right time for my department to get involved.”

Ladybug softened her posture as she listened to Roger explain further, “we’ve always had a good working relationship, ten years of us working together and this is the first time anyone has really died. Now the stakes are higher and we need that good relationship between you and us more than ever. And yes: Right now my hands are tied; however, you can investigate her on your own. If you were to go after Hawk Moth -- just like you were always going to do -- and if you defeat her and catch her in the act…”

“... then nobody could argue against you bringing Lila to justice,” concluded Ladybug.

“Jean was explaining this to me before you got here: If you bring Lila to us after you defeat her, it would severely limit the scope of her lawyer’s cross-examination of your testimony. They wouldn’t be able to go into your personal history with her. Your contribution to the case will have been strictly within your role as Ladybug; your personal history with her would be irrelevant on the matter.”

“Okay, so Chat Noir and I have to deal with her as Hawk Moth. Once we defeat her we hand her over to you so you can investigate and try her as Lila Rossi.”

“That’s correct.”

“Well I guess that makes me feel a little better. At least there’s a path we can take that ends at Lila in a French jail cell for the rest of her life,” said Ladybug, “but I don’t like how it works out to where Chat Noir and I have to do all the grunt work, and take her down.”

“Hey, think of how I feel,” said Roger with a chuckle and a grin, “I have to sit back and wait for some hot-shot superheroes to bring in a domestic terrorist.”

Ladybug joined Roger in his laughter, “well I guess when you put it that way, I guess we can at least work our way through this. I’m sorry I lashed out at you earlier, I just couldn’t believe what I was hearing.”

“It’s alright,” said Roger, “I hate that justice can’t just take a direct path on this one.”

After a few moments, Roger had a random thought, “hey Ladybug?”

“Yes?”

“Since you know her so well, I’ve always had a suspicion that she tends to exaggerate and fabricate stories. Tell me: Exactly how full of shit is Lila Rossi?”

Ladybug looked at him, square in the eye, and answered without missing a beat, “yes.”

***

Ladybug landed in a small alley just off the street she lived on. She transformed and walked through the street, against the backdrop of the sunset on what seemed like the longest day of Marinette’s life. She walked into her building, up the stairs, into her apartment and saw Adrien watching TV on the couch. She sat next to her boyfriend, grabbed a small handful out of the bowl of peanuts that Adrien was snacking on, and shoveled them into her mouth.

“How’d it go?” asked Adrien.

“They aren’t going to investigate her,” said Marinette.

Adrien paused the TV and looked over at Marinette, “you’re kidding? Even after you told them who she is?”

“As a matter of fact, part of the reason they aren’t charging her is because it was me who told them,” said Marinette, “Adrien listen, the police know who we are.”

Adrien absorbed that information, and after a few seconds it started to make sense, “well I guess it figures. We’re so visible all the time, and with this modern surveillance state we have, I’d be surprised if they didn’t have us pegged for Ladybug and Chat Noir from the beginning.”

Marinette and Adrien sat in silence. They were both afraid to ask the question that was burning on their minds, but eventually Adrien gave in to his curiosity, “so does that mean we have to give up our miraculouses and you have to give up being the guardian, since they know how to find you?”

Marinette answered, “well if they’ve known for this long, then maybe it’s not a big issue. Plus: They will figure out the next guardian, as well as the next Ladybug and Chat Noir just as easily, so there’s no real point in doing anything about it.”

“We just have to hope that Lila doesn’t use her influence to access the police records,” added Adrien.

“Well that’s nothing really new,” said Marinette, “she’s a threat to everyone, including us, as long as she’s in the wild. We just have to catch her sooner rather than later. And that means we have to be proactive. No more just playing whack-a-mole with the ‘akuma of the week.’ Now we have to find her quickly, and we need to catch her in the act.”

“So why can’t the police just arrest her?” asked Adrien.

“Well they can’t risk going after her with the legal system and losing, it would cause an international incident. Plus, her lawyers would discover and expose our identities and make it look like we had a grudge against her -- especially considering all the favoritism your father showed her over his own son. Also: I figured out another reason why the police shouldn’t go after Lila on their own.”

“Why is that?” asked Adrien.

“Because she’d transform and overpower them easily,” said Marinette, “she’s clearly fine with killing people, so you could imagine how bad that would turn out.”

“Oh yeah, good point,” said Adrien, pausing to think for a moment, before continuing, “so having the police go after Lila is a huge ‘nope.’ So we have to defeat her, take her miraculous, then bring her in?”

“Yes,” said Marinette, “if we bring her in after catching her as Hawk Moth, then our personal history with her won’t be relevant during her trial. We just show up as Ladybug and Chat Noir, tell the court that we unmasked Hawk Moth and it turned out to be Lila Rossi. That will protect us from having to reveal our identities.”

“So I guess we had better formulate a plan to take her down,” said Adrien.

Marinette leaned forward on the sofa, “she would need some kind of lair, from which she can control her akumas. If she’s clever she’ll keep herself out of the public spotlight as much as possible for a while.”

“Well she is definitely clever,” said Adrien, “and her family probably owns a bunch of properties all over the city. Most of the high-power people my dad used to bring around seemed to have real estate all over the city.”

“We can definitely start with her family’s property, but we shouldn’t rule out abandoned property as well,” added Marinette.

“Hey, I have an idea,” said Adrien.

“What’s that?” asked Marinette.

“Do we have any plans for dinner tomorrow?” asked Adrien.

Marinette looked puzzled, “no, why?”

“Well,” said Adrien as he grabbed his phone off the coffee table in front of them, “maybe we need some outside help? I still have friends in high places -- well, _we_ have friends in high places.”

***

Sitting at her desk, transcribing a memo from her father, Chloe Bourgeois felt a wave of fatigue overcome her. She recognized this: It was time for her afternoon coffee, though in this case it was late-afternoon coffee. She made her way out of the mayor’s anteroom and down the hall to the staff break room. Suddenly she heard a vibration in her clutch purse, and then the distinct ringing of her phone. She answered it, “hello?”

“Chloe, hi,” said Adrien, “it’s Adrien.”

“Adrien hi! I was so sorry to hear about your father. My father told me as soon as he found out.”

“Well thanks, Chloe, that means a lot to me. Listen: I was talking with Marinette and we would like to invite you and Sabrina over for dinner tomorrow night.”

“So soon after your father… y’know… ?”

“Well this is sort-of related to it, and it’s something I’d rather discuss in-person.”

“Well then I think tomorrow night at five-P-M would be an excellent idea. Do you need us to bring anything?”

“No thanks, Chloe,” answered Adrien.

Marinette watched Adrien as he hung up and laid his phone one the table, “so you’re going to have Chloe check up on Lila?”

“And see if Sabrina can help us by accessing police records,” said Adrien.

“Isn’t Sabrina just a beat cop? I don’t think she’ll be much help.”

“Well anything we can get on her would be helpful,” answered Adrien, “we can’t access national government records on Lila, but maybe Sabrina can get her hands on municipal records for us without making waves.”

Marinette considered asking Sabrina and Chloe for local records on Lila. It seemed like a fairly straightforward ask.  
Suddenly Tikki and Plagg emerged from the wall between the living room and the bedroom. Tikki floated out to the middle of the room to face both Adrien and Marinette, “so while you two were going over your plan, Plagg and I were just discussing something very important.”

“What’s that?”

“If Gabriel was Hawk Moth, then he likely knew who Mayura was. As far as we know, Lila hasn’t yet obtained the peacock miraculous, otherwise Wayzz would have notified us that Duusu and her miraculous had become active after being dormant for so long.”

Marinette and Adrien listened as Plagg spoke up, “if your father was running his whole operation out of his mansion -- which would have been the perfect place to control the akumas -- then we may be able to find the peacock miraculous before Lila has a chance to go through your father’s house to find it.”

“I should go and see if I can find it then,” concluded Adrien, “come Plagg, I think I might know exactly where to look.”

***

Adrien’s car idled as the gate in front of his father’s mansion’s driveway opened slowly. He was still waiting for his grief over his father’s death earlier that day. Instead of grief like he expected he felt unnervingly fine. He reasoned that jumping right off into investigating Lila was keeping his mind from being idle, which would otherwise become consumed with grief over his father. He had a job to do, and that was that. Dealing with everything surrounding his father would have to wait.

Despite the comfort of hyperfocusing on their investigation into Lila, he wondered if something was wrong with him. He felt as though he should feel something, _anyone else would feel something if their father was murdered right in front of them_.

After all: Gabriel was his father, he wasn’t a completely awful person. _He may have terrorized Paris, but at least he never killed anyone, he never went_ that _far_.

Adrien wondered if he was handling this situation in a healthy way. He worried that he wasn’t succeeding. He remembered his promise to Marinette, to talk to her about it whenever he started feeling something, and resolved to do exactly that. For the time being, he had a miraculous to find.

He was acting on a hunch he had once he remembered finding the Grimoire in the safe behind his mother’s portrait in his father’s creative space years ago, _if my father was Hawk Moth, and he kept the Grimoire in that safe, maybe he kept the peacock miraculous in that safe too?_

Adrien walked up the stairs, opened the front door, and through the empty foyer of the mansion, where once even the Gorilla would be present before he came to work for Tom and Sabine. Now the only noise in the house was a deafening silence. He walked into his father’s creative space, over to the portrait of his mother, closed his eyes, and paused.

 _Mom,_ thought Adrien, _I may never see you again, and I really wish you were here to help. But you’re not here; you don’t seem to be anywhere. Father never tried looking for you, so whatever it is that drove you away must have been really powerful, and it must not have been for me to know. Father never told me, he never even speculated, ‘where did Emilie go?’ Now he’s dead, at the hand of a lackey that was playing him in a very long game. She killed him, right in front of me, but she doesn’t know that because I was Chat Noir at the time. I was trying to defeat the akuma that took over my father, but then she revoked his powers and left him to fall to his death. I don’t know what I want right now… is it justice? One villain killed another villain, why should I care? I don’t want vengeance, curse the thought. I do want to keep Paris safe, I know that much, and Lila is a killer with an enormous superpower. We can’t expose ourselves by confronting her if she’s not in the middle of terrorizing the city._

Adrien took a deep breath, swung open the door on which the portrait was mounted, and saw the safe.

“Dammit I don’t know the combination,” said Adrien before remembering the last time he got into the safe, “Plagg, can you help me?”

Plagg flew out of Adrien’s jacket, zipped through the face of the safe. Adrien heard some clicking and rattling before the safe door swung open.

Adrien looked inside and saw a photograph of his mother, a travel brochure for Tibet, the Grimoire, and a tablet propped up against the old book.

“Why do you think the peacock miraculous would be in a safe of my mother’s personal effects?”

“Who knows? It’s where we found the Grimoire all those years ago.”

“My father must have safes all over the house. Why this one?”

“Well maybe this room is where your father launched akuma attacks from? He’d want to keep it close, but out of the way,” reasoned Plagg before noticing the tablet, “this looks familiar. I can’t be sure but I think it belonged to Master Fu. It looks like his; then again, it’s so plain-looking that this could be anybody’s.”

Adrien stuffed the tablet into his bag, “can’t hurt to grab it though. Nobody here is going to miss it. If it is Fu’s, then maybe Marinette knows the passcode.”

In removing the tablet he uncovered the peacock miraculous that was underneath it. He was very surprised to find it so quickly. Plagg looked at it in awe, equally amazed at how easy it was to find.

“Adrien?” said a female voice from the main door of the room, “is that really you?”

Adrien’s hand was reaching to grab the peacock miraculous, but he jumped at hearing the voice behind him. Adrien spun around and his blood ran cold, “oh, hello Lila. What brings you here?”

Plagg, being inside the safe already, quickly phased into the rear wall of the safe until only his face poking through. _Crap,_ thought Plagg, _She’s gonna find the peacock miraculous, then we’ll have a mess on our hands._

Lila started walking towards Adrien, “Adrien I was so sorry to hear about your father. You must be devastated.”

“Uh, yeah,” said Adrien as he rubbed the back of his neck, “it’s still kinda surreal, hasn’t sunk in yet.”

Plagg saw that Adrien was unable to grab the miraculous without attracting attention to it, so Plagg continued to watch Lila. “I wanted to make sure someone was here when the police came to investigate,” said Lila as she turned to motion to the front door just visible from her position in the room.

While Lila’s was turned away for just that brief moment Plagg rushed out from his hiding spot. He grabbed the peacock miraculous as he floated past it, then rushed quickly into Adrien’s bag before Lila’s attention turned back towards Adrien. Plagg tapped against the bag to gently nudge Adrien’s leg, and Adrien checked his peripheral vision to see the miraculous was gone from the safe, _alright, I have the miraculous and a tablet that contains a translated version of the Grimoire. Lila can have the original Grimoire, it’s useless without the translation, and I doubt she even knows what the book is. Right now I need to get out of here before I choke this lying bitch and blow our whole operation._

“I was at your father’s commercial studio when the news came in,” said Lila, continuing to walk towards him, “you must be devastated.”

“Yeah, it’s tough, but I’ll get through it,” feigned Adrien before thinking, _I could reach out and snap your neck just like that, but right now that would be murder. As much as I’d like to squeeze the life out of you and end your reign of terror here and now, I have Marinette to go home to, and she is worth way more than ending your pathetic life._

“Well if you ever need someone to talk to, please let me know,” said Lila, now in Adrien’s personal space.

“Thanks, Lila,” said Adrien as he started walking past her, “but right now I have to get going.”

“Hey Adrien!” said Lila turning around to face him again, smiling, “do you want to go for drinks? Maybe catch up and a little of who knows what else? It might help to talk to someone who knew your father.”

Adrien felt his stomach heaving at the thought of what Lila was suggesting, but he was quick to respond, “Lila, I’m with Marinette now. You remember her from Francois-Dupont, right? If I’m going to open up to anyone, it’s her and only her.”

“Of course, Adrien, I only wanted to catch up as friends,” said Lila, “do you want to just get a coffee together on your way home?”

 _She’s going to keep being persistent, no sense in wasting my time trying to be nice,_ Adrien looked at Lila squarely in the eyes and said, “no.”

Adrien walked out of his father’s studio, out of the foyer, got in his car and drove off. Lila watched him leaving with a grimace, _thatgoody-two-shoes thinks he’s so much better than everyone else. Just wait until I akumatize that bitch of a girlfriend of his and drop her like I did his father. Then he’ll come crawling back to me._

“Miss Lila,” asked Nooroo popping out of her jacket, “why do you envy Adrien so much?”

“Because he thinks he’s so perfect. People like that are obviously phony, they think they’re so much better than everyone else. They only think about themselves, the things they want, they never think about how shoving their ‘perfect lives’ in everyone’s faces makes us feel. And I want the world to see those people for their conceit and selfishness. Now that I have the moth miraculous I can tear down his world piece-by-piece.”

“But that’s not any better than Gabriel’s use of my powers,” answered Nooroo, “as I told him, the miraculouses were never meant to be used like this.”

“Nooroo, I don’t care how the miraculouses were _meant_ to be used. I care about how they can be used.”

“But…”

“That’s enough, you will be silent,” said Lila as Nooroo stopped talking, “I just need more information on Marinette before I can take her down.”

Lila thought for a minute, then remembered, “there was a time when we were nineteen, I remember she and that Luka guy were spending a lot of time together in that stupid band of his.”

Lila took out her cell phone and found a contact, dialed it, and waited for the other end of the line to pick up, “hi Rose! Listen, can I trust you with a secret? I want to arrange a surprise for Juleka, but I need her brother’s help. Do you think I can have his contact information? Thanks!”

Lila hung up and watched her phone until a text came through. She added a new contact to her phone and then dialed its number, “hi, is this Luka Couffaine? … It’s Lila Rossi, I’m your sister’s girlfriend’s friend... I have a little bit of a favor to ask, and I’d like to meet up for coffee to discuss it with you, for Juleka... Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, but it’s so cool you’re in a band... I’d love to hear you guys play sometime... Okay, I’ll wait for your text.”

_Now all I need is to find that peacock miraculous. But this house is so big, and I don’t feel like searching it all by myself and leaving a ton of fingerprints all over. I can explain fingerprints in this room; I can’t explain fingerprints all over their empty guest bedrooms though._

“Nooroo,” said Lila, “I have a plan. Gabriel never used your powers to their fullest ability. He always tried a head-on approach to fighting Ladybug and Chat Noir. I’m going for a more… comprehensive approach.”

Nooroo floated up to face Lila, before Lila realized she’d silenced Nooroo, “oh that’s right, you were about to lecture me about using your miraculous for evil. I think we can dispense with that warning. Nooroo, dark wings rise!”

Lila transformed into Hawk Moth, closed the door to the safe, and shut the portrait over it. Then she pressed her fingers into the portrait where Gabriel showed her, and the secret elevator to Hawk Moth’s lair began descending.

She saw the observatoire from which Gabriel had launched so many akumas before her. That dark, hollow room pulsed with a hidden reverberation of so much of Gabriel’s frustrations and crushed hopes. Hawk Moth felt in awe at the grandeur of the place, but felt a smug superiority over how she would triumph where Gabriel failed. She walked to the platform where dozens of white butterflies were perched and closed her eyes in deep focus. She didn’t need a devastatingly powerful akuma, so she didn’t need to sense a particularly powerful negative emotion. She searched for the nearest disgruntled citizen she could find. After a few minutes of sensing emotions she finally found someone close enough and just angry enough.

Hawk Moth opened her hand palm-side up and watched a butterfly flutter onto it. She closed her hand and watched the seething dark energy sinking between her fingers. She released the akuma, “go my horrible akuma, and evilize his angry soul!”

A few blocks away, a pedestrian who was angry at a motorist suddenly stopped, his eyes darkened, and the neon butterfly symbol appeared over his face. “Searcher, I am Hawk Moth. You want to find the driver whose carelessness almost caused you great injury. I will give you the speed and strength you need to find his car and ruin it like it almost ruined you. All I ask in return is for you to first meet me at my location to help me find something that belongs to me.”

The citizen listened, and in his heavily-evil-influenced state of mind, he agreed to the terms, “yes Hawk Moth.”

“One more thing,” said Hawk Moth once the villain’s transformation was complete, “you must move stealthily, do not let anyone detect that you have an akuma.”

Within seconds the akuma villain was inside the Agreste mansion, tearing apart the soft furnishings. Within minutes the entire mansion was covered in torn-out foam from pillows, springs from mattresses, and upholstery from the chairs. Next Hawk Moth sent the akuma to tear apart the kitchen, and a great crashing noise could be heard even in the old lair as the akuma tore out pots and pans.

The entire time it was tearing up the mansion Hawk Moth looked through the akuma’s view to see what it was doing, “keep looking Searcher, that miraculous has to be here somewhere!”

The akuma finally moved into the main bedroom wing, crashing through into Adrien’s old room first.

“Ahh,” said Hawk Moth watching through the eyes of the akuma, “what a perfect place for Gabriel to hide a miraculous: Nobody would think to search Adrien’s room first. Searcher: Tear that room apart.”

The room still looked the same way as it did when Adrien lived there: A basketball hoop on the wall, a piano in the middle of the room, a couch and a TV set, Adrien’s old bed, a foosball table, and a second floor holding Adrien’s DVD collection. The akuma made short work out of all of it, and within seconds it had reduced Adrien’s old bedroom to rubble.

Hawk Moth was becoming frustrated, as there were only a few more rooms to check. The akuma searched through all of them, tearing each one apart, resulting in nothing. “Dammit,” grimaced Hawk Moth, “alright Searcher, we are done tearing this house apart. Go out and find that driver that almost hit you.”

***

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUGS!” yelled Ladybug as the tiny, magical aphids washed over the damage caused by the new Hawk Moth’s latest akuma. Hawk Moth watched as the swarm of ladybugs coursed through the entire Agreste mansion, reverting everything to the way it was before the akuma tore through it. Hawk Moth detransformed and Lila emerged from the front of the mansion, annoyed that she couldn’t find the peacock miraculous, _maybe he had a safe deposit box?_

Nevertheless, she was encouraged that she was indeed able to create an akuma to do work for her without summoning Ladybug and Chat Noir. The possibilities were seemingly limitless in Lila’s mind: _I could just as easily have revoked the akuma without Ladybug even aware of the akuma. I can have an unnoticed akuma perform a task, like stealing explosives or sabotaging somebody’s car. Ladybug and Chat Noir will never know, so there would be no Miraculous Ladybugs to fix whatever the akuma does._

Ladybug and Chat Noir took separate, indirect routes back to their apartment, a precaution of making sure they aren’t followed after a fight.

Ladybug landed outside her apartment building in an alley, detransformed, and walked casually out of the alley to her building’s entrance. When she got back she saw Adrien waiting for her on the sofa.

“Is it just me or was that akuma even easier than the hundredth time we fought Monsieur Rat?” asked Adrien.

“That was an exceedingly easy akuma,” answered Marinette, “he had no fight in him whatsoever. Maybe Lila is not as powerful as Hawk Moth as we feared?”

“Maybe,” said Adrien, “but knowing how deceitful she truly is, I wouldn’t put it past her to try to trick us and the rest of Paris into thinking she’s not a real threat?”

***

Lila walked into her apartment, carrying a memory stick. Nooroo flew out of her jacket and watched Lila, still unable to speak. Lila watched him flying around, checking out her apartment, “ugh, fine Nooroo. If I keep up your silence you’ll drive me crazy floating around inspecting everything. You may speak, but ONLY when we’re alone in my apartment.”

Nooroo rejoiced a bit at being able to speak, but as he had nothing else to say he merely said, “thank you, Miss Lila.”

“Nooroo, I want to make sure I’m using your abilities to their fullest extent. The ability to create someone to tear through the Agreste mansion gave me an idea: What if I create akumatized villains who, instead of confronting Ladybug and Chat Noir directly, they perform errands and then I release their akuma. Whatever they do, as long as Ladybug doesn’t use her Miraculous Ladybugs, would never be undone, correct?”

“Theoretically that could work,” said Nooroo, “but you’d have to be careful to avoid detection. Civilians could alert Ladybug and Chat Noir and then you’d have a mess on your hands.”

“But if I took precautions, I could create a whole new class of akuma villains of which Ladybug and Chat Noir are never even aware. They can do my bidding while I lay a trap for those heroes.”

“Isn’t every akuma a kind-of trap?” asked Nooroo.

“Well eventually Ladybug and Chat Noir will find my lair, I will not underestimate them. Especially since I’ve already drawn blood with Gabriel Agreste. They will find me, so I want to be ready when they do. Step one is finding a suitable place for my lair.”

“Any ideas of what you want?”

“My parents bought up a bunch of land in a disused part of the outskirts of Paris. My father is trying to buy an entire segment of the city. It’s full of old factories, buildings, and nobody ever goes there.”

“Why is your dad trying to buy old, unused parts of a city?”

“He wants to own the entire segment of land within ten years so he can knock everything down. He wants to either lease it or sell it outright to a developer. As it is now, it’s perfect for me to operate from.”

Nooroo looked dejectedly across the room, _will I ever get a holder that just has a normal life? One who doesn’t try to do bad things or hurt people? I’d even be content to just spend the rest of time in the miracle box. I hate doing evil things, I never get a choice, nobody ever asks Nooroo what Nooroo wants to do. Maybe Nooroo just wants to watch TV and eat potato chips? But nobody ever asks Nooroo. Nooooo, they’ve always got Nooroo doing evil things._

“For now, I have to find a place to set up. I need someplace with an intact roof and a structure that I can leave critically weakened in places and reinforce in others,” said Lila as she plugged in her memory stick and started perusing the files that contained details of all the buildings.

***

_The next night…_

Adrien heard a knock at their apartment door. “I’ll get it!” shouted Adrien as Marinette exited their kitchen holding a pot of cassoulet.

“Hello! Come in!” said Adrien cheerfully as Sabrina and Chloe walked into their apartment.

“Hi guys! Welcome to our home!” said Marinette as she walked over to give _le bise_ to their guests.

“Wow Marinette and Adrien,” said Sabrina as she looked around their living room and adjoining dining room, “you have a lovely home.”

“You’re too kind,” said Adrien.

“You guys will have to forgive me, I’m just finishing up in the kitchen. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Adrien bade their guests to sit on their sofa as he picked up a bottle of red wine and set it on the coffee table. He uncorked the wine and poured four glasses.

“So how have you guys been doing?” said Adrien.

“City hall is good,” said Chloe, “but I must admit being my dad’s assistant can be quite tedious. You wouldn’t believe some of the public complaints we have to deal with. Someone keeps filing anonymous complaints about crabgrass, of all things.”

“That sounds,” said Adrien, “really annoying, actually. I hope it’s not all as mundane as that.”

“Apart from that, it’s actually really fun. I get to travel around the city and get my name out there at high-profile events.”

“Not as if everyone didn’t already know who you are though,” said Adrien.

“Please,” scoffed Chloe, “people recognize the old Chloe. But when I turn out to be completely at-odds against the kind of person I used to be, they warm up.”

“Yeah, it’s kind-of funny to watch,” added Sabrina, “people expect the old-fashioned _Chloe Bourgeois_ , but then they meet her and they’re like, ‘whoa.’”

Chloe looked at Sabrina, “it’s amazing what the right woman will do for a person.”

Adrien watched Marinette walking into the room, “even if she was right under your nose the whole time, even if it took some time to really notice her.”

Marinette smiled at Adrien as she sat down in the chair next to him, “so I guess we should get down to business right away.”

“Mmm, yes,” said Adrien, “we want to be totally up-front about this: We need a favor.”

Chloe and Sabrina looked at each other before Sabrina asked, “what is it?”

“We need information. We wanted to surprise Lila Rossi, since she’s been kind-of alienated from all of us for a while, and we want to make it extra special. We were wondering if either of you could get us a list of properties her family owns?”

Chloe thought for a second, “well I can go into the city files from my work computer. I fulfill requests for that kind of information all the time.”

“You do?” asked Marinette.

“Yes, mostly when someone wants to buy a piece of property, they need to know who to make an offer to. So I end up going into the land registry a lot.”

“Well perhaps I should stipulate,” added Adrien, “we wanted to keep it a secret. And by no means do we want either of you two to do anything unethical. I want to make that clear, we are not asking you to violate any kind of work rules either of you two have, whatsoever. If you can’t do it, then it won’t be a problem.”

“Oh of course it’s not a problem for my oldest friend,” said Chloe, “or the beautiful woman who makes him happier than I’ve ever seen him.”

Marinette smiled, still not quite used to having Chloe be nice to her. She took a moment to reflect on how much Chloe had changed over the years, _everything changed when her parents reconciled and stopped bickering all the time. She found it extremely difficult to get her father to do everything for her, since he was no longer desperate to keep her attention. In a very short period of time she had transformed herself, even if it was out of necessity that she learned to be nice, warm, and genuine. Soon after that she admitted she loved Sabrina and from that point onwards they were an item, and it was like she’d finally come full-circle for real. Now she’s actually a fun person to be around. I always knew she had a heart, and I was really sad when she tried to ally herself with Gabriel as Hawk Moth. Little did any of us know at the time that the real force for change in her life had already taken root. When Chloe and Sabrina finally got together, it was like she had finally mastered that big heart of hers._

Chloe looked at Sabrina, they both nodded subtly and smiled, “of course, we’d be glad to help you two.”

“I can check our files at work,” said Sabrina, “we keep local copies of all the notes we take, so I can search pretty easy as well, if you’d like.”

“Oh that would be excellent,” said Marinette, “but right now, dinner is ready.”

***

At the dinner table Adrien sat next to Marinette, and they sat across from Chloe and Sabrina. The four of them laughed and discussed their way through a very friendly meal. Chloe raised her glass of wine for a drink, but before taking a sip she had a thought, “you know, Marinette, I gotta be honest with you.”

“What’s that?” asked Marinette, watching Chloe drink her wine, as she took a drink of bourbon.

Chloe finished her drink and set the glass down, “you aren’t planning a surprise for Lila, are you?”

“Yeah,” said Sabrina, “I was a bit surprised to hear you ask about Lila too. As far as I can remember, neither of you really liked her.”

Adrien and Marinette looked sheepishly at each other before Adrien turned to their guests, “well yeah, you got us there. We don’t like Lila today any more than we liked her ten years ago. We can’t really say _why_ we want the information, but it would be extremely helpful to have.”

“Okay, I’m gonna level with both of you,” said Chloe, “I hate that bitch. When Sabrina and I came out she tried to work that whole ‘I’m gay too’ angle with us that she used on Rose Lavillant. It didn’t work, she isn’t gay. So then she tried telling us all kinds of crazy shit, and eventually I just tuned her out. I realized then that she’s just a pathological liar, and always has been.”

“Okay,” said Marinette, “I’m glad we’re not the only ones who see it.”

“Yeah,” added Sabrina, “she’s always trying to cause trouble.”

Marinette looked at her guests, “okay, guys I’m really sorry that we tried to cover up why we wanted that information. The truth is that we can’t tell you why we want information on her. If you can’t help us that’s still fine, we know it’s a lot to ask. I still can’t divulge why we want the information, but I can tell you that it would be extremely helpful and appreciated if you choose to help us.”

Chloe laughed gently, “it’s fine, Marinette. I understand you probably have reasons, and honestly I don’t mind helping you out. You’ve always been honest to a fault, even when I used to be really horrible to you. If there’s something you don’t want us to know I assume there’s a damn good reason. I’ll get the information you need.”

“Me too,” said Sabrina, “and I’ll check for petty violations against her Motor Vehicles records. I can do that without raising any suspicions.”

***

As they were driving home, Sabrina kept a single thought running through her head. Chloe watched her girlfriend’s face, noting she was deep in thought, “what’s troubling you dear?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” said Sabrina, “just trying to focus on the road.”

“No, you’ve got your thinking face on. Tell me.”

“Well, yesterday my father mentioned that he had a big meeting with Ladybug, going over the new situation with the new Hawk Moth.”

“Yeah you mentioned that your father felt bad for not being able to help her more.”

“Well, that same day, not an hour after this meeting took place, Adrien calls you out of the blue to set up a dinner date where they asked us to give them information on Lila Rossi.”

“You think the two are related?”

“I don’t know. My cop instincts are laying it out for me: The new Hawk Moth is a female, it’s someone that my father seems frustrated that he can’t just go after, and all-of-a-sudden Marinette and Adrien want information on Lila Rossi’s family property in the city.”

Chloe thought about the two seemingly unrelated occurrences. She thought about Ladybug and Chat Noir squaring off against a female Hawk Moth. She thought about Marinette and Adrien investigating Lila Rossi. Suddenly a single thought entered Chloe’s mind, “honey, I think I know what’s going on.”

“Yeah,” said Sabrina, “I think I know too.”

“Well if we care about Marinette and Adrien,” said Chloe, “we won’t think _too_ hard about it. Suffice to say: We need to be able to protect them if one of us gets akumatized again, and that might not be possible if we confirm this suspicion we have.”

“Agreed,” said Sabrina with a smile.

Chloe looked over at Sabrina and placed her hand atop Sabrina’s on the center console, “you know, I am worried that I might crack under pressure.”

“Is that so?” asked Sabrina.

“Mmmm, yes,” said Chloe softly, “I think I might need to reinforce my abilities in case I’m ever captured by an akuma or something.”

“Well you had better get yourself in line,” said Sabrina, “because I hear the punishment for betraying your friends can be quite _severe_.

“Well maybe I should practice being interrogated?” asked Chloe.

“I think you need an _intense interrogation_ , in fact, my little bee,” answered Sabrina.

“Do you think you could help train me?” asked Chloe seductively, “I think you need to exert all kinds of pressure on me, _probe my weak points_ , and see what it takes to get me to break. What do you say?”

Sabrina watched the road leading up to their apartment building and pulled the car into the garage. Chloe watched Sabrina as she parked the car, awaiting an answer, the tension slowly building up inside her, stroking her lover’s hand on the center console, “Sabrina, don’t you think it would be good to give me some _extreme training?_ Sabrina?”

Sabrina parked the car, turned off the engine, and sat staring forward. Chloe was becoming impatient, before suddenly realizing her mistake, “I want you to train me to be a good girl, I want you to take control of my body, _my mistress_.”

Sabrina looked over at Chloe for a second before reaching her right hand out and grabbing her cheeks and pulling Chloe’s face in for a kiss. Once they broke off the kiss Sabrina looked at Chloe with a fire in her eyes, “get upstairs, my little bee, and get dressed. You need to be trained on how to be my good girl under pressure.”

***

“Who is queen bee?” demanded Sabrina, trailing her hands up Chloe’s inner thigh.

Chloe strained against the wrist straps holding her to their bed, and looked up at Sabrina clad in a maroon corset and thigh-high stockings with suspenders, her red hair pulled back in a pony tail, “I’ll never tell!”

“You will answer, my little bee, I know you want to tell me,” said Sabrina as her fingers trailed slowly up Chloe’s restrained legs. Sabrina looked at the ankle restraints on Chloe, then slowly moved her gaze up her girlfriend’s parted legs. She reached out and touched Chloe’s exposed pussy, just brushing her fingertips against her parted inner lips.

Chloe moaned as she felt Sabrina’s delicate fingers slowly working up to her clit. Her hips writhed at the contact, feeling her girlfriend getting closer. Having her legs spread apart by the restraints and her bare pussy exposed made Chloe feel vulnerable, which translated to a heightened arousal when Sabrina would take control and start touching her.

Chloe felt Sabrina’s fingers working through her entire pussy, before her girlfriend slid a single finger in her vagina. She felt her own juices spreading around inside her as the friction disappeared, leaving only the sensation of Sabrina moving her finger around inside Chloe.

Sabrina withdrew her fingers from Chloe’s pussy altogether, stuck them in her mouth, and licked them clean as she walked around to stand next to Chloe on the bed, “you taste like you want to tell me.”

Sabrina climbed onto the bed on her knees, raised her left leg up and over Chloe’s face, then centered her body over Chloe. Sabrina looked down, “you will answer.”

“No I won’t,” said Chloe, “you cannot force me.”

“Don’t make it a challenge,” said Sabrina as she lowered her torso, leaving her panties just centimeters away from Chloe’s mouth.

The fabric of Sabrina’s panties brushed up against Chloe’s chin. Sabrina rocked forward and felt the bone of Chloe’s jaw pressing into her pussy through her panties. Sabrina pressed herself against Chloe’s chin some more before rocking herself forward. Chloe opened her mouth and grabbed on to Sabrina’s panties, feeling the warmth and tasting the wetness of her girlfriend’s pussy.

Sabrina continued to sit on Chloe’s face for a few minutes, rocking her hips back and forth by a few centimeters. “Mmmm, bee,” moaned Sabrina, “it seems you have turned the tables on this interrogation. You are going to have to work harder if you want to get anything out of your mistress.”

Chloe moaned, her mouth still open, and the muffled sound against her wet panties sent a pleasant jolt through Sabrina’s body. She smiled, lifted her left knee, and placed her foot flat on the bed. Chloe looked up and watched as Sabrina began pulling her panties away from her body. She watched as the elastic of the panties trailed over her girlfriend’s left leg, then watched briefly as Sabrina repeated the motion with her right leg. Soon Chloe’s attention was turned to the fabric part of Sabrina’s panties, as it peeled away from the front view of Sabrina’s pussy.

Chloe lifted her head and pressed her mouth into Sabrina’s pussy. She tasted the flowing arousal from her girlfriend’s pussy and shook her head vigorously from side to side. Soon Sabrina was breathing deeply, exclaiming in loud shrieks with each breath. Chloe hardened her tongue and began pressing it into the front end of Sabrina’s inner lips, putting firm pressure on her girlfriend’s clit. Chloe then relaxed her tongue and dragged it down her lips, soon Sabrina began trembling.

Sabrina felt her orgasm and began grabbing Chloe’s chest above her breasts. Her nails dug into the flesh on Chloe’s chest and she rode out her orgasm, rocking her hips and pressing her pussy down into Chloe’s face.

Sabrina gasped for air as her whole body froze. She moved her pussy away from Chloe’s face and quickly laid down next to Chloe on Chloe’s right side. Sabrina ghosted her right hand up from Chloe’s right knee, up her thigh, finally reaching her pussy and placing her hand over it. She dove her face down and locked lips with Chloe, tasting herself on her girlfriend’s lips.

Sabrina propped herself up on her left elbow and turned her head to face Chloe, “alright, now it’s my turn.”

Sabrina began kissing a trail all the way down to Chloe’s breasts, taking one of her pink nipples in her mouth and sucking hard. Chloe moaned as Sabrina’s mouth lavished her breasts, but soon felt her girlfriend kissing down her torso.

Sabrina slowed her pace at the bare skin where Chloe’s pubic hair would be, if Sabrina didn’t insist on her being clean-shaved. Sabrina lowered her face slowly across the area just above Chloe’s legs, before feeling the front point of Chloe’s outer lips on hers. Sabrina lowered her head some more, lining her mouth up with where she knew to find Chloe’s sensitive clit, and then breathed in the scent of her girlfriend's arousal.

Chloe felt Sabrina’s mouth descend firmly past her lips, then she felt the pressure of Sabrina pressing her mouth into her pussy. Then her awareness became sharply focused on the sensation of Sabrina’s tongue poring over her inner lips from the bottom to the top.

Sabrina began sucking on Chloe’s pussy, pulling her flesh into her mouth and working it between her tongue and upper lip. She felt Chloe writhing around, her girlfriend’s thighs gripping her head, the fingers running through her red hair, and this encouraged Sabrina to begin bobbing her head up and down as she ate Chloe’s pussy.

Chloe felt her whole body convulsing as Sabrina intensified her mouth and head movements, her wrists and ankles rubbing against the restraints. She could feel an orgasm building inside her, just above where Sabrina was eating her out. The stored energy of her budding orgasm kept building until she felt it spill over, unleashing a fury of convulsions and frantic screaming from the blonde as her girlfriend continued to press her face into her pussy and devour her tender, sensitive flesh. She quickly raised her head to see the crown of Sabrina’s red hair bobbing furiously against her own pussy.

Once Sabrina registered that Chloe’s orgasm had broken out, she started to focus her tongue around her girlfriend’s clit, holding it firm as she moved it in random patterns. At the same time she brought her right-hand index and middle fingers up and slowly sunk them into Chloe’s vagina. She immediately dove them deep and started curling her fingertips, knowing exactly where to find her girlfriend’s G-spot.

At this point Chloe was grateful for the restraints that held her arms up and kept her legs spread open. They had just enough slack that Chloe wasn’t immobilized but she was unable to curl up post-orgasm, which meant Sabrina could still devour her pussy and bring her to more pleasure while she was coming. The feeling of Sabrina’s fingers penetrating inside her prevented Chloe from coming down after her first orgasm. Instead the crashing impulse of her orgasm had turned into a steady flow under Sabrina’s finger movements. She felt another orgasm building up, and her breathing and moaning picked up.

Sabrina felt her girlfriend’s body beginning to tense up, she felt Chloe’s inner walls tightening around her two fingers. She sped up her finger movements and became more aggressive with attacking the clit that she had been suckling on.

Finally Chloe felt the release of a powerful wave of pleasure inside her, her vagina was tightening and relaxing, which then stimulated herself as her own walls closed around Sabrina’s fingers.

Sabrina felt Chloe’s vagina become very wet, and soon noted the excess juices running out of her pussy. Sabrina too felt her own arousal spike as she lowered her tongue to capture the flowing juices from Chloe’s pussy.

Soon Chloe’s body calmed down and began resting. Sabrina slowly pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend's vagina, and looked at the clear, slippery coating on them. She sat up briefly before laying down beside Chloe’s right side, holding her wet fingers in front of Chloe’s eyes. She dipped one fingertip into her own mouth and tasted the intoxicating flavor of Chloe’s arousal. Then Chloe stuck her tongue out and Sabrina slowly lowered her two slippery fingers onto Chloe’s tongue.

Chloe tasted herself on Sabrina’s fingers, then closed her mouth around the fingers and began sucking them deeper into her mouth, “taste yourself, bee, you taste so good, you deserve to know what you do to me when I eat you out.”

“Mmmm,” moaned Chloe, “it tastes so good, I love being under your control, having you ravish me with your mouth, then tasting myself after you make me cum. You really are wonderful. I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Sabrina as she lowered her face and locked her lips with Chloe’s.

After that kiss Sabrina reached up and untied Chloe. Chloe reached down and pulled the bedsheets over her, “I think you fucked me to sleep,” said Chloe with a loving chuckle.

Sabrina draped her arm over Chloe’s body, and the two of them quickly drifted off to sleep.

***

“Marinette, is there something wrong with me?” asked Adrien as they got into bed for the evening.

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, I’m still not feeling it with everything that happened with my dad,” answered Adrien.

“Well your situation is complicated, and you have such an analytical mind.”

“I guess that helps me look at things more factually, but even still: It’s been a day, you’d think I’d feel something by now,” said Adrien as they got under the covers.

Marinette turned her head and smiled at Adrien, “Adrien, you are the kindest, most-loving person I know. You have a lot of empathy too. You’re handling this just fine, you just tend to get inside your own head sometimes. The grief will come naturally when it’s time.”

Marinette reached over and kissed Adrien. Adrien felt himself come alive as their lips touched. For some reason he remembered their first kiss, way back in America, when they’d just by chance reunited.

With each second their kiss lasted, Adrien poured more of himself into it: He started by placing his hand on Marinette’s waist, then turning himself on his side to face Marinette properly, and running his hand up the side of her body.

Marinette pulled out of the kiss, “Adrien, I love you.”

Adrien smiled warmly, that same Marinette-killing smile that made her heart melt from day one, “I love you too, Marinette.”

Adrien continued to run his right hand up Marinette’s body, feeling the soft skin of her body under his fingers. He looked in her eyes and saw her beautiful blue eyes staring lovingly at him. He leaned in for another kiss, dipping his tongue into her mouth and caressing hers.

Adrien’s right hand reached the side of Marinette’s chest. He applied slight pressure and rolled her onto her back. He rolled with her, the bed sheet moving with him, and planted his elbows on either side of her shoulder. Adrien then lowered his face onto Marinette’s and their lips met in a hungry, passionate kiss.

Marinette slightly tilted her head to the side and raised it to meet Adrien’s kiss. He pulled his head up a bit, leaned over to the side and took her earlobe in his mouth. “I want you,” whispered Adrien into Marinette’s ear.

Adrien moved his head back over Marinette’s and watched her face as she looked at him lovingly, tenderly, whispering back in his ear, “I want you too. Make love to me, Adrien.”

Adrien ducked his head back down for another kiss, lowering his arm down his body. He unceremoniously lowered his pajama shorts. Marinette felt his cock brushing against her leg, and reached down to take her pajama shorts off as well.

Marinette spread her legs underneath Adrien. Adrien held his cock and used his hands to guide himself to the apex of her thighs.

Marinette felt the head of Adrien’s cock brushing past her lips and pausing at her entrance. She looked up at him and felt a surge of energy when blue eyes locked on to green. He took her mouth in his for another slow kiss, and the couple felt a rush passing between them.

In the midst of their gentle yet deeply-passionate kiss Adrien rocked his hips forward and felt Marinette’s vagina opening around his dick. She felt his shaft sliding through her tight walls, his firm thrusts in and out of her pulsing with all the love he had for her, as if the sum of their entire life together up to that point was playing out where they had become one.

Adrien felt Marinette around him, not only just where he was pumping into her pussy, but all around him, from his feet to his hair, every cell in his body felt enhanced by being with her. He loved her beyond any human comprehension. All his worry had left his mind, and he felt a deep, surging adoration for the woman in his arms.

Marinette raised her knees to cradle Adrien’s body, and he responded by rolling his hips forward and reaching deeper into her. She felt his shaft diving deeper into her under his slow, yet clockwork thrusts. She knew he was alright, she saw how alive he was, she saw it in his eyes as he gave her all the love he had. Marinette looked up at Adrien and moaned, “ohhh Adrien.”

At the sound of hearing his name escaping her mouth Adrien felt his whole being sinking deeper into Marinette. As his hips drew closer to hers she raised her knees up even more and felt her pussy against his skin. Adrien looked into Marinette’s blue eyes and felt as though he was quenching a great thirst. Her very gaze was life-giving to him, being one with her regenerated him, and seeing her face light up as she took him inside her body reinvigorated his soul. “Marinette,” moaned Adrien slowly.

Marinette felt his dick grow harder as he penetrated her deeper, she knew he was close to his climax. She felt the buildup inside her as well. It was as if the passion and love flowing between them was finally coalescing into a single climax. She continued to raise her hips as Adrien thrust forward, savoring every stroke of his cock inside her vagina, feeling his shaft filling her tightly.

Adrien felt the buildup in the deep base of his cock. He felt Marinette’s walls tightening as she zeroed in on her climax. He kept up his steady pace, and looked into her blue eyes again, drawing his face down to kiss his woman.

When their lips met Adrien felt a surge of white hot pleasure coursing through his entire abdomen and radiating out. Marinette felt the judder of her orgasm beginning as Adrien’s cock became the firmest it had been all night, soon those jolts of pleasure were coursing through her entire body.

Marinette’s mouth opened as the strong orgasm had overtaken her entire body. Her head rocked backwards, pressing into the mattress and a rush of desperate gasps escaped her mouth. Adrien took advantage of her exposed neck and kissed under her jaw, adding to her pleasure. He felt his dick pulsing and soon felt the release as his cock pumped his hot cum inside Marinette.

Marinette could only see white as she felt Adrien’s cum pouring inside her and his desperate, yet tender, kisses on her neck. She rode her orgasm for several seconds, feeling her muscles contract in response to the strong orgasm that seemed to flow directly from Adrien’s body into hers. After what felt like an eternity her body relaxed.

Marinette lowered her head and saw Adrien panting, his green eyes still peering into her blue eyes. She felt in that moment as though they had shared a single soul between them. The passion of their lovemaking had formed a conduit through which they experienced each others’ climax: Marinette felt Adrien’s orgasm and Adrien felt Marinette’s orgasm.

The two lovers broke their kiss and stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Adrien ducked his head down again to kiss her. “I love you Marinette, so much,” said Adrien as he carefully withdrew his cock from her vagina.

Marinette felt her walls relaxing as Adrien’s cock left her body. She looked up at him, “I love you Adrien, more than I can just say in words.”

Adrien rolled off Marinette and rested the left side of his body on their mattress. Marinette turned on her left side as well, and Adrien wrapped his right arm around her waist, draping it over her hips. The two lovers quietly fell asleep, with Adrien spooning Marinette. The last thought Adrien remembered having was finally being at peace with not feeling like he thought he should. He realized that he was judging himself by the standards of other people, and that he’d allowed himself to feel guilty for not reacting the way other people would. But he had Marinette, his Lady, in his arms, he watched her perfect face as she slept soundly, and realized that she was really the only person who mattered to him. He no longer felt bad for feeling nothing for his father, and for once it wasn’t out of spite because of the way Gabriel treated him; there simply was nothing there for him to mourn. He watched Marinette sleeping in his arms, and just like that time long ago when he glanced at her just before Max’s mom got akumatized, when he felt as though he were looking at the entire world when he looked at her, he felt that same way again. _This woman,_ thought Adrien, _THIS woman, she is my entire world. She is the one person who matters more to me than my own life._

Adrien hugged her tightly and felt Marinette react to his embrace in her sleep. _After three years with her by my side, it still feels like a dream come true. My lady, Marinette._

Adrien continued to watch her sleeping when a thought finally occurred to him, _alright, that’s it: I’m gonna start looking for a ring tomorrow._

***

In a dimly lit hall in a temple on a snowy mountaintop, stone walls loomed high above a wooden floor. Torches flickered and cast shadows that danced against the walls. A hooded figure crossed the great hall and approached a semicircle table around which eleven men sat.

The man at the head of the table addressed the hooded figure, “the situation with the missing miracle box has changed and we can no longer remain uninvolved. You will investigate and report back to us with your assessment, then await further instructions.”

The hooded figure nodded to the man at the head of the table, then he glanced up at the wall and saw the seal of the order of the guardians carved into the masonry. He returned his gaze to the man at the head of the table before answering him, “I serve the greater good.”

All the men sitting at the table chanted in response, " _the greater good_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it always the way: Politics comes in and knocks everything off course. I didn't want to just wave the old "diplomatic immunity" card around, because that trope peaked in Lethal Weapon 2, and now most popular usage of the term largely ignores what it actually is. Even if you have diplomatic immunity, you cannot murder people and face no consequence; however, it is true that a diplomat can get his daughter out of the country very quickly and without interference if he had to. The goal for our heroes is to take down the bad guy, not to navigate the european political landscape, but they also need to know why the police can't simply investigate her even though they want to.
> 
> Now Hawk Moth is going to use akumas for something other than directly taking on Ladybug and Chat Noir. Lila may not have the liquid funds that Gabriel had, but she's far more resourceful. It is natural that she would explore the abilities of the moth miraculous above and beyond simply creating bigger and badder villains.
> 
> Poor Nooroo just wants to eat potato chips, watch TV, and be left alone. Will he ever get to just chill out without being forced to do evil things?


	7. The Emissary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila finds a new plan unfolding before her eyes. And a mysterious new character arrives in Paris that forces Marinette's and Adrien's realization that they need a plan, quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life happens, and this update took longer than I expected. Rest assured, I am going to finish this story.
> 
> There were some previous chapters that I rushed, and I wasn't totally happy with how they turned out. I want to make sure that I took the time I need to finish this story on a high note, so I'm going to make sure I take my time with it. To that end, I actually ended up rewriting this chapter because its original draft was a disorganized mess so I scrapped it and started over.
> 
> I also rewrote several plot threads for the entire story after I published Chapter 6. Hence this update took longer than normal.

Ladybug swung into an alley near her and Adrien’s apartment. She detransformed, walked out onto the street bathed in the early morning sun, and soon found herself walking through the door to her apartment.

Inside the apartment she saw Plagg sitting on the sofa, with a mountain of cheese next to him that was several times larger than the kwami. “Back from your early-morning patrol?”

Marinette looked at Plagg, “it wasn’t a patrol, I just needed to clear my head. I had a nightmare that kept me up.”

Tikki zipped out of Marinette’s purse, “do you want to talk about it? Sometimes nightmares can help identify a deeper problem you’re having. Does it have anything to do with the interview that Ladybug and Chat Noir gave Alya last night?”

Marinette glanced off to the side, staring into nothing particularly, as she recounted her nightmare, “I don’t think it had anything to do with the interview. I was on a beach.”

“Doesn’t sound like a nightmare to me,” said Plagg right before Tikki zipped over and slapped him gently on the back of his head, “ow! What was that for, sugarcube?”

“Let her finish, stinky sock!” answered Tikki before turning to Marinette, “anyway, you were on a beach?”

“I was on a beach-”

“We established that,” said Plagg.

“PLAGG!” groaned Tikki.

“Sorry,” said Plagg, “so you were on a beach.”

Marinette continued, “so I was on a beach and all of a sudden I saw a city across the water. I started swimming towards it. Which was weird because it was well over fifty kilometers away. But I got close really fast, then all of a sudden a huge tidal wave came and swept me under. I tried to swim, but then a torpedo zoomed by and blew up. It was a nuclear bomb but instead of getting blown up, I was back on the beach watching the mushroom cloud ripping across the sky. Then all these weird bog-monsters started crawling out of the water, and they poisoned me, but I started fighting them. Then Adrien showed up -- not as Chat Noir either -- and helped, but then he noticed I was poisoned. He picked me up and ran me to a nearby cliff where he had a cow waiting to be milked. He milked the cow and then had me drink it; he said it would cure my poisoning. So I drank it, I was cured, and then I started swimming towards the city once again.”

“Was the city Paris?” asked Plagg.

“No, it was just some seaside town on a big lake somewhere,” answered Marinette, “anyway, I found a boat but then it sank and I ended up breathing underwater. I found the spot where the bomb went off, and there was a weird colony of ocean sponges and starfishes dancing around. Then I swam a bit further and saw that the seaside town was just a movie set. Everyone was acting like a huge atomic bomb didn’t just go off near them, but as I looked closer I could see they were horribly disfigured and they had burns on them. That’s when I woke up, and I felt a chilling presence so I snuggled Adrien extra tight, but I just couldn’t get to sleep.”

“Question,” said Plagg.

“What’s up?”

Tikki watched Plagg, expecting an interrogative about fermented dairy products.

“You were playing Minecraft yesterday weren’t you?”

“Oh yeah, I was adding another layer to my X-P farm,” said Marinette, “that would explain curing the poison with milk, and the bog-monsters.”

“And I think you fell asleep with the T-V on. You were watching Golden Girls, but then Spongebob came on during the night. I heard the theme song during my second midnight cheese break.”

“Oh,” said Marinette, “that makes sense.”

“Glad to be of service to you,” said Plagg before turning to Tikki, “see? She’s not crazy.”

Marinette paused for a moment, “wait a minute, Plagg: How many late-night cheese breaks do you take?”

“I prefer not to answer that question,” said Plagg smiling, “Adrien might cut me off if I told you.”

Marinette chuckled as she showed Plagg an app on her phone, “he will not. See here? He has a special bank account named ‘PCF:’ Plagg’s Cheese Fund. We’re going to keep you well-stocked with cheese.”

“I feel so loved,” said Plagg warmly.

“Lots of love too,” said Marinette, “for some reason the balance of that account has four-figures.”

“You humans,” laughed Plagg, “you use dangerous, unstable, and highly-radioactive isotopes of uranium to create big explosions, either intentionally or unintentionally. Yet _I_ can convert fine cheese into a much more destructive force at-will.”

“Plagg,” said Tikki, “I’m certain that, after living with you for three years, Marinette and Adrien would rather have a hunk of nuclear fuel than your stockpiles of stinky, gross, smelly cheese all over.”

Marinette chuckled. Then she looked around but she couldn’t find Adrien in their living room or in the kitchen, “where is my kitty, anyway?”

“Shower,” answered Plagg, “apparently he has some running around to do later.”

Tikki watched Marinette’s gaze turn devilishly towards the bathroom. She flew next to Plagg, “come on, let’s go to the balcony. She’s got _that_ look in her eye.”

“No way, I want to watch,” whispered Plagg, “just once.”

Marinette watched Tikki yank Plagg towards the balcony. Then she watched Plagg pull out a small cooler from under the table out there from which he produced an entire wheel of cheese. _Do I really want to know how much cheese he actually eats in a day?_

Marinette walked into the steamy bathroom and quietly closed the door behind her. She saw a pile of Adrien’s pants on the floor, and saw a stack of folded clothes on the vanity. She picked up the pants from the floor and placed them in the hamper, _why is it so hard for him to put his dirty clothes in the hamper?! It’s right there!_

Marinette walked over to the vanity, took the ties out and let her pigtails down. Her long, dark hair dropped down from her head and stopped at shoulder length. She ran her hand through her hair to make sure some of the knots were out of it, but she found none.

Marinette walked over to the bathtub where her lover was cleaning himself.

“Babe? You still there?” asked Adrien.

Marinette pulled the shower curtain aside at the far end of the bathtub and poked her head through, “what’s up?”

Adrien turned around to face her, “I heard you come in, but I didn’t hear you leave.”

Marinette giggled, “you’ll hear when I come, trust me.”

Adrien smiled at her as she continued, “besides: I wouldn’t be a very good Ladybug if I made a lot of noise when moving around.”

“Speaking of which, Plagg said you were out for an early-morning walk, a-la Ladybug?”

“Yeah, I had this weird dream about nuclear weapons, Minecraft, and Spongebob.”

“That’s an interesting dream combo.”

“It made me feel weird, until Plagg reminded me that I was playing Minecraft yesterday and Spongebob came on after I fell asleep.”

Adrien shrugged subtly, “oh yeah, I think I half-woke-up when it came on, but then I went back to sleep. Sounds like you cracked the mystery of why you had that dream, except for the nuclear weapons.”

“Well I just remembered that you and Plagg were watching that show about Chernobyl a few days ago, then you both spent an hour afterwards trying to work out precisely how a cataclysm compares to nuclear weapons,” said Marinette.

“I guess you overheard us,” said Adrien, “so you had a dream that you were in the Minecraft world, watching Spongebob and dodging nuclear attacks?”

“Yep,” said Marinette.

“Weird,” said Adrien, “though I have pretty vivid dreams too.”

Marinette smiled, “I guess we’ll just have to be crazy together.”

“Oh I’m crazy alright,” said Adrien, “crazy for you.”

“And I for you too,” answered Marinette.

“Anyway,” said Adrien, “you were silent as a mouse just now. Which is funny because I always remembered you as very klutzy back at Francois-Dupont.”

“Most of that was because I was so madly in love with you but I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Well then I guess I fucked all the klutziness out of you.”

Marinette smiled, “well then maybe you could help me? I’m feeling mighty klutzy, I think I need you to cure me.”

“Well then: Whenever you’re ready, step into my office and I’ll cure all your ills,” said Adrien as he replaced the closed the shower curtain and briskly rinsed all the soap off his body.

Before he knew it Adrien was listening to the unmistakable sound of Marinette’s pink jeans being unfastened. He pulled the shower curtain back and stuck his face there. He saw Marinette facing away from the shower. Her dark blouse was already off her body, leaving her only in her undershirt and a black thong, standing in the leg holes of her jeans on the floor. She opened one of the drawers to the bathroom vanity, pulled out a hair tie, and fixed her hair in a loose ponytail. “Must be another of my lucky days,” said Adrien, “you usually only tie your hair up when you need my patented ‘Adrien Agreste anti-klutziness protein shake.’”

Marinette looked around her and smiled at Adrien, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I need to wash up and you’re hogging all the hot water.”

“Well Marinette: You better get in here quick, because I like it hot,” said Adrien with a smirk.

Adrien watched as Marinette pushed her thong down, the strip of fabric peeling out from between her butt cheeks, and dropping on the floor. He stared back up at her naked ass in front of him, feeling his erection growing. He pressed his hips forward until his hard-on started pushing the shower curtain out. Adrien looked over to Marinette, “hey, lookie here,” as he darted his eyes down.

Marinette looked where Adrien’s eyes were leading her to see the distinct bulge in the shower curtain where his dick was. She laughed, and then walked over and smoothed her hand over the bulge, feeling his hard dick through the sheet, “well then, Monsieur Agreste, I do say you seem to be quite happy to share your shower with me.”

Adrien had a goofy smile on his face, “oh yes I am!”

“What else are you happy to share with me? This, perhaps?” said Marinette as she loosely wrapped her hand around his erection.

Adrien groaned, “ohh yes. I can definitely share that with you.”

“You know what I want?” said Marinette as she firmed her grip on Adrien’s cock through the curtain.

“What?”

“I want this,” she said as she gently shook her hand that was grabbing Adrien’s dick, “I want to feel your massive, throbbing cock inside me.”

Marinette moved over and lined her head up with Adrien, diving in for a nice kiss. Then she stepped backwards and lifted her shirt up and over her head, revealing her bra. She turned around and unclasped her bra fasteners behind her back. She pulled her arms out of the shoulder straps and collected the entire bra in her front.

“You’re going to make me beg for it, aren’t you?” said Adrien.

Marinette turned only her head and then her eyes, giving him one of the most seductive side-glances he’d ever seen.

Adrien’s jaw dropped and he moaned slightly, “ohhh I could watch you make that face all day.”

Marinette smiled and turned to face him, still holding her bra over her breasts. She started moving them up and down, watching the excitement on Adrien’s face as she went through her impromptu striptease. Marinette dipped her left hand to reveal her full left breast, then gyrated her hips a little bit.

Adrien watched his girlfriend’s perfect body rocking and swaying to a tune only in her mind. Then he watched her right hand pull her bra away. Adrien beheld Marinette’s magnificent, naked body in front of him. She started walking towards the shower, so he opened up the curtain to let her in. He took her hand as she stepped over the lip of the bathtub wall and stepped inside.

Immediately Adrien held Marinette in a tight embrace and was kissing her relentlessly. She felt his hard rod poking her abdomen. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down, and felt his kisses traveling from her mouth to the side of her neck.

Adrien’s kisses stopped at her breasts, where he took each nipple in his mouth. He pinched her right nipple between his tongue and his upper lip, then moved over to her left nipple. He pushed her nipple around with his tongue in between pinching them with his lips. Then he closed his mouth over it entirely and started sucking on the soft flesh.

Marinette felt the skin of her breasts follow Adrien’s movements. She felt the surge of electricity as he covered her sensitive skin with his mouth and as the warm water bounced off his head and splashed her chest. Once he lavished her hard pink nipples he continued his trail of kisses all the way down her torso. Adrien knelt down and Marinette lifted her left leg and planted it on the raised edge of the bathtub.

Marinette looked down at Adrien and saw him marveling at the sight of her pussy. His face was so close to her that she could have rocked her hips forward and he would have been hers. She could feel the beads of warm water dripping down her front and coalescing at and running down her lips to her legs. Marinette felt Adrien slowly leaning in to lock his mouth on her pussy.

Adrien’s head angled upwards as he dove into the exposed lips of Marinette’s pussy. His tongue darted straight out and he began a long, creeping stroke from the middle to the front of her lips, burrowing his mouth into her.

Marinette felt Adrien’s tongue swiping up. She braced herself by placing her left forearm flat against the shower wall and swung her hips forward. She felt Adrien grip her ass, clutching the flesh of her cheeks in his fingers, pulling them apart slightly. “Oh God, Adrien, your mouth feels so good on me.”

Adrien looked up at Marinette, smiled, then returned his gaze down to her landing strip of hair which was right in front of his eyes. He tasted her lips in his mouth, the flavor of her building arousal permeating his body and driving him to eat out Marinette even harder.

“Oh Adrien! You eat my pussy so good,” said Marinette as she dropped her right arm to brace it on Adrien’s shoulder and pulled him in.

Adrien lowered his head towards her vagina and pressed his nose into her clit. Then he started to shake his head vigorously from side-to-side, feeling the mound of flesh around her clit begin to shift underneath the firm, but pliable, cartilage of his nose. At the same time he began suckling at the opening of her vagina and darted his tongue firmly in and out of her opening.

Marinette felt the sensation of Adrien fucking her with his entire face, his nose rubbing her clit and his tongue teasing her wet vaginal opening. She felt the huge surge of having the man of her dreams pleasing her as the hot water bounced off her skin, which elicited goosebumps all over her back and a pleasant sensation building up in her core.

Adrien felt Marinette suddenly tugging his shoulders upwards. He pulled his head back and watched her right leg move from the edge of the bathtub to the bottom of the tub, watching her pussy close and then return to its hiding spot between her creamy, wet legs. He stood up quickly and pressed his mouth against hers. Though Adrien’s face was dripping with water Marinette tasted traces of her own flavor on his lips. She felt turned on, so she looked him in the eye, “Adrien, you take such good care of me.”

Adrien’s bulging cock brushed up against her hip as she looked down, then back up at him, “you know what I think?”

“That whenever I eat your pussy I get really hard and I want to fuck you senseless?”

“That too,” said Marinette as she pressed her body against his, pulled his head down to hers.

Marinette nibbled on Adrien’s left ear before whispering, “I want to feel your massive, throbbing dick invade my mouth, I want to feel your entire length on my tongue, and I want to feel you cum into my throat. Can you give that to me baby? I am going to swallow every last drop you have.”

Marinette watched the loving expression on Adrien’s face as she knelt down. She opened her mouth and lunged her head forward. She quickly closed her mouth around Adrien’s dick and quickly ran her lips all the way down his shaft. She felt Adrien reach the back of her throat and instead of stopping there she let it keep going. Marinette felt Adrien’s cock slide beyond the back of her mouth, then she felt his head enter her the top of her throat.

“Ohhhh fuck, Marinette,” moaned Adrien as he felt Marinette’s throat around the head of his cock. He cupped her face with his left hand, “you feel that cock all the way in your mouth? You like having my dick all the way in?”

Marinette looked up with Adrien’s cock still buried deep in her mouth, and nodded.

“Yeah, get it,” said Adrien.

Adrien started pulling his hips back and forth forcefully, to where he was thrusting his dick in and out of Marinette’s mouth at a constant pace.

Soon Adrien felt himself nearing a climax, “oh fuck baby, Marinette, I’m gonna cum.”

Marinette pulled her head all the way back, and Adrien’s dick fell out of her mouth. She stood up, looked in his eyes, and quickly kissed him on his lips. “I’ve changed my mind,” she said once she broke the kiss.

Adrien raised his eyebrows, “oh?”

“Yeah,” said Marinette as she stood up and turned around, “I think I want you to fuck me.”

Marinette bent over in front of Adrien until she was facing the rear floor of the shower. Her ass was facing Adrien as he looked down at her. He grabbed his dick and pointed it at her pussy. He rubbed his head up and down through her lips, “you feel that?”

“Mmmm yesss,” moaned Marinette.

“You want to feel my dick inside you?”

“Please God, yes!” Marinette moaned heavier, “put it in me, Adrien.”

Adrien centered his dick over Marinette’s vagina and pressed forward. Immediately he felt her warm, wet tightness on his entire cock. He quickly sunk his cock into her.

Marinette felt the girth of Adrien’s cock filling her vagina, “oh Adrien, you feel how tight I am for you?”

“Ohhhh fuck, Marinette,” said Adrien, “so tight.”

Adrien began pumping his hips back and forth quickly, feeling Marinette’s pussy gliding tightly around his cock. He felt that familiar pleasant sensation in just behind his dick. He let out a hearty groan as he felt Marinette around his shaft.

Adrien felt a rush of adrenaline and moved his hand across her butt from his waist. He extended his thumb and moved his hand between her butt cheeks. Adrien pressed his thumb down and felt the twisted, puckered skin of Marinette’s asshole under his thumb. He heard Marinette let out the cutest whimper when he touched her tight hole.

Marinette started feeling the sensation of her building orgasm along with the pressure on her asshole from Adrien’s thumb. She began pushing her hips backwards, slamming Adrien deep inside her. The wet, slapping noises their bodies made as they collided heightened their mutual arousal.

Marinette raised her head and turned her torso to look at Adrien, “you wanna finish this in the bed? I think I want to make this a bit spicier.”

Adrien looked down at Marinette, “sure. I’m always down for spicy.”

She stood up and stepped out of the shower, borrowing Adrien’s towel to dry herself. Adrien grabbed the soap and quickly washed some parts of his body before rinsing and turning the water off. He saw Marinette using his towel and watched her intently.

Marinette saw Adrien staring at her, “like what you see, Monsieur Agreste?”

“I’m waiting for you to give me my damn towel, woman!” said Adrien with a chuckle.

Marinette smiled and finished drying herself off, then handed the towel to Adrien. She then walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Adrien continued to dry himself off for a minute, but then he noticed that his pants somehow ended up in the dirty laundry hamper. He quickly grabbed them out and put them on the vanity, _I was gonna wear these. How did they end up in the dirty laundry?_ he thought before exiting the bathroom.

Marinette watched Adrien walk in and saw the surprised look on his face that she expected. She sat on the bed, spread eagle, and in between her legs sat her large metal butt plug on the black cloth bag with the bottle of lube next to it.

“Oh wow,” said Adrien when he noticed the plug, unable to say anything else as he looked at Marinette’s bright smile.

“I told you: I want spicy,” said Marinette with the cutest giggle Adrien had ever heard.

Marinette reached down and picked up the plug, holding it in her hand by the stem while inspecting it closely. It was five centimeters wide and the bulb was nine centimeters long, “it’s so big, Adrien. I wish there was a strong, handsome man who could put this inside my ass.”

Adrien walked over to the bed and planted his hands on either side of the outside of her thighs. His mouth engulfed hers in a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue caressed against hers as their mouths held on to each other. Adrien moved his right hand up and gripped Marinette’s back, pulling her in tightly, while pressing her lower body closer to him with his left hand at the small of her back.

Adrien pulled his mouth from Marinette’s as he grabbed the butt plug from her hand. “On your knees,” commanded Adrien.

Marinette felt the rush that she always feels when Adrien takes control. Not that she was ever into BDSM, but she liked when her man took control of the situation. Adrien picked up the lube and squeezed some out onto the plug. He spread it around with his finger, then looked over to Marinette’s ass. He squeezed more lube out onto her asshole and spread it around with his finger.

Marinette felt Adrien’s finger tracing her tight hole. She felt a surge of excitement causing her to shake a little bit, which became goosebumps on all of her exposed skin.

Adrien finished spreading the lube around Marinette’s butthole. He pressed his finger into her ass and felt her tight hole parting as his finger slipped inside. He rubbed his slippery finger around up to the second knuckle.

Marinette felt Adrien pull his finger out of her butt. She took a moderately-sized breath and mentally prepared herself for the butt plug. She felt the cool metal on her asshole then felt her tight opening being forced open. She had become experienced enough to know how to take on the plug without unnecessary resistance. She bore down once she felt the metal bulb of the plug penetrating her ass.

Adrien felt the change in resistance and figured Marinette had to be pushing out against it. He watched as her asshole stretched around the widest part of the plug, all five centimeters. “You’re doing so good Marinette.”

Marinette shrieked in pleasure, “oh! It’s so good, Adrien.”

Adrien kept pushing the plug further into Marinette until he saw her rim beginning to close around the rounded part of the bulb. Adrien let go of the plug and watched her asshole close tightly around the bulb, leaving only the stem sticking out of her butt. He watched it sink slowly deeper.

Marinette felt the plug seating itself inside her ass. She felt the fullness in her butt and the pressure of the heavy bulb of the big plug pressing against the inside of her asshole. She noted the cool, metallic feeling of the stem still remaining against her asshole, as well as the base of the plug being pulled gently against her tight hole. She moved her abdomen slightly and felt the plug slightly shifting inside her.

The next thing she knew Adrien’s mouth was on her butt cheek, raking his teeth against her skin. “Adrien, is that so sexy?” asked Marinette sweetly while swaying her hips side-to-side a few centimeters.

“Mmmm,” hummed Adrien as he tapped the gem of the plug, “so sexy.”

Adrien then quickly ditched his towel on the floor and laid on the bed on his back out on the bed next to Marinette, who was still on all-fours. He grabbed Marinette’s waist and pulled her to the side. She raised her left leg over his head and placed it on the other side. She was straddling his head with her pussy in front of his mouth.

Adrien pulled Marinette’s hips down until her pussy was on his face. Then he started to grab her pussy with his mouth, and he ran his right hand around her butt cheek and started pressing the butt plug into her asshole slightly. He felt her jump slightly on top of him. Adrien continued to run his tongue up and down Marinette’s inner lips of Marinette’s pussy.

At the same time Marinette found her face directly over Adrien’s dick. She opened her mouth and lowered her head. She felt his cock sliding against her tongue, lowering her head and sliding his cock deeper into her mouth. She curled her tongue so that it conformed to the shape of the underside of his shaft, feeling his head sliding backwards, nearing her throat.

Adrien concentrated on eating Marinette’s pussy; however, when she started sucking his cock he closed his eyes and began humming. Suddenly he felt Marinette speed up her bobbing her head up and down and felt Marinette’s warm mouth around his cock. Adrien opened his eyes again and saw the sparkling red gem of the butt plug inches from his face, the stem protruding out of her asshole, connected to the big plug that was nestled tightly inside Marinette’s butt.

Adrien lowered his right hand from around Marinette’s waist, moving it around her thigh, and began tapping on the gem of the plug with his knuckle, alternating with grabbing it and gently shaking it.

Marinette felt the plug vibrating inside her, and the vibrations from Adrien’s mouth movements superimposed with the vibrations of the plug in her butt and bouncing on the inside of her asshole created a huge spike of pleasure in her core. It was almost like the time Adrien described how voltage builds up during electrical storms. She felt her own voltage spiking and she quickly reached her breakdown potential. The current of pleasure ripped through her body, it felt like she had a stream of white-hot plasma coursing through her veins.

Adrien felt Marinette’s thighs gripping his head tightly, she was pushing her pussy into his face, and sucking his cock at an insane pace. He continued tapping on the plug and then moved his left hand around until he could slide his finger into her pussy. He felt she was in the middle of clenching hard, but he slid his finger in and began curling it forward. At the same time he wrapped his right hand around the base of the butt plug in Marinette’s ass and began pulling it back a few millimeters.

Marinette felt the first orgasm strike her and soon regained her senses. At some point she lifted her head off Adrien’s cock, but she took a moment to survey all the sensations in her body. She felt Adrien’s finger in her vagina, coaxing her G-spot and then she felt Adrien tugging on the plug. She felt the voltage building up inside her again and soon every muscle in her lower body clenched tightly. She felt the metal plug fighting against her muscles, which gave her that familiar, dull ache. Her ass felt full as her anal walls gripped the plug, wanting so desperately to contract completely. Marinette found herself enjoying that feeling of being full, especially when in concert with Adrien eating her out and hitting her G-spot. This cocktail of sensations was again pushing her own voltage higher and higher, she became hornier and hornier. “Oh fucking shit Adrien! I’m gonna cum again. That plug in my ass, you eating me, your finger in my pussy,” exclaimed Marinette, more in a pleasure-driven stream of consciousness than a coherent thought.

She looked down and saw Adrien’s cock, still strong and hard. She opened her mouth and quickly thrust her head down. She swallowed Adrien’s cock right down to its base, feeling the strong shaft sliding to the back of her mouth, feeling Adrien’s head slipping into her throat. She applied negative pressure in her mouth and kept taking Adrien’s cock as deep as it would go.

Adrien felt the warmth of Marinette’s mouth around his dick. He felt her bobbing her head on his cock at an incredible pace, it felt so good for him. He felt the buildup of pleasure just behind his cock. He broke his mouth off Marinette’s pussy and exclaimed, “oh fuck, Marinette, keep doing that, I’m gonna cum.”

Marinette stopped, lifted her head, “not yet, Adrien. We can finish however you want, but right now I need this cock in my pussy.”

Adrien watched Marinette lift herself off him. She lifted her left leg over his head and laid down on the bed. Adrien also got up and knelt on the bed near her feet. He watched as she pulled her legs towards her body and then spread them apart. Her excited pussy spread open in front of him. He watched her tilt her hips upwards and then saw the red gem of the butt plug peering out from under.

Adrien looked at Marinette’s breasts, the pert flesh adorned with delicate pink nipples. He looked at Marinette’s face, the stong cheek bones and the faint dusting of freckles just below her eyes. Those entrancing blue eyes that enraptured his heart from the moment he first saw her. His gaze trailed down her body, that smooth, silky creamy skin, leading down to the strong but svelte legs that a moment ago nearly crushed him during her powerful orgasm.

Marinette took a moment to admire Adrien’s body. His toned abs, the sweat beading on his brow. The blonde, raging sex hair atop his head, his green eyes that saw right through to her heart. She gazed down at him and saw his bulging erection, pointing directly at her. “Mmmm,” said Marinette, “bring that here and put it in me.”

Adrien walked on his knees towards Marinette. When he got close he grabbed her legs and held them up. Marinette bent her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together. She then lifted the whole lower half of her body up slightly. Adrien grabbed his dick and began brushing it up and down her exposed lips. Then he slid his cock to the bottom of her pussy and found her vaginal entrance.

Marinette felt her vagina opening as Adrien pushed his cock inside her. She could feel the entire length of his cock sliding through her tight flesh, feeling his big head opening her up and his long shaft sliding through her walls.

Adrien felt Marinette clenching again as he slid his cock into her pussy. He quickly penetrated her as deep as he could go, and he knew from experience that he was hitting her G-spot. He watched Marinette’s face and saw that he had hit her sweet spot, as her eyes widened and her mouth opened in an ‘O’ shape.

“Ohh God Adrien,” moaned Marinette, “you’re so big inside me.”

“Yeah Marinette,” replied Adrien as he rolled his hips forward and felt Marinette’s warm, wet walls sinking around his did, “you’re so tight.”

“You like my pussy?” said Marinette as she arched her back upon feeling Adrien’s dick rub against her G-spot, “you like fucking my pussy with your great big cock, Adrien?”

Adrien took a moment to feel the inside of Marinette’s pussy with his cock. He felt her wet walls sliding around his dick, they pulsed tightly.

Marinette breathed heavily while moaning, “oh you fill me up so good.”

Marinette felt Adrien’s cock slamming deep into her vagina. She also felt the plug rocking back and forth in her ass as Adrien’s cock displaced it, pressing gently on the inside of her asshole. “Oh wow, Adrien, this plug in my ass feels so good. It’s almost like there’s two of you inside me.”

“Maybe I should get the rabbit miraculous and come back when we’re finished here?” said Adrien.

Marinette paused her movements and her face turned serious. She looked over at the door and watched. Adrien realized what she was doing and started looking around, knowing that his future self would try to come out of a random place and surprise them, _that’s definitely something I would do, just to fuck with myself_ thought Adrien with a chuckle.

Marinette and Adrien waited for future Adrien to show up for a few moments, but he never did. Adrien shrugged, “eh, maybe not today. But you did just give me a great fucking idea.”

“What’s thaa-” asked Marinette as Adrien grabbed her thighs and flipped her over roughly onto her belly. She felt his hands on her waist pulling her up, realizing he was referring to her quip about two Adriens inside her dirty talk, “oh, Adrien, no, not that, not yet. Well, just not right now.”

“What not right now?”

“You’re not putting it in my butt right now.”

Adrien chuckled, “well of course not tonight, my love. I’m way too far along, I’d cum just as things were getting good. When we do that, we’re gonna make it last a long time. But I _am_ going to fuck you into the headboard right now.”

Marinette buried her head into the pillows and then stuck her ass up in the air for Adrien to see.

Adrien watched his girlfriend propping her lower body up on her knees. The plug in Marinette’s ass shimmered in the light of the room, and her soaking wet pussy glistened with her flowing arousal. He grabbed his dick and lined it up with her begging entrance, then slammed into her as deep as he could go.

Marinette felt a terrific jolt as Adrien’s cock speared right into her vagina, hitting her G-spot. Then she felt him pulling out slowly and slamming home once again. Then he started bucking his hips behind her, pumping his cock deep into her and hitting her G-spot every time. She felt the buildup of pleasure in her core again. As Adrien accelerated while fucking Marinette, she heard him moaning out. She felt her own breakdown approaching, “oh fuck Adrien, I’m going to cum.”

Adrien felt Marinette’s pussy sliding up and down the length of his cock. He felt his own buildup just behind his cock, and noted that his dick had begun pulsing.

Marinette felt her walls start contracting and relaxing as Adrien’s cock got harder inside her. She knew what that meant, “oh God Adrien, I’m gonna cum. Move that plug around so I can feel it in my ass.”

Adrien reached down and started tugging on the plug. He was in the middle of his own buildup so he was too focused on his own mounting pleasure to fully watch what he was doing. He did see the plug begin to spread Marinette’s asshole to try to get out, so Adrien let it go and slide back into her. Then he tugged on it again a little bit before releasing it. “Oh yeah baby, your ass is so tight Marinette.”

“I’ll be getting it ready for your big cock, Adrien,” said Marinette.

“Oh fuck,” said Adrien as he buckled over, only stopping himself with his hands on the headboard, without losing pace of his strong thrusts in and out of Marinette’s pussy, “you almost made me cum.”

“Oh fuck I _AM_ cumming!” shrieked Marinette as she felt a bolt of pleasure strike through her whole body. She screamed as the pleasure washed over her, feeling her vaginal walls gripping Adrien’s cock as he thrust into her, her juices flowing and keeping her pussy dripping wet, and the plug in her ass being pulled just barely out of her so that her asshole opened up with that dull ache. She felt each movement inside her body from Adrien’s cock and the butt plug, and it kept her orgasm aloft. Her climax washed over her entire body and was boosted every time Adrien moved something inside her.

Adrien felt his own climax building, “oh fuck, Marinette, I’m gonna cum.”

“Mmmm,” said Marinette, “I think I want you to cum in my mouth. I want to taste what you do to me after you fucked my brains out.”

Adrien kept pounding his cock into Marinette, feeling the rapid movement of her spasming pussy around his entire shaft. He felt the explosion deep inside him, “ah fuck Marinette, gotta do this quick then.”

Adrien pulled his cock out of Marinette. She quickly turned around, adjusted her hair behind her, opened her mouth, and took the head of his bulging, ready-to-burst cock into her mouth. Adrien grabbed her loose ponytail and pulled her head all the way forward.

Marinette immediately applied negative pressure in her mouth so her soft cheeks closed around his cock. She could taste the heady musk of her own arousal on his cock. She backed her head off his cock and looked at it. She held his cock in her hand and moved her head closer to the base. She stuck her tongue out and started swiping it towards the tip, licking more of her fluid off him.

Adrien looked down at Marinette and moaned, “mmmm you taste yourself?”

Marinette finished a swipe with her tongue and retracted it in her mouth, “yeah. I’m still so wet from your cock inside me; I can feel it.”

Adrien leaned over and reached with his left hand down to the small of her back. He tapped on the butt plug in Marinette’s ass and she jumped, his dick bouncing on her face. Then he reached further down and stuck his finger into her vagina. He heard Marinette moaning underneath him as he slid his finger inside her slick walls and rubbed her clit with his middle finger. He then withdrew his forefinger from her vagina and began rubbing her clit with his left ringfinger as well. He held the flesh around her clit between his two fingers and rubbed it between them, causing her to moan louder beneath him. Then he withdrew his two fingers and saw they were absolutely soaked with her juices.

Adrien righted himself over his knees and looked down at Marinette, holding out his left hand splaying his fingers out.

“This one was deep inside your pussy,” said Adrien as he wiggled his forefinger.

Marinette grabbed his left hand and pulled it toward her face. Adrien curled his other fingers such that only his forefinger stuck out. Marinette took the finger that was inside her and pressed it to her pursed lips, then sucked it into her mouth. “Does that taste good?” asked Adrien.

“Mmmm so good,” said Marinette as she licked and sucked her juices off his finger.

Then Adrien held out his hand again and wiggled his two middle fingers, “these are the ones that rubbed your clit.”

Marinette grabbed his hand again and stuck the proffered fingers in her mouth. Again she tasted her juices, licked and sucked them off him, and took them out of her mouth. “I love the way I taste after you fuck me. It’s like my own personal ‘Adrien’ flavor,” she said sweetly.

Then Marinette resumed looking at Adrien’s cock, “but right now, Adrien, I’m gonna suck your big cock until you cum in my mouth.”

Adrien restored his left hand to the back of Marinette’s head. He felt her lips around his head once again and began sliding his cock into her mouth. He pulled her head forward and felt his orgasm booming from just behind the base of his cock. He lost a bit of pace with his orgasm when he decided to finger Marinette, but the arousal he got from watching Marinette taste herself drove him higher than he was before.

Adrien felt his orgasm creeping up his dick, the tension in his shaft was becoming almost unbearable. Marinette continued to suck and lick his entire cock, taking him into her throat until he felt the explosion at the tip of his dick. “Oh fuck Marinette, I’m gonna cum.”

Marinette continued to suck, but then she started humming loudly. That extra vibration pushed Adrien over the top and he felt the explosion finally erupting out of his cock. He felt like he was shooting long ropes into her mouth, and sure enough he felt the warmth from his own cum in her mouth around his dick. He felt spurt after spurt flowing quickly out of his cock, and felt Marinette pounding her head down almost violently as she took his cum in her mouth.

Adrien watched Marinette pull his cock out of her mouth until just his head remained inside her, all the while shooting more of his load off. He felt her pumping his shaft with her hand as he came. Finally he felt his cock relaxing and its strong pulsing faded away. He was left panting, and hunkered over, once again bracing himself against the headboard. He looked down at Marinette to see her mouth closed. He ran his fingers through the loose parts of her hair and then looked down to see her slowly turn her bluebell eyes to look up at him. She opened her mouth to show Adrien the huge load of his cum in her mouth, before closing her mouth and swallowing it all, then reopening her mouth to show him that she had swallowed it all. “See Adrien? I love tasting your cum, I love swallowing your cum. And I love tasting myself on you too.”

“Ohhhh fuckkk,” drawled Adrien, “that was so hot.”

“Did you like the dirty talk?”

Adrien nodded while panting heavily, “oh yeah.”

“Well I have one more thing for you to do,” said Marinette as she got up on her knees and kissed Adrien on the lips, “I need you to take this plug out.”

Adrien watched as Marinette turned around and bent over. He had just climaxed, but he swore that sight of the butt plug in Marinette’s ass would get him hard again. He reached down and tugged on the base of the plug until he saw her asshole start to open up. Her ass held onto the plug tightly, but eventually he overcame the resistance and soon Marinette’s asshole was wide open as the bulb of the plug slowly rose out of her ass. Once he got the wide part out, the rest of the plug slid out quickly. Adrien watched mystified as Marinette’s asshole closed slowly.

Adrien set the plug down on the mattress. Then he grabbed her butt cheeks and spread them apart, noting that her normally tightly-puckered hole was slightly open. “What are you doing?” asked Marinette.

“I think you’re more ready than you think,” said Adrien, “you’re gaping a little bit.”

“Does that mean you want to stick it in my butt now?”

“No, I’m spent. But I think you’re more-used to the big plug than you realize.”

“Well it’s so big,” giggled Marinette as she wiggled her butt, “after all, I need to get my tight little ass ready for your cock.”

Adrien went catatonic for a few seconds. _It’s really going to happen someday, she’s flirting with it way too much to just be dirty talk._

“Adrien, as much as I love watching you imagining what it’s gonna be like when you do stick it in my butt,” said Marinette with a roguish smile on her face, “I do think we need to shower off for real this time.”

Adrien snapped out of his trance and smiled at Marinette, “hey, positive visualization is important. You’re serious about _that_ though?”

Marinette smiled, “well of course, kitty. That would just be cruel for me to lead you on.”

“And you’re not weirded out?”

“Won’t know until I try it,” said Marinette, “but it will make for one hell of a wedding night. But first: Shower -- with no hanky-panky either. We have a busy day ahead of us, plus the radio is airing our interview with Alya in an hour.”

***

“Hey there ladybloggers! Alya Cesaire here with an exclusive interview with none other than the heroes of Paris: Ladybug and Chat Noir!” burst Alya’s voice over the airwaves of Paris.

Adrien seldom listened to the radio in the car; instead, he would opt for his own collection of music. On this day he was curious to hear the buzz around town, of course it didn’t hurt that the previous night he and Marinette gave Alya an interview that was being played that day. They made sure to have a radio station play the recording, with Alya’s permission of course, so they could be certain that Hawk Moth would hear it.

Adrien mused on his thoughts about the technological wonders of wireless communications a bit more before returning his attention to Alya’s, “it has been six months since the new Hawk Moth appeared on the scene. I have the opportunity to sit down with Paris’ long-time superhero guardians, Ladybug and Chat Noir, to discuss everything that has changed and what we can expect from them moving forward. They are here with me now, welcome you two, and let me dive right in: The big question on everyone’s minds is ‘how did the new Hawk Moth take over from the old Hawk Moth?’ and how is she different?”

“You’d have to ask her how she got the miraculous,” said Ladybug, “but when she revealed that her first ever akuma was the former Hawk Moth, once we saw who he was, and what she did to him, we knew it was a whole new ballgame. The stakes definitely got higher.”

“Gabriel Agreste as Hawk Moth was kind-of a clown,” added Chat Noir.

“This new Hawk Moth has killed several of her akumatized villains. How does that affect your efforts?”

“Well we definitely want to put an end to her, and we aren’t backing down,” said Chat Noir, “we both want to live in a world where ordinary people -- like I was before I became Ladybug, and I assume Chat Noir was a just regular guy as well -- are empowered to stand up to evil. When she drew first blood, it became more important than ever for us to find her and stop her.”

“There always was the very real possibility that something would happen during a fight that couldn’t be fixed,” added Ladybug, “I don’t want Parisians to think that nothing an akuma does has a lasting effect just because of the Miraculous Ladybugs. Everything an akuma does is permanent, we’re just lucky to have something that can restore things most of the time. And if, for whatever reason, we aren’t able to use Miraculous Ladybugs, then it’s potentially game over.”

“Why do you think Hawk Moth is trying to kill her akuma victims?”

“I don’t know for certain,” said Ladybug, “I’m just speculating here but I think it’s to prevent us from being able to gather information from them once they’re rescued.”

“I think,” said Chat Noir, “that perhaps this new Hawk Moth remembers the almost comical way the former Hawk Moth kept reakumatizing the same people over and over again. I think there’s nothing more that she wants than for the name ‘Hawk Moth’ to inspire fear and panic, and with the old Hawk Moth it just made people slightly annoyed after a while.”

“Some might see your six months of fighting her as a sign of slow progress. She has killed several of her akumatized victims, so people are understandably eager for her to be defeated. Don’t you think the people of Paris deserve a speedy end to her reign of terror?”

“Oh absolutely,” said Ladybug, “we treat every fight as a very serious opportunity to take down Hawk Moth. We also feel every loss very deeply. It’s easy to overlook the fact that Chat Noir and I are sensitive human beings just like you’re a sensitive human being. When an innocent person is killed it hits us hard.”

“We try everything in our power to prevent loss of life,” said Chat Noir, “and we still are pretty good at accomplishing that. But even though we’re superheroes, we’re just imperfect humans who aren’t always able to save the day. Hawk Moth doesn’t want our miraculouses, she couldn’t care less about them, she announced that on day one. We figured out that she wants to destroy the faith that the public has placed in Ladybug and Chat Noir. She has put a lot of effort into being as elusive as possible, and causing as much fear as possible. What better way than to kill people without us being able to undo it?”

“But still, six months? What is preventing you from making faster progress?”

“Well don’t forget that this new Hawk Moth has been akumatizing people at a much slower pace than the old Hawk Moth,” answered Ladybug, “we used to have a new akuma every week or so; nowadays it can be several weeks between new akumas.”

“So she’s going for quality, not quantity?”

“Mmhmm,” affirmed Chat Noir, “with the old Hawk Moth, he attacked so often that people got used to a constant state of alarm; people got used to akuma drills, so after a while it was no big deal. With the new Hawk Moth, she is much less frequent and people tend to relax more between attacks, which means the wind-up to public panic around individual attacks is much steeper. It is very frustrating on a personal level too: I just want to get to the part where we get back the missing miraculouses and then m’lady and I can finally become the couple we were meant to be. I’ve been waiting over ten years, but she’s insistent that we have a job to do first.”

“So LadyNoir is still not a thing?” asked Alya.

“Is that what they call our frustratingly nonexistent romance?” retorted Chat Noir, “I like it. Something for me to hope for.”

“He says that,” said Ladybug, smiling, “but after ten years of working together, he still doesn’t know my real name. Tell me, Alya: How am I supposed to date someone if he doesn’t even know my name?”

“Hey!” said Chat, “only because she wouldn't tell me!”

“One thing at a time, kitty,” said Ladybug.

“You know I love when you call me that,” said Chat.

Ladybug’s groan was very audible on the recording. Plagg zipped out of Adrien’s shirt as Adrien drove, “you guys definitely sold it on not knowing each others’ identities. Almost as if you had seven years of unrequited affection to draw on for that part.”

“Haha, yeah,” chuckled Adrien, “that was why we offered Alya an interview at all, because we needed to misdirect Lila. At face-value, we can assume that Lila believes what we just said, that Ladybug and Chat Noir aren’t a couple, and that we don’t know who we are. She has no reason to not believe it.”

“If only she knew that you guys were actually living together,” chuckled Plagg.

Plagg flew back into Adrien’s shirt, and Adrien resumed his attention to their interview.

“Speaking of ten years,” asked Alya, “Ladybug has been guardian of the miraculouses for that amount of time. How are you managing this responsibility now that you’ve got some tenure?”

“It’s a challenge at times,” said Ladybug, “there were some times when I first started off as the guardian where I thought I would buckle. But Chat Noir was always there for me when I needed a boost of confidence. If anything, our relationship got even stronger because I was able to confide in him with my vulnerabilities.”

“So when you took over the role, the former guardian lost his memory, is that correct?”

“Yes he did,” said Ladybug, “it’s part of protecting the secret of the miraculouses.”

“Aren’t you worried about that happening to you someday?”

Ladybug paused for a moment. She reminded herself how she had vowed to prevent her loss of memory, even if it meant shoving the miracle box in a corner and forgetting about it for the rest of their lives. She also noted that she was getting really tired of people always bringing it up in interviews, “it just comes with the job. It sucks, but it’s there for a reason, because anyone with such detailed knowledge of the miracle box can have that knowledge exploited if the box ever fell into the wrong hands.”

Adrien turned off the radio after that. He hated thinking about it, but he tempered that fear with his conviction that he and Marinette would find a way to avert any memory loss. Despite their commitment to keeping Marinette’s memory intact, Adrien never liked the idea of just leaving the miracle box in a corner. He recalled the conversation he had with Marinette after they returned from their interview:

_”Ugh, why does everyone keep going on about ‘Ladybug’s gonna lose her memory some day?!’ I’m not going to let that happen!” said a frustrated Marinette, “it’s not like I like answering questions about it. I don’t want to keep re-hashing it in every interview.”_

_”Marinette, how exactly are we going to keep the miracle box from falling into the wrong hands? It’s not like you can just formally relinquish it to the Order of the Guardians when you’re done. We have to keep the box away from the bad guys_ and _the good guys. It’s crazy.”_

_“Well I know you’re not a fan of my plan of just leaving the box in the corner until I die. I’m happy to do that, but I know you want something more secure.”_

_“It’s just that I see it as a duty to keep the miracle box from falling into the wrong hands in perpetuity. I mean, if Lila were to walk into our apartment and take the box tomorrow, that would be bad, right?”_

_“Yeah,” said Marinette._

_“So why is it any better if someone takes it from an estate sale after we’re six feet under?”_

_“So you’re saying that if we aren’t going to properly give it back to the Order, then we have a responsibility to make sure that two-hundred years from now it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands? Why not just leave it in a safe deposit box and have a lawyer return it as part of my will?”_

_“Because if word got out that the greatest power in the universe -- the ability to alter reality itself -- was just sitting in a bank, well… apart from everyone in that bank knowing what was in it, anyone could learn about it and rob the bank. You aren’t thinking about Operation Security here: The more people we involve in our plan to shunt the miracle box, the more opportunities there are for something to go very wrong.”_

_“Right. Don’t forget our children and our grandchildren might have to deal with the consequences of our failure to plan now.”_

_“I see your point. Maybe we should just dig a deep hole?”_

_“There’s always a pretty substantial chance that someone could find it though. Plus there’s no guarantee that they wouldn’t find it too soon, like the day after we bury it or something stupid like that.”_

_“Then I don’t know, Adrien,” said an annoyed Marinette, “I think you’re overthinking this.”_

_“I am not! I’m trying to keep us from a half-assed situation where some fuckhead in the future finds it and causes unimaginable damage. Do you want to live in a world where pi equals exactly three?”_

_“Isn’t that what you engineers do every day?”_

_Adrien paused for a second, “that’s not the point, dear: Engineers have clients, and when we need to give an estimate quickly, it’s much easier to divide something by three instead of working out something divided by three-point-one-four. If we just drop the box somewhere and forget about it, we lose all control over the miracle box. It’s irresponsible!”_

_“Oh so you’re calling me irresponsible?”_

_“I’m saying we have to do this responsibly.”_

_“Whatever,” said Marinette, “I’m done thinking about this right now.”_

_“Of course you are,” huffed Adrien._

_“No!” shouted Marinette, “I’ve been living on borrowed time for the past ten years, and without doing something to change that I will continue to live on borrowed time. Sooner or later the devil’s gonna come for his dues, and then I’ll just be a husk. The Marinette you know and love won’t be there anymore! Even if you rebuild her as best you can, that new Marinette won’t be the same person. It’ll be like I vanished.”_

_Marinette watched Adrien’s face change as he listened. She saw the exhaustion in his face, the sadness that he’d been fighting for the past three years. “Hey,” said Marinette, “it’s okay. Listen: It is late, I’ve had a long day, and I don’t think this is going to go anywhere good tonight. I think you might be hyperfocusing on this. The truth is that we aren’t going to figure this out tonight. We’ll deal with it later. But I promise we will figure something out; just not tonight. Let’s just go to bed, and we’ll go out for a nice breakfast tomorrow morning, okay?”_

_Adrien knew she was right, he had been hyperfocusing, but only because she didn’t seem to want to focus on it at all. He reasoned that it was too scary and she didn’t really have a good solution; of course, neither did he. It was an impossible situation: Any solution to any one component of their problem had a critical weakness: Ditching the miracle box in a big hole meant that someone -- maybe even the Order itself -- could find it; simply leaving the box to their kids would mean that their kids end up in the same situation in which Adrien and Marinette presently found themselves. In his calmer frame of mind, he decided to follow Marinette’s advice and not worry about it for a little while._

Adrien suddenly saw the sign for the shop he was seeking. He parked his car, got out, and walked into the business. A bright young woman approached him with a bright smile, “hello and welcome to Kippelstein’s Jewelers, how may I help you?”

Adrien smiled at the young woman, “I’ve been looking for a few months now, but I haven’t found what I’m looking for just yet. I am looking for the perfect engagement ring.”

***

Lila sat at a table on the sidewalk outside of a small cafe. She was listening to Alya’s interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir, taking meticulous mental notes. _So they aren’t in love,_ thought Lila, _I’m actually surprised. Sounds like they barely know each other. And it also sounds like they aren’t aware of my stealth akumas._ Lila felt a swell of pride at her idea to use akumas for her heavy lifting, _it’s really the best thing ever. From folding laundry to rigging up one of the abandoned factories with explosives and other traps, even the occasional companionship when I need it._

All of a sudden her entire body was under a shadow. She looked up and saw the blue-haired man standing over her. She bade him to sit as she removed the earbuds from her ears..

“So I’m really glad I’m finally able to have a sit-down with _the_ Luka Couffaine. You’re like a celebrity in our city, a rising star. I wish we could have met sooner, since we initially spoke six months ago, but things got real crazy with my dad’s embassy job. You wouldn’t believe the number of thousand-euro-per-plate dinners I’ve been to.”

“Wow, that sounds tough,” said Luka, “I’m finally glad to meet you though.”

“So Kitty Section, Rose told me all about your trials and tribulations. Mad respect for you guys getting this far.”

“Thanks,” said Luka, “it’s been tough, but I’m glad we’re finally starting to see our big break, if only locally for now.”

“It must have been very stressful getting to this point.”

“You have no idea,” said Luka, “it was really tough finding paid gigs for a long time.”

“You must have had a lot of determination to get this far,” said Lila, “and I for one am glad things are finally going good with Kitty Section. You guys all sound great.”

Luka’s eyes widened, “really? Do you have a favorite song of ours?”

“I liked your first single,” _I never even heard it_ , “you guys really charged out of the gate with that one.”

“Yeah,” said Luka, “I was really proud of that one too. It sucks we don’t have our original drummer, but our new guy is doing good too. We actually have a practice later tonight, in fact, if you want to come check us out?”

Lila smiled, “oh you are so thoughtful, Luka, but I can’t. I have a previous engagement.”

 _Why do I get the distinct impression that if I’d actually bothered to listen to their music, then I’d feel robbed of a few minutes of my life?_ thought Lila, _then again, not everyone can compete with XY… especially not in bed._ “So anyway, I wanted to surprise your sister,” said Lila, “but admittedly I don’t know much about her.”

“Yeah, she’s really shy but once she opens up she’s really fun,” answered Luka.

“Well she definitely has a great brother to help her out of her shell. I want to break that boundary between me and her,” said Lila, a subtle smile suddenly creeping across her face, “just like I did with Marinette.”

Luka’s eyes widened again, “Marinette?”

 _Ha, I knew he’d take the bait!_ “Yeah, things used to be really tense between us, but then I asked her for help picking out a dress for this party my dad was throwing, and we had a really great time shopping.”

“Well Marinette definitely knows fashion,” said Luka, “I’ll bet she gave great advice.”

 _Let’s see if he takes the next bait_ , “mind you, if you take two single girls and throw shopping into the mix, they’re bound to start bonding.”

Luka nodded when Lila finished speaking, then realized what she just said, “Hang on, last I heard Marinette wasn’t single.”

“Well not now,” said Lila, “didn’t you date her a few years ago?”

Luka smiled, but Lila could tell it was forced, “no, though I wish I did.”

Lila pouted, “oh, I’m sorry. I don’t want to hit on a sore subject for you. If talking about ‘what could have been’ is too painful we can move on.”

“No, no, it’s not that,” said Luka, “I mean, it’s not _too_ painful. I’m happy for them.”

“Oh, well that’s good,” said Lila, “then you should be very happy indeed because they are quite the couple to see.”

Luka shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling uneasy with Lila’s affirmation of his joy for Marinette and Adrien, “well maybe… I don’t know… I’ve spent so much time hearing about her and Adrien. I told her once that I’d be happy if they got together. And I am happy for them.”

Lila smiled, seeing a new plan unfolding before her. _Damn, I just wanted to get information on Marinette, but if this guy is going where I think he’s going, this will be even better. If I can just get him to open up,_ , “If you don’t mind my asking, what prevented you and Marinette from getting together?”

Luka thought for a moment before answering, “well I guess I guess back in the day the band didn’t seem like it was going anywhere. Our record deal with Bob Roth fell through before he signed us. I think he just promised us a contract because he got caught stealing our music, then made sure our deal fell through. Then Ivan quit the band. People seemed to think we were burnt-out. Things were a mess for us, and I didn’t want to subject Marinette to having to share me with the band. I wasn’t ready to give up on Kitty Section, but at the time it required a lot of tender loving care.

“Kitty Section really is your baby, so to speak?”

“Yeah,” said Luka smiling, “labels are always ready to sign a good band and I’ve seen a lot of talent scouts at our shows. It’s just a matter of time now.”

“Don’t you think that Marinette could have been there for you at your lowest though?” asked Lila, “from what I heard you were quite the charmer with her.”

“Well I guess, but she was always so incredible. Even to this day she’s like the perfect melody, or the song that plays in my heart.”

“Wow,” said Lila, “sounds like she’d be very lucky to have you in her life. I can tell that you really know how to make a girl feel special. Can I tell you a story?”

Luka nodded as Lila continued, “I remember there was this girl I knew, before I met my girlfriend. She was beautiful, kind, creative, and funny. We always got along great, she even had this cute stutter every once in a while. She really lit up my world every time I saw her. As you would say, ‘she was the song that played in my heart…’ well, the song that _still plays_ , even to this day.”

Luka’s attention was fixed on Lila. She resumed talking after her pause, fixing her face in a frown, “but there was another girl.”

Luka’s eyes were open, he was hanging onto every word. Deep down he knew how Lila’s story would end.

 _Alright, time to seal the deal and get this guy to open up_ , “it seemed that no matter what I said to her, as soon as the other girl entered the picture she just totally ignored me,” said Lila before sighing heavily, “eventually I saw the situation for what it truly was.”

Lila allowed a silence after she finished speaking as she watched Luka reflecting on her latest yarn. She could see that he’d drawn the parallel between her story and his. 

“You know what else? Sometimes I see them and think, ‘that could be me, with her,’” said Lila, watching Luka’s face and seeing his mood change.

“Yeah, I know the feeling. Every now and then I cross paths with Marinette, or Marinette and Adrien together, and I wonder, ‘that should be me.’ I guess now it’s Adrien’s turn. Good for Adrien,” said Luka flatly.

 _And now to validate his resentment of Adrien,_ “well I think Marinette definitely would have been better off if things had gone different,” said Lila, “you are very genuine and honest, you’re always willing to help people. Adrien, well, he comes off as arrogant sometimes. Like, ‘oooh look at me, I’m a former model but now I’m an engineer. Marinette is my girlfriend. My dad was the most-famous fashion designer in France.’”

Luka’s eyes went wide, feeling his own suppressed resentment of Adrien beginning to bubble up. Suddenly, with Lila’s help, he felt no shame in his resentment of Adrien and Adrien’s success with Marinette. “It’s like some people think they’re so much better than us.”

Lila smiled contentedly before answering, “precisely: People, such as Adrien, seem so perfect and likeable, but really they’re just selfish, bratty individualists who never think about how anyone else feels but them.”

“Yeah,” said Luka, “if only subtle.”

Lila smiled warmly at Luka before wondering, _and now, Monsieur Couffaine, it’s only a matter of time before I have to figure out what your akuma name is going to be._

***

Alya sat in her kitchen listening to the radio station playing her interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir. She watched Marinette across the table, listening with the biggest grin on her face, obviously happy that she was getting such big-name interviews for her blog. After the interview was done, Alya posted a copy of the interview on her blog.

Marinette asked, “so if you did the interview, why are they playing it on the radio?”

“Ladybug asked me to hold off posting the interview before now. Apparently they wanted to make sure it got out far and wide, so they needed to have a radio station that could reach everyone in Paris all at once,” answered Alya, “but enough about that.”

“Sounded like an awesome interview,” said Marinette.

“I’m surprised Ladybug and Chat Noir haven’t hooked up after all these years,” said Alya, “it’s weird, even though they’re not supposed to know each others’ identities, you’d think they’d eventually run into each other by accident and hit it off.”

“You mean as civilians?” asked Marinette, with a huge smile on her face, “maybe they found each other outside the masks and they don’t realize they’re dating one another?”

“Now that would be something. Imagine, whoever Ladybug and Chat Noir are, they could be romantically involved with each other and not even know it!”

“Or maybe they’re single?” said Marinette.

“Eh,” grunted Alya, “that’s boring. You can only go so far without having Ladybug and Chat Noir hooking up. After a few years we were all like, ‘come on already, you’re obviously meant for each other, hurry up and get it on!’ Especially with all the delays between new seasons and even between new episodes.”

“What did you say?”

“Nevermind,” said Alya, “but think about it: How long have you and Adrien been together now? Three years? And you guys reunited in America and hit it right off.”

Marinette reviewed the memory of her vacation where she reunited with Adrien, “it’s amazing. Adrien is my boyfriend. I still get shivers thinking about it,” _and certain other things as well_.

“Yeah, when it’s someone you love it’s really special. Nothing is better than having someone you trust completely,” said Alya as she paused for a sip of her coffee, “especially when it comes to… _certain_ things.”

Marinette looked puzzled, “whattya mean?”

Alya smiled and sipped her coffee some more, “oh, nothing that you need to worry about at this stage.”

“I didn’t realize relationships come in official levels,” said Marinette with a subtle tone of sarcasm.

“You’re preaching to the choir girl,” said Alya, “for instance, I always get this nagging feeling like I could be better at giving head.”

Marinette was always a bit surprised at her best friend’s forthcoming nature, so suddenly talking about blowjobs was a bit unexpected. She looked stunned for a second before figuring out what to say, “well are you worried that you’re doing something wrong?”

“No, not wrong. I guess I’m trying to incorporate more variety in my technique.”

“Oh, well Adrien always likes when I curl the sides of my tongue around him when I’m giving him a blowjob,” said Marinette.

“Ah, see I’ve always just held my tongue flat on the floor of my mouth when giving Nino a hummer.”

“And it’s always super-hot when Adrien goes into my throat,” said Marinette.

“Wait a minute: You deepthroat Adrien? I always envisioned you two having more vanilla-type sex,” said Alya.

“Hey!” said Marinette, feigning outrage, “actually I just started doing it today, this morning in fact.”

“You give Adrien morning blowjobs?”

“Well it started off as shower sex, but then it kinda turned into full-on bedroom sex, with dirty talk too.”

“Dirty talk, huh?” asked Alya, “dirty talk is good. So deepthroating, dirty talk, full-on bedroom sex.”

Marinette suddenly felt bold, “and butt plug too.”

“No way!” exclaimed Alya, “you use plugs too? How did that happen?”

“Well I surprised him with an anal training kit one day, he really went to town with it… well, with me,” said Marinette, “he was like a kid in a candy store. He still is.”

“Hmmm,” said Alya wistfully, “you think you know someone.”

Marinette could resist her next question, “so Alya, do you and Nino… you know?”

Alya smiled, “you mean have we done anal?”

Marinette nodded and Alya answered, “let’s just say one year I gave him a birthday present he never forgot. Even still, every now and then he gets a reminder.”

“Well I kind-of promised Adrien we would do it on our wedding night.”

Alya looked stunned for a second before speaking up, “umm, no. Don’t try it on your wedding night.”

Marinette looked puzzled, “why not?”

“Three reasons: First, if you end up hating it then it may kill the mood on what ought to be _the most_ romantic night of your lives. Even if it doesn’t kill the mood right away, he’ll need to clean off so you can start again. Why risk it?”

“Fair point,” said Marinette, “what are the other two?”

“Secondly: You may hurt yourself, regardless of whether or not you’re enjoying it, and you do not want to end your wedding night with a butt-sex-related trip to the E-R. Third: When you do anal the first time, assuming you like it, it will be a very special memory for both of you; you don’t need to wait for a more-special occasion. If you’re waiting for a specific event to be ready for it, chances are high that you’re actually ready for it now.”

“I hadn’t thought of any of that,” said Marinette, “but those are good points.”

Alya and Marinette sat in silence for a few seconds before another question popped into Marinette’s head, “so is it any good?”

Alya thought for a second, then shrugged slightly, “there was a little pain at first, but that’s to be expected the first time you shove something new in your butt. It helps once you know what to expect.”

“Yeah, the first time I had a butt plug in there was a bit of discomfort. I wouldn’t call it pain, but it was like a dull ache that I got used to after a while.”

“Definitely,” agreed Alya, “slow and steady is the name of the game. You mentioned you have a training kit, that’s a good way to get yourself ready for bigger and better; however, I’ll warn you that there’s a big difference between a butt plug and the real thing.”

“Ah,” said Marinette.

“But don’t forget: The point here is to enjoy it, or at least not mind it if he enjoys it. If you end up in a lot of pain, you’re not enjoying it and you’re not ‘not minding’ it either. Don’t force it if it hurts. And people talk about ‘how to do anal without pain,’ but I think that’s a mistake.”

“How so? Isn’t it good to avoid pain during sex?”

“Yeah,” said Alya, “typically it’s always good to avoid pain. That’s true for just about anything in life. But think about the kinds of people who go through life, where all they try to do is avoid pain. You want to enjoy it, simply avoiding pain isn’t good enough in my opinion.”

Marinette thought about Alya’s statement. It seemed to her like there’s always someone who is so wracked with fear and paranoia that they are unable to have any meaningful experiences. People whose only goal in life was to avoid getting sick, or avoid anxiety, or avoid hard work, and nothing ever happens. _Is that living?_ She wondered, _is that what my goal is with trying anal with Adrien? Do I merely want to avoid pain? Or do I want to enjoy it despite some minor pain -- a pain that I’m used too?_

“It’s the difference between ‘living’ and ‘existence,’” said Marinette, “and sometimes you have to risk pain in order to achieve bigger and better.”

“We’re still talking about anal sex, right?” asked Alya.

Marinette shrugged, and took a sip of her coffee, “probably.”

***

A young man stepped off a bus in Paris. He stepped into the concourse into the cacophony of people and immediately headed for the information desk. He found himself waiting in line for a few minutes.

His ears perked up when he heard a voice over the radio speaker just above him, _“Hey there ladybloggers! Alya Cesaire here with an exclusive interview with none other than the heroes of Paris: Ladybug and Chat Noir!”_

 _Heroes? Ladybug and Chat Noir? Could that be the ladybug and black cat miraculouses?_ thought the man as he strained to hear more of the interview.

The rest of the interview was fairly mundane for the young man, there was nothing he didn’t already know: The moth miraculous had a new aura around it, a darker aura, the heroes known as Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t know each others’ identities, which was always good, and they seemed like they had a fairly productive working relationship as a team.

He hoped he hadn’t lost too much time since he departed the temple on his quest. He could only travel unregistered, so he had to find a cargo ship willing to let him work without much hassle. From there it took several months before one of the routes the ship took landed in France. From there he had to make his way to Paris, again without being detected. He found it very easy to travel by foot, as many people in the country seemed to enjoy a sport called “backpacking,” where people would wander around the countryside for weeks. This helped him blend in as he made his way to Paris.

The Guardians had been hesitant to interfere with the situation in Paris that was a direct result of the renegade Fu’s fateful actions that night. Of course that meant that some of the Guardians were allowed to use modern technology, but the Order of the Guardians kept a close eye on all activity. Their primary purpose in using modern technology was to monitor the ladybug and black cat miraculous holders in Paris. Their previous policy was to not interfere, since the “guardian” who took over after the renegade Fu seemed to keep a lid on the akumas; however, once the moth miraculous was in the possession of a truly evil power, unlike its previous holder who was only partially evil, the situation had changed and they needed to get involved.

The young man’s mission from the Order of the Guardians was simple: Observe this “guardian” in charge of the main miracle box -- the box that held the ladybug and black cat miraculouses -- and report back. Once a decision was made, he would execute its provisions.

***

Adrien walked into his apartment and immediately across the living room to the short hall that led to their bathroom and bedroom. He opened his underwear drawer and took a small box out of his cargo pants. He buried the box in his drawer and walked out to his living room. He heard the lock working in the front door and watched it open as Marinette came through.

“Have fun with Alya?”

“Yep,” said Marinette.

“And what did you two get up to?”

“Oh, just girly stuff,” said Marinette.

Suddenly a bright light erupted in their living room and a small white circle appeared. Bunnyx stepped through, followed by Pegasus.

Marinette and Adrien were both surprised, “umm, what are you two doing here?”

“Marinette,” said Bunnyx, “we have to give you our miraculouses back.”

“What? Why?” asked Adrien.

“Because all the miraculouses need to be in the miracle box in order for this plan to work. Especially mine and Max’s.”

Bunnyx and Pegasus detransformed and quickly removed their miraculouses, handing them to Marinette.

“Before you put these in the box, make sure you keep track of which one is which,” said Alix.

“Right,” said Marinette as she walked towards the bedroom.

“One more thing,” said Alix, “these aren’t spares. Don’t use these miraculouses. In fact, just take the ones that are in there now, give them to me and Max, then don’t use those ones in your hand for _ANYTHING_. Keep them in the miracle box, safe and sound, and out of sight. Got it?”

“Yeah,” said Marinette, “but don’t you need these to get back to your timeline?”

“Marinette,” said Alix, “there’s only one timeline possible, this is my timeline now as much as it is when I stepped into my burrow for the last time. Max and I are headed to Fiji for our honeymoon and to stay out of history’s way while you sort everything out. Max and I have already done our part.”

“Sort what out?” asked Adrien.

“She’s Ladybug,” said Alix pointing at Marinette, then pointing to Adrien, “and you’re Chat Noir. Between the two of you, you always find a solution for every problem.”

“Wait a minute: You two are married?” said Marinette, “I thought you were just friends with benefits?”

“We were,” said Max, “then we weren’t. Nobody stays just ‘friends-with-benefits.’”

Alix continued, “we thought we were just fucking, but as we went along we realized we were really making love.”

“Well I’m happy for you,” said Marinette with a big smile before looking at the horse and rabbit miraculouses, “and I’ll keep these in the miracle box.”

Alix and Max smiled, waved, then walked out the door.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, a single, unspoken thought passing between them: _The fuck?_

“What plan was she talking about?” asked Adrien.

“Beats me,” answered Marinette, “but whatever it is, they seem confident that it’ll work.”

***

The young man spent the whole day familiarizing himself with the city. Although he didn’t speak the native tongue, everything seemed remarkably easy to pick up on, as if the entire city had been designed with foreign travelers in-mind. After a full day night washed over the city and he found himself wondering how long he’d have to wait to meet these heroes.

He got his answer not ten minutes later. The sound of sirens erupted all over the city. A voice blared over a public loudspeaker: “Akuma alert! Seek shelter and await the all-clear!”

 _An akuma? Must be the moth miraculous,_ thought the man.

No sooner did he think this than he saw a beam of light shining from around a building onto a group of people thirty meters from him. They seemed stunned for a few seconds before they began fighting one another. The man noted this and decided to find a better vantage point that would keep him out of the way.

He looked around and saw a giant, iron tower in the shape of a triangular pyramid with concave edges. He thought about climbing it for a good vantage point before he realized that he would get caught up in the fight if it went there. His orders were for strict anonymity until he had seen these heroes in action. So he decided on the large building across the river. He ran across the bridge, past the twin gargoyles on concrete pillars that anchored the bridge, towards a pedestrian path that encircled a long grassy area. He saw a solid structure towards the other end, with stairs leading up to it, and the whole area was surrounded by some trees. He was satisfied that he would be able to see plenty from that area and still be able to hide, so he found a perch and began his observation.

From his vantage point he produced a set of binoculars that allowed him to see a red figure and a black figure battling against a purple figure with a ghastly aura. He deduced that the red figure was this Ladybug, the black figure was the Chat Noir, and the remaining figure must have been the host for the akuma.

 _Remarkable: The moth miraculous was meant to be a force multiplier when battling evil; instead, it’s being misused to create a singular, malevolent entity._ thought the man as he scribbled his notes on a pad of paper he kept with him.

***

In the pitch of battle Ladybug and Chat Noir flowed as a cohesive unit. Their strong, romantic relationship outside their costumes meant that they were finely-tuned to each others’ subtleties. This meant they could communicate effectively with each other without ever speaking, almost as if it were instinct. That it was night did not matter to them, they practically knew what the other was thinking.

Ladybug directed Chat Noir to distract the akuma while she tried to sneak around. The plan almost worked but a hiding child saw Ladybug and exclaimed, “mommy look! Ladybug!”

The akuma heard the child and paused.

“Ah shit,” said Chat Noir as he watched the akuma turning around to face the new commotion.

Chat Noir quickly vaulted himself upwards on his pole and dropped himself down in front of the akuma again. The akuma had begun a wind-up to its primary attack, which was signaled by a gathering of little beads of light coalescing just in front of the akuma’s chest. Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly glanced at each other and knew they both had to run. They ran in opposite directions, but managed to maintain visual contact with the scene and each other once they found cover.

Chat Noir nodded at Ladybug, and she shook her head. Chat Noir raised his eyebrows at her and she nodded in the affirmative. Chat Noir gripped his baton and stood his feet out in preparation for rushing into action. Meanwhile, Ladybug threw her yo-yo out and it grappled onto a nearby building. She vaulted towards the anchor point but noted that the akuma wasn’t attacking her. She looked down at Chat Noir to see a curious look on his face and realized he was wondering the same thing as her.

Ladybug landed on the side of the building and quickly ran along it, disengaging her yo-yo from its grip on the building and jumping off, swinging the yo-yo to find purchase on another building and swinging herself towards it. Chat Noir quickly extended his baton and shot out from behind his cover, at which point the akuma launched its beam towards him. He darted across the night sky, jumping up and then falling back down gracefully behind another air conditioning unit. The akuma ceased its attack beam and then jumped to the rooftop. Chat Noir looked up at Ladybug at a loss for what to do. She smiled, threw her yo-yo up and shouted, “LUCKY CHARM!”

A camera flasher dropped into her hand. She looked around and noted Chat Noir, and a space between two big chimneys. Chat Noir watched Ladybug and saw her pointing towards the chimneys, so he prepared to run as fast as he could across the akuma’s field of view. Her idea was risky: If he ran too slow he would get hit by the beam and become uncontrollably aggressive; however, it was necessary to have the akuma focus on Chat Noir so Ladybug could position herself.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo out to the top of one of the big chimneys. She jumped over to it and landed quietly on top. Chat Noir saw her waiting in his peripheral vision as he made it to the darkness between the two chimneys. He watched the akuma approaching, and waited for it to get in between the chimneys.

Once it was in there, Ladybug dropped down behind the akuma, “hey! Provocateur! Say cheese!”

Ladybug discharged the flasher and a blinding light hit the akuma, ruining its night vision. Chat Noir rushed in and the two began a melee with the akuma. Soon they managed to fight the akuma, which was a considerable fight so close, and they approached the end of the roof. The akuma was beaten back and just on the edge of the building when all of a sudden the familiar purple mass washed over the akuma and the villain disappeared. In its place was a man teetering on the very edge of the roof. He looked around, “what the hell am I doing here?”

He tried to stabilize his footing but then he slipped. Ladybug and Chat Noir tried to reach out for him but the man fell away too fast. With a lighting reaction Chat Noir followed him over the edge of the building. He impinged his baton in the stonework of the roofline and used it to spring himself downward faster than acceleration due to gravity. He retracted his extended baton and watched as the falling man neared the pavement. Chat Noir waited another split-second, then he pointed his baton down just away from the man and extended it, sweeping it towards the man. The baton pushed the man to the side a little, but then the opposite end of the baton got dug into the corner of the sidewalk and the building. Chat Noir retracted his baton thus pulling himself towards the man before reaching him, grabbing him, and letting the spring force of the baton deccelerate the two as they landed safely on the sidewalk.

Ladybug landed next to the two men, “wow, that was a lucky save Chat Noir,” before turning to the former akuma victim, “sir are you alright? Can you tell us what happened?”

The man seemed stunned for a second, but then he came to his senses. “One minute I was in my office getting chewed out by my boss’s boss over the phone while I was staying late to work on a project. The next minute I was falling off a rooftop and Chat Noir was swooping in to stop me from turning into raspberry jam on the sidewalk.”

Chat Noir turned to the man after replacing his baton, “do you remember what time it was when you got akumatized?”

“Yeah, I remember looking at my phone when it rang, it was six-seventeen P-M.”

“And how long were you on that call for?” asked Ladybug.

“Only three minutes,” said the man, “it wasn’t fair. This guy was screaming at me when I was the only one who stayed late to fix the errors he found in the project.”

“Very important, this next question,” said Chat Noir, “do you remember what time you got akumatized?”

“Ten minutes later, I know this because my wife called me trying to figure out if she and the kids should order dinner or if I’d bring something home for them,” suddenly his eyes went wide, “OH SHIT!”

Ladybug jumped back, surprised at his exclamation, “what?”

“My wife will be wondering what happened to me! She had to hear me getting akumatized, she must be worried sick.”

“I can give you a lift home,” said Chat Noir, “and if you like we can stop by a shop so you can bring home dinner too. You’ll all need a decent, easy meal after the night you and your family just had.”

“Thanks,” said the man as Chat Noir grabbed him and sprung off on his baton.

The young man watched from afar, _wow this is a special kind of abuse of the moth miraculous. Whoever this wearer is must be stopped._

Ladybug watched Chat Noir leave with the man, suddenly noticing a human figure out of the corner of her eye. She spun her yo-yo into a shield and turned to the mysterious figure, who immediately addressed her, “you are Ladybug, yes?”

Ladybug turned to the man, “who’s asking?”

“I come from the Order of the Guardians. You may call me Emissary,” the young man spoke in a calm, peaceful voice.

Ladybug dropped her yo-yo shield as her face went white. She wanted to avoid this moment at all costs. “Emissary?”

“Yes.”

“From Tibet?”

“So you know about the Order?”

“Yeah I know about the Order. You’re welcome by the way, Chat Noir and I are the ones who restored the Order.”

The Emissary chuckled, “yes, I guess we do have you and your partner to thank. I remember the night the temple was destroyed very well.”

“Must have been a shock, emerging almost two-hundred years later, to see so much of the world changed.”

“I wouldn’t know,” replied the Emissary, “the Order is very reclusive, we do not venture out for transient reasons.”

“So why did the Order send you out?”

“To meet you,” said the Emissary, “we want to be sure of the mettle of the guardian of the most-powerful miracle box we have.”

“You know I’ve been its guardian for over ten years, right? Why now?”

The Emissary took a deep breath, “we recently detected that there is a miraculous under an exceptionally dark aura. Our policy of non-interference with your affairs was nullified when that happened. The Order sent me to make sure that you are up to the task.”

Ladybug was incredulous, _of course I’m up to the task! What’s this guy’s real game?_ She took a breath in, “that was six months ago.”

“Well I couldn’t come to Paris directly. You’d be surprised how long it takes to travel around the world when nobody can know who you are.”

 _Gonna take this guy a long time to get back to Tibet… unless he’s not going back to Tibet…_ Ladybug suddenly felt her heart stop, “listen, I’d love to stay and chat some more, but my cat is waiting for me at home, and if I don’t feed him soon he’ll claw all my furniture to shreds.”

“Alright. Allow me to quickly explain what I’m doing here,” said the Emissary, “I am here to observe your pursuit of the moth miraculous wearer. That is all I’ll be doing. It will be like I’m not even here.”

Outwardly she smiled, threw her yo-yo to a tall building down the street, then flew off down the dimly-lit street. The Emissary watched her disappear, then took out a pad of paper and scribbled a message on it.

***

Marinette walked through the door of her apartment to find Adrien waiting for her on the balcony. She fixed her characteristic glass of bourbon and joined Adrien as they watched the Parisian nightline come to life before them.

“We have a problem,” said Marinette.

“And here I thought everything was as it should be,” answered Adrien.

“The Order of the Guardians is snooping around Paris. I just met their Emissary,” said Marinette.

Adrien absorbed this information, then took a long, slow drink of his whisky, “well that is a problem.”

“Definitely a problem,” said Marinette as she sipped her bourbon, “but as Alix told both of us, we always find a solution for every problem.”

Adrien chuckled, “we do seem to have this whole ingenuity and improvisation thing down-pat between us. When my plans fail you cover my ass, and when your plan fails I cover your ass. Are you certain that they’re here to revoke the miracle box?”

“Can we afford to assume anything else?”

“Well then I guess we need to decide our priorities sooner rather than later,” said Adrien as he poured more whisky in his highball and swirled it to introduce it to the ice.

“Adrien, I’m not losing my memories. If that means we have to destroy the miracle box, then so be it,” said Marinette.

“It can’t be done,” said Adrien dryly, “I asked Plagg, he said the box is indestructible.”

“Maybe we should just bite the bullet? I mean, we haven’t gotten married yet, there’s still all those memories yet to come, and this way I can protect them.”

“Ah, but remember the woman I’m going to spend the rest of my life with, I want her to always remember the moments that brought us together and helped us fall in love with one another.”

“Still, relinquishing the box to this Emissary might be the only responsible thing to do.”

“I won’t allow it. Your mind is your most-precious gift, Marinette. If you had to start over from scratch with it,” said Adrien as he took a sip of his whisky, “well, I don’t want to see you struggling to recover your own identity only to find big parts of it missing.”

Marinette quietly took a drink of her bourbon as Adrien continued calmly, “I’ve been thinking about this since my discussion with Plagg a few days ago, when we were talking about nuclear weapons. We have been very responsible with our individual powers, and you with the miracle box. But here’s something we haven’t considered: What if _nobody_ was meant to wield the kind of power we have?”

“I don’t follow you. Clearly someone thought we needed these powers.”

“Humans are smart and resourceful,” said Adrien, “sooner or later our species always find a way. Is it possible that interfering using magic is unnatural?”

“Well the idea is to save lives,” answered Marinette.

“True, but between us we have a power that is singularly incomprehensible. We tend to abhorr so much power concentrated in so few people. I trust myself, I trust you; however, I don't trust anyone else with our power."

"It's been that way for centuries with the guardians though," said Marinette, "the box can be used for _some_ good. If we render it useless then nobody benefits."

"Oh certainly if the Miracle Box were to become permanently useless, it would suck not being able to help people like we did from time-to-time in the past," said Adrien as he drank his whisky, "maybe keeping them out of anyone's reach is the only responsible thing: It's bad enough if they fall into the wrong hands; however, we rarely consider the possibility that the miraculouses themselves are inherently unnatural and unimaginably powerful, what if 'helping people' using the miraculouses is just as unethical?"

"It is an interesting quandary," said Marinette as she sipped her bourbon, "up until now we've really only used our powers to counteract the aggression of Hawk Moth, but what happens when there's no more akumas? How do we even know when to use our powers and when to not use them? Like a proverbial cameraman who is documenting some primitive, isolated tribe of people for the first time: When he sees one of the tribe members dying, is it ethical for him to interfere?"

"Let us not forget that this is not to say we are making it impossible for anyone to do good things, they just won't be able to use these miraculouses to accomplish that."

"Do you think the guardians will just let us do something like that?"

"We have to reconcile ourselves with the fact that we may have to go up against both Lila and her evil, and the Order and their ‘greater good.’ We are caught between two forces. And honestly, I don’t give a damn about their rules: Your mind is too high a price.”

“And what if we need those miraculouses in the future? If we’ve rendered the miracle box useless, then what happens if we get invaded by some technologically-advanced aliens or something? Anything that happens because we don’t have miraculouses would be on us.”

“Not being able to help in those situations would be difficult to overcome, but not impossible. We need to acknowledge there is a difference between ‘not protecting someone’ and ‘hurting someone,” said Adrien as he sipped his whisky, “we can’t continue to protect the city at all costs, because then it’s going to consume your memory once this Emissary tracks us down. We have to realize that we aren’t liable for damage that someone else causes simply because we gave up being superheroes.”

“But if the people are counting on help that isn’t coming?”

“Then we’ll make it public, whatever we choose to do. That way there’ll be no surprises and nobody ends up expecting help that isn’t coming.”

“So you’re saying, ‘not helping someone’ is morally different from ‘hurting someone?’” asked Marinette.

“People always assume that if you don’t help someone, you are complicit in their suffering. I don’t agree. I prefer to help people where and when I can, but I’m not going to kill myself trying to help people,” said Adrien, “if the price is too high, I won’t do what it takes unless the reward to me is worth it. I have you to come home to, and I won’t accept you sacrificing yourself for anyone else. If that’s selfish, then so be it. I want you safe and with your memory intact, there’s nothing more to it.”

Marinette pondered Adrien’s words, _all my life, people talk about how noble it is to sacrifice yourself for the greater good. But is it any good for me to turn myself into a husk just for someone else’s idea of a greater good? Sure, Adrien and I put ourselves in harm’s way all the time. We have the tools and experience to do it without getting hurt too bad. But am I really ready to become a nothing because I’m the guardian? If I were facing no loss of memory, which would I rather give up: Being with Adrien? Or being the guardian? People will be upset that I give it up, but who cares about what they think? They don’t have to face the consequence that I’m facing, and I’m not responsible for living up to their morals. My morals say that my life and my mind are important, so if this duty as guardian ends up costing me my mind, then I will not go any further with it if it becomes impossible._

Adrien looked up at the night sky. His eyesight slowly adjusted to the night, but even still he couldn’t make out many stars with all the light pollution. He wondered to himself, _can’t dig a hole, can’t stick it in a closet, can’t give it back. What can we do with it?_

***

Across Paris, Lila was brooding over her failure to turn Chat Noir against Ladybug, or even simply to kill her latest akuma victim. She was at a loss for what to do. Suddenly her phone chimed signalling a new text message. She looked at her phone and saw Rose’s text asking how her meeting with Luka went. _Well at least I can push one of my plans closer to fruition_ , she thought before replying to the text: “OMG Rose, have you heard? Marinette and Adrien are splitting up!”

***

The Emissary sat in his room in a hostel. He finished writing his preliminary report to the Order:

“Made contact with LB and BC holders. They are a formidable team as holders, but LB has had no proper training at being a Guardian. It seems the renegade Fu did not teach her our ways. If the Order needs, I am ready to take over the miracle box and serve the greater good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of person is Lila?  
> She's the kind of person who banged XY and thinks his music is good. And she is manipulating Luka badly because she has a hard-on for Marinette. And that's not to mention the part about her killing people just to ruin the public faith in Ladybug and Chat Noir.
> 
> I did something a little different, and I wrote out the sex for the next chapter long before I finished this chapter. I want to give myself plenty of time for editing and making it just right. I don't want to brag too much, but if one is enjoying these longer sex scenes, just the sex scene in and of itself for the next chapter is currently over 7,000 words; by comparison, the sex scene in this chapter was about 5,700 words.
> 
> I had planned for the sex scene in this chapter to be more on the vanilla side of things. On the day I sat down to write it I had been feeling salty all day, so I threw in a hefty dose of spiciness into the mix. Of course "spicy" is fairly subjective: Some people might consider it to be fairly tame, other people might find it extreme. I just write what I want to write, and hopefully you guys like it too.
> 
> I planned to have 9 chapters in this fic, plus an epilogue. That will probably hold steady, so we are starting to get into the endgame. I am planning a second fic, not sure if I want to do a longfic with a happy ending, or a short, angsty one. The way the world has been going crazy this year, I kinda think we all have enough drama and we need some resolution. (I'm looking at you, Thomas Astruc!)


	8. Verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette deepen their relationship. Luka has lunch with Marinette. Lila's plan takes on a new life. And the Emissary checks his mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in the last chapter's notes, I've been working on the sex scene for this chapter for about a month. That said, I hope it delivers on both quality and quantity.
> 
> I had originally planned on making this chapter longer; however, this chapter was already 20,000 words long, and it had a good stopping point. I'm going to reorganize what I left out into a new chapter. That said, I estimated 9 chapters for this fic, now it's looking like there'll be 10 chapters. Plus an epilogue.

“So how are you and Adrien getting along, sweetie?” asked Sabine.

“Oh he’s amazing. He cooks for me, we make a great team when cleaning,”

“Sounds like you’re ready for wedding bells,” said Sabine.

“Yeah, we’ve been talking about it. But you just want grandkids,” said Marinette with a smile.

“I just think about the darling children you and him will have, and I just can’t wait,” said Sabine.

“Soon enough mom,” said Marinette.

“Not too soon, I hope,” said Sabine with a smile.

Marinette’s eyes went wide, thinking back on the past three years. Sabine laughed, “I’m just teasing, Marinette. Sometimes things happen we weren’t planning, but you two love each other, kids are only a matter of time.”

“Mom,” said Marinette, annoyed, “nothing unexpected has happened. Other than reuniting with Adrien in a bar in America three years ago and falling madly in love with one another almost immediately. Apart from that, nothing unexpected has happened.” _Except all the bullshit with Lila and this Emissary guy, fuck those guys._

“Well we had _the talk_ with you when you were younger,” said Sabine, “this is just like that, except this is the fun talk.”

“Yeah, but, it’s sex,” said Marinette, “and you’re my mom.”

“So what? Since you moved out your father and I have discovered so many--”

“MOM!” said Marinette.

“Okay, but suffice to say, it’s like our own personal renaissance,” said Sabine as something behind Marinette caught her eye, “oh speak o’ the devil: Your father and Adrien are here.”

Marinette stood up and saw Adrien’s bright face light up when he saw her. She walked over and hugged him, catching just a whiff of burnt sulfur on his clothes. Then she hugged her father and caught the same scent.

“Did you boys have a good time?”

“Oh yeah,” said Adrien as he sat down, “I’ve never shot so many guns in one sitting.”

“So they were able to get you into the armory just fine?”

“Yeah,” said Tom, “they love showing their toys off to civilians anyway.”

“Lucky your friend is the commander at the armory, dad,” said Marinette.

“Good ol’ Jacques, we go way back,” said Tom, “I think you impressed him when you knew how to operate their rifles. Most people don’t even know which end the bullets come out of.”

“Did you put on a clinic, Adrien?” inquired Marinette.

Adrien smiled, “I don’t want to brag, but I think I might have put one or two of them to shame.”

Tom chuckled, “he’s too modest. Marinette: Your boyfriend is a real dead-eye.”

“So what did you shoot?”

Adrien’s face lit up, “a couple machine guns, some rifles, pistols. Your dad made even the big machine gun look like a little toy.”

Marinette laughed, “I can’t imagine what it’d look like with him holding a ridiculously small gun, like a pistol.”

“Alright,” said Sabine, “don’t pick on your father. Tom is quite enormous, but he knows how to handle his gun.”

Marinette stared daggers at Adrien as he suppressed a hearty laugh. “Hey Marinette? Remember the first time we-- ow!”

Marinette smiled at Adrien, “oh, I’m sorry my love. Was that your shin?”

Adrien adjusted his position in his seat as he continued, “as I was saying, remember the first time we went shooting together?”

Sabine smiled, “I remember the first time Tom took me shooting. It was so hot that time, and a lot of new, loud noises too. The first time I felt that gun go off, it rocked my whole world.”

Adrien brightened up, “our first time was during the vacation, right around the time we fell in love.”

Marinette glared at Adrien, before an idea came to her mind, “yeah, you remember I was so nervous, Adrien? But you knew what you were doing.”

Adrien smiled, but then he felt something sliding up his pant leg. He raised his eyebrow and looked at Marinette, who was smiling innocently at him as she continued, “I remember the first time I saw the big gun.”

Adrien recognized the feeling of Marinette’s naked foot grazing up his leg past his knee. He felt the balls of her feet begin pressing gently into the flesh of his thigh. He watched her intently as she continued, “I remember the first time I got my hands on that thing.”

Adrien felt Marinette begin kneading his thigh between her toes and the balls of her feet, inching deliciously closer to the top. “I wondered how I would ever be able to handle it, it was sooo big.”

Soon Adrien felt Marinette’s foot mere centimeters away from his groin. “Adrien, I’m so glad my first time shooting was with you. You’re the only one I would ever want to go shooting with.”

Then Adrien felt Marinette’s foot smoothing over his dick, and he quickly became hard. He smiled lovingly at Marinette, who continued speaking “‘ohh it’s so hard,’ I thought, but I knew it would be alright because it was with Adrien.”

Adrien watched Marinette smile at him, watching her lower body move slightly as he felt her foot begin stroking his cock through his pants, “I really loved having control over that big gun. To know that it was mine, to feel it pulsing with just the slightest squeeze, and that I could make it shoot as much as I wanted.”

“Mmm,” said Sabine as she looked lovingly at Tom, “there really is nothing like having a big gun under your control.”

Adrien felt Marinette’s big toe begin tracing circles around his head. He stared absently at her as he concentrated on what she was doing under the table.

“Are we ready to order?” asked the server who had walked up to their table.

Adrien felt Marinette’s foot withdraw from his crotch. He pouted at the loss of contact, but Marinette only smiled brightly at his agony. His torture was only short-lived, because he had became engrossed in ordering his lunch.

Marinette couldn’t be certain, but she could have sworn she saw a similar look of disappointment on her father’s face. She did, however, note the wide, satisfied smile on her mother’s face. The four of them ordered their food and resumed normal conversation.

“Adrien,” said Marinette, “when do you have to go in to work?”

“If you kids want to take the day off, it’s fine with the bosses,” said Tom cheerfully.

Adrien smiled, “oh thanks, but Max and I are working on a new three-phase A-C motor driver for the plant in America. I’m heading in after as we’re done here.”

“Oh that sounds interesting,” said Marinette, “I saw they requested one, I assume you two are inventing one to save money?”

“Yeah,” said Adrien, “the part they requested was about three-thousand euros, plus import fees. I think we can do it for a hundred euros, if not less.”

“And if you make it, I think you don’t have to pay import fees,” said Marinette.

“Even if we did,” added Adrien, “the cost of importing something we made ourselves would be trivial compared to if we had bought it outright.”

“Wow,” said Sabine, “Adrien: Your innovations have really helped us keep ahead. We’re so lucky to have you.”

“Yeah,” said Marinette, “you’re our _everyday Chat Noir_.”

Adrien smiled deeply at Marinette, and placed his hand on the table in front of Marinette. She placed her hands on his and intertwined their fingers. Tom and Sabine watched their daughter smiling at the man who would one day be their son-in-law, happy to see their daughter living her dream, and the amazing man who won her heart and was like a miracle worker for their business.

“I may take the rest of the day off, though,” said Marinette, “I really don’t have much to do today at the office, and I want to tidy up around the apartment.”

“Okay,” said Sabine, “I’ll allow it.”

***

The Emissary walked through the front vestibule of the hostel. He found the locked mailbox with his room number on it, unlocked it and removed the new mail. In his hand he found a plain white envelope with a return address for a PO Box in China. He saw that envelope and headed straight back to his room.

He had a single-occupant room, it was about the size of a small bedroom, but as a trained guardian he was used to a meager lifestyle. The only furniture in the room was a bed. He had no use for the electrical sockets, as he owned nothing electronic. He owned nothing, in-fact. Everything he had with him was issued by the Order. He was at liberty to make his own way while he was out on his own; ultimately, though, he was but a servant to the masters in Tibet.

Before he left the temple, the guardians gave him a crash course in all the technological advancements that had taken place over the past two-hundred years. They had to: They were sending him out at-large to a major European city, and he wouldn’t be of any use to them if he didn’t know how to exist or get along in the modern world.

Despite all these advancements, one stuck out in his mind: Mattresses with springs in them. He was used to sleeping in a bed made of straw, which had to be swapped out once a week to avoid attracting too many insects. The first time he slept on a modern mattress he thought he’d never get out of bed again. It was clean, comfortable, and as he understood it he could sleep for months without needing to clean it at all.

The Emissary opened the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of paper. He read it quickly but his hand started shaking. He replaced the letter in the envelope, walked out the door to his room, and ventured back outside.

***

Marinette walked through her apartment doorway. She checked the time on her phone: She had until 5PM before Adrien was due home. She dropped her bag on the table by the door and walked over to the glass door to the balcony. She looked out to see the city in motion on the street. She then walked towards her bathroom with the intent on taking her makeup off. As Marinette was walking past her and Adrien’s bedroom a glimmer of daylight cracked between the nearly-closed curtains and caught her eye. She spied the offending sliver of light that got into the dark bedroom and diverted into that room instead.

As soon as Marinette walked in the room she quickly reached over to turn the light on. She then proceeded to open the curtains fully. The room was washed in the warm, natural light of the midday sun. She turned around to head to the bathroom, but then her eyes danced across _that_ drawer in her dresser. She walked towards it, easily identifying the transient thought that gave her pause.

Marinette felt a trickle of adrenaline begin coursing through her bloodstream as she neared the narrow drawer. She reached out to grab the handle and opened the drawer. Her eyes quickly turned to the black bag at the top of the small pile inside the drawer. She picked it up with her left hand and fondled its contents through the bag with her right hand.

Marinette felt three, hard, rounded bulbs, each one with a stem and a round disk attached, each one a different size as well. _I’ve been using the medium plug by myself for a while. I think I’ll try the large one today_ , she thought as her right hand fumbled through the contents before she found the bulb that was larger than any of the others.

Marinette pulled the large plug out of the bag. It felt heavy for its size, but what astounded her the most was how big it was compared to her hand: Her long, slender fingers barely reached around it, and it was slightly longer than the palm of her hand. She inspected it closely. It was shiny enough that she could make out her reflection in the smooth metal, its slender stem not more than a centimeter in diameter and tapered nicely with both the bulb and the base, and the circular disk of the base was all-metal on the side facing the bulb and its gem secured to the other side.

Suddenly Marinette heard Alya’s voice in her memory, _there’s a big difference between a butt plug and the real thing_.

Marinette reflected on her friend’s advice. _I guess I’m going to find out sooner or later_ , thought Marinette, _I guess a little practice can’t hurt, I have until five PM before Adrien is due home_

Marinette retrieved the bottle of lube from the drawer and placed the bag back, holding the large plug in her closed hand. She walked over to their bed and sat down. She kicked her shoes off and laid the plug and lube on the bed. She stood up and unfastened her pink jeans, pushed them down, then ran her thumb between the elastic of her boyshorts and her skin. She pushed her underwear off and felt the warm air of the bedroom envelop her naked bottom half. She stepped out of her jeans and underwear on the floor, then laid back down on the bed.

Marinette grabbed a towel from another drawer, _everyone tells you to use lots of lube when doing butt stuff_ , thought Marinette, _nobody ever mentioned that if you use a lot of lube then it gets everywhere_. Marinette laid the towel down flat on the top of the bed, then she laid on top of the towel on her back.

Marinette spread her legs shoulder width apart and planted them close to her butt on the bed. She gathered all the pillows and quickly shoved them under her head and neck so she could prop herself up.

Marinette sat up one last time, grabbed the bottle of lube, opened it, and placed her right hand palm-up under it. She inverted the bottle and watched as a steady stream trickled down onto her fingers. The viscous liquid, although water-based, did not flow particularly fast. She estimated it flowed like warm honey, and the accumulating anticipations for what she was about to do felt like a proverbial warm honey in her mind.

Marinette had never inserted the big plug herself; though she had been practicing with the medium plug. She wondered how different the big plug would feel without Adrien controlling it. Then she remembered the big picture -- about _exactly what_ she was preparing for. _I guess if I’m going to be doing that, I need to push myself out of my comfort zone a little bit_.

Marinette laid the lube on the nightstand next to their bed, then looked at the pooling lube in her hands. Soon it would flow off her hand entirely, especially if she kept shivering from her horniness. She grabbed the butt plug with her left hand and dipped it into the lube in her right hand, coating all parts of the bulb and the stem with the clear liquid. She held the plug up again and saw the beads of lube inching down around the shiny metal bulb, coalescing around the joint between the stem and the base of the plug.

Marinette then reached her right hand palm-down between her thighs and folded her fingers downward. She felt the liquid sensation coating her asshole as she moved her fingers around.

Marinette paused for a second, thinking about how to proceed. She decided to press on her hole with her middle finger. Her initial reaction was to clench tightly, but then she realized that it would be pointless to resist. She bore down against her finger and her tight hole parted to let her finger inside. When her finger was in around her knuckle she felt a tighter muscle starting to contract in response to her own finger. She held her finger in place for a few moments, giving her body time to acclimate to her wild touch, to relax that involuntary reaction. Marinette moved her hand around, keeping her finger firm, and felt the sensation of fingering her own asshole while her palm generated friction against her clit.

After a few moments with her right middle finger inside her, Marinette withdrew it slowly and then grabbed the metal plug out of her left hand. She unceremoniously lowered the plug in her hand down between her legs. She touched the tip of it on her pussy, just over her clit, and dragged the heavy plug through her lips. She felt her juices begin flowing as the plug against her vagina reminded her of the countless times Adrien held his dick in that same location, seconds away from making love to Marinette. She thought of his arms around her, his lips on hers, gazing desperately into each others’ eyes right before he would push his throbbing cock into her.

Before long Marinette felt the metal tip of the plug against her other hole. She held it there for a second, visualizing the entire experience: She imagined watching Adrien tower over her, his eyes full of love as his bulging cock teased her asshole. Marinette traced the tip of the plug around the puckered flesh, imagining that it was Adrien teasing her delicate rim.

Marinette then centered the tip of the plug with the center of her rear entrance. She imagined Adrien’s face lighting up as he felt his dick pressing against her asshole. She pressed the tip of the plug against her butthole and immediately felt the familiar, dull ache of which she had grown so fond.

Marinette closed her eyes as she felt the smooth metal plug penetrating her. She then felt a small jolt of pain and relaxed the force of her hand. She felt the bulb sliding slowly out of her, and the brief pain she felt subsided. Then Marinette pressed inwards again, and she found herself savoring the sensation of her asshole opening up around the plug. She imagined Adrien’s cock head sliding slowly in and out of her, going a little deeper into her butt each time.

She ran her finger down the short stem of the plug and over the bulb. She felt the flesh of her rim and noted it was around the thickest part of the bulb. She held the plug at that spot for a few seconds. “Ohhh Adrien,” moaned Marinette slowly as she felt her asshole stretching around the plug.

Marinette then decided to push the plug a little further. Marinette realized that this would be the extent of being able to visualizing anal sex with Adrien, since she started closing around the bulb of the plug. She felt the plug jump forward slightly, but quickly, as her muscles forced it a centimeter deeper into her.

Marinette relaxed her muscles, having realized that she momentarily forgot that she had been bearing down while she was inserting the plug. She also felt a distinct fullness in her butt as the big, heavy plug settled inside her. She wiped her hands on the towel under her, then ran her right hand down her body to rub her still-wet pussy. She took her middle and ring fingers and started rubbing directly on her inner lips, which sent a pulsing jolt through her entire nervous system.

Marinette continued touching herself, periodically reaching down with her left hand to firmly press the gem base against her tight hole. Every time she felt the plug shifting slightly inside her, she imagined how it would feel with Adrien’s cock piercing her asshole, holding her insides open, and twitching.

Marinette then remembered the exquisite sensation she achieved while clenching her anal muscles while Adrien fucked her from behind. She clenched her asshole and felt the plug moving slightly inside her. She imagined Adrien’s cock moving around inside her butt, pressing into random nerve clusters just like the plug was doing, eliciting more moans from the girl.

Marinette continued to rub her pussy and clench her butt. Then she remembered the last time the plug boosted her orgasm was when Adrien was behind her. She quickly rolled on her side, then propped herself up on her knees and planted her shoulder into the mattress. She then reached down through her legs and resumed stroking her clit.

The weight of the heavy plug was bearing down on the spot of the wall between her ass and her vagina that made her climax hard all those times. With the sensation of her right hand rubbing on her clit she felt a strong orgasm quickly peaking and breaking all throughout her. She moaned heavily, but much more briefly than one of her usual orgasms.

Marinette was a bit disappointed that her orgasm passed so quickly. It was to be expected when she was only masturbating. She was used to having Adrien pounding her through her orgasms, which drove her to a deeper, sustained sensation.

As she calmed down a thought entered her mind: _How sexy would it be if I just kept this in all evening? It’s not even like Adrien would be missing out if it was just my little secret. I just spent the last ten minutes fantasizing about him doing this to me with his dick, so he’s definitely going to get to do the real thing soon enough._

Marinette rose from the bed, put the lube back in the drawer, got the lube-spotted towel off their bed, put her clothes back on, and walked into the bathroom. The weight of the plug definitely became a factor once she was upright. She could feel a constant downward force on the inside of her asshole. It felt different: She never spent too much time upright while the big plug was in her; as far as she was concerned, this was an entirely new, and supremely erotic, sensation.

Marinette found herself distracted by tidying up their apartment and then by taking off her makeup to the point where she was surprised when she heard Adrien walk through the door. She kept removing her makeup, hearing Adrien in the kitchen starting to cook. 

She walked out of the bathroom, and to her surprise she had grown accustomed to the large metal plug. She was surprised, _I expected this thing to make its presence known. Instead it’s just kinda there. It feels full, but not too uncomfortable._ She stood in the entrance of the kitchen and watched her man working on dinner.

Adrien watched Marinette walk into the kitchen. “Hey babe,” said Adrien, “are you ready to eat?”

Marinette leaned on the side of the kitchen entrance, “I’m ravenous.”

As soon as Marinette’s body landed on the chair she felt the plug shift in her ass. She also felt the walls of her butt pressing down on the hard metal bulb. She moved around in her seat, she was trying to move the plug inside her hoping to find a more-comfortable position.

Adrien watched Marinette squirming, “is everything alright? You seem a little fidgety.”

Marinette’s eyes turned sharply towards Adrien, “oh yes!” said Marinette as she shifted her butt around on the chair and felt the plug moving inside her.

Marinette rocked her hips forward subtly. She felt the base of the plug fall flush on the surface of the seat, which caused the plug to right itself inside her again. She looked sharply at Adrien who didn’t seem to notice her plight. He was busy telling her about the motor driver at the plant. From what she gathered, Adrien and Max were able to implement a digital control system that helped them run even more smoothly. Marinette tried hard to keep track of Adrien’s story, but she found herself rather preoccupied.

Adrien watched Marinette during dinner, sensing something was different. She seemed to enjoy his cooking even more. _I’ll have to make pork chops more-often, she’s really enjoying herself,_ thought Adrien.

Suddenly Adrien’s phone rang, he dug his phone out and saw it was Max from the factory, “yo Max, what’s up? Oh shit, I’ll be right over!”

Adrien looked up at Marinette, “I have to go to the factory. Apparently the city’s transformer blew up. This is the first time we get to see the backup generator Max and I built in action.”

“Ooooh, how exciting!” said Marinette with a big smile, “well go have fun with your toys.”

“I’ll be back before long, just want to make sure the power output is doing what we need,” said Adrien as he fished his keys.

“I hope everything works,” said Marinette.

“I’ll be home as soon as possible, my love,” said Adrien as he walked over and kissed Marinette.

Adrien walked out the door. Marinette couldn’t take any more. The plug served its purpose in the bedroom, but if she was honest with herself the hard metal was not very comfortable for long-term wear. She excused herself and headed for the bathroom. She dropped her pants and stuck her hand immediately behind herself, grabbing at the base of the plug between her cheeks.

Marinette pulled outwards on the plug and immediately felt her asshole clench around it. She bore down and wiggled the plug slightly. Eventually she felt her asshole relaxing and felt the dull ache that came whenever her asshole opened up. Suddenly a thought flashed across her mind.

 _Adrien always seems obsessed with this part, I wonder why?_ thought Marinette as she let go of the plug, stood up, and pulled her pants back up. She got her cell phone out and opened up her camera. She placed the camera upright on the lid of the toilet. She then stood to face the camera and positioned herself so that the camera was facing her hips. Then she placed her finger on the red “record” button and watched as the video started recording.

Later that night as Marinette laid awake in bed, Adrien spooning her with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, she felt a small surge of horniness pooling in her abdomen. She remembered another piece of Alya’s advice, and resolved to herself, _tomorrow we’re doing it._

***

The next morning, the Emissary walked into an office in the city. Immediately a young woman approached him and smiled, “welcome to Gauffrette Realty, how can I help you?”

“Yes,” said the Emissary in his heavily accented and broken French, “I am looking for a studio.”

“Okay,” said the young woman, “I can help you. Are you looking to rent or to own?”

The Emissary smiled, “I will need to own it; I just got a message from my employers, and it looks like I will be in town for a long time.”

***

“Mistress, do you really think this Luka will be a powerful akuma?”

“Yes Nooroo,” said Lila, “after more than ten years of pining over Marinette, which I helped him channel into resentment for Adrien, and so much frustration from his little rock band being stagnant for so long, he is full of unexpressed agony. He just needs a little catalyst, just a little push, and his dam will burst.”

“But what do you want him to do as an akuma?”

“Hopefully, he will kill Ladybug and Chat Noir. That’s the goal of every akuma villain.”

“I thought you just wanted to ruin the public faith in those two?” said Nooroo worryingly.

“I do, but ending them permanently would be even better,” said Lila, “part of Gabriel’s failure was his desire to gloat over his plans. I’ll take victory any way it comes.”

Lila took a deep breath before continuing, “hopefully Luka as an akuma villain will kill Adrien, and possibly Marinette. Without Ladybug and Chat Noir, their deaths will be permanent. Even if he doesn’t kill Marinette, she’ll be devastated without her dear, precious Adrien.”

Lila thought for a moment, “though it probably won’t happen in that precise order: He will probably kill Marinette first, then Ladybug. Once Ladybug and Marinette are gone, Chat Noir will be too despondent to fight properly, he will make angry mistakes that will get him killed, and finally Adrien Agreste will be easy to find and take out.”

“Mistress Lila, didn’t you have feelings for Adrien Agreste?”

“Yes,” shrugged Lila, “I did. Silly emotion, that’s all.”

***

Adrien walked into his apartment after another day’s work and flopped down onto the couch.

Marinette walked into the living room of their apartment and sat down next to Adrien on the couch. Adrien grabbed Marinette, lifted her up and set her down on his lap. Marinette leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes. Her ears pressed up against his chest and she could hear the strong thumping of his heart.

“You hear it, Marinette?”

“I do,” said Marinette as she smiled, “you have such a strong heart, Adrien.”

“It beats faster when you’re near, and if you listen closely you’ll hear it saying, ‘Marinette, Marinette, Marinette,” said Adrien.

For as long as they’d been together a tiny part of her couldn’t believe that she was living with Adrien, curled up on _their_ couch in _their_ apartment. But the time for marveling at how her life had changed three years ago was over. She had a more pressing issue to deal with. “Adrien,” she said sweetly, “do you know why your heart beats faster when I’m near?”

“Because we’re soulmates, so our hearts know when the other is close?”

“Mmmm that’s so sweet, Adrien, but that’s not why,” said Marinette as she turned herself on Adrien’s lap, planted her knees on either side of his thighs where he sat, and placed her forearms on his shoulders, “it’s because your heart knows you are going to need the increased blood flow for what we’re about to do.”

Marinette dipped her head to kiss Adrien. She knew what she was doing, and initiating sex by straddling and kissing Adrien had always put her in the best mindset. Adrien rose his head up to meet her lips, and he tasted the delicious mouth of the love of his life.

Marinette pulled away from the kiss, and stood up. She looked innocently down at Adrien and held out her hand, “excuse me, Chat Noir, but Ladybug wants you to take her to bed and fuck her brains out.”

Adrien smiled and looked up at her, “well how can I say ‘no’ to the love of my life?”

Adrien stood up and took her hand in his. Marinette noted the strength of Adrien’s hand even though he was only holding hers gently. He walked in front of her and led her to the bedroom. Inside he picked up on the soft aroma of cocoa butter and cinnamon from the scented candles she’d lit. “Hmmm,” hummed Adrien, “you going for a nice romantic theme here? I am, after all, a sucker for candlelight romance.”

Marinette smiled as she turned to face Adrien, just in time to catch him turning off the lights. Marinette stopped his hand, “unh-unh kitty: For what I have planned I want to make sure you can see everything.”

Adrien’s eyebrows raised in anticipation, “I can’t wait, m’lady.”

Marinette squared herself up with Adrien and reached her arms up, wrapped them around his neck, and looked up into his piercing green eyes. Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette’s waist, and lowered his gaze into her endless blue eyes. “I love you Marinette,” whispered Adrien as he lowered his lips to hers.

Adrien walked Marinette backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed. She sat on the bed and Adrien followed without breaking their kiss. Adrien kept his lips locked on hers as he undid his belt and pants, sliding them down and stepping out of them. He then reached down and took off his socks quickly. Then he reached forward and slid his hands underneath the hem of Marinette’s shirt. Adrien felt Marinette’s creamy, smooth skin as he ran his hands up the sides of her body.

Marinette felt the air moving around her body as Adrien’s warm hands slid up the sides of her torso. She felt Adrien’s hands reach her bra, where he ran his hands behind her and expertly unclasped her bra. He left the bra in-place as he resumed lifting her shirt up her body. Never once did they break their kiss.

Adrien’s eyes remained closed the entire time they were kissing, but he felt Marinette raising her arms to get her shirt off. He eventually had to break the kiss to run her shirt up and off her body, catching a glimpse of her pink nipples as her unclasped bra flapped away from her body as her shirt rose over it. Adrien had fully intended on disrobing Marinette’s bra slower and more-passionately, but upon his glimpse at her breasts he suddenly lowered his head and buried his face in the middle of her chest while simultaneously pulling her breasts towards the center on either side of his face. Her bra ended up somewhere behind him, he didn’t care as long as it was out of his way.

Marinette felt Adrien squeezing her breasts inwards, lifting her bra out of his way. Then she felt Adrien’s head turn and then his mouth overtaking her left nipple, sucking on it with great pressure. She felt an exhilarating tingle of energy flowing from her nipples, as over the years Adrien had learned how to expertly love them.

Adrien curled his upper lip over his teeth and then pinched her nipple between that and his tongue. Then he licked her tiny areola just above her nipple and blew gently on it. He felt Marinette shudder and watched the goosebumps arising out of her skin. Then he moved his head to her other breast and took that nipple in his mouth in the same way.

Adrien felt Marinette’s fleshy mound being drawn into his mouth. He then held his mouth open over her nipple and flicked his tongue over her nipple while exhaling slowly, warming the skin of her breast. He felt her shudder as she wrapped her arms around his head. Marinette would always revel in the pleasant sensation of having her lover worshipping her breast, but soon felt Adrien’s lips descending down her chest. She also felt Adrien pushing her back until she was laying flat on the bed with her lower legs draped over the edge.

Adrien found himself at the upper hemline of Marinette’s jeans, kissing all around the front of her torso, with his hands quickly unbuttoning the signature pink jeans she’d worn as long as he knew her. Adrien quickly pulled Marinette’s pants down and placed his chin at the center of her panties just above where her clit was, and pressed in while reaching for the upper elastic of her underwear with his teeth. Once he had her panties in his jaws he pressed down on her clit with his chin and pulled up with his mouth, prying the fabric away from her body.

Marinette was slightly impressed with this new move Adrien had devised for disrobing her of her underwear. She felt his chin pressing into her clit through her panties and felt a pleasant wave washing through her.

Adrien then pulled backwards with his face, and Marinette slid her thumbs under the elastic to help pull them down and off her legs as well.

Once her panties were on the floor Adrien turned back to look at his lady: Marinette laid on the bed, looking at him and spreading her legs. Adrien stared briefly at his lady, and wondered, _Adrien: Your lady is there, naked, spread-eagle just for you. Be a man and make sweet love to her, bring her to new heights of pleasure. Give yourself to her!_

Adrien knelt down such that his torso was between Marinette’s knees. He leaned over and placed a delicate kiss on her right knee, then began licking a slow trail all the way up her thigh. He felt Marinette’s fingertips combing through his hair, tugging gently towards the treasure at the top of her leg. Adrien tasted Marinette’s skin, and as his tongue drew closer to the top of her leg he began picking up on the comforting scent of Marinette’s arousal. The first jolt of that aroma felt to him like he was coming home after a long day. Marinette’s fingers gripped Adrien’s hair tighter as his mouth closed in on her pussy.

Finally Adrien had reached the outer limits of Marinette’s pussy. He kissed the delicate skin between her leg and her lip. He could hear Marinette breathing harder and gripping his hair even tighter.

Adrien then raised his head and dove it right down. Marinette moaned huskily as she felt Adrien’s mouth on her pussy. Adrien kept his mouth over her lips as he lowered his tongue to begin exploring Marinette’s pussy. He pressed his face into her vulva and savored the feeling of having her most-sensitive part entirely for him; even after so many years his inner Chat Noir savored the act of pleasing Ladybug. Adrien had Marinette, the woman he loved, writhing uncontrollably as he pleasured her with his mouth. His tongue went firm and began swiping up along her lips, feeling every fold buckling under his sweeping motion and tasting her juices which soaked her entire pussy.

Adrien paused his tongue by Marinette’s vagina opening, then pressed inwards. He felt her vagina opening around his tongue, her fleshy, moist gently opening to make way for his firm tongue. Marinette felt Adrien’s tongue probing inside her entrance and felt a wave of pleasure wash over her. She closed her thighs gently around Adrien’s head, which Adrien recognized as a sign of Marinette enjoying his tongue inside her. He pressed his tongue a bit deeper and felt the vibrations of Marinette’s moans through her body.

Adrien pulled his tongue away from Marinette’s vagina entrance and began trailing it up towards her clit. Adrien felt Marinette pulling his head closer into her. He dug his mouth into her, and eventually found his nose embedded just under her pussy. Her scent was enough to make him hard, but having his nose directly inside her lips was purely intoxicating. Adrien’s tongue finally reached Marinette’s clit, he quickly focused his entire mouth to the area around it and began sucking as if he were giving it a love bite. Marinette’s writhing picked up, she arched her back just like the first time Adrien went down on her, with her head and ass planted on the mattress and nothing in between touching the bed. Adrien flicked his tongue over Marinette’s engorged clit, as his sucking drew more blood into the area, which helped the sensitive button protrude out of its hiding spot, which helped him worship even more of her clit.

Marinette felt Adrien’s body shifting between her legs, then felt his finger enter her vagina and begin probing directly to her G-spot. She braced herself for the buildup that came whenever he would hit her G-spot while going down on her. Her entire body came alive when he did this.

Marinette felt the energy building up in her core. As Adrien continued to pour all his love and adoration into eating Marinette out and fingering her, Marinette felt herself reaching the maximum energy possible as she reached her breakdown potential. Like a lightning bolt across the sky the energy stored in Marinette’s core released and shot through her entire body in a forked bolt of pleasure emanating from her well-loved clit.

Marinette shuddered instinctively as she came down from her orgasm. Adrien lifted his head and watched the face of his lover, thoroughly turned-on and pleasured. Marinette regained enough of her faculties to open her eyes and look over to Adrien. She reached out and grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a deep kiss. She tasted herself on his lips, which drew out a distinct and unmistakable level of horniness in her.

“You taste so good, Marinette,” said Adrien.

“I love how I taste after you’ve gone down on me,” said Marinette, “it’s like you’re getting me ready. Well it tastes like I’m ready.”

“I want to make love to you,” said Adrien.

Marinette moaned, “mmmm, and I want you to make love to me, Adrien. First I want to show you how much I love you.”

Marinette sat up as Adrien was sitting down, she leaned over and kissed him. She quickly pulled his shirt up and off him, then pushed him back onto the bed.

Marinette saw Adrien’s cock poking upwards under his boxers. She couldn’t resist pulling the boxers off him and seeing his erection spring free. She loved how he always got so aroused from going down on her, it meant to her that he got as much enjoyment from pleasing her as she got from him pleasing her. _Then again,_ thought Marinette, _deepthroating Adrien’s cock makes me so horny. Must be a soulmate thing_.

Marinette watched Adrien’s green eyes following her lips as she slowly lowered her head towards his raging hard-on. Marinette looked up at him and smiled as her tongue emerged from her mouth. She felt her tongue sliding along the bulbous dome of Adrien’s cock, tasting the little trail of precum that snuck out, then sliding her tongue further down the head and circling the edge of it where it met the shaft. Then she dove her head down and clamped her mouth around the crown of Adrien’s dick.

Marinette loved feeling Adrien’s dick in her mouth. She held her lips where his shaft began and moved her tongue to the underside of his head. Then she flattened out her tongue and lifted it up, across his slit, tasting more of his precum. Then Marinette extended her tongue across Adrien’s rounded head. Finally she extended her tongue a bit further and smoothly ran the underside of her tongue down the tapered edge of his head. She repeated this motion, licking up the middle of his head and then down the other side.

Adrien felt the warmth and wetness of Marinette’s mouth around his cock. He felt her agile tongue movements, the tender flesh of her mouth caressing the tip of his dick. He loved getting blowjobs from Marinette almost as much as he loved having sex with her.

Marinette continued caressing Adrien’s dick inside her mouth for a few more repetitions. Then she moved her tongue to the underside of Adrien’s head, then lowered her head, feeling her lips passing over the strong, hard dick sliding deeper into her mouth. She kept her tongue sliding against Adrien’s shaft, taking his entire cock in her mouth, until she felt his head hit the back of her throat. She pushed her mouth even further down Adrien’s cock and felt it slipping into her throat. Then she tilted her head and applied negative pressure in her mouth, with Adrien’s cock taking up all the room she had. She bobbed her head back down on his cock, letting his head slide down her throat, feeling his entire shaft in her mouth, until her lips touched the base. She felt Adrien going into her throat while she pressed her face into the skin around the base of his cock. She then pulled her head back, against the negative pressure that was holding Adrien’s dick all the way in Marinette’s mouth.

Adrien felt a warm sensation building just under his cock. “Ohhh, Marinette,” murmured Adrien.

Marinette smiled at hearing her name through the distortion of the pleasure Adrien was experiencing because of her sucking his cock. She started humming in a low register.

Adrien felt the climax building inside him as he placed his right hand between her blue pigtails, “oh God, Marinette, keep doing that.”

Marinette had other plans, and getting Adrien wound up was only the first step. She needed to make sure he didn’t come yet, but she needed him to be hard as a rock. She slowly retracted her mouth from around Adrien’s cock, maintaining the negative pressure in her mouth. She felt his head at the inside of her lips, then let her lips slide over.

Adrien felt Marinette pulling her head off his cock, her pursed lips gliding smoothly over the crown of his head. Then Adrien felt Marinette grab the base of his cock and start pumping upwards, like he showed her, which helped her engage more of his cock without straining it on the downswing.

Adrien felt Marinette’s fist around most of his cock as he enjoyed feeling her stroking him. But soon he felt her let go, followed soon after by the movement of the mattress from Marinette laying down on it to his right. He leaned up on his side, propped his head on the palm of his left hand, with his left elbow pinned on the mattress. He looked down at Marinette, she looked up into his eyes. For a moment they were lost in each others’ gaze. Then Adrien leaned over more and planted his right hand on the bed next to the left side of Marinette’s head.

Marinette watched as Adrien positioned himself over her. She spread her legs apart and then pulled her knees up to cradle Adrien’s hips the way he liked.

Adrien steadied his mass with his left forearm, rotating it at his shoulder to simultaneously cradle Marinette’s head. He reached down and grabbed his hard cock, then while he lowered his head to meet Marinette’s eyes.

Marinette and Adrien kissed a deep, long kiss before Marinette felt Adrien shifting on top of her. In a few seconds she felt his cock touching the soaked lips of her pussy before Adrien guided it to the opening of her vagina.

Adrien paused from the kiss and lifted his head. He looked into the beautiful, blue orbs of his girlfriend’s eyes, of Ladybug’s eyes, her dark hair still in their pigtails shining blue from the light of the dying rays of the setting sun. He was hopelessly in love with this woman, she was his life, and when they made love it really felt to him like she and him were one body. He gave everything to her, and to Adrien that was not an understatement. His body was hers to use for her pleasure, and his soul existed as a part of hers.

Marinette looked into the deep, almost-iridescent green of Adrien’s eyes, Chat Noir's eyes, his blonde hair changed little over the years, shining brightly and giving him an almost aura in the evening light. Her younger self would have never given her realistic odds of herself giving her entire body to Adrien; then again she was her own worst enemy back in those days when it came to Adrien. But now she was giving every part of herself to him, and in so doing she shared the same oneness with his very soul.

Adrien felt Marinette’s vagina opening around his cock. The thrill of feeling himself entering her body never diminished over the years. Making love to Marinette was the greatest set of sensations he could ever experience. He loved feeling his head pressing into her and feeling her vagina opening for him. He felt his shaft sliding through her opening. He felt the flesh of her tight walls taking him in. He watched Marinette’s face as he slid his cock deep in her pussy, noting the “O” face that seemed to be pulsing on her visage.

Marinette felt Adrien’s cock sinking into her pussy. She could feel her walls react as Adrien’s dick entered deeper into her vagina. Marinette felt Adrien inside her, his rock hard cock taking its time to fully embed itself in her body. Soon she felt Adrien’s hips against hers which meant Adrien’s cock was as deep as it was going to go at that angle.

Adrien remained in his place for a few seconds, feeling his cock deep inside Marinette’s pussy. He looked down at her and smiled; she smiled back. Adrien then began withdrawing his cock from inside Marinette.

Marinette felt Adrien’s cock pulling out, his large head pulling past the fleshy walls inside her. As Adrien’s head neared her entrance he started pushing back in. Marinette felt the surge of energy building up inside her as Adrien’s thrust into her pushed his cock deeper. Then he pulled his dick back against her vagina walls, then he resumed pushing his cock back into her. Adrien’s thrusts into Marinette were full of love and pleasure for her and only her. She felt the rhythm of Adrien’s thrusts into her pussy, and began to feel the building energy inside her again.

Adrien’s thrusts picked up pace. Adrien liked starting slow into Marinette, then he liked to pick it up. A couple times he slammed his dick inside her, but this was passion and love between them; this lovemaking accorded a gentle touch.

Marinette felt her imminent orgasm. She was closing in on her bigger plan. Her vagina walls began contracting, and she saw on Adrien’s face that he was feeling it.

“Ohhhh Adrien,” moaned Marinette, “you feel it? I’m so tight for you.”

Adrien began shifting his whole body in unison with his cock. Marinette’s pussy was gripping Adrien’s dick and he was certain she was going to snap for getting so contracted during her orgasm. Now he was pumping into Marinette at a fast pace. “Oh fuck, Marinette, you’re so tight!”

Marinette felt the second bolt of pleasure erupt across her body, shooting through every fiber of her being. Adrien had stopped his hard thrusts, slowing them down so he could watch Marinette climaxing as a result of his movements. Then he saw her body relaxing and her eyes opened up. It wasn’t uncommon for Marinette to open her eyes so soon after an orgasm, but he was curious, “is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Marinette as she suddenly felt as nervous as she did when she suddenly realized Adrien was right in front of her in that bar all those years ago, “I was just thinking.”

“About how I just rocked your world?”

Marinette smiled, grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him in for a kiss. Adrien stopped thrusting altogether. “Did you cum yet?” asked Marinette.

“No, but I’m feeling really good about this one,” said Adrien, “you teasing me with that B-J wasn’t very nice.”

“Well I needed to make sure that you were hard for tonight,” said Marinette.

“Yeah,” said Adrien with a big smile, “I’d say I’m pretty hard right now,” which Adrien punctuated with a deep thrust into Marinette while his cock was still inside her, hard as ever.

“Mmmm,” moaned Marinette as she reached down and held his cock in her right hand, “so hard. I love it.”

Adrien sensed a lingering thought behind Marinette’s words. He cocked his head slightly and said, “something on your mind?”

“Well,” said Marinette, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Marinette,” replied Adrien, “but I sense a big thought working its way around your head.”

“Well,” said Marinette, “you remember what I promised you about our wedding night?”

As soon as he heard Marinette say “wedding night” Adrien felt his pulse immediately shoot up, “how could I forget?” he asked as he dipped his head to nibble Marinette’s earlobe.

Marinette waited for Adrien to finish kissing on her ear and put his head back in-front of hers before continuing, “Adrien, I love you so much, you’re gentle yet strong, you make love to me so powerfully and yet so gracefully, and I know I can trust you completely. Adrien: I don’t want to wait for our wedding night.”

Adrien couldn’t believe his ears, “are you saying you want me to…”

Marinette smiled as he spoke before interrupting him with a whisper, “yes.”

Adrien was shocked. Nevertheless, he knew the answer to his next question in the pit of his stomach, where there was a fresh pool of adrenaline ready to surge, “when did you want to do it?”

Marinette smiled as she moved an errant hair from her lover’s face, “now.”

“Holy shit,” said Adrien, sitting up, “I mean, wow. That’s huge, are you sure?”

Marinette also sat up, looked at Adrien, and smiled, “yes Adrien: I want you to put your big, massive, throbbing, hard cock in my ass, now.”

“That’s why you teased me earlier tonight? And why we stopped normal sex after you came?”

Marinette smiled and nodded her head, “that’s right.”

“Did you want to warm up with the plugs first? Loosen yourself up a bit?”

“I’ve been practicing for a while,” said Marinette, “if we take it easy and let me do most of the work at first, I think it should be fine.”

“Wow,” said Adrien, “you’re really amazing, you know that?”

Marinette rose from the bed and walked over to the drawer in her dresser. She pulled the drawer open, Adrien watching her, as she pulled out the bottle of lube and a hand towel. She held up the bottle of lube. “We need to make sure we use lots of this,” said Marinette, “because it’s water-based.”

“Isn’t there petroleum jelly?”

“Yeah, but I’ve practiced with the water-based, I’m used to it. We can always change it up down the road,” replied Marinette.

Adrien felt a pleasant weakness pass through his body when Marinette spoke about it. He watched her walk back over to where he sat, carrying the bottle and the towel with her. She set the lube on the bed next to him then stood over him. Adrien was eye level with Marinette’s breasts, perky and supple, but right now was the time for him to get ready for this new experience.

He turned her around and watched as Marinette’s butt came into full view. He placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed forward. Marinette obliged and bent over in front of him. He saw his new target, Marinette’s asshole, come into view. He reached to his side with his left hand, grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it. He poured some out onto his right forefinger and right middle finger.

“This is so incredible, thank you Marinette,” said Adrien.

Marinette giggled, “well don’t just sit there admiring the view, silly kitty. Get me ready.”

Adrien reached out with his lube-covered fingers and touched Marinette’s exposed asshole and began spreading it around.

Marinette jumped a bit at the cold feeling of the lube being spread around her butthole. Then she felt the familiar sensation of Adrien’s finger piercing through her tight hole and spreading the lube around inside her. Marinette felt a little bolder with Adrien’s finger penetrating her ass, “oh yeah, Adrien, get that lube all up in me. I’m gonna need every drop of it for your cock.”

Adrien watched Marinette’s asshole around his finger. He pushed his finger deeper into her butt. When his lowest knuckle passed through her rim he felt her muscles clenching. He held his finger in place for a minute, “just relax yourself, Marinette. Try pushing out when you feel it tighten up, okay?”

Adrien felt Marinette’s whole lower body tense up slightly. He began gently curling his finger inside her butt, the soft, slow movements helping to relax the involuntary contraction of her inner muscle. Soon Marinette’s asshole had relaxed completely and Adrien was able to move his finger without feeling her clench around it.

Adrien slowly pulled his finger out of Marinette’s butt. He then looked at her partially-relaxed asshole. Out of nowhere, just acting purely on impulse alone, he dove his head forward and closed his mouth around her rim. He stuck his tongue out and began licking around her tight hole.

“Adrien? What are you -- ahhhhh!” exclaimed Marinette as she felt Adrien’s tongue teasing around her tight hole. Then she felt an entirely new sensation as his tongue started poking her asshole gently.

Adrien felt Marinette’s tight rim parting around his tongue, even if only slightly. He was able to sink his tongue into her butt about one centimeter. Then he retracted his tongue. He lifted his head slightly and pulled her butt cheeks apart. Her asshole opened up just slightly, but he wanted to make sure she was well-relaxed before the main event. He dove his face down towards her butt again and resumed probing her asshole with his tongue some more.

Adrien poked his tongue into Marinette’s butt, wiggled it around, then pulled back. He did this two more times, then lifted his head again. This time her asshole opened up a little more. He dove his face between her butt cheeks again and did another round of probing her asshole with his tongue. His goal was to get her to relax ahead of putting his dick in her ass, and to do this in the sexiest way he could think. To Adrien’s surprise eating Marinette’s ass wasn’t gross at all; in fact, he felt himself getting harder while doing it.

Adrien pulled his face back from Marinette’s ass and observed her progress, “Marinette, I think you’re ready. You’ve got a nice little gape going on here. It’s not much, but do you feel relaxed?”

True enough Marinette felt quite relaxed. Adrien licking and poking her ass with his tongue was definitely unexpected, but she couldn’t deny that she felt a rush of excitement followed by a sense of relaxation all throughout her butt. “Yeah,” said Marinette, “it’s so crazy.”

Marinette looked back at Adrien and asked, “so how do you want me? I’m thinking: Me on the bed and you do it from behind?”

“Okay,” said Adrien, “get on the bed, on your hands and knees.”

Marinette turned to face the bed, then moved forward transitioning to a crawl on the bed. Soon she was on all fours, with her ass in the air. She reached out with her left arm, grabbed a pillow, and positioned her head on the pillow with her face turned sideways.

Adrien poured out more lube on his hand and spread it around his cock and down his shaft. Then he reached down and spread the excess around Marinette’s butthole.

Marinette turned her head and watched Adrien spreading the lube around his cock. She watched Adrien finish lubing his cock, imagining what it’s going to feel like the first time he pushes his dick against her asshole. She pinned her right shoulder on the mattress and reached back with both her hands. She grabbed her butt cheeks, one in each hand, then pried her hands apart, spreading herself apart.

Adrien grabbed the base of his cock and directed the tip towards Marinette's waiting asshole. He looked at her adorable butt cheeks as she held them apart. Then he saw how her tight hole was straining to stay shut.

With her butt in the air, Marinette first felt the warmth from Adrien's hand on the small of her back, holding her steady.

Next Marinette felt a new sensation on her backdoor.

Adrien felt the tip of his cock touching Marinette's asshole. He immediately felt a jolt of electricity pulse through his body.

"You ready baby?" said Adrien.

"Mmmm yeah, just go slow and put the tip in, let me take it from there," answered Marinette.

Marinette felt an insane force pressing in on her asshole. It was more extreme than a butt plug, but not any more painful. She reasoned that it was because the tips of her plugs were more prolated than Adrien’s cock. She also reasoned that Adrien’s extended and _very_ dedicated approach to anal foreplay helped prepare her.

Adrien watched as he began applying force to his cock. Marinette's asshole seemed to sink away a bit under his force, but then he felt her tight asshole begin to part. Adrien saw the head of his cock squeezing through Marinette's asshole.

The pressure from Adrien’s cock pushing against her asshole made Marinette want to buckle immediately and lower her body to the bed, but she overpowered that impulse and kept herself steady. Suddenly the pressure broke and she felt the mild, dull ache of her asshole opening up. Adrien's cock was pushing through her tightly-puckered asshole.

“Almost got the tip in,” said Adrien, “how does it feel?”

Marinette pondered the sensation of Adrien’s dick in her asshole, she didn’t hate it, so she was glad for that much, “I’m doing alright, doesn’t hurt. But it’s pretty extreme,” said Marinette.

Marinette felt Adrien’s cock continue to stretch her asshole further. Soon she felt Adrien stop moving his dick. “Alright, got the tip in. You doing okay?”

Marinette moved her hands up to scratch an itch on her face, and felt her body move as a result. Adrien’s cock shifted just a millimeter inside her butt, but she felt the movement as a boom throughout her body. She jumped slightly, but managed to control herself.

“Everything alright?” asked Adrien again.

Marinette was mentally preoccupied with having her asshole being held open by Adrien’s cock. But she registered his question the second time, “yeah, it’s good. Ohhhh wow this is so crazy.”

“I know, you’re so tight back here,” answered Adrien.

“Well just hold it steady right there, let me relax a little.”

“Okay, whenever you’re ready you can start moving.”

Marinette felt the aching in her butt quietly subsiding. At the same time she felt the strong inner muscles of her asshole relaxing their involuntary death grip on Adrien’s cock. She waited a few more seconds before propping her upper body up on her hands. “Okay, I’m gonna start moving now.”

“Whenever you’re ready, Marinette,” said Adrien.

“Probably won’t have as much talking as we do this more,” said Marinette.

Adrien felt a small rush of joy punch through him, “so you’d do this again?”

“I’m not hating it,” said Marinette, “let’s see how it goes from here before we say for sure though.”

“Right.”

“Okay, I’m gonna start moving now, just hold still,” said Marinette.

Marinette began by easing her torso towards Adrien slowly. To her surprise she felt her asshole sliding easier than she expected around Adrien’s cock. The abundance of lube on his cock prevented friction from being a big factor. The natural tightness was still substantial, but Adrien had prepared Marinette enough that the pain was minimal.

Adrien watched as Marinette’s body slowly drew closer to his. He looked down and saw the pale skin of her pert butt cheeks peppered with thousands of goosebumps, and at the center of it her asshole glistening with the lube as it swallowed more of his cock, at that time it was halfway in. He felt his head passing through the warm walls inside Marinette’s butt, the gentle, soft, but firm flesh caressing his sensitive head like nothing he’d ever experienced. The firm grip her asshole had on his shaft kept his attention focused on the delicious sight of Adrien’s cock penetrating Marinette’s ass.

Marinette stopped her movement and paused for a second. Out of his concern for the woman he loved, he looked at her and asked, “you okay my love?”

“Yeah,” said Marinette as she stared blankly, focusing entirely on the sensations in her butt, “I think I’m gonna try moving forward now.”

As Adrien’s cock slid out of Marinette’s ass she felt a strangely familiar sensation. Alya advised her that once she felt that particular sensation she needed to push outwards, and not try to clench down. Once Marinette recognized that feeling, she bore down against Adrien’s dick as it slowly slid out of her butt.

Adrien saw Marinette breathing heavily, her eyes shut, and a slightly pained look on her face; rather, he hoped he had mistaken that look for pain. “Everything alright?” asked a worried Adrien, “if it feels bad we can stop. I don’t want to hurt you here.”

Marinette was panting under Adrien’s body before opening her eyes and answering, “yeah it’s alright, I just wasn’t expecting pulling it out to feel like _that_. Just give me a moment and we’ll keep going.”

Marinette stopped pulling herself forward and paused for a moment, feeling Adrien’s head just touching the inside of her asshole. She contemplated her options, _I didn’t hate that at all, it was a bit sore the first time going in, but it seemed to get better the more I relaxed. Maybe if I go a bit faster?_

“Adrien, I’m gonna go backwards again, I’m gonna try to go a little faster,” said Marinette.

Marinette began pushing herself back with a bit more force. She found that same mild, dull ache she already experienced with the butt plugs -- an ache she enjoyed overall -- and feeling Adrien’s stiff cock pushing through her anal walls made her feel electrified. She was new to anal sex and didn’t want to push herself too hard and end up with an injury; however, she took a few deep breaths and in those moments Marinette swore she actually started enjoying having Adrien’s dick sliding into her ass.

Adrien noticed Marinette breathing in sharply, “is that good?”

“Oh God yes,” said Marinette, “I think I’m starting to like this.”

Adrien closed his eyes and noted that, even though her entire butt maintained a firm grip on his cock, some of the tightness had disappeared. He felt Marinette’s increased speed as she backed herself around his cock more. It felt like a smoother motion and soon he felt a small, but nonetheless bright, ember of pleasure building up in his loins.

She felt a building energy, and soon she felt daring enough to give Adrien a chance to control what happened, “Adrien?”

“Mmmm,” moaned Adrien as he felt Marinette’s ass sliding deeper around his cock, “yeah?”

“I want you to try moving now,” said Marinette.

“Okay,” said Adrien as he opened his eyes and looked down.

Adrien noted that his dick was halfway inside her. He braced his hands on Marinette’s waist. Marinette stopped her own movements and began to let Adrien try some thrusts. She looked back up at him, “I love you.”

“Oh God, Marinette, I love you too,” said Adrien.

“Just go slow for a while, until I get used to it, okay?”

“Yeah baby,” said Adrien, “I’ll start nice and slow. Not fast at all.”

Adrien pressed his hips forward slightly and felt Marinette’s asshole start to slide around his cock. He heard Marinette gasp, “everything alright Marinette?”

Marinette wasn’t sliding herself down his dick anymore, which meant that even with Adrien’s loving and gentle approach to their first anal sex she was subjected to his movement, not her own. Marinette also felt the brief mental anguish from giving up control turn into the exhilaration of being penetrated under Adrien’s direction once he started. “Yeah, it feels like it got sexier when you took control just now.”

“Oh wow,” said Adrien as he continued to slowly push his dick deeper.

Marinette was no longer focused on moving herself so she could focus more on the higher-level sensations she was experiencing. The first meta-sensation she registered was fullness: Not even with her large butt plug did she ever feel so full. The next meta-sensation she registered was a strong buildup of energy near her clit. She reached down her body with her right hand, placed her index and middle finger on either side of her clit, and began rubbing it vigorously. Marinette immediately felt as though Adrien was driving the pleasure signals into her and rubbing her clit was amplifying them.

Adrien slowly thrusted his hips a bit more forward and soon felt Marinette’s asshole around the base of his cock, while feeling the warmth and softness of the inside of her butt. He held it there for a few moments, “oh God, Marinette, you feel that?”

Marinette was driving towards an intense orgasm, between her moans she managed to squeak out, “oh shit, Adrien, my God it feels intense. Are you all the way in?”

Adrien felt his cock twitch involuntarily inside Marinette’s ass, he felt a jolt of pleasure burst through his entire body, “ohhhh, yeah, it’s all the way in.”

Marinette felt Adrien’s cock twitch, which made her jump. She screwed her eyes shut as the sensation rippled through her body, “ohhh God.”

“You’re so tight,” moaned Adrien.

“Oh Adrien,” replied Marinette, “it’s so extreme, I’m gonna cum so hard, it’s building I can feel it.”

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hips and began pulling his dick out. He pulled his hips away from Marinette’s ass a bit faster, he felt Marinette’s asshole sliding more than gripping, and the tight flesh inside her ass seemed to grip his cock tighter as it warmed up.

Soon Adrien felt Marinette’s tight asshole just under the head of his cock. “Hang on a second, love,” said Adrien as he reached for the lube, “more lube.”

Adrien inverted the open bottle of lube over Marinette’s ass. He watched as it drizzled out and ran all over where his dick went inside her hole. He reached down with his right hand and spread it around quickly, before wiping the excess on his thigh. Then he replaced his hand on Marinette’s right hip.

Without pausing he pushed forward again with a little more force. Adrien heard Marinette screaming as her heavy breaths peaked, moaning through the rest of her breathing. Soon he felt his dick contract, and he felt the energy within him begin to surge explosively. He could tell that he was building up to an insane orgasm.

Marinette felt herself begin to peak. The sensation of Adrien thrusting his cock deep into her ass, the dull ache of having her tight asshole being stretched and held open by Adrien’s shaft, and rubbing her clit began to pour out of its containment. The orgasm hit her in a series of waves. At the same time she felt the frequency of Adrien’s thrusts increase; at that point he was no longer merely sliding his dick in and out of her ass.

Once Adrien picked up his pace he was all-out fucking Marinette’s ass; albeit, it was a gentle and low-frequency fucking, but each thrust deep into her ass was one fluid motion, he only stopped his dick momentarily before pulling it out, and each time he pulled his dick back was another fluid motion. Each thrust of his cock into her ass built up the energy in her and each thrust outwards released it.

Marinette felt the series of orgasmic peaks in resonance with Adrien’s motion, which meant that the raw sensation of Adrien fucking her ass was being transfered directly into these periodic orgasms that she was experiencing. Her shrieking had transformed into a long, loud cry of ecstasy. Marinette didn’t even realize at first but she soon felt herself clenching her anal muscles with the same frequency of her orgasms, stimulating Adrien’s dick, making him that much harder, and in-turn making the sensation that much more intense.

Adrien pumped his dick into Marinette’s ass and felt his own buildup. The sound of Marinette’s climactic screaming, coupled with feeling her ass clenching, his dick getting harder, and watching Marinette’s still-tight and periodically-clenching asshole sliding up and down his shaft, had driven Adrien to a massive climax, “oh fuck, I’m gonna cum, Marinette. Do you want me to pull…”

“Oh fuck, Adrien, no,” panted Marinette, surprised she was even able to speak, “no, you finish in me.”

Adrien kept up his strong thrusts as he felt his cock beginning to pump his seed through its length. He felt an intense eruption out of his dick as he shot ropes of his warm semen into Marinette’s ass.

She watched the stars in her field of vision as she felt a new warmth inside her ass.

“Ooooohhhhhh fuckkk,” moaned Adrien as he finished shooting his enormous load inside Marinette, “oh fuck, I’m cumming.”

“Oh fuck Adrien!” squeaked Marinette as she rode the crests of her orgasms, frantically rubbing her clit while feeling the warm liquid inside her, “oh God! Adrien this is so crazy.”

Adrien regained some of his senses and noted that his dick was still inside Marinette’s butt. He pulled it out slowly. “So that was good?” asked Adrien.

Marinette remained still. She couldn’t believe she just had anal sex with Adrien, and she definitely couldn’t believe how intensely she came from it. She took some deep breaths before answering Adrien, “ohhh yeah,” said Marinette softly, “we are _definitely_ doing that again.”

The two lovers curled up in their bed, locked in a tight, spooning embrace. Adrien lowered his face to breathe in Marinette’s hair, Marinette held on to Adrien’s arms that tightly wrapped around her chest.

They awoke the next morning, having passed out during their cuddling. As Marinette rose from the bed, she saw the bottle of lube was still on the bed. She grabbed it and placed it back in the drawer. _Okay, so that happened._

***

Luka Couffaine was certain about many things in his life. He was certain that music was his future, he was certain that Kitty Section was about to get signed to a legitimate record deal. But in matters of the heart, he no longer knew up from down.

Luka looked out his bedroom window at the late-morning sky, and picked up his cell phone. Then he put it back down again. Then he ran his right hand through his blue hair, grabbed a handful then pulled on it until he felt it. That didn’t help make up his mind either. He picked up his cell phone and stared at it. It was three days since his sister’s girlfriend shared the news that Adrien and Marinette had broken up. Three days of torturing himself. She was his dream girl, and she was finally available. He always felt they had chemistry between them -- but that was so long ago.

Still there couldn’t be any harm in asking her out to a friendly cup of coffee. _I owe it to myself to at least try,_ thought Luka. He stared at her phone number, and finally pressed the green call button.

“Hello?” said a female voice on the other end of the line.

“Marinette?”

“Yes, who is this?”

“It’s Luka, Luka Couffaine. Juleka’s brother.”

“Luka! I haven’t heard from you in forever! How are you?”

“Oh I’m good. Hey listen, I was wondering if you wanted to catch up over coffee later today?”

“Ummmm,” said Marinette, “I think I can. I have an hour-long lunch break in twenty minutes, did you want to meet someplace?”

“Uh sure,” said Luka, “is there someplace you want to meet?”

“There’s a cafe near my work, I’ll text you the location,” said Marinette, “right now I have to run, got a busy day today! I’ll meet you there!”

“Okay, bye!”

Luka hung up his phone and looked around his apartment. His clothes and his two roommates’ clothes were everywhere, so he rifled through the piles until he found a suitable shirt for meeting -- and hopefully wooing -- the most-beautiful woman in the world. He put his shirt in the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower to get the wrinkles out. Then he saw Marinette’s text for the location.

Luka was also very observant. It was part of what made him so empathetic towards people. He could notice the subtle changes in a person’s mood, the way a smile can change depending on what a person hears, body language that suggests openness or reservation. It was this quality that endeared him towards so many women in the past -- though in the three days since Lila mentioned Marinette he realized none of them could compare to Marinette. Luka couldn’t wait to finally see Marinette after so many years, he couldn’t wait for his chance to _finally_ win her heart for good.

What Luka did not observe was the stealth akuma, with the powers of invisibility, that was staked out on the ledge of his bedroom window. For three days straight it had been observing Luka’s every move, ready to alert Hawk Moth when he finally made his move.

“Observer,” said Hawk Moth, “you have done well. Go find this girl who catfished you. She embarrassed you, now you can expose her dirty secrets to the world. Remember to stick to the back alleys: You are invisible but your footprints are not.”

The stealth akuma jumped down to street level, unnoticed. It ran through a dark alley, with Hawk Moth watching through its point-of-view. Suddenly, a purple mass enveloped the invisible akuma and the victim was left standing in the lonely alley, disoriented, and wondering how the hell he got there. The akuma itself shed its dark energy and flew away as a happy little butterfly.

Across Paris, another akuma was already fluttering away from an abandoned factory. “Go, my perfect akuma, and evillize this soon-to-be heartbroken musician!”

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

Luka walked up to the cafe Marinette told him about. There he saw her: Her dark pigtails, her dark-brown blouse, the white undershirt with a custom floral print, the pink shorts, her ballet flats, it was almost as if she’d jumped right out of his memory.

Marinette turned around and saw Luka. She jumped up and waved excitedly to him. Luka walked over and hugged her.

“Luka it’s so good to see you again!” said Marinette, brightly.

Luka was transfixed with Marinette’s stare. He was certain that he should say something, but he was too enamoured with the moment. Here was his shot. He could have just reached out and kissed her perfect pink lips. Her button nose was almost too perfect, the cheek bones on her face helped frame the most-beautiful bluebell eyes he’d ever seen. Oh how he longed for this day, for this moment, for years. The agony of her being with another man was soon a distant memory, he would be with her soon enough. All he had to do was be himself… and to stop admiring her and talk, “uh yeah, it’s really nice seeing you too, Marinette.”

“So what’s new with you? How is Kitty Section?”

“Oh we’re getting noticed,” said Luka, “any day now we’re going to get a real deal.”

“That’s great! I was so sorry when your deal with Bob Roth fell through,” said Marinette, “he wasn’t a good match for your band anyway. He’s a snake.”

“Yeah, we really dodged a bullet. I’d hate to think that someone like that was paying our bills, and expecting us to ‘look a certain way’ or ‘sing music that the kids like these days.’ He would have wanted us to sell, I want to make art.”

“I get it: Quality over quantity. It’s how my parents run their business too. We’re just lucky that we have two engineers who can work miracles for us.”

“How is that going to work, moving forward?” asked Luka.

 _Weird question, ‘moving forward’ from what? Maybe he means the plant in America?_ thought Marinette, “well when the time comes and our American factory is ready to ramp up production in a few weeks, either Adrien or our other guy will spend some time there making sure everything works.”

 _Okay, so she may get a break from having to be around Adrien, that’s good. It’s hard when you have to work in the same place as your ex,_ thought Luka, “well I really enjoy the work your company does. I honestly can’t believe how much everything tastes like you made it in your original bakery. I’m really happy that everything worked out to where you can be successful and not give up quality.”

“Well it’s nice when you can have both,” said Marinette, “the problem for us is that it would be so easy for us to cut corners. I work in our budget office, so I end up crunching a lot of numbers and dealing with a lot of pushy vendors. One guy tried convincing me that his brand of hydrogenated vegetable oil could replace all the butter we use; 

“That sounds a lot like when some hot-shot label recruiter tried telling me that ‘pop-punk’ was in, and that we needed to work with other artists outside of our genre. But honestly, all those collab songs sound like their only purpose is mass-appeal.”

“Collab songs?” asked Marinette.

“Yeah, like when you have one famous singer who does a song, but he features another famous artist singing with him. It is usually a really cheap-sounding song and gets worn out after a few months, I’d prefer to steer clear of that sort of thing.”

“Ah,” said Marinette smiling, “don’t make cheap, dated music. Good plan. You always were an artist first and foremost. You have to remain true to your vision, otherwise why bother?”

“Exactly. It’s my life, I’m going to live it the way I want to,” said Luka.

“Kind-of like three years ago, when Gabriel Agreste tried to break me and Adrien up. Adrien shut him right down. Unfortunately it got me blacklisted from fashion in this country.”

“Oh no,” said Luka, “I’m so sorry that happened.”

Marinette shrugged, “yeah it sucks that Gabriel was that much of an asshole. The more I go on with my parents’ business, the more I realize how lucky I got: If that’s the kind of industry I was thinking about getting into, where rumors and irrelevant personal attacks can derail my career before it even started, then what chance would I have had being a straight-shooter?”

Luka pondered Marinette’s attitude, _what if that’s what happened to Kitty Section? What if Bob Roth blacklisted us and never told us? Could that be why we haven’t been picked up? And if that’s the case, would I even want to succeed in that kind of environment?_

Marinette continued, “as it is now, I get to have a great impact on a business that I’ve always cared about, a business that has always been there for me my entire life. I never would have thought I could be happy working in an office and crunching numbers, but I definitely am happy with how my career turned out. Plus, I still design clothes for hobbies and small-time work. If anything: Gabriel Agreste did me a huge favor; he tried to hurt me, but instead his actions led to me being happier than I would otherwise have been.”

“Still, he shouldn’t have done that to you,” said Luka.

Marinette saw Luka’s difficult reaction, _maybe I shouldn’t talk about Gabriel too much, Luka has always been very sensitive about me, I don’t want to upset him by getting him angry at a dead man._ “so what else have you been doing?”

“Oh not much,” said Luka, “I’m a bike courier.”

“I’ll bet you meet a lot of interesting people,” said Marinette.

“It pays the bills,” said Luka, “but once we hit it big, and I make millions of euros, I’m going to pay for disabled-friendly bikes so more people can at least earn a little something.”

“Oh Luka,” said Marinette, “that’s so sweet! You always did have a big heart.”

Luka felt buoyed by this compliment from Marinette. He smiled brightly, “that means a lot, coming from you.”

“Oh, thank you,” said Marinette.

The waiter walked over, “I see your friend has joined you, madame, would you like to order now?”

“Yes,” said Marinette, “I will have the steak sandwich please, with a side of the truffle frites.”

“Very good choice, madame,” said the waiter, “and to drink?”

“I’ll have a double espresso please,” said Marinette.

“And for you monsieur?”

“Ah yes, let me see,” said Luka as he eyed the menu, “I will have the julienne salad.”

“And to drink?”

“Uh, just water please, thank you.”

Marinette quickly realized her oversight, _I forgot, he doesn’t have a lot of money, struggling musician,_ “Luka, do you want to order something else? I picked this place, it’s only fair that I pick up the check.”

“No, it’s no trouble Marinette,” said Luka.

“Ah what’s a few more euros between old friends?”

“No really, thanks though. I was eyeing that salad, it looks good.”

“Okay,” said Marinette, “so how are you doing, Luka?”

“Good, great,” said Luka, “the band is coming together.”

“I know, I’m asking how are _you_ doing?”

Luka froze. Was really going to blurt out the first and only thought on his mind? No, not if he wanted to preserve his chances with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A quick survey of his mind did yield something he could say, “It’s harder every day to keep positive. The truth is, we should have been signed by now. I have a vague idea of why we haven’t been signed, but I can’t be certain. It’s all just wearing on me.”

“You have sacrificed a lot to get to this point. But I imagine it’s gotta be pretty taxing on you.”

Hawk Moth sensed Luka’s growing nervousness. He was brimming with anxious anticipation, and Hawk Moth knew that as this crest grew higher, his imminent crash would bring about the most-powerful akumatization she’d ever pull off, “wait for the heartbreak, my dear akuma. Then he will be all mine.”

“Yeah; then again, life is never without ups and downs,” said Luka before steeling his courage, “hey listen though: I know it’s kinda early, but do you want to come out with me tonight? I have tickets to a party where this other band we sometimes work with is playing. I was thinking maybe you’d like to be my date?”

“Wait for it,” said Hawk Moth as she hyperfocused on Luka’s emotional surge, “soon he will crash into a valley of despair.”

“Oh,” said Marinette as she sat up in her chair, “well I’m really flattered, Luka, and I don’t want you to take this the wrong way.”

Luka watched Marinette speaking, but he quickly began hearing her words as a distant echo. He watched her mouth move, he could understand what she was saying, but it was like he failed to actually hear her speaking.

“Luka, you’re a nice guy and any girl would be so lucky to have you in her life. I’m happy with Adrien, and we’re going to be married someday.”

“Wait,” said Luka, “I thought you guys were broken up?”

Marinette looked shocked, “Luka: No. Adrien and I couldn’t be further from being broken up,” she said as her glance drifted away slowly, “I’m sorry if you thought something different but -- “ 

“But,” started Luka, quickly realizing that he’d gotten bad information and falling silent. Still: This was supposed to be _his_ time. He was going to be Marinette’s white knight, to make her forget all about Adrien. But that they were in love? How could he have been so far off the mark? He didn’t know what else to think. Luka felt as though he’d stopped dead in the middle of the highest hope he’d ever had. He was so certain that something was finally going to work out for him.

Kitty Section was going nowhere, Luka knew it deep down. They’d been trying for ten years to get noticed, and all they had was a promise of a record deal that fizzled out in their first year. And now he had the growing specter in his mind: The pernicious suspicion that Kitty Section had been blacklisted. All those people who listened to him talk about it, to his passion, all of them, they weren’t excited for him, they pitied him and they didn’t have the guts or the intelligence to tell him. All along they saw what he was just now opening his eyes to: His hope was futile.

The two biggest things in Luka’s life he had to hang on to, hope for Kitty Section and hope for winning Marinette’s heart, were gone in a matter of seconds; rather, he’d only just realized there was no hope for Kitty Section. He had long suspected, deep down in the corners of his mind he dared not visit, that Kitty Section was hopeless; now it was one of only two thoughts of which he was capable.

Luka saw the woman who grew out of the girl he loved, and he didn’t recognize her. He didn’t blame her, Adrien took her away from him, being with _him_ changed Marinette. Here she was talking about enjoying being an office drone, a suit that pushed buttons on a calculator and made cold, calculating decisions. Gone was the free-spirited girl who tried to make people happy. She said she was happy, but how could she be happy? Her dream was to design fashion, she should have stuck with that.

Soon nothing else remained of his mind and there was but a single voice in his head, alien yet remotely familiar: “Verdict, I am Hawk Moth. The world has taken away your hopes and dreams. I will help you take revenge on that cruel stage that has unjustly condemned you to wallow in misery. In return, you need only to show Paris their real heroes; they are no match for your powers. The greatest verdict you deliver today will be that of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s uselessness!”

Marinette turned back to face Luka, only to be greeted with him staring blankly forward, his eyes dark and full of rage, a hard grimace on his face, and a neon butterfly outline hovering just in front of his eyes. Marinette felt all the blood rush out of her face, she stood up and ran away, trying to grab as many patrons of the cafe out of the way as possible.

“Yes Hawk Moth,” said Luka as dark energy washed over him.

Within seconds, the entire seating of the cafe was empty as patrons hurried out of the way. A tall, slender akuma villain walked calmly past the deserted tables and chairs. He watched the people on the sidewalk scurry away, before one of them looked directly at the three-meter-tall villain. Immediately Verdict ran over to him, and asked him, “tell me your secret.”

“Ummm, I-I don’t… What do you mean?” said the man before running away.

Verdict reached out to the man and grabbed him by his right arm. He yanked the man backwards, lifting him off the ground, then slammed him down with great force. The man stared upwards, in shock, breath just barely passing over his lips, and immense pain in his lungs as he breathed.

Marinette ran across the street. She grabbed her phone from her purse, to find Tikki in the midst of writing a text to Adrien’s phone, complete with a map link. Marinette ran away and expertly finished and sent the message. She ducked into the nearest alley she could find. She found a spot behind a trash dumpster, and shouted, “Tikki, SPOTS ON!”

A flash of pink light flooded through the alley. Ladybug snuck through the back of the alley, hoping to pop out of somewhere else so nobody would see Ladybug come out of the same alley that Marinette disappeared into.

Ladybug perched herself quietly on the top of the building, watching the commotion below. She saw a man laying on the ground, squirming, writhing in visible pain as he coughed blood with every other breath. She watched another man eyeing the villain, at which point it rushed over to him and roared a question at him, “TELL ME YOUR SECRET!”

“Ummm, I-I cheated on my Bac exam!” said the bystander nervously.

Suddenly Chat Noir landed silently next to Ladybug, “what do we have?”

The two watched the akuma villain as he walked past the nervous bystander, letting him continue running away.

“That man is so lucky,” said Ladybug before pointing to the first victim, laying motionless on the ground, “he wasn’t.”

“Any idea who got the akuma this time?”

“Luka Couffaine,” answered Ladybug, “I was meeting him for lunch…”

“You were, were you? Do I have some competition?” said Chat Noir as he nudged his elbow into Ladybug’s ribcage, “after what we did last night? You thinking of upping the ante or something?”

The two watched the akuma from afar, jumping from rooftop to rooftop silently, trying to observe how Verdict moves, trying to spot weaknesses or even its akumatized object. The new Hawk Moth’s villains were much more formidable, even if far less frequent. Rushing in quickly early in a battle meant that if they didn’t succeed right away they would have a much harder time withdrawing. In the course of their time battling the new Hawk Moth’s akumas, they learned that keeping their distance early in a battle meant they could build a better plan later in a battle.

“You’re such a hornball, you know that?” said Ladybug as they landed on another rooftop, keeping her eye on Verdict and his progress through the streets of Paris.

“Nah, I’m just a hornball for you,” said Chat Noir as the two heroes jumped off to another building, both keeping their attention on the akuma villain, “because you let me do dirty things to you. So what happened with Luka?”

“He got akumatized when he realized that we are still together.”

“Still together?” quizzed Chat Noir as he turned to Ladybug, “why would he think we were broken up?”

Ladybug thought for a moment, “you know, he did get akumatized awful quick once I told him we are still together.”

“Oh wow,” said Chat Noir, stepping back, “so she deliberately went after Luka? That’s low. He’s one of the best people I know. Why would someone want to torture that poor guy?”

“She must have used Rose to meet Luka, then lied to him to make him think I was single. The poor guy wears his heart on his sleeve,” said Ladybug, “we all do, but she saw that and went right in for the money shot.”

“This bitch is toast,” said Chat Noir angrily, “this is a new low. We’re taking her down, this is too far. This is worse than when she akumatized Nino’s brother two months ago and sent him to fuck with us in the past. Remember how long she’d been grooming Chris Lahiffe?”

“I’m surprised Alya and Nino still don’t see that it was her doing it,” answered Ladybug, “but that doesn’t matter now: Top priority is to make sure she doesn’t hurt Luka once we rescue him,” said Ladybug.

“So it looks like if you look at the villain long enough, it will rush you then ask you a question. If you try to run away, or if you lie -- I assume -- then it beats the everloving shit out of you.”

“Looks that way,” said Ladybug, “did you see how fast he can run?”

“If we stick to the rooftops, it may impair his ability to keep up with us. We should be able to lead him to a safe place.”

“Did you see where the akuma hit?”

“No, I was looking away,” said Ladybug, before realizing something, “but I also didn’t see or even hear the akuma approaching. Which means it was probably already under the table, just waiting.”

“Wait: If it was that close that you couldn’t see or hear it,” said Chat Noir before a mixed look of horror and astonishment overtook his face, “oh wow, you are very lucky, m’lady. If that had hit you…”

“I can’t be certain it was under the table,” said Ladybug, more out of hope than reason, “it’s just a theory.”

“Right,” said Chat Noir as he shook the thought from his mind, “so… suppose it was under the table. That means the akumatized object has to be below its waist,” said Chat Noir, “probably its shoes, since he can run so fast.”

“That’s gotta be it,” said Ladybug, “if we can somehow get him off his feet and tie his legs up, we can break the object and free him safely.”

“I wonder if Luka will be disappointed that he won’t be able to remember you sweeping him off his feet and tying him up?” said Chat Noir cheekily.

Ladybug groaned and planted her face in the palm of her right hand, “I’m gonna tie you down in a minute, kitty.”

“Alright, let’s go,” said Chat Noir as he extended his baton and leaped off to engage Verdict.

Ladybug and Chat Noir bounded over the rooftops, following Verdict. They soon caught up with him and saw he had found a group of people. Many of them found out that it was easier to spill their secrets to the akuma than to have it pummel them into the ground.

Verdict was approaching an unlucky soul who happened to look at the villain at just the wrong moment. The civilian was frozen, unable to speak for the fear, with the bright eyes of the villain bearing down on him. In the man’s mind his fear was trying to coax him into running away.

“Oh shit,” said Ladybug as she noticed Verdict winding up to attack the man.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo out and it latched onto the wrought-iron rails of a balcony just above the scene. She swung down and hit the side of the villain, causing him to jump backwards. Ladybug glanced back at the man and shouted, “RUN!”

The man ran off, and Chat Noir dropped down and helped get him safely out of the way. Ladybug retracted her yo-yo and quickly spun it into her shield. She held it out in front of her, then squared off against Verdict.

Soon she was rejoined by Chat Noir, both taking cover behind the shield. “You think he’ll try to attack through the shield?” asked Chat Noir.

“Maybe, but he can run so fast he’ll probably be able to outflank us.”

“Which means he’s not sizing us up right now, he’s waiting for us to get distracted,” said Chat Noir, “then he’ll be on us just like that.”

“We’d better get out of here then,” agreed Ladybug, “I think we got his attention anyway. Hopefully he follows us and leaves everyone else alone.”

Ladybug quickly did an upwards backflip and Chat Noir vaulted up and away on his baton. In midair Ladybug swung her yo-yo out and grappled onto a chimney, pulling herself onto the rooftop of a five-story building.

Chat Noir in midair saw Ladybug land on the rooftop. He pointed his baton at a nearby ledge and extended it, pushing himself towards his Lady. He worried that Verdict might be powerful and quick enough to cause serious damage to Ladybug, which he wanted to avoid. He quickly found himself on the same roof as Ladybug.

They walked over to the edge and looked down. They saw Verdict running all over the street, trying to find a way up the building, peering up at them periodically to make sure they were still there. Then he found a fire escape stairwell. He quickly ascended and soon he was on the rooftop.

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug, “not exactly a safe spot for him in case Hawk Moth revokes the akuma.”

“No,” said Ladybug, “but at least he’s focused on us and not innocent bystanders anymore.”

“Good point,” said Chat Noir as he saw Trocadero just beyond the next building, “let’s head over to that building, we can get him down to the surface and over to Trocadero. We can take him out there.”

“Okay,” said Ladybug.

The two heroes leaped over the street and landed on the next building. On the far side they saw Trocadero. Then they turned back to see Verdict still on the rooftop they’d just jumped off.

Chat Noir turned back around to look for the best place to go in Trocadero while Ladybug kept an eye on Verdict. She watched Verdict running quickly around the perimeter of the rooftop before finding another emergency stairwell. It ran down the stairs quickly, then it scurried around the street to find another stairwell to reach the heroes. It went behind an alley and Ladybug lost sight of it. She stood back and ran over to Chat Noir, “I lost him, he’ll be up here soon probably.”

“Okay, stay close to me then,” said Chat Noir.

Ladybug stood back-to-back with Chat Noir, the two turned slowly, trying to maintain surveillance on all angles.

Chat Noir heard the rumble of a massive body on iron stairs. He tried to turn his head to where the sound came from, but before he could locate the source of the sound it was gone.

Ladybug thought she heard a clanking just off the edge of the rooftop in front of her. Her eyes turned towards the edge, trying to focus on where the noise came from, but also trying to maintain peripheral vision.

Chat Noir heard a growl in front of him. He turned his head to look but saw nothing.

Ladybug began sweeping her eyes across her field of view. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw something behind a chimney, but when she turned to inspect it there was nothing there.

Chat Noir saw a nearby corner of the roof. “We could head for that part over there,” whispered Chat Noir, “it might restrict his movement and there’s no fire escapes.”

“Okay,” said Ladybug as they paced themselves slowly towards the corner, “you keep a lookout on that side, don’t get too close though. I’ll watch for Verdict.”

They stopped a few meters from the edge of the roof. Ladybug looked out across the rooftop and saw nothing.

The towering, dark shape of Verdict sprang out from behind a chimney and closed the distance on Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug only saw Verdict a moment too late, “LOOK OUT!” she screamed.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were thrown off the roof when Verdict crashed into them. They found themselves free-falling down the building. Ladybug swung her yo-yo out quickly and grabbed Chat Noir. Her yo-yo found a grapple point and soon she was able to slow their fall. They landed hard on the pavement, but they were able to get up.

“That was close,” said Chat Noir.

They both looked up and saw Verdict still on the edge of the rooftop. Ladybug looked behind her and saw Trocadero just a few meters away. “Come on, kitty.”

Chat Noir turned around and both heroes ran as fast as they could towards Trocadero. Chat Noir found a small alcove carved under the big stone stairwell. He grabbed Ladybug’s hand and led them into it. They made it just in time, as Verdict was closing in on them. Within a second of reaching the low alcove, Verdict was right next to them, but as it was such a low-clearance area, Verdict was unable to step right in.

Verdict knelt down, and Ladybug saw her opportunity: She launched her yo-yo out and it wrapped the string tightly around his legs. Chat Noir ran up quickly, shouting “CATACLYSM!”

“M’lady, I have one cataclysm and he has two shoes,” said Chat Noir, “if I get this wrong, what next?”

“LUCKY CHARM!” shouted Ladybug as a giant pair of shears dropped into her free hand. _A bit uninspired,_ thought Ladybug, _but it’ll do._

Chat Noir touched the right shoe, it disintegrated but no akuma came out of it.

Verdict began kicking wildly as Ladybug strained to keep him restrained. She tossed the giant shears to Chat Noir, who began working the second shoe off Verdict’s feet. Ladybug felt Verdict beginning to get more powerful with fighting the restraint of his legs, “Chat, hurry.”

Chat Noir quickly ripped the shoe off Verdict’s feet and cut it in half with the shears. A purple butterfly flew out, and a wash of dark energy flowed over Verdict. Soon, a shoeless Luka was on the ground, on all fours, with Ladybug’s yo-yo string wrapped around his legs. She quickly released her hold on him

“No more evildoing for you, little akuma,” said Ladybug as she purified the akuma and released it.

Chat Noir handed the lucky charm back to Ladybug, and she threw it in the air shouting, “MIRACULOUS LADYBUGS!”

A flurry of butterflies surged through the city, repairing all the damage Verdict caused and reviving all the people the akuma had killed.

“What happened?” asked Luka as he stood up.

Ladybug walked over to him and placed her hand on his left shoulder, “you were akumatized Luka.”

Chat Noir walked over and placed his hand on Luka’s right shoulder, “do you remember what happened that caused you to get akumatized?”

“I think it was,” said Luka, “I dunno, I’d just realized that everything in my life is kind-of a mess. My band isn’t going anywhere, the girl I wanted to be with is with another guy.”

“Women can be tough to get over,” said Chat Noir, “but you do get over them.”

“Luka,” said Ladybug, “sometimes we hold on too tight to hope. Sometimes the best thing is to let go of something that just isn’t possible.”

Luka took a deep breath, “I know, but it hurts.”

“Yeah,” said Chat Noir, “give it time. Go do something just for fun, get your mind off this broad for a while.”

“Marinette’s no broad,” said Luka, “she’s one of the best people I know.”

“I know man, I know,” said Chat, “but trust me: Go have yourself a good time, and you’ll start to feel better. I promise.”

“Why would she lie about it?”

“Marinette lied? To you?” asked Ladybug.

“No, Lila,” said Luka, “Rose said Lila said Marinette and Adrien were breaking up.”

“And you believed Lila?” asked Ladybug.

“Well yeah, she and Rose are really good friends,” said Luka.

“Where is Rose now?”

“On my houseboat, with Juleka.”

“Maybe we should all go have a talk,” said Ladybug, “I think it would do us all some good.”

***

In the Couffaine houseboat, Juleka, Rose, Luka, Ladybug, and Chat Noir sat around the deck.

“Why would Lila lie to me?” said Rose dejectedly.

“That’s how she gets people to do things for her,” said Chat Noir.

Rose began sniffling, “so all this time?”

“Yeah, probably,” said Ladybug.

Juleka hugged Rose tighter. Ladybug stood up, “Chat, can I speak with you a minute?”

Ladybug led Chat Noir to a private part of the houseboat, and began whispering, “do you think Lila’s figured out that Rose knows she’s full of shit?”

“Maybe, you think we can have Rose pretend to still believe Lila?”

“It’s worth a shot,” said Ladybug.

Ladybug and Chat Noir rejoined the group. Ladybug walked up to Rose and knelt down in front of her, placing her right arm on Rose’s left shoulder, “Rose, I know this is a lot to ask: Do you think you can reach out to Lila? Make her think you haven’t talked to Luka since she met with him a few days ago?”

Rose felt a sense of steely determination swell within her. Ladybug was asking for _her_ help in getting back at the woman who pretended to be her friend. She stood up proudly, “I’ll do it!”

“Good,” said Ladybug as she stood up, “we’ll talk to Marinette and Adrien, get them to create the illusion that they’re having a big fight or something. You make sure you get a video of them, and send it to Lila. Make her think you believe their relationship really is in trouble.”

Rose wiped the last tear from her eye, “okay Ladybug, I’ll do it!”

As Ladybug and Chat Noir vaulted away from the Couffaine houseboat, Ladybug stopped on a rooftop. Chat Noir noticed his lady’s pause, and circled back around. “What is it, m’lady?”

“I just realized: We never gave Alix and Max their miraculouses. Future Alix and future Max said a couple days ago that we should give them, but then things got busy.”

“And freaky,” said Chat Noir as he slapped Ladybug’s ass.

“Down boy,” said Ladybug, “I have their miraculouses in my yo-yo. I’ll drop them off now, you go home and get ready.”

“Okay,” said Chat Noir.

***

As Ladybug glided over the Parisian rooftops, she saw a familiar young man standing on a street corner looking up at her. She swung back down and landed right in front of him.

“Checking out more of our city?” asked Ladybug.

“I’m still amazed at everything, to be honest,” said the Emissary, “It’s kind-of a shock to go from a quiet, mountaintop, nineteenth-century temple in Tibet to such a sprawling, modern large city in the twenty-first century. I’ve been trying to take it in.”

“You want a ride over the rooftops? You’ll see more that way,” said Ladybug.

“No thanks,” said the Emissary, “but I did see your fight on the news. You recovered well when that villain pushed you both off the roof. You two are a powerful team.”

“I just want to keep it that way,” said Ladybug, “speaking of which: Why don’t you have a miraculous?”

“I didn’t need one,” said the Emissary, “so the Order didn’t give me one.”

“Hmm,” hummed Ladybug, _I’m sure it couldn’t possibly be because the miraculous you intend to wear is currently in the miracle box in my closet._

“I thought you might like to know: I got notice from the Order, they just want me to observe how you handle this Hawk Moth person.”

“Right,” said Ladybug, “well I’d love to stay and talk more, but I have to get home to my cat. Now he has hairballs every day. Probably a big mess to clean up.”

“Okay,” said the Emissary as he watched Ladybug leaving.

***

“Marinette,” said Adrien as they walked down a sidewalk close to the Couffaine houseboat, “there’s Rose. Shall we begin?”

“Right,” said Marinette as she watched Rose holding up her cell phone, “let’s do it.”

Adrien adjusted his stance to look aggressive, pointed his finger out at Marinette, “well maybe if you didn’t lead him on, he wouldn’t have gotten the impression that you were available?!”

“Well excuse me for being _too nice_! There was a time when you loved me for being so warm!” said Marinette loudly.

Adrien threw his arms up, “you know what? If you’re going to play with that poor guy’s heart, maybe you can go to him and pick up the pieces. Apparently I’m not entertaining enough for you anymore.”

Marinette looked stunned, “what are you saying?”

“I’m saying this: Have a nice life! I’m through!”

“Adrien, you’re a real pain in my ass!” said Marinette as she winked subtly at Adrien.

Adrien had to suppress his laughter as he feigned his outrage, “you know what? I should have done this a long time ago! I’m so done with you. Goodbye!”

***

Lila was sitting in her apartment, watching Nooroo arranging a bag of potato chips and carrying the TV remote to a spot on the sofa in Lila’s living room. Suddenly her phone chimed a notification from Rose. She watched the footage of Marinette and Adrien fighting, _whoa,_ thought Lila, _that worked better than I planned._

Suddenly, another thought entered her mind. She looked over at Nooroo, about to take his first bite of the chips, and called out, “Nooroo, dark wings rise!”

Hawk Moth quickly searched for any nearby negative emotion. She found one easy enough. Before long an akuma was fluttering away from her apartment and headed for the poor soul.

***

Adrien sat on the couch, his pants down around his ankles. Marinette knelt between his legs, hunkered over, her face firmly in his lap.

Marinette’s head lifted up and Adrien’s cock exited her mouth. Then she grabbed his shaft and began pumping up and down. He rocked his head back into the cushion of the couch. Marinette’s lips crested over Adrien’s head as she let his cock slide out of her mouth.

Adrien then reached forward with both hands and grabbed Marinette’s pigtails. He held her head up, then sat forward on the sofa and pulled her face towards his. The kiss was short, and when it was through he rested back and redirected Marinette’s face into his crotch.

Marinette grabbed Adrien’s dick and opened her mouth. She guided the hard rod into her mouth, then looked up into Adrien’s eyes. He watched as she slowly lowered her mouth over his cock. Her face went all the way down until she reached the bottom of his shaft.

Then the muscles in Adrien’s arms tightened as he guided Marinette’s head up and down quickly. She was swallowing Adrien’s entire cock in his mouth, then releasing it at a rapid rate.

“Oh god, Marinette,” moaned Adrien loud enough to be heard outside their apartment, “take that cock, taste it, take it all the way in your throat baby, yeah let me see how deep you can take it.”

Marinette then peered up at Adrien, kissing his head and running her tongue all around it. Then she slowly lowered her head down, her lips coating his entire dick. Adrien watched Marinette taking his cock slowly, all the way down. She held her face there for a few seconds before lifting her head back up. “You know I always wanted to feel your cock down my throat? Even back at Francoi-Dupont,” moaned Marinette.

“Oh fuck baby,” said Adrien, still grabbing Marinette’s pigtails, “you’re so hot. Wish we could have done this back then.”

Marinette looked up at Adrien, “do you want to move this to the bedroom? Maybe you can show me some other things you would have done to me back at Francois-Dupont?”

“Ohhh fuck, Marinette,” moaned Adrien as he slowly sat forward in the sofa, “you don’t want to know the kinds of dirty things I fantasized about doing to _you_ when I was fourteen.”

“Too bad, I guess,” said Marinette as she rolled back until her butt cheeks were resting on her heels, “I guess if you don’t want a repeat performance of what we did yesterday…”

Adrien looked at her, slightly shocked, “so soon after? You sure?”

Marinette leaned forward again smiling seductively, “who knows? Maybe I’ve got a little surprise for you this time as well, something to help make putting it in a little easier. And maybe you can do that thing you did with your tongue again? I liked that.”

Adrien was on his feet instantly. He reached down and pulled Marinette up on her feet by her shoulder. He led her through the living room and out of sight of the invisible stealth akuma that had been spying on them from their balcony.

“I KNEW IT!” said Hawk Moth, “Voyeur, you have done well. You may now find that woman who caught you peeping in on her; with your powers of invisibility and super-agility, you can peep in on her as you like, and she will never know.”

As before, as soon as the stealth akuma got off the street and into an alley, Hawk Moth revoked its akuma. Hawk Moth quickly detransformed, and Nooroo immediately flew back to his perch on the sofa.

 _Finally! Time for potato chips and TV!_ thought Nooroo happily.

Lila thought for a moment, then pulled up the text message thread with Rose on her phone. Lila re-watched the video Rose sent that showed Marinette and Adrien having a bad argument. She quickly typed, “I told you! They’re really breaking up, for real. They aren’t even hiding it in public.”

Rose replied, “IKR?! I didn’t believe it at first, but I just happened to see them today.”

 _Yeah: I saw them too, Rose. Lying little twit,_ thought Lila, _although, it was kinda hot watching Adrien get a blowjob._ She typed a reply to Rose, “this is such a big deal, poor Marinette must be devastated.”

Rose replied, “I know, maybe we can take her out for a girls’ night sometime soon? I can talk to Alya.”

Suddenly the gears realigned themselves in Lila’s head. She saw a new path to accomplish her goal. _Luka failed me, Rose is on to me, but she thinks she’s leading me on. We’ll see about that,_ thought Lila before typing her reply to Rose, “can you keep a secret?”

Lila watched her phone for a minute as Rose’s response came in, “Sure! What’s up?”

“I want to show you something really cool. Are you free tomorrow?”

“Sure! I can’t wait!”

“Okay, remember: Don’t tell anyone, this is just between you and me.”

Lila put her phone back down and looked out on her view of the Parisian skyline. Night in the city of lights was always hard to see stars, but this night felt especially dark without a moon overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Superego: "How much sex did you want in this chapter?"  
> My Id: "Yes"  
> My Ego: "I can make that happen!"
> 
> I've also started planning a sequel to this. It probably won't be E-rated, but it will definitely earn a solid M-rating. Who knows? Maybe I'll change my mind and bump it up to a well-deserved E-rating. What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> I have always felt there was a dearth of high-quality adrien/marinette anal content in the fandom. I hope this serves a small part in balancing things out a bit.


	9. The Guardian (or Aspik's Redemption)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets a stomach bug, Lila gets a visitor, and Marinette helps Adrien redeem his experiences with Aspik... sort-of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been a while, not to worry I’m still doing this story. I have begun another, big endeavor: I’m starting my own business! I still want to finish this story, and moving forward I see myself writing some more, shorter fics for the MLB fandom, but the pace at which I release more chapters and more works will be noticeably slower.  
> Also, I added a tiny bit of headcannon concerning how the Dragon miraculous works… in case you were wondering where this chapter is headed, wink-wink.  
> Mild, mild spoiler for the NYC Special. If you haven't seen it yet and you don't want any kind of spoiler, go watch it. It's pretty good.

“I need a limo to pick me up in Pont de l'Alma tunnel at ten-forty-five sharp,” said Lila.

“Okay, and at which end of the tunnel?” replied the voice at the other end of the line.

“I said ‘IN’ the tunnel,” replied Lila.

“Right,” said the other end of the line, “ _in_ the tunnel.”

Lila ended the call and looked at Nooroo, “do you know what your job is?”

“Yes, mistress,” said Nooroo meekly.

***

Adrien awoke in an empty bed. He quickly looked over to see Marinette had already gotten up. _Saturday: Marinette’s turn to make breakfast_ he thought as he inhaled through his nose, expecting the savory aroma of sausages and coffee, finding nothing but fresh air, _she must have just gotten up._

Adrien rolled over on his belly and drifted slowly back to sleep, replaying his memory of the previous night’s romp in his mind. After a minute he had to roll onto his side. He curled up with Marinette’s pillow in his lap and soon fell asleep again.

In a dreamless, shallow sleep, Adrien registered that he had suddenly become quite cold. Then he felt a distinct, warm, wet sensation around his cock. His addled mind had no idea what it was, but he enjoyed it all the same. 

He continued to revel in his half-awake state, feeling the warmth engulfing his dick while the rest of his body felt extreme comfort of slowly waking in his bed. He began to lift out of his sleepiness more and more, becoming more and more aware of just what was going on.

Eventually Adrien’s eyes opened. He immediately looked down and saw Marinette’s beautiful blue eyes staring up at him while her mouth was closed around his dick. Marinette opened her mouth and lifted her head off of Adrien’s cock, then stuck her tongue out. She lowered her face to the base of his cock and began licking up his shaft to his head.

Marinette felt the muscle of Adrien’s dick sliding along her tongue. He was so hard, and she made sure to lavish every piece of it with her tongue before raising her head and clamping her lips over the crown of his cock.

Adrien felt the building energy just behind his dick. His orgasm was approaching. He laid his right hand on Marinette’s hair, grabbing the pigtail on the left side of her head. Marinette then began bobbing her head up and down faster, he felt the tip of his cock touching the back of her throat, and the rest of his shaft was wrapped tightly in her warm, soft mouth. He felt her tongue moving across and along the underside of his cock, which began pulsing.

“Oh keep doing that, I’m gonna cum,” said Adrien.

Marinette began humming as she kept up the pace of her blowjob to Adrien. Then he firmed his grasp on her pigtail and felt the explosion coursing through his shaft. Adrien began exclaiming random babble as his cock shot his semen into Marinette’s mouth.

Marinette felt Adrien’s cum filling her mouth, which she quickly swallowed as she dove her head down to the base of his cock. She continued to suck on her boyfriend until his dick stopped pulsing. She then lifted her head from his dick and took a deep breath in.

Adrien relaxed his grasp on Marinette’s pigtail, shifting to carding his fingers through the now-loosened hair between her scalp and her pigtail. He saw her beautiful smile aimed at him, “was that a nice wake-up call?”

Adrien smiled, “I love you Marinette.”

Marinette crawled on top of Adrien until her face met his, “I love you too Adrien.”

Marinette and Adrien kissed deeply as Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien and rested her head on his chest.

After a few minutes of wordless embrace, Marinette raised her head, “alright, I’m going to go make us some breakfast!”

Adrien started to rise from the bed, “and I’m going to go get a shower.”

Marinette went to the kitchen in her robe, put some music on through the speakers under their cabinets, and set about making breakfast for her and her love.

After his shower Adrien entered their dining room, fully clothed.

“It’s so weird,” said Marinette as she saw Adrien in their dining room, “why do you get dressed right after you get out of the shower? And why do you even put shoes on? It’s saturday, we aren’t going anywhere for another hour.”

“Clearly you’ve never seen Die Hard,” answered Adrien.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “hey, don’t get smart with me mister. After what we did over these past few days, and that extra-special wake-up I gave you, I can think of a few better things you can do with your mouth than talking back to me.”

Adrien walked over and snaked his arms around her for a warm, tight hug, “just say the word, m’lady, and I’ll have you screaming in no time.”

Marinette giggled as she felt Adrien’s hot breath on the back of her neck. “Careful Adrien,” said Marinette seductively, “your breakfast is almost done.”

Adrien rested his chin on Marinette’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist, and watched her as she finished cooking the eggs.

Marinette felt a distinct hardness through her pajama pants, poking at the top of the cleft between her butt cheeks, “my my, you are an insatiable chat noir,” said Marinette, “are you trying to stick it in my butt three times in as many days?”

“If you’re down for it,” said Adrien.

“I think maybe a breather for now,” said Marinette, “I do believe we are both thoroughly depleted for a little while.”

“Mmm, you made sure of that this morning,” replied Adrien, “I am one-hundred percent drained of all bodily fluids.”

Marinette broke from Adrien’s embrace, and proceeded to pour a glass of orange juice. She handed the glass to him and turned her attention back to the stove, “better replenish your fluids, kitty. The last thing we need is Chat Noir passing out from dehydration. Rose is meeting Lila later today for some kind of secret Lila wants to show Rose. I need you at one-hundred percent.”

“Ah,” said Adrien casually.

Marinette turned her head and glanced at Adrien with that sexy side-eye he found so mesmerizing, “plus I may want to take you up on your offer of making me scream later.”

Adrien took the glass of juice and drank it quickly.

“What secret do you think Lila wants to share with Rose?” asked Adrien.

“I don’t know,” said Marinette, “could be anything: She may show Rose her lair, she may just want to show her some new jewelry.”

Just then an unfamiliar phone rang. “Oh shit,” said Marinette, digging through her purse, “you distracted me with your sexiness and I nearly forgot: I bought a prepaid phone so Rose could text Ladybug with updates on her progress.”

“She’s already started?” asked Adrien.

Marinette pulled the phone out and looked at the message:

 **Unknown number** : Rose here, Lila wanted to meet with me today, but I’m pretty sure I have food poisoning.”

 **LB** : Oooh, best stay home then. I’m sure Lila will keep, whatever it is.”

“Well whatever is happening, it’s not happening today.”

“Oh?” asked Adrien.

“She’s got food poisoning,” said Marinette.

“Yikes,” said Adrien before chuckling, “imagine: Bringing down a terrorist gets held up because of the stomach flu.”

“Eh, it happens,” said Marinette.

“So what shall we do with our day now that taking down Lila will have to wait?”

***

 _Is it really food poisoning? Or is she on to me?_ thought Lila as she typed a message into her phone.

 **Lila** : Are you sure? I really won’t be able to keep this for long. Maybe wait a couple hours?

 **Rose** : Definitely not, I’m out of it for the day.

 _Alright, I’ll give her the benefit of the doubt,_ thought Lila before typing her response.

 **Lila** : Okay, it won’t be a problem if we go tomorrow instead.

Nooroo had been observing the text exchange from just above Lila’s right shoulder, “Mistress Lila, it’s only eleven in the morning and it seems you have a free day. What will you do?”

Lila thought for a second, then smiled, “I know exactly what I’m going to do.”

***

Marinette picked up a sword and began swinging it wildly. _Ugh,_ thought Marinette, _how did I get here?_

She managed to defeat the swarm of zombies that had attacked her, but she needed to find a place to rest quickly. She ran through the wilderness until she found a small cave and took cover in it, “I really need to sleep.”

She looked deeper into the cave and saw a part of it light up suddenly further along. _What the hell? Is someone else here?_

Marinette waited a few more seconds to look around some more, before proceeding deeper into the cave. Then she saw someone trying to use a wooden pickaxe on a chunk of iron ore. She opened up a one-on-one chat with the obvious novice.

 **MariCraft15** : You need stone to mine that.

After a few seconds the other player responded.

 **DragonGirlTsu** : Thank you, I was wondering why this was taking so long to mine.

 **MariCraft15** : Have you played MC before?

 **DragonGirlTsu** : No, this is my first time.

 **MariCraft15** : If you want, I have a shelter nearby. You probably need to rest before the phantoms come out, and you can make some better tools.

 **DragonGirlTsu** : Thank you.

Marinette led the way back to her shelter, but a thought crossed her mind, _dragon girl… Tsu… no way!_

Once the duo got to her shelter, Marinette looked at the other player.

 **MariCraft15** : This may seem out of the blue, but is your name Kagami?

 **DragonGirlTsu** : Marinette?

 **MariCraft15** : No way! How have you been?! It’s been forever.

 **DragonGirlTsu** : I’m happy to reunite with you too Marinette!

 **MariCraft15** : Are you still in Paris?

Marinette continued talking with her long-time friend, eventually agreeing to meet for lunch that very day.

***

Marinette’s cell phone rang, she had barely answered it when the other end of the line boomed over her salutation, “what the hell is wrong with you, Dupain-Cheng?!”

“Ah, Chloe,” said Marinette, “how are you?”

“Why would you let Adrien get away from you? And for that brother of Juleka’s, no less! I know he’s cute, but you had Adrien for chrissake!”

Marinette looked over at Adrien, then away, realizing that their rumor had taken on a life of its own and was now being distorted as it worked its way through her circle of friends. “First of all, Chloe, calm the hell down. I don’t know what you heard, but you seem to have gotten some bad information.”

“Oh so you didn’t leave Adrien, your dream man, for a little tryst with that guy?”

“Chloe,” said Marinette, “you know I would never do that. Why don’t you and Sabrina come over someday soon and we’ll discuss everything.”

“Fine,” huffed Chloe, “I’m glad to hear it’s not as bad as it seems, but I’m still pretty angry from before so I just need to let it run its course. Sorry if I come off a bit brusque over the phone here.”

Marinette laughed gently, “it’s okay. I promise there’s a reason behind all of this, just trust me okay?”

Marinette walked into her and Adrien’s bedroom. Adrien was sitting on the bed reading a book.

“You still reading that book? It’s taken you nearly a month.”

“I’ve been reading it in one-hour increments,” replied Adrien, “it helps if I take some time to think about what happens in the book.”

“Where are you at now with it?”

“I just read the part where Dagny, Ragnar, Hank, and Francesco break into the State Science Institute to free John.”

“Oh so you’re almost done.”

“I can see why John laughed at them when their torture machine broke. They spent so much time driving all the smart, competent people out of their society and into Mulligan’s Valley, so when their big, scary machine broke there was nobody to fix it except the electrical engineer they were trying to torture with it.”

“He helped them repair it just to punctuate how doomed their society was,” chuckled Marinette, “and to mess with Dagny’s brother.”

Adrien set the bookmark in the book, placed it on his nightstand, and walked over to Marinette. He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist and laid his chin on her shoulder.

Marinette felt the smooth skin of Adrien’s freshly-shaved face against her cheek. The sensation of goosebumps ignited her skin under her clothes.

“You know if you were in that position, I would move Heaven and Earth to get you back.” Adrien’s hot breath grazed the shell of Marinette’s ear, making her hairs stand on-end, “like John, life without you would have nothing for me.”

Marinette smiled, “and you’d free me and take me home with you while we wait for our failed society to finally collapse so we can start again?”

Adrien thought for a minute, “eventually. I wouldn’t want to waste an opportunity to have you to myself while you’re tied up like that though.”

Marinette turned to face Adrien, “maybe that’s the next thing we should try out.”

“Ooh nice,” said Adrien, “I can see it, clear as day: You tied up in that bed, spread-eagle and blindfolded, while I take my time deciding exactly how I want to drive you crazy and make you cum.”

“I thought you were spent?”

“That was earlier,” said Adrien, “I’m ready to drill you into the headboard right now.”

“I can’t wait,” smiled Marinette, “but right now I have lunch plans with an old friend.”

“Me too, with Nino,” said Adrien, “and who is stealing my lady away for lunch?”

A thought flashed across Marinette’s mind, just briefly, but it seared a marvelous impression in her mind. Marinette smiled, “you just have to wait until after I get back to find out, kitty.”

***

Lila felt an orgasm rush through her like a torrent of rain in a storm. She breathed heavily as her lover came to rest by her side. She remembered his name, Jean, but knew that it wouldn’t matter in another hour. She got what she wanted.

“Did you still want to have dinner later?” asked the man as he rose from the bed in his apartment.

“Actually,” said Lila as she pretended to check the time on her phone, “oh shit, I have an important charity gala event to attend with my father later.”

“Oh,” said the man as he watched Lila rise, half-naked, from his bed and begin fishing around the dimly-lit room for her clothes, “well perhaps tomorrow?”

Lila looked at the man and smiled, “maybe, I’ll call you after the gala tonight.”

The man smiled, “I can’t wait.”

Lila smiled at the man and watched him lay back on the pillows on his bed. She looked in his dresser mirror quickly to fix her raging sex hair, then walked to the door. “See ya soon!”

Lila’s farewell sounded through the apartment as she made her way quickly to the front door and out of the apartment. She found the limousine waiting for her at the front curb of the building.

Suddenly Lila’s phone buzzed, she dug her phone out and saw it was a text from the man she’d just had sex with.

 **Jean** : Missing you already.

Lila smiled, then clicked the “options” button on the contact interface. She moved her thumb over to the “block number” button and pressed it without hesitation.

The Limo ride back to her apartment was uneventful. She preferred using high-end limo service for her rides back from random apartments around the city, since the level of discretion employed by the drivers was of the utmost import to her.

Lila walked into her apartment and found two men standing in her living room.

 _What the hell is this?_ thought Lila before shouting, “Nooroo, dar…”

“Stop right there,” yelled a husky, older female voice from the dark kitchen.

Lila spun around quickly to see an older, Asian woman with sunglasses on, carrying a long, wooden stick in front of her, just under her chin.

“Who the hell are you? What are you doing in _my_ apartment?”

“I apologize for any impropriety regarding entering your apartment, Hawk Moth,” said the elder woman.

Lila felt a moment, just a split-second, of cold fear surging through her entire body before she regrouped, “do you know what Hawk Moth is capable of?”

“I have dealt with Hawk Moth for some time now, Miss Rossi. I need no introduction to the capabilities of miraculous users, nor the power of the moth miraculous.”

“Then what are you doing here?” asked Lila.

The elder woman chuckled, “years ago, when Gabriel Agreste wielded the moth miraculous and made the name ‘Hawk Moth,’ we had an arrangement.”

“You knew he was Hawk Moth?”

“Yes I did. And you terminated that arrangement,” said the mysterious woman, “quite judiciously, I might add. Then you seized the moth miraculous for yourself.”

“Gabriel never mentioned having a partner,” said Lila.

“It was in his best interest to keep my involvement a secret. I was more of a silent partner, a failsafe against the worst-case scenarios if you will.”

“So what was your deal with him?”

“Imagine, if you will, what would have happened if he were caught and arrested. His house would get seized by the government, and _everything_ in it. I take it you know what I’m talking about?”

“Yes, I do.”

“My role in his operation was to ensure that _that_ particular asset of his would be kept safe and secure, and to provide him with a way out of police custody and also a way out of the country in case he ever needed it.”

“Why _you_?”

“Because he needed a backup plan that could be ready at a moment’s notice to get him and his _asset_ across the globe at any time. I had the resources, and our history as business partners helped conceal our true dealings. I also had one of my less-profitable subsidiary companies leveraged against an emergency slush fund so Gabriel would be able to set up his own operation once he got wherever he needed to go.”

“So you were his ‘disappearer?’”

“That is correct.”

“So if he were to be arrested, his assets would be seized, his bank accounts frozen, and he would be stuck facing hard jail time while knowing Emile’s fate would be left up to the state, which would elect to terminate her life support without a second thought. So you were standing by in the shadows, ready to help him out of trouble and keep Emilie alive for him. And you used the pretense of ‘doing legitimate business together’ to explain any association you two would have in case your name came up.”

“That is correct. Even after he died, we got his wife out of the house before anything happened to her, in accordance with my arrangement with him. I honor my agreements.”

“Funny, I went back there hours after I killed him and I didn’t see any trace of your people.”

“Well I wouldn’t be very good at what I do if my people had left any traces,” said the woman.

“Did you do anything else for Gabriel?”

“I was able to help him in other ways without anyone noticing. Like the time he went to New York to find what he suspected to be a missing miraculous: I allowed him to use one of my self-driving cars, to avoid having a human driver as a witness. You think I didn’t know exactly what he was up to in my car?”

“That was risky,” said Lila, “wouldn’t the Americans have figured out that you were involved if he’d been caught?”

“I destroyed that car after he was done with it, they couldn’t prove anything even if they did know about it.”

“So what was his obligation to your arrangement?”

“Three parts: First, he owed me a new self-driving car.”

“Obviously,” said Lila.

“Second, he was supposed to help push his son and my daughter together. She developed an intense affection for Adrien and part of our deal together was that we would get them together so I could marry her off to a suitable man.”

“That worked out great,” said Lila.

“It can still work out. As I understand you have your own dislike for his current love interest.”

“You could say that,” said Lila as her seething hatred for Marinette was plain on her face, “and what was the final part of your arrangement?”

“Once he collected the ladybug and black cat miraculouses and restored Emilie to health, I was to get a chance to make a wish.”

“What wish?”

“Does it really matter to you?” said the woman.

Lila tilted her head, “suppose I were curious.”

“Curiosity on this matter would not be beneficial to you,” said the woman.

“I imagine you’d rather know why I’m here.”

“I am wondering that, yes.”

“I have a similar arrangement to offer you.”

“I don’t need any help getting out of the country in a hurry, and I don’t have any ties to this city. I can leave anytime courtesy of my father’s diplomatic immunity. What could you possibly offer me?”

“Miss Rossi: I didn’t get to where I am in the world without making some friends in high places. For instance, you are counting on your father’s diplomatic immunity to get you out of the country if the police start looking into you. But the critical weakness in your plan is that it depends on your father remaining a diplomat to France. Consider the embarrassment that would arise if it became public knowledge that Hawk Moth is the daughter of the Italian ambassador to France? Imagine the lengths the Italian and French Presidents, both close friends of mine, would both take in order to distance themselves from such a mess. You would find yourself stuck, with no diplomatic immunity to save you, and that’s assuming your name doesn’t end up on a very short list, on a very white piece of paper, in a very nondescript filing cabinet in the President’s office. It could happen so fast, just a phone call is all it would take, and you wouldn’t know what is happening until it’s too late.”

“You’re trying to intimidate me. Perhaps I should just akumatize you instead?”

The two men who sat in silence in the living room began pacing slowly towards the two women.

“You would be dead before your transformation finishes,” said the woman, “I am offering you a way out of just about any trouble you find yourself in.”

“ _Just about?_ ”

“Think of it like any other insurance policy: Misfortune is covered, but ignorance and stupidity are not. I am not offering you an excuse to get sloppy.”

“I don’t plan on getting caught,” said Lila, “I take precautions.”

“If the worst happens despite your precautions, then how much are you willing to lose?”

Lila thought for a moment before realizing this deal in front of her is not altogether bad, “very well. How much do you want?”

The older lady produced a slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to Lila.

“This is my price,” said the elder woman.

Lila read the note, then looked up at the older woman, “what is this? I thought there’d be an actual sum, in euros? This just says ‘K’s Black Book’ and ‘my wish’”

“Ever since her relationship with Gabriel’s son failed, my daughter seems to think I was somehow involved. To spite me my daughter has become involved in some activities which could bring dishonor upon my family name and ruin high-power relationships that have taken years to cultivate. You will help me bring her to heel, and discreetly. Just get me the book, I will take care of the names in it.”

Lila thought for a moment, an idea on how to acquire the book already forming in her mind, then almost extended her arm for a handshake with the older woman before realizing she was blind and couldn’t see the gesture, “very well, I look forward to doing business with you, Madame Tsurugi.”

“There is one other thing you can do, to help put pressure on my daughter.”

“What is that?”

“Have you ever purchased commercial real-estate downtown, Miss Rossi?”

***  
“You’re sure about this?” said Kagami, “it has been over a decade since I’ve had anything to do with Adrien. I did not handle our breakup very well, I was immature and out-of-control.”

“You’re a professional, aren’t you?” said Marinette, “and a friend. You’re not doing this to steal Adrien away from me, I trust you on that, as a friend.”

“I am a friend to both of you, if you’ll have me, but I only manage the ladies at my business, I don’t do their work. I’ve never done their work.”

“I know: You manage a business, just like anyone else manages their business. You are a professional who deals with consenting adults on their own dime. The only thing I really expect from you when you leave here today is your professional discretion here -- anything you see…”

“Don’t worry, Marinette,” said Kagami as she adjusted her trenchcoat, “whatever happens here today will be kept with the utmost confidentiality. You forget I also have a reputation to uphold; my clients are some of the most-powerful men in Europe... the ones who aren’t disgusting pedophiles anyway. I only deal with adults, and I keep their secrets just fine.”

Marinette looked at Kagami before turning to her door, “right. This is our place.”

“You live here with Adrien?”

“For three years now.”

“Funny, I would have thought two successful people such as yourselves would have a more spacious apartment.”

Marinette sighed, “I know. We want to move soon, this place is getting too small. We just have some business to finish up in Paris, then we’re moving to the countryside, or America.”

Suddenly Marinette’s phone chimed. She took it out and looked at it.

Kagami looked at Marinette, “so are we going to go in?”

“Hm?” chirped Marinette, “oh right! Yes, come in! Adrien texted me, he will be home in ten minutes, just wait here on the couch while I get everything we’ll need.”

_A few minutes later…_

The door swung open and Adrien walked in, “Marinette? You home?”

“Hello Adrien,” said a familiar, feminine, soft, and sexily-monotone voice from the couch on his left.

Adrien spun his head and was shocked to find Kagami sitting on his couch. He immediately felt a pang of fear, _Fuck! Why is Kagami on my couch? Where is Marinette?_

Suddenly he heard the distinct tapping of Marinette’s CFM pumps on the floor coming from the bedroom, approaching the door. He heard the bedroom door open and saw the wash of light on the hallway wall coming from the bedroom and the familiar silhouette of Marinette’s petite frame in the doorway. A second later he saw Marinette exit the bedroom, wearing a red corset with big black ladybug dots. She walked slowly over to Adrien, and he quickly pulled her into his grasp once she was within reach. He smelled the delicious aroma of cinnamon and cocoa butter on her body, his favorites for her to wear.

“Adrien,” said Marinette, “I wanted to do something special. So this is for us. Kagami is going to join us.”

“Kagami?” asked Adrien, his eyes secretly asking, _why her?_

“I must admit I was puzzled by this as well,” said Kagami, “since you two have a pretty good handle on your sex life without adding anyone else, much less me.”

Marinette spoke up, “I needed someone I can trust, someone who can be professional, and someone who knows how to give a man or a woman a good time.”

“I told you I only manage a business. I don’t manage how my employees do their thing,” answered Kagami.

“But you have picked up a thing or two, you said so yourself. Plus, looking back I might have had a small girl-crush on you this whole time.”

“True,” said Kagami, “and I care about you two enough to not do anything that would hurt either of you or your relationship. So I’ll ask both of you at the outset: Is there anything you aren’t comfortable with doing?”

Adrien looked at Kagami and then at Marinette, “you sure about this?”

“I’m positive,” said Marinette before turning to Kagami, “why don’t we just play it by ear and see how it goes.”

Adrien spoke up, “there is one thing I don’t think I’ll be comfortable doing.”

“What’s that, Adrien?” asked Kagami.

“I’ll only have sex with Marinette. Everything else, I’m down to try,” said Adrien before realizing just how broad _everything else_ could be interpreted, “I mean, not extreme stuff, no knives or complicated rope bindings or anything like that, but I am down to have some extra-fun!”

Marinette smiled, “and I’ve got a couple things that might help make this even more special.”

“Oh?” said Adrien, “like…”

“Like you’ll have to find out as we go along, kitty,” said Marinette as she touched the tip of Adrien’s nose.”

Kagami stood up. Marinette and Adrien watched her graceful moves as she took off her trenchcoat and revealed a kimono robe covering Kagami’s body. She walked over to the couple. Adrien unwrapped his left arm from around Marinette and Marinette extended her right arm to pull Kagami into their embrace.

Kagami looked at Marinette’s soft features, orange eyes getting lost in blue. Adrien watched as Marinette tilted her head slightly and closed the distance between her and Kagami’s lips. Kagami quickly dominated Marinette’s mouth, but soon Marinette began focusing on Kagami’s upper lip, biting it gently and tugging on it with her teeth. Then Kagami looked upwards exposing her slender neck. Adrien watched, slightly stunned, as Marinette quickly seized the opportunity to lavish Kagami’s neck. Kagami lowered her head again and found the side of Marinette’s neck was right in front of her mouth so she clamped on.

Marinette gasped when Kagami started raking her teeth over the side of her neck, then opened her eyes to see Adrien’s visage mere centimeters away from her, closing in for his own kiss. Marinette dove into Adrien’s kiss while Kagami continued to tease her neck. Then Marinette felt a pair of hands sliding up the sides of her lithe body, over the corset, cupping her breasts, and reaching under her arms and wrapping around behind her shoulders. Marinette tilted her head back slightly, breaking off her kiss with Adrien and Kagami’s teasing of her neck, “shall we continue this in the bedroom? I think we should get this party started.”

Marinette took Kagami’s hand in her left hand and Adrien’s hand in her right hand and led them to the bedroom. Walking into the bedroom, Adrien saw Marinette had quite a collection laid out for them. He noted her anal training plugs, lube, a small pink vibrator, and a pair of handcuffs. Then he saw two dark boxes with crimson inscriptions on each. Adrien pointed to them, “are those…”

“They are,” said Marinette.

“So we’re really doing that?” asked Adrien excitedly.

“Oh yes!”

Adrien grabbed Marinette and kissed her passionately on the lips. After a few seconds she pulled away from the kiss, “now Adrien, where are your manners? Don’t make our guest feel left out.”

Adrien walked over to Kagami, who was untying her kimono. She got the robe untied and quickly shucked it off her shoulders and arms, revealing that she was topless underneath, with a black waist band holding up her sheer stockings with suspenders, and a black lace thong that adorned her pert butt cheeks perfectly. Adrien and Marinette looked at the partially-undressed Kagami, admiring her silky smooth skin and perfect breasts each adorned with a light-pink upturned nipple.

Adrien quickly grabbed Kagami by the waist and pulled her in. He kissed her. She reached around his body and locked her hands behind his back.

Marinette crawled onto the bed and laid down on her side, facing Adrien and Kagami and the assortment of toys. “So what did you want to do first, kitty?”

Adrien broke the kiss, then Kagami and Adrien faced Marinette on the bed. Without but a second’s hesitation, Adrien reached down and picked up the two biggest butt plugs. He handed the larger one to Marinette and offered the medium one to Kagami.

“No, Adrien,” said Kagami, “I can’t do that.”

“Oh?” said Adrien as he withdrew the proffered toy, “that’s too bad.”

Kagami smiled subtly, “I can’t because I’ve had one inside me for a little over an hour now. I put it in when I was getting prepared for this.”

“Daaaaamn,” said Adrien, half-groaning, half-stupefied, before leaning over Kagami’s backside and looking down.

Kagami obliged him by bending over until her chest laid flat on the bed and pulled the back of her thong off to the side. Adrien stepped behind and saw a green gem nestled in between Kagami’s butt cheeks. “Ohhhh wow,” said Adrien, “babe, you gotta come see how beautiful this is.”

“I’m sure it’s quite breathtaking, and I’ll see it in good time, kitty,” said Marinette as she picked up the bottle of lube, “I have to put mine in. Why don’t you get her ready for me?”

Adrien pressed his hand to Kagami’s back, “you stay right there.”

Adrien knelt down behind Kagami, then rested back until his butt was sitting on his heels. He leaned forward and felt a warmth radiating through the thin fabric of Kagami’s thong. He grabbed the waistline and pulled it down, leaving her only in the suspender garter and stockings. He saw the glistening lips of Kagami’s pussy and dove straight in. He swiped his tongue all the way up and down her lips, and then pressed his face into her crotch..

Kagami felt Adrien’s mouth land on her pussy. She felt the plug shifting inside her as his nose pressed into it, but quickly felt the overwhelming sensation of Adrien’s tongue working its way through her warm, moist folds. Kagami felt Adrien taking her lips with his tongue and pressing them gently into his teeth, not hard as to cause pain, but firm enough to stimulate her. She felt a rush of adrenaline and soon after felt her vagina getting wet.

Marinette watched Kagami’s face. She knew what Kagami was experiencing, but was curious to see it on someone else so she watched Kagami’s face for a few more seconds before returning to the bottle of lube in her hand. She quickly squirted some of it on her fingers and knelt on the bed before lowering her upper torso to the pillows. She pulled her own thong off and rubbed the lube on her own asshole, and was about to lube the plug when she felt a hand grabbing her arm. She looked over and saw Kagami holding up her torso over her left hand and her right hand grabbing her wrist. Kagami looked at Marinette with piercing orange eyes, “allow me.”

Marinette smiled and rotated around so her heels were just under Kagami’s chest. Then Marinette leaned back to get her ass closer to Kagami’s face. She felt Kagami grab the plug from her hand. Marinette reached behind her with her left arm and pulled her left cheek slightly to the side, and soon she felt the tip of the metal plug piercing through her asshole.

Kagami watched as Marinette’s ass opened up to fit the big plug. She didn’t expect Marinette to be able to handle it, considering she had to practice to be able to insert her own plug. Kagami heard Marinette moaning as the plug slid deeper, and soon it was almost in place. When it popped past the muscles of Marinette’s hole, Kagami heard Marinette gasp and then breathe out a delicate moan as the plug seated itself. Kagami then grabbed Marinette’s right ankle and pushed her leg outwards, then did the same for the left leg, and soon Marinette’s pussy was spread eagle in front of Kagami’s face.

Marinette felt the cool air washing over her moist lips, before the warm sensation of Kagami’s mouth on her pussy replaced it. She could feel Kagami sliding her tongue around the lips, poking her vagina, and then reaching further to get her clit.

Marinette felt the excitement and pleasure building up within her as Kagami ate her out. She felt every twist of the tongue working through her folds, every suck and lap Kagami performed on Marinette’s lips, and soon she felt her juices flowing and spreading all over her pussy, carried along by Kagami’s mouth and tongue.

“Adrien, Kagami, I think we should switch it up here,” said Marinette.

Kagami withdrew her mouth from Marinette’s pussy, and Adrien pulled his mouth from Kagami’s pussy. They both looked at Marinette, “okay, Adrien, you lay on the bed face up, let’s show you a good time for a little while.”

“Okay!” said Adrien as he obliged Marinette’s direction.

The two women looked at each other. “Was that good?” asked Kagami as she wiped Marinette’s juices from her mouth.

Marinette watched, with Adrien looking up at them, then reached out and ran her thumb along Kagami’s cheek, wiped some of her juices off and then slid her thumb into her own mouth. “Adrien knows I just love tasting myself,” said Marinette as she grabbed Kagami and kissed her, tasting herself on Kagami’s lips.

“Just wait until you taste me,” said Kagami.

“First, I think Adrien is ready for us to work on him a little bit, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes, let’s begin Marinette,” said Kagami as she laid front-side down beside Adrien’s leg, with Marinette laying down front-side beside the other leg.

Both Kagami’s and Marinette’s heads were mere centimeters from Adrien’s cock. The two women observed Adrien’s rock hard erection standing straight up. Marinette grabbed hold of it first and expertly wrapped her lips around his head. She quickly bobbed her head up and down, taking Adrien’s cock deep into her mouth and into her throat. She held his cock at the entrance of her throat, her nose pressed firmly into the skin around the base of Adrien’s shaft. She pulled her head back and felt Adrien sliding out of her mouth.

After a few more bobs where Marinette deepthroated Adrien’s cock, she raised her head all the way up. Adrien’s dick popped out of her mouth and then she felt Kagami move into position. Kagami looked at Adrien’s cock for a moment, then opened her mouth and lowered her head. She felt Adrien’s cock sliding into her mouth, his head pressing into her tongue as she lowered her mouth around more of his cock. Finally she hit a point where she couldn’t take any more, she opened her eyes to see she was just a couple centimeters from the base, but she couldn’t fit any more without gagging.

Kagami raised her head quickly, and then lowered it. She continued bobbing her head on Adrien’s cock, and soon she felt something else distracting her attention from the turgid cock in her mouth. She could feel Marinette’s finger rubbing on her pussy in circles around the lower area of her lips. Kagami’s pussy was already thoroughly wet from Adrien eating her out, but then Marinette’s finger circles grew wider and spread more of her juices around. Kagami focused on Adrien’s cock. Before she knew it everything within her lips was soaking wet with her own arousal, and she simultaneously felt Adrien’s cock growing even harder.

Marinette kept stroking her fingers through Kagami’s pussy while watching her give Adrien head. She watched as Kagami’s lips got progressively farther down Adrien’s cock with each downward motion her head made. Soon Marinette was watching Kagami’s chin pressing into Adrien’s balls as she took his cock all the way into her mouth.

Marinette began shimmying herself around, face-up, under Kagami’s stomach and farther from Adrien, such that her head was between Kagami’s legs. She then swung her body under Kagami, with her legs sliding on top of Adrien. Kagami had to break her mouth-hold on Adrien’s cock to let Marinette’s left shin pass before resuming sucking Adrien’s cock. Marinette fit perfectly under Kagami, with her legs spread around where Kagami’s elbows were pinned into the bed, and the backs of her knees rested on Adrien’s stomach and upper thigh.

When Kagami looked down she saw Marinette’s pussy below her chin, and Adrien’s cock in front of her forehead. “Oooh,” said Kagami, “now I have some choices to make.”

“Don’t let me sway your decision,” said Marinette, “I’ll just be down here, tasting you.”

Kagami felt Marinette’s mouth on her moist lips, the warm heat from her breath penetrating through all the folds. Kagami couldn’t deny reciprocating such a pleasant sensation so she tilted her head down and resumed running her tongue through Marinette’s moist lips.

As the two women sixty-nined each other, with his girlfriend’s legs resting on him, and not wanting to disturb the feast for his eyes, Adrien grabbed a pillow, bunched it up and set it under his head to prop himself up. He watched over Kagami’s hip as Marinette’s dark pigtailed hair worked around near Kagami’s crotch, and then he watched Kagami’s dark hair screening his view of Kagami eating out Marinette.

Adrien watched for any break in Kagami’s hair so he could watch Kagami going down on Marinette, when he decided to reach over and move Kagami’s hair out of the way. He watched Kagami’s tongue sliding deep between Marinette’s wet lips. He felt his erection grow watching the bounce on her cheek from her tongue flicking over Marinette’s clit. He heard his girlfriend moaning deeply as Kagami was undoubtedly driving her mad with pleasure.

Then Adrien realized that he could close his fist and have a handful of Kagami’s hair, and thus her entire head, at his command. He closed his fist and pulled her hair gently until her head rose from Marinette’s pussy. Kagami got the hint and immediately threw her head down and clamped her lips around Adrien’s cock. Adrien felt the warmth of Kagami’s lips around his cock, enhanced by the excess moisture from Marinette’s arousal around Kagami’s mouth. Kagami continued to suck on Adrien’s cock while Marinette continued to eat Kagami’s pussy.

Adrien then released his hand from Kagami’s hair and reached down to his side where Marinette’s pussy was. He slid his fingers up and down her lips before finding her clit with his thumb. He began circling around it, then squeezing it gently between the sides of his curled fingers. Marinette began moaning deeply. He also felt Kagami speed up her bobbing motions on his cock, and she began moaning deeply. He was rubbing Marinette’s clit, driving her to eat Kagami’s pussy harder, which in turn drove Kagami to suck Adrien’s cock much more vigorously.

“Oh shit,” said Adrien as he felt the stored energy of pleasure building up just behind his dick, “if we keep this up I’m going to cum soon.”

“I think we’re ready then,” said Marinette, “it’s time to kick this up a notch or two.”

“I think so too,” answered Kagami.

“Excellent,” said Marinette as she shimmied herself out from under Kagami and set herself upright on her knees, “alright, we’re all good and aroused, and everyone’s had their fill of foreplay. This is good, because I didn’t want to waste the time for what we’re about to do on foreplay.”

“What did you have in mind, my love?” asked Adrien.

Marinette grabbed one of the boxes with the crimson etching and opened it, “Adrien, since you are probably eager to have a fun experience with the snake miraculous after the first time you wore it, this is especially for you.”

Marinette placed the snake miraculous in Adrien’s hand, noting the slight shake, doubtless a result of his anticipation for what sex while wearing that miraculous meant. Marinette watched him put it on. After invoking the transformation a green flash he quickly transformed into Apik once again, except this time his suit consisted of an eye mask and nothing else.

“I like this new minimal suit you’ve got going on here,” said Marinette, “apart from being just a discrete mask, your original Aspik suit was kinda ridiculous.”

“That should have been the first clue that I should have stuck with being Chat Noir that day,” said Adrien.

“Eh, we learned our lesson,” said Marinette, “and we came out on top once we hit our stride.”

Kagami looked at Marinette, “so wait: He’s Chat Noir, and you have the miraculouses? Doesn’t that make you…”

“Told you I needed someone with a high degree of discretion,” said Marinette smiling, “now once he deploys his ‘second chance,’ he’ll be able to do anything within a five-minute time frame and then be able to come back to the moment where he deployed his second chance and we can try something else.”

“Not the last time I had this on, but the time before that, I ended up failing to save Marinette from an akuma. Took me almost three months to realize nothing I was doing would work. I’d like to have a uniquely positive experience with this miraculous to counterweigh such a miserable experience.”

“Well I hope we can help redeem your experience with this miraculous,” said Kagami as she wrapped her arms around Adrien’s bare shoulders, “so that means we can get as wild and crazy as we want without any consequences?”

“Pretty much, as long as he does it within five minutes; otherwise he won’t be able to go back and time will keep rolling on,” said Marinette as she placed her forearm around Kagami’s waist, “so yeah: We can get as crazy as we want, basically.”

“Interesting,” said Kagami, “and you’re not worried about abusing the miraculous for personal gain?”

Marinette and Adrien both blinked at Kagami, before Marinette spoke up, “it’s an infinite threesome with no holes barred, we can worry about ethics later.”

“No holes barred, hmmm,” mused Kagami.

“No holes barred,” affirmed Marinette as she looked seductively at Adrien and raising an eyebrow, “absolutely no holes barred.”

Adrien pulled Marinette up into a deep kiss, before he pulled away and addressed both of them, “we’re not going to be shy here.”

Marinette looked up and down Kagami’s body, cupping Kagami’s breasts with her right hand and sliding her hand over Kagami’s pussy with her left, “I plan on exploring every inch of your delicious body.”

Kagami and Marinette stood out in front of Adrien, next to Kagami, and watched. He grabbed the miraculous on his wrist, pulling the snake charm back and exclaiming “second chance!”

\--  
“Well Adrien,” said Marinette, “now we have five minutes to basically do whatever we want. How many times have we done this so far?”

“This is the first,” said Adrien.

“Now remember,” said Marinette, “you don’t have much in the way of a suit on, but you still are technically transformed, which means you’re stronger, more agile, and have higher endurance than us. Don’t go throwing us around the room or anything.”

“Right, but that does mean I can do this,” said Adrien as he picked up Marinette’s waist, spun her upside down in his arms, and then dangled her until her mouth was in front of his cock. “Kagami, uh, would you mind?” asked Adrien, “Marinette, spread your legs please.”

Marinette opened her legs and planted her hands on the floor. Kagami held her tight around her waist, and then she felt Adrien hook his forearms under her legs. Kagami let go of Marinette’s waist and Marinette lifted her hands off the ground.

Marinette opened her mouth, grabbed his cock and guided it into his mouth. She sucked hard on his cock, but then felt another sensation. She felt a mouth on her pussy but couldn’t tell whose: Adrien was in front of her and Kagami was behind her.

The mouth on her pussy disengaged and then she heard the noise of Kagami’s voice but she couldn’t make out any words, but then she heard Adrien’s voice, “go ahead, that’s why we have them! Go nuts Kagami!”

Suddenly Marinette felt a strong tugging sensation on her ass. The sensation gave her pause, but then she dove her face forward and swallowed Adrien’s cock in a single, desperately passionate motion.

Marinette sucked in a deep breath as the plug lifted out of her, then felt her hole snap shut as the plug popped out. Then she felt Kagami’s slender fingers spreading her butt cheeks apart and then felt a tongue on her asshole, sliding against the flesh around her puckered hole. Adrien had stopped eating Marinette’s pussy and moved his head to give Kagami room to work.

Marinette felt Kagami firm up her tongue and begin trying to slide it through her hole. Soon Kagami pulled her head away and then Marinette felt Adrien’s mouth on her pussy once again. Marinette moaned as both her pussy and ass were being worked on by Adrien and Kagami alternately.

When it was Kagami’s turn to use her mouth on Marinette, she once again tried sticking her tongue in Marinette, but her hole was still too tight. So Kagami decided to lick around the puckered hole, and only tease it with some pressure once in a while.

Marinette felt Kagami’s tongue withdraw from her ass and then she heard Kagami say, “put her down Adrien, I want to get more of this.”

Adrien gently laid Marinette down so her head was just over the edge of the bed, then Marinette flipped over and stuck her butt in the air and placed her knees directly under her hips, then spread them apart. Kagami started moving her face towards Marinette’s butt. Adrien walked over to Marinette’s head and held her left pigtail in his right hand as he guided her mouth towards his cock.

Marinette felt Adrien’s cock sliding into her mouth and also Kagami tonguing her asshole. Soon she felt Adrien’s dick begin pulsing strongly. She raised her head and began bobbing his head shallow in her mouth until she felt the explosion of Adrien’s warm semen on her tongue and at the back of her throat. She sucked Adrien’s cock some more, getting all the cum out of him before swallowing and then popping Adrien’s head out of her mouth. She looked up at him and smiled, and he leaned down and kissed her on her mouth..

Eventually Adrien looked over to his wrist and saw that the snake charm was almost to its original position. He quickly engaged the “return” function and found himself standing in front of Marinette and Kagami.

\--  
“Well Adrien,” said Marinette, “now we have five minutes to basically do whatever we want. How many times have we done this so far?”

“Just one so far.”

“How was it?”

“I picked you up and dangled your pretty mouth in front of my cock. Then Kagami took the initiative and started doing that thing I do with my tongue. I didn’t even tell her to do it, she just did it all on her own. I think she deserves a return favor for being such a good sport.”

Adrien didn’t hesitate to grab Kagami -- gently -- and guide her to the bed then lay her face-down on it. “Stick your butt up for me,” he commanded Kagami.

Marinette and Adrien watched as Kagami’s ass lifted off the bed. Then Marinette reached down, grabbed the plug in Kagami’s ass.

Kagami moaned and closed her eyes as Marinette pulled the plug out of her. She had it in for so long that she got used to it. She also wasn’t expecting her asshole to be as relaxed as it was. She still whimpered slightly once it popped out, missing that feeling of fullness the plug gave her.

“Do you want to show her that thing you do with your tongue? Or should I show her?” asked Marinette while looking at Adrien.

“I’ll show her,” answered Adrien, “but first you’re going to help me. She had that in her for a long time, let’s see if she’ll open up for us.”

Marinette smiled before she grabbed Kagami’s butt cheeks and spread them. There they both saw a magnificent sight, as Kagami’s asshole began opening on its own.

“See that, baby?” asked Marinette.

“Ooh wow,” said Adrien, “so sexy.”

Marinette slid a finger into Kagami’s ass. She was used to the immediate clench from her own inner muscles upon foreign entry, usually taking a few minutes to truly relax. “That plug got you nice and loosened up, Kagami. Good call putting it in so early.”

Marinette then slid another finger into Kagami. Then Adrien slid two fingers in, and together they pulled her hole open with just the gentlest pressure. “Ooh, wow, it’s like butter when it’s properly relaxed,” remarked Marinette.

“Yeah,” said Adrien, “it’s always fun when I do this on you.”

“Oh yeah? Like how? Show me Kitty, on her.”

Adrien withdrew his fingers from Kagami’s ass, Marinette withdrew hers. Kagami’s asshole slowly closed. Then Adrien began diving his face down. When his face was centimeters away he stuck his tongue out and then it made contact with her tight hole. Adrien poked his tongue out, and felt Kagami’s asshole immediately open again.

Despite being properly relaxed Kagami’s asshole still exerted quite a bit of pressure on Adrien’s tongue. He was still able to move it around, but Kagami’s rim gave him some resistance. Marinette held her face close to the action, watching Adrien’s tongue sliding a little bit in and out of Kagami’s ass. Then she turned to watch Kagami, who was visibly enjoying this new sensation. “Have you ever had someone eat your ass before?”

“No,” moaned Kagami.

“Are you enjoying it?”

“Yesssss,” hissed Kagami.

Marinette moved over to watch Adrien’s tongue sliding around the inside circumference of Kagami’s hole. Then she placed her hand on his shoulder, “let me try now.”

Adrien pulled away and Marinette leaned in. She kissed both of Kagami’s cheeks before spreading them. She opened her mouth and held her tongue out, and then felt the soft flesh of Kagami’s asshole on the tip of her tongue. She slid it past the outermost layer and then began tracing around her rim. She then felt Adrien lifting her hand up and placing it on Kagami’s pussy, and Marinette began rubbing it around, feeling for her clit.

Kagami felt a rush of pleasure soon overtaking her as Marinette ate her ass and stroked her clit. She moaned loudly as she came.

Marinette lifted her head for a quick breather, but then she noticed the snake charm had returned to almost normal. “Adrien, time’s up baby.”

“Damn,” said Adrien, “I was rather enjoying this sight.”

Adrien grabbed the snake charm and reset it.

\--  
“Well Adrien,” said Marinette, “now we have five minutes to basically do whatever we want. How many times have we done this so far?”

Adrien didn’t answer; instead Kagami watched Adrien approach Marinette. He slid his hands up the sides of her body. His hands followed the contours of her corseted body, bringing them to her front to cup her breasts, then guiding her to the bed. Kagami watched as Marinette’s legs hit the bed and she sat down.

Kagami closed in on the two lovers, kissing each other passionately between staring deep into their eyes. From her position just behind Adrien she saw Marinette splay her arms behind her back and lay back, sliding her arms back to dampen her descent on the bed.

Adrien reached under Marinette’s knees and pulled them up, angling her butt upwards as a result. Kagami watched the red plug inside Marinette as she shifted to make herself more comfortable.

Adrien looked over to Kagami, “do you want to hold her legs up for this?”

Kagami smiled and climbed onto the bed. She reached over and grabbed Marinette’s ankles and pulled them back. She looked down and saw Marinette smiling up at her, “Kagami?”

“Yes Marinette?”

“You can’t come this close to me without giving me a taste,” said Marinette seductively.

Kagami smiled warmly and then slid her knees forward, one at a time, until her torso was stradling Marinette’s face. Then she lowered herself and immediately felt Marinette’s mouth claiming her pussy once again. She closed her eyes and drank in the warm sensations of the tongue working between her lips and up around her clit, tilted her head back and let out a moan, “Marinette.”

“Is she taking care of you Kagami? She really knows how to work that beautiful mouth of hers,” said Adrien.

Kagami felt Marinette sucking hard on her clit, she immediately threw her head back and moaned deeply. After a few seconds of pure ecstasy she leveled her head back to Adrien, who simply smiled at her.

“Wait until I _really_ get her going,” said Adrien to Kagami as he looked down to see her smooth, shaved pussy in Marinette’s mouth before addressing Marinette, “isn’t that right babe?”

Kagami looked back up at Adrien, puzzled, and felt Marinette’s head nodding and heard a muffled “mmh-hmmm!”

“Now since you are holding my lady’s legs back, that leaves my hands free to do this,” said Adrien.

Kagami watched him reach over to the toys on the bed and grab the bottle of lube. Adrien placed the bottle on Marinette’s stomach and then kneeled down. He saw her plant a kiss at the top of Marinette’s lips, then he began sucking on Marinette’s pussy. Kagami saw his hand moving towards her pussy, but then she felt Marinette's mouth go wild with movement. Both women started moaning loudly and undulating in their pleasure. Kagami refocused her attention on Adrien, leaning over to watch as Adrien produced the plug that was just inside Marinette and toss it on the bed. She then saw Adrien spreading lube on his cock, then he rubbed some on Marinette, just out of her sight.

“You ready babe?” asked Adrien, at which point Kagami felt Marinette’s head nodding and then she saw Marinette’s closed fist raise in a “thumb’s up.”

Adrien then guided his cock towards the area just out of Kagami’s vision, but then she saw Adrien gasp, and she felt Marinette’s mouth open wide before humming loudly. Kagami’s pussy responded to the vibrations of Marinette’s voice and began sending a wave of pleasure coursing through her.

Kagami watched as Adrien began thrusting forward, but slowly. She then felt Marinette speed up her tongue and begin to open and close her jaw.

Kagami watched as Adrien finished the forward motion of his hips, then he started to pull out. At the same time she felt Marinette’s tongue harden up, and she heard a muffled, rapid moaning in between her deep breaths. Kagami felt another wave of pleasure begin crashing through her own body.

“Oooh, Marinette, you’re so tight tonight,” said Adrien as he looked over to Kagami.

Kagami and Adrien leaned in towards each other, between Marinette’s legs, until their foreheads, at which point they shared a brief kiss. Kagami pulled Marinette’s legs back and she looked down. Kagami saw Adrien’s cock sliding in and out of Marinette’s asshole. “Oh fuck,” said Kagami, “that’s so hot Marinette. Doesn’t it hurt?”

Marinette was caught between frantic jaw movements and low moans, so Adrien answered for her while maintaining the pace and speed of his thrusts, “if I do it right, with good preparation and lube, there’s no pain. Do you want to give it a try?”

Kagami felt Marinette speed up her tongue movements. Kagami was certain Marinette was trying to influence her decision, but it was a moot point: Her curiosity had already been sufficiently piqued. “Yes,” she gasped as Marinette’s mouth went wild on Kagami’s pussy.

Kagami watched as Adrien thrust forward and backwards some more before Marinette’s mouth movements really kicked into overdrive. Kagami began gyrating her hips while sitting on Marinette’s face, and Adrien began thrusting faster.

“Oh fuck Marinette, I’m going to cum,” said Adrien with difficulty as his breath grew shorter and his speech became a series of primal grunts more than discernable words.

Kagami watched Adrien reach down and begin rubbing his thumb against Marinette’s clit. A second later she felt Marinette’s tongue become incredibly firm and her jaw open. Marinette shrieked while Kagami sat on her face, but all Kagami could hear was the silent screams of Marinette’s orgasm. The fast work Marinette’s tongue was doing brought Kagami to orgasm, and Kagami threw her head back and took a few deep breaths.

“Oh fuck, I’m cumming,” grunted Adrien as his thrusting stopped.

Kagami lowered her head and watched a breathless Adrien slowly pulling away from Marinette. Then she felt the unmistakable sound of Marinette trying to breathe heavily. Kagami raised her left leg over Marinette’s head and let go of Marinette’s legs. She watched Marinette lower her legs and dangle them off the edge of the bed. She saw Marinette sit up almost immediately, then looked over to Kagami, “come here you!”

Marinette wrapped her arms around Kagami’s slender waist, pulling her down and locking lips with her in a desperate kiss. Kagami tasted her own arousal on Marinette’s lips, and she was horny enough to dive her tongue into Marinette’s mouth to taste more of herself.

“Oh shit!” exclaimed Adrien, “almost ran out of time that time. Better be more careful.”

Kagami watched Adrien grab the snake charm on the bracelet on his wrist and begin sliding it forward.

\--  
“Well Adrien,” said Marinette, “now we have five minutes to basically do whatever we want. How many times have we done this so far?”

“Fifteen,” answered Adrien as he quickly jaunted over, fetched his phone, and started playing a song on his phone.

“Musical sex,” said Marinette, “nice. Like that time at Alya’s where we did it to Nine-Inch Nails.”

Adrien connected his phone to the speakers in the room, and the music began.

“What is this?” asked Kagami.

“Sehnsucht, by Rammstein,” answered Adrien, “we’re gonna get through this entire album, one song per second chance.”

“Nice,” said Marinette, “nothing like German industrial techno-metal for a good, hearty fucking.”

Adrien watched Marinette push Kagami face-up on the bed and pried her legs apart. Then he watched as she buried her face deep in Kagami’s pussy, while lifting her butt in the air. Adrien saw the glistening gem of the plug in Marinette’s ass, then lined his cock up with her pussy and thrust it in.

Marinette felt Adrien’s cock slamming into her, and she felt the nerve cluster of her wall between his cock and the plug being pinched, warped, and manipulated with the strong thrusts of Adrien’s cock into and out of her vagina. She soon found herself experiencing another multi-gasm.

Kagami experienced Marinette’s orgasm by way of the woman’s tongue lapping and probing her own pussy frantically, as if Marinette were possessed. Kagami quickly found herself riding to the crest of an orgasm, but then when she expected to come down she felt Marinette’s arms pinning her legs open and Marinette kept licking and sucking on Kagami’s pussy. Kagami was accustomed to relaxing after an orgasm, but instead Marinette was driving her to another climax right away. “Oh fuck, Marinette, I’m going to come again! Keep doing that!”

Adrien kept his thrusts in pace with the song. He felt Marinette’s pussy tighten up and he knew she was having an orgasm. He soon found it characteristically difficult to push his cock into her, her ass and vagina clenching, forcing the plug down and making Marinette’s vagina even tighter. He felt his own orgasm building and soon he felt his cock pulsing. Soon he felt his load shooting off inside Marinette, and he watched her squirming, and saw Kagami responding to Marinette’s frantic mouth movements.

Adrien pulled out of Marinette, and she lifted her face off of Kagami’s pussy. Kagami and Marinette both caught their breaths, joining Adrien in a post-coital embrace.

“That was insane,” said Kagami, “I never thought I could have so many orgasms all at once.”

“Yeah that was awesome,” said Marinette.

“I’m speechless,” added Adrien before checking the snake miraculous and seeing it was time to go back.

\--  
“Well Adrien,” said Marinette, “now we have five minutes to basically do whatever we want. How many times have we done this so far?”

Adrien looked at the two women who had no idea how much pleasure they’d shared between them, and how horny they truly were. Then he quickly glanced over to the other box containing the other miraculous. “I think it’s time to use that,” said Adrien pointing to the box.

“Alright,” said Marinette happily, “how many multimice do we want?”

“Just two,” answered Adrien, “can you do that?”

“I think so. The multitude power is fairly easy to control.”

Marinette grabbed the mouse miraculous and put it on. “Mullo, get squeaky!” shouted Marinette brightly, and once her transformation completed she was, much like Adrien, dressed only in her eye mask, her corset, garter, and stockings having technically been replaced in the transformation, so she was left nude, her breasts exposed and Kagami looked in awe at them, with only the Multimouse jump rope around her waist.

Marinette quickly initiated multitude, and Kagami was amazed to see Marinette shrink slightly then a second Marinette appear to step out of Marinette. Kagami was shocked at what she just saw, but that shock was quickly surpassed by excitement when one of the Marinettes pushed Kagami backwards, laying her face-up on the bed. The other Marinette began kissing Adrien.

Kagami’s Marinette began eating Kagami out, her reduced size made it easier for her to slide a few fingers inside Kagami’s tight vagina while licking and sucking on Kagami’s clit. Kagami felt her Marinette curling her fingers inside her, hitting her G-spot. Kagami quickly found herself in the midst of a torrent of pleasure crashing through her from the deep stimulation of her Marinette sucking and licking on her clit while palpating her G-spot just right.

Adrien’s Marinette dropped to her knees and took Adrien’s cock in her mouth. She sucked Adrien nearly to the point of orgasm, being able to detect when he was close by the pulsing and increased hardness of his dick. She then quickly stood up and laid face-up with her butt just on the edge of the bed. Adrien got off the mattress and stood at the edge of the bed. He saw his Marinette’s pussy was a bit smaller, so he made sure to slide his cock into her gently.

Adrien’s Marinette felt his cock sliding into her smaller pussy and immediately felt a huge orgasm closing in on her. With the combination of the plug, which shrunk proportional to her own reduction in size, and her smaller pussy, Marinette became worried that she would be almost too tight. Her fears were for naught, because Adrien had anticipated this and was sure to penetrate her slowly until she became used to it.

Kagami’s Marinette continued to eat Kagami and rub her G-spot, bringing Kagami to several orgasms in sequence. Then her Marinette slowly pulled her fingers from Kagami, then crawled up her body, kissing her breasts for a few seconds, finally reaching Kagami’s face. Marinette slid her fingers inside Kagami’s mouth and watched her taste herself. “You taste so good Kagami,” said her Marinette.

Soon Marinette felt Adrien’s cock harden, and as her pussy was somewhat smaller than usual she also felt the cock pulsing more acutely. She felt her own orgasm building, with each movement Adrien made inside her increasing her pleasure. She had the same number of nerve endings on her pudendal wall, but the wall itself had less area so she experienced a more-intense orgasm than usual. Her vision went blank while she came, and soon she felt Adrien’s warm semen shooting deep into her.

Adrien watched his Marinette pull herself forward and spin around, then she took his cock in her mouth to clean all their mixed orgasmic fluids off his dick. Adrien then looked up and saw Kagami sucking on the fingers that her Marinette had in her vagina. He watched Kagami taste the juices that came out of her own pussy and felt his dick surge at this erotic sight. His own Marinette noted the surge in Adrien’s dick and began sucking harder and faster.

Somehow Adrien felt another orgasm building, and soon he was filling his Marinette’s mouth a second time. Adrien’s Marinette held his cum in her mouth for a second before looking up at him, opening her mouth to let him see, then swallowed the entire load. 

Adrien’s Marinette looked at the snake miraculous and then up at Adrien, “it’s time.”

\--  
“Well Adrien,” said Marinette, “now we have five minutes to basically do whatever we want. How many times have we done this so far?”

“Marinette, we need Multimouse for this part.”

After transforming into Multimouse and initiating multitude, both Marinettes began crawling towards each other. One Marinette crawled over the other, and the lower one turned over as the other crawled on top. They spread each others’ legs and quickly buried their faces in the others’ pussy in the sixty-nine position.

Adrien and Kagami looked at each other before Kagami decided to crawl on top of the two Marinettes, such that Kagami’s face was just above the upper Marinette’s butt. Adrien took the cue and began to walk over to the Marinette-Marinette-Kagami pile. He positioned his cock towards the lowest Marinette’s pussy, such that he was looking down at the lower Marinette’s pussy, the back of the upper Marinette’s head, and Kagami’s butt.

The upper Marinette moved her head to the side to accommodate Adrien and watched Adrien’s cock sliding into her duplicate’s pussy. She felt her duplicate’s mouth on her own pussy, then felt Kagami pulling the plug out of her own ass and soon felt Kagami’s finger poking through her asshole.

The lower Marinette felt Adrien’s cock sliding through her pussy. She kept her lips locked on the upper Marinette’s pussy, occasionally glancing up to see Kagami’s face just above the upper Marinette’s pussy, who was nice enough to kiss the lower Marinette while sliding her finger into the upper Marinette’s tight hole.

The upper Marinette held her tongue out and lowered her head as far as she could go, hoping to swipe her tongue on Adrien’s cock. Adrien was happy to oblige, and occasionally pulled his cock out of the lower Marinette’s pussy and held it for the upper Marinette to suck on it. She also felt the combination of having her pussy eaten and ass fingered by the Marinette below her and Kagami above her. She was the first to climax, having all three of her holes being simultaneously stimulated.

Then lower Marinette climaxed, with Adrien’s cock in her tighter-than-normal pussy and watching Kagami playing with her duplicate’s butt.

Kagami came after both Marinettes, with Adrien rubbing her clit just right and fingering her deep, squarely on her G-spot.

Finally Adrien came while he was fucking lower Marinette. He barely had time to glance down in order to notice that the second chance had almost expired.

\--  
“Well Adrien,” said Marinette, “now we have five minutes to basically do whatever we want. How many times have we done this so far?”

“Thirty,” answered Adrien.

“Oh wow, you must really be enjoying yourself,” said Marinette.

“We all are, trust me,” said Adrien with a smile, “you’ve both requested a couple things be done multiple times.”

Adrien smiled before pointing to Kagami, “she needs Longg.”

Marinette walked over to their closet and pulled out the miracle box. She pushed one of the spots on it. A trap door opened and produced another box containing the dragon miraculous. She handed it to Kagami, who quickly put the miraculous on and transformed into Ryuko.

Both women stood in front of Adrien: Marinette, still in her ladybug-themed corset and suspender garter, and Kagami as Ryuko in her tight body suit, showing off the curves of her ass, her slender waist, her perky breasts and even her hard nipples. Adrien held his hand out to Marinette, who quickly met his hand and walked towards him. She held out her hand to Ryuko who quickly joined the couple once more.

“Why does she have her full costume but Adrien only has a mask?”

“She won’t need to get out of the costume for what she’s going to do.”

“How many times have we done this?”

“Five.”

“Wow,” said Marinette astonished.

“Kagami: You will find that your water power has a certain ability which allows you to control what your water form does.”

Kagami activated her water powers and transformed into a puddle, which then crept up to Adrien. He watched Water-Kagami coalescing around his groin. The sentient puddle began flowing in alternating currents around his cock. At the same time he felt a strong current of water flowing around his balls. The feeling of having this strong current of pure water flowing around his dick set him in the path a building orgasm.

As Water-Kagami was focused on Adrien, Marinette watched as Adrien began rubbing Marinette’s pussy.

Adrien grabbed Marinette easily and placed her butt on his stomach. He then gently lowered her into Kagami’s water in his lap. She felt the water tickling her pussy before slowly flowing inside her, before she felt something harder enter her. Water-Kagami maintained a thin membrane of water inside Marinette’s vagina and around Adrien’s cock, and manipulated the flow to create a pulsing sensation.

Adrien lifted Marinette up and felt a little bit of Kagami’s water filling the empty space in her vagina, only to be forced out of the way once Adrien lowered Marinette back down onto his cock. Being an engineer and knowing that water is non-compressible fluid, Adrien was supremely careful not to allow Marinette to rise or fall too rapidly, as the resulting rapid displacement of water could cause her pain. He made sure to move Marinette slowly, allowing Water-Kagami to direct the flow of water on her own.

As he was raising and lowering Marinette, Kagami became more daring with where she was controlling her water. Kagami sent a small current of water to flow down Adrien’s balls, which then formed an eddy on the patch of skin between his sack and his asshole. Then Kagami sent another current of water to tease his hole. He didn’t derive any particular pleasure from toying with his own butt, but he wasn’t averse to the prospect of his asshole getting played with by a sentient puddle that turns back into the hot superheroine in a skintight bodysuit.

Meanwhile, the waters inside Marinette were pulsing strongly between Marinette’s flesh and Adrien’s flesh. All three of them could sense a building pleasure in unison, and soon Adrien was shooting off his semen inside Marinette, which got mixed in with Water-Kagami’s flow.

After their mutual climax, Water-Kagami had coalesced and reformed back into Ryuko. Adrien watched the tight bodysuit hugging every one of Kagami’s delicious curves. Ryuko transformed and Kagami was once again in her own suspender-garter and nothing else.

“That was,” said Kagami with a pause, “exhilarating.”

“Yeah, me too,” said Marinette with a big smile, “I had both of you inside me at the same time.”

“I could control which parts of me went where in water form. I used a very sensitive part of my body inside Marinette, and the part that played with Adrien’s butt coresponded with my left hand.”

“Yeah, now we’ve done it six times, and every time it blows both of your minds.”

Adrien noticed that it was yet again time to revert back.

\--  
“Well Adrien,” said Marinette, “now we have five minutes to basically do whatever we want. How many times have we done this so far?”

“This is the fortieth time,” said Adrien before turning to Kagami, “and you really enjoyed what we both did last time -- well, the last ten times -- but I kinda want to do something else now. Remember: I want you to have as much fun as I’m having. That said, I’m ready to try something else now.”

“Adrien: A few minutes ago you said you only wanted to have sex with me, not Kagami,” said Marinette, “but does that extend to other kinds of fucking you could do to Kagami?”

“Well,” said Adrien, “I mean she already gave me a blowjob, so I think my interpretation of ‘only have sex with you’ turned out to be quite narrow. I realize now that I meant ‘sex’ in the strict vaginal-sex sense.”

“Then you have four minutes and thirty seconds to do what you want before you have to reset,” answered Marinette.

Adrien grabbed Kagami and laid her face down on the bed, then he pulled her butt up, and Kagami propped her upper body up on her elbows. Adrien looked at Marinette, “take her plug out.”

Marinette knelt on the bed next to Kagami so that they were both facing the headboard. Kagami reached over and began sliding her hands up Marinette’s left thigh, quickly finding her pussy. Kagami began sliding her fingers through Marinette’s lips, taking time to rub the flesh around Marinette’s clit.

Meanwhile Adrien reached down and spread Kagami’s butt cheeks. Marinette gripped the plug and lifted it out of her. Marinette watched as Adrien’s lube-coated finger began rubbing the liquid around her hole. “She’s really relaxed and ready for this next part,” said Marinette to Adrien before turning to Kagami, “have you ever had anal sex before?”

“No,” answered Kagami, “though I have considered it. All my employees do it.”

“Do you want to try now? This is really the best time to do it, and you’re as ready as you’ll ever be,” said Marinette.

“Okay,” said Kagami.

“Adrien and I have done this a couple times before, so here’s what’s gonna happen: He’s gonna put just his head in, and then you’re going to move as much or as little as you want. Then when you’re ready, when you know how deep you can take his cock, and you’re comfortable with it, he’s gonna take over. If at any time you feel pain, just tell him to stop.”

“Okay,” said Kagami.

After a few seconds of lubing Kagami up, Adrien lined his cock up with her tight hole. He pressed his head against it and felt it slide up, wrapping his head in the delicious warmth of Kagami’s soft anal flesh. She contracted quickly around his cock as Adrien’s head slid into her ass. “It’s okay, Kagami,” said Adrien, “you’re doing good, just go with it.”

“Push out when you start moving,” added Marinette, “it’ll help relax you.”

“Ooooh,” grunted Kagami, “I was not expecting this to be so… Ah! Tight.”

Adrien held his cock just inside Kagami’s ass for a few seconds. Marinette kneeled down alongside Kagami, “he’s going to hold it there while you get used to how it feels. And how does it feel?”

“So extreme,” replied Kagami gently, almost tentatively.

“But not bad? Not good?” asked Marinette.

“Definitely not bad,” said Kagami, “I thought it would hurt.”

“There’s some discomfort, it’s to be expected when something is being shoved into your ass. But pain is definitely a sign we need to stop and adjust what we’re doing.”

“Yeah, it’s not painful, just some discomfort,” acknowledged Kagami.

“Okay Kagami: Whenever you’re ready, you can start moving,” said Marinette as she smoothed her left hand over Kagami’s butt cheek, “remember to bear down when it feels a little tight, it’ll help Adrien to slide deeper into your cute little ass.”.

Kagami felt Adrien’s head resting just on the inside of her asshole. She slowly started shifting herself backwards. She could feel his dick penetrating her deeper and deeper.

“Kagami, you’re so tight back here,” remarked Adrien before looking over at Marinette bent over in front of him to watch Kagami’s face, “and Marinette you look so divine from this angle, I might have to do your butt next.”

Marinette giggled and wiggled her butt, causing her own plug to glisten and shimmer in the light. She looked backwards at Adrien, “you mean you haven’t already fucked me in my ass?”

“Oh I have,” exclaimed Adrien.

Kagami continued to push her body back. Suddenly she felt her ass tighten up sharply. “Ow,” squeaked Kagami.

“Are you alright?” asked Adrien.

“Yeah, it’s just, well it feels like something is pinching inside.”

“Okay,” said Marinette, “that’s probably as deep as you’ll be able to take him. You did good though, he’s only about two centimeters from being all the way inside. Just keep moving at your own pace.”

Kagami nodded, breathed deep, and began sliding forward. Kagami felt Adrien’s shaft sliding out of her asshole. Soon she felt the head of Adrien’s cock near her asshole and then she began sliding backwards. She managed to take Adrien up to the same depth as before, then she rocked herself forward again and felt him sliding out of her. She continued to do this until she got used to the sensations of Adrien’s cock sliding in and out of her ass.

“Adrien do you want to try fucking my ass now? It feels good as long as you don’t go too deep.”

Adrien grabbed Kagami’s waist and began pulling her back until his cock was a centimeter short of her limit. He then began pulling his cock out and thrusted it back in slowly.

Marinette leaned over and kissed Kagami, then got back up on her knees and made her way over to Adrien. She kissed Adrien deeply before leaning over to watch Adrien fucking Kagami’s ass.

“Oh fuck,” said Adrien, “I’m gonna cum soon.”

“Kagami where do you want Adrien to finish?” inquired Marinette, “he can finish on your back, or in your butt…”

“Adrien you’re going to cum in my ass,” demanded Kagami, “oh fuck, I’m gonna cum too!”

Marinette watched Adrien’s dick sliding in and out of Kagami’s ass some more. Marinette reached down and started rubbing her fingers around Kagami’s clit. The woman began shrieking as both Marinette and Adrien pleasured her. She heard Adrien grunting, “oh fuck! I’m cumming!”

Adrien thrust his dick in up to Kagami’s limit once again and stopped. Marinette continued rubbing Kagami’s clit as she looked over to see the pulsing of his dick. Once his dick stopped pulsing, Marinette watched as Adrien pulled out of Kagami’s butt, and saw Kagami’s asshole close up slowly.

Kagami felt the warmth inside her butt when Adrien came. The sensation of her ass being filled with his cock and his cum, combined with Marinette rubbing her clit made her climax strong. She took a few breaths and regained her senses after a few seconds. She then became aware of a distinct, wet warm sensation creeping down just between her left thigh and her pussy.

Marinette watched as Adrien’s cum spilled out of Kagami’s asshole. She watched as the beads of semen made their way down the inside of her thigh. Marinette dipped her head down and began licking Adrien’s cum off Kagami, taking some time to also lavish Kagami’s pussy with her tongue as more of Adrien’s semen spilled out of Kagami and onto Marinette’s tongue.

“That cum is for me,” said Marinette jokingly.

Adrien looked down and saw that the snake charm was almost done, so he reset the second chance yet again.

\--  
“Well Adrien,” said Marinette, “now we have five minutes to basically do whatever we want. How many times have we done this so far?”

“Fifty-three,” said Adrien.

“So what have you got on your mind now?”

Adrien took stock of all the toys Marinette had arranged: The unused butt plugs were a moot point since both women already had one each, the vibrator could be used on one of them, the handcuffs, the miraculouses he’d already used, the… _of course! Why didn’t I think of this sooner?!_

Adrien reached down and grabbed the handcuffs. They were lined with a soft fabric, and the chain on them was long enough that a person’s hands could be bound without discomfort. Adrien tossed the cuffs on the bed then looked at Kagami. He held out his left hand and she reached for it. He picked up the cuffs with his right hand and placed the restraint around her left hand. Then he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around in front of him, looking down at her lingerie, running his hand up the suspenders along the outside of her thigh.

Adrien’s erection prodded the ridge between her butt cheeks. He held his dick there for a second, remembering the times with the second chance that he fucked Kagami’s ass with Marinette expertly coaching her. Then Kagami reached behind her and grabbed his cock, and guided it between her cheeks and rubbed it up and down. Adrien nearly changed his mind about what they were about to do, but he ultimately decided against any changes. Adrien then grabbed Kagami’s right wrist, pulled it behind her, and placed the restraint around her wrist.

Marinette was bent over, rummaging through _that_ drawer in her dresser when Adrien looked over to her. He watched her searching through the drawer, with some faint light just glistening off the gem of her plug, for a few minutes before asking Marinette, “whatcha looking for, my love?”

“Ah-HAH!” exclaimed Marinette as she walked over holding something black and fabric-y out for Adrien, “this is a perfect opportunity to unveil this! I think I know what we’re going to do now.”

“Ah, nice,” said Adrien as he inspected the blindfold. After years of Marinette’s hobby of designing clothing and other fabric items, he knew her stitch pattern on sight, “this is just what we need.”

Kagami looked over and saw Adrien preparing the blindfold to put around her head.

“Kagami,” said Marinette as Adrien paused, “you trust us, right?”

“Yes,” replied Kagami, “both of you.”

“Okay,” said Marinette, “we won’t do anything to inflict pain, no impact stuff or anything. I say this because I want you to anticipate pleasure, not pain.”

“Yeah,” said Adrien, “no whips, hitting or anything. Just touching, licking, poking, and sucking.”

Kagami took a deep breath, “okay.”

Adrien placed the blindfold over Kagami’s dark hair and then slid it down. Once it was on, she felt a pair of hands pushing her down to sit on the bed.

“Lie back,” said Marinette, “and relax.”

Marinette and Adrien looked at the blindfolded Kagami, topless on their bed, her wrists bound behind her back, with her all-matching black lace suspender garter and stockings wrapped around her waist and accenting her flawless, creamy skin. She felt the air around her shifting subtly as Marinette and Adrien moved into their positions at either side of the bed. She could sense their plan for her was being built between them, and the anticipation of what they had in store for her was building with every thump of her heartbeat sounding in her ears.

Kagami couldn’t tell who was on either side, and her diminished sense of situational awareness began to play with her mind. She knew to expect only pleasant sensations, and the fact that they were leveraging her trust in them to reassure her meant a great deal to her. She had a hard time giving up control after rebelling against her mother and breaking out from under her control. Her mental toughness was her way of making sure she never subverted her own plans, so for her to render herself so totally vulnerable -- especially in a situation where they would face no consequence if they violated that trust -- was enough to drive her to the brink of anxiety.

Kagami felt a body mount the bed on her right, then another body on her left. She felt the mattress cave in slightly and then she heard a kissing noise directly above her. Then both of them knelt down, and soon she felt a pair of lips just brushing against her mouth. She stuck her head up a bit to try to engage them in a kiss, and she found purchase. She felt a tongue exploring the inside of her lips, then diving a bit deeper to caress her own tongue. Kagami reflected on the kiss after it was done. With so much skill and passion in that kiss, she wondered who it was.

Then Kagami felt a hand brushing gently up the inside of her right thigh. She felt the contact lightly at first, but then as the hand neared her crotch the touch became more firm. She felt a tongue licking up the opposite thigh, unable to determine whose it was, whether it belonged to the same person as the hands or to a different person altogether. The tongue working its way up her left thigh drew closer to her crotch as well, before she felt her legs being pried open.

Soon Kagami’s pussy was exposed to the air and the anticipation grew inside her. She didn’t know whether both Adrien and Marinette were working her over, or just one of them. She felt the mattress dipping on either side of her hips, indicating that it could very well have been both of them, or just the one while the other watched. Not knowing was driving her nuts: She needed to know!

Soon Kagami felt a warm breath soaking additional heat into her already-warm pussy. The arousal that coated her lips began to come alive as all her nerves in that area stood at the ready. She could feel the goosebumps, which sent a warm shiver all the way up her back every time she felt anything happening. This sensation soothed her intense desire to know what was going on around her. She took a deep breath and felt her anxiety due to uncertainty dissipate from her bloodstream. She began gyrating her hips as the mouth hovering over her pussy found its way onto her clit and began sucking. She felt a tongue begin prodding her sensitive button, and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her thighs and holding her hips down.

The next sensation Kagami experienced was a finger sliding deep into her vagina. She felt it curling and hitting her G-spot head-on, which began to build up the stored energy in her core for a burgeoning orgasm that would soon flourish all throughout her body.

She then felt another pair of lips and a tongue clamping down over her left breast, sucking her nipple into the warm, moist cavern of a mouth. A tongue began to flick and tease her nipple, which added to the growing orgasmic energy inside her. She took another deep breath, taking the time to focus on the cocktail of sensations that were driving her closer to an enormous orgasm.

The mouth that was sucking and licking her pussy soon adjusted upwards, and that mouth’s owner soon adjusted the finger in her vagina, and soon she felt that hand’s curled-up spare fingers begin to press on her butt plug. She could feel the nerves in her pudendal wall begin to detect the stimulation, and she took her time in savoring how such little movements could make for such an intense buildup. She committed herself fully to enjoying this experience, despite not knowing exactly everything going on around her. Marinette and Adrien were being deliberately quiet, so as to heighten her anticipation, as if they knew exactly how to push her to her limit in the sexiest way possible.

The mouth that was kissing and sucking on Kagami’s left breast moved to her right breast and began lavishing it just as vigorously as it did her left breast. The finger that was penetrating her began rubbing circles around the entire inner circumference of Kagami’s vagina, hitting both her G-spot and A-spot. This additional ministration had the effect of building up the imminent orgasm, both in Kagami’s mind as well as her body. She could hold on no longer and felt the intense wave of her sexual ecstasy consume her body.

Once Kagami regained some of her limited senses after the most-intense orgasm of her life, she felt the mouth on her right breast begin kissing down her torso. The mouth took the time to trace circles with its tongue around her belly button. The mouth that had eaten her out so expertly had withdrawn, then she felt the body of its owner shifting down, scooching over to the side, and then moving up towards her head.

Kagami felt a pair of lips just graze her mouth, and then she tasted a mouth soaked in the juices and arousal fluid from her own pussy. The heady, earthy scent of her own arousal made her even hornier, then she felt a finger sliding into her mouth and detected the same flavor on it. She tasted herself on the finger as she curled her tongue around it. Then it slowly pulled out and was replaced by the lips of that finger’s owner and her mouth was claimed in another kiss.

Kagami felt the other mouth pressing into her pussy. Then she felt the plug being pulled from her ass. Not being able to see who was doing what enhanced every delicious sensation, from her building orgasm, to the passionate kiss she was having and her butt being stretched to let the plug out. Once the plug left her ass, she felt a mouth descend upon her pussy before focusing on her clit, and she felt a shorter finger -- which she deduced to be a thumb -- enter her vagina. Then she felt another finger from that same hand poking at her asshole and soon penetrating it much easier than she expected. She felt the thumb in her vagina and the finger in her ass begin pinching together inside her. The sensation on her A-spot began to pile nameless, overwhelmingly high-energy sensations in her core. Soon she found herself writhing as if she were on fire, moaning and screaming. She had been deprived of being able to see anything around her, of being able to do much more with her hands than resting them comfortably behind her, and her lovers were being intentionally silent to conceal who was doing what to her.

She felt her orgasm come in waves. The hand that was penetrating both her vagina and her ass was rubbing her vigorously. “Oh God,” moaned Kagami, “I’m cummingggg…. I’m cummingg sooo haarrrddd.”

Then she heard a buzzing noise. A few seconds later she felt the thrilling tip of the vibrator against her clit. The high frequency of the vibrator sent a huge amount of energy to her core, which built up her ongoing orgasm even higher. She was sure that she would start spilling out all over. For the first time in a very long time she was completely immersed in her situation instead of controlling it, taking whatever sensibility she could grasp, and for the first time in her life she felt the pleasure of that uncertainty of being vulnerable and helpless.

The vibrator, the mouth working on her breasts, the mouth working on her pussy, and the fingers in her vagina and ass quickly brought her up and after what seemed like a full minute she began coming down. It took her several seconds to realize that the fingers were gone from inside her. She quickly deduced that they were at the end of their five-minute window for this activity. She felt the two bodies standing upright on their knees, before shifting to the edge of the bed and then stepping off completely.

She regretted not being able to remain in this highly-compromised position. “Adrien?”

“Yes Kagami?”

“When we’re all done here, please remember to tell me that I loved being bound up and blindfolded, not knowing who did what to me.”

“Will do, Kagami,” answered Adrien. Kagami could swear she could hear him talking through a bright smile.

\--  
“Well Adrien,” said Marinette, “now we have five minutes to basically do whatever we want. How many times have we done this so far?”

“Actually,” said Adrien as he removed the snake miraculous, “I think this will be our last go-round.”

“Well how many times did we go?”

“Sixty-nine,” said Adrien.

“Wow, we must have gotten pretty crazy,” said Marinette.

“So we just had sex sixty-nine times?” asked Kagami.

“That was an order,” said Adrien with pure lust in his eyes.

“Oh,” said Marinette as she understood what Adrien really meant, “you mean me and Kagami?”

“Yes,” said Adrien, “but if you’re wondering: Yes, we did really just have sixty-nine threesomes in a row.”

“Wow,” said Kagami, “at five minutes apiece, that’s five hours and forty-five minutes.”

“Definitely, but I am kinda over this whole five-minutes thing. There were a lot of things we all wished could go on longer but I had to stop what I was doing to reset the second chance. Anway, sixty-nine. Marinette, you’ll be on the bottom, with your butt on the edge of the bed.”

Kagami turned to face Marinette. Marinette grabbed Kagami’s hands and led her to the bed. Marinette sat down on the edge of the mattress and then laid back. Kagami crawled on the bed and positioned her pussy to line up with Marinette’s mouth. Kagami lowered her hips and felt Marinette’s mouth clamp onto her clit once more.

Adrien watched Kagami begin eating out Marinette. He watched Kagami dragging her tongue through Marinette’s lips, doing circles on her clit before shifting down to draw circles around the entrance of Marinette’s vagina.

Adrien watched Kagami and Marinette eating each other out a bit more before he lifted Kagami’s head up and out of his way. She propped herself up and lifted her head to see Adrien’s face staring down at her. Adrien let go of her head and then guided his dick to Marinette’s pussy.

Marinette continued to eat Kagami after Adrien stopped her, then she felt Adrien’s cock penetrating her again. She opened her eyes and saw the pink flesh of Kagami’s pussy directly on her face, and the green gem of the plug inside her ass. 

Kagami looked back down to see Adrien’s cock sliding in and out of Marinette’s pussy. She was desperate for a piece of that action so she lowered her head again and began playing with Marinette’s clit while Adrien thrust his dick strongly into his girlfriend’s vagina.

Adrien continued thrusting his cock deep into Marinette’s pussy. She clenched as she came, once again creating the tightness in her vagina from her contractions and the plug pressing into Adrien’s cock as it slid past, exciting the nerves and driving her multi-gasm while eliciting a breathy moan which she poured directly into Kagami’s pussy. Marinette was almost moving desperately when she wrapped her arms around Kagami’s thighs and slid her finger into Kagami’s vagina.

Kagami felt Marinette’s moans resonate throughout her lips, clit, and vagina. The sensation of getting eaten out so fervently, combined with the finger reaching deep to find her G-spot, which Marinette thankfully found quick enough, and tasting Marinette’s arousal drove Kagami even hotter. Then Kagami felt a tugging in her ass and saw Adrien bending over her.

“Oh fuck, Marinette, I know you’re cumming hard, but you have to see this,” said Adrien, “open your eyes and watch.”

Marinette opened her eyes again and saw Adrien’s hand pulling the plug out of Kagami’s ass. She watched as the large bulb of the plug crept slowly out of her and her asshole opening up to let it pass. Then the thickest part of the bulb passed through her butthole and the plug popped out. Marinette saw Kagami’s asshole was still open.

“Touch it, she’ll enjoy it, and so will you,” said Adrien.

Marinette continued to suck and lick Kagami’s pussy while she raised her hand to touch the gaping asshole right before her eyes. She slid one finger in through the opening and noted how relaxed it was. She slid two fingers in and moved them around. Then she moved her other hand into position and slid another two fingers in, then pried them apart. Kagami’s asshole opened up easily.

Adrien watched Marinette fingering Kagami’s butt and stretching it out while he continued to thrust his dick into Marinette’s pussy. Soon he felt the building orgasm and realized he’d be coming very soon. “Ahh fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“I want this one,” said Kagami, “Adrien can you cum in my mouth?”

Adrien pulled his dick out of Marinette’s pussy and it sprung up hitting Kagami in the face. Then he watched as Kagami opened her mouth and began sucking his cock vigorously, the hollow formed in her cheeks as she applied negative pressure in her mouth. He watched her lips sliding up and down the length of his cock and saw the freckles on her cheeks as her head moved out of his shadow. He felt his orgasm erupting in his dick, and then he felt the explosion of his cum into Kagami’s mouth.

Kagami felt her mouth filling with Adrien’s cum. She quickly swallowed and then she immediately started screaming in an orgasm. Her cresting pleasure drove her to hold her mouth open, climaxing from Marinette eating her and playing with her ass. She decided to wait for her current orgasm to finish and then she got up.

All three of them were breathless, but Adrien spoke first, “that was… insanely intense.”

“Was it really good?”

Adrien nodded definitively, “oh yeah! Kagami, you asked me to tell you: You really liked when we tied your hands behind your back, blindfolded you, and then worked you over without you knowing who was doing what. You were very adamant that I tell you. Also: Turns out you like getting it in your butt.”

“Thank you Adrien, those both sound… intriguing, I’ll give it a shot,” Kagami looked at her phone, “oh shit, I have to get going soon. Thank you for such a wonderful time, and for teaching me a few things I didn’t know about myself.”

“Bye Kagami,” said Marinette.

Adrien and Marinette watched Kagami as she replaced her kimono and quickly exited their bedroom.

***

The next day, Rose emerged from the Uber car that took her to the location that Lila gave her. She saw Lila waiting on the street corner. She felt uncomfortable meeting Lila, knowing that the woman had been lying to her the entire time they’d known each other, but she wanted to help Ladybug and Chat Noir, whatever they were doing seemed pretty important. Lila simply smiled and waved to Rose as they closed in on each other.

“So glad you could meet me,” said Lila, “I really can’t wait to show you what I have.”

“So where is it?”

Lila reached into her purse and produced a diamond-studded bracelet, “I have this bracelet, it was very expensive. I am very excited to wear this at a charity ball tonight, but I wanted to show you first.”

“Wow that’s very beautiful,” said Rose, “you’ll look smashing in it.”

“You think so?” said Lila, “I wanted to get your opinion before I wear it.”

“Don’t you think Marinette would be better to ask?” said Rose before remembering that Lila was supposed to believe Marinette would be too devastated, “then again, she may not be in a mood for such questions at the moment.”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Lila, “you love it, that’s a ringing endorsement in my book.”

Lila looked around the street, “such a lovely day.”

“Yeah, it is,” said Rose, looking around.

“Actually,” said Lila, “maybe you could help me pick something else out?”

“Oh?” said Rose.

“I need a broach to go with the bracelet,” said Lila, “maybe we can make a date of it?”

“Okay,” said Rose brightly.

“If you want, we can go right now,” said Lila.

***

“Where the hell are they going now?” asked Chat Noir from high atop the roof overlooking the meetin between Rose and Lila, “I wish we could hear what they’re doing.”

“Easy, kitty,” said Ladybug, laying prone on a rooftop overlooking Rose’s meeting with Lila.

They followed Lila’s limo until it got to the Pont de l'Alma tunnel. Lila waited for them to hit traffic in the tunnel, then she pressed a button on an app on her phone, which sent a signal to a bluetooth device that detonated a tiny explosive in the tire of the car, causing it to deflate quickly in an apparent blowout.

Rose felt the thump of the deflating tire, “what was that?”

Lila looked out and saw the limousine she requested earlier. “Come on Rose, let’s go see if that limo can take us.”

“O-okay,” said Rose, _I can just send a text to the number Ladybug gave me once I get where we’re going._

The two women got into the car and it made its way out of the tunnel. Ladybug and Chat Noir continued to watch the tunnel, waiting for Lila’s car to clear the other side.

“Are we in the ninth Arrondisement?” said Rose, “I don’t come out this way too often.”

“Yes, there’s something just up ahead that I want to show you.”

***

On the rooftop, Ladybug and Chat Noir were perched and waiting for Lila’s car to exit the tunnel. Suddenly Chat got out his baton and opened up its phone.

“Uhhh, Ladybug?”

“What’s up, kitty?”

“The real-time map says that there’s a disabled vehicle in the tunnel. How much do you want to bet that it’s Lila’s car?”

“Let’s swing down and take a look, quietly though.”

The two heroes swung from their perch and past the entrance to the tunnel. They could only see inside for a split-second, but in that time they managed to see the car they were waiting for, only its driver in attendance. Lila and Rose were nowhere to be found.

“Shit!” exclaimed Ladybug once they’d landed on another rooftop.

“They must have switched cars when they went into the tunnel.”

“Damn, she was on to us,” said Ladybug.

“Well where the hell is Rose? We need to pull her out, fast!”

***

Lila watched Rose getting out of the car on a deserted street corner. She then watched Nooroo approach Rose’s backside and phase through her purse. Nooroo then quickly emerged from Rose’s purse with her phone, and flew it over to Lila.

Lila got out of the car on her side and stood near the driver, “you don’t need to wait for us.”

Lila spoke as she bent Rose’s cell phone between her hands until it snapped in half. She handed the pieces of the broken cell phone surreptitiously back to Nooroo, who flew under the car and placed it by the rear tire where Rose got out of the car. Then the car drove off.

Rose looked down to see her cell phone smashed. She gasped at it, “oh no!” she shrieked, “my cell phone!”

“Oh no! It must have fallen out when you got out of the car and got crushed by the car as it drove off.”

“What am I going to do?”

“Well let’s not cry over spilled milk,” said Lila, “besides, what I have to show you might take your mind off it.”

Rose was visibly upset, “how could I have made such a careless mistake?”

“Hey, don’t worry,” said Lila, “these things are made to be broken, they’re so delicate. It’s so they can sell you insurance and new phones.”

“True,” said Rose.

“They’re not like those old Nokia phones. That sucker would have left a dent in the ground and burst the tire of the car driving over it!” said Lila with a grin, “I found my dad’s old Nokia phone, the damn thing is built like a brick.”

Rose smiled, “true. At least I have insurance on it, hopefully it’ll cover a replacement.”

Rose then inspected the wreckage of her phone before smiling, “ah-ha! The sim card is still intact! All is not lost!”

“Excellent!” said Lila, “I guess you can get a new phone later today then and pick right up where you left off.”

“Right, I guess I feel better now that I think about it. So what did you want to show me?” asked Rose, _how will I contact Ladybug and Chat Noir now?_

“It’s inside,” said Lila.

***

Marinette and Adrien walked into their apartment together after having detransformed outside in separate alleys.

“Where the hell did Lila take Rose?”

“How could we lose control like that? One minute we’ve got overwatch, next minute she’s off God-knows-where?” said Adrien.

“I dunno,” said Marinette, “clearly we didn’t plan for every possible contingency.”

“We should have followed more closely,” said Adrien.

“Then we would have tipped Lila off and it would have burned our best opportunity to-date to catch Lila in the act,” said Marinette, “remember: We have to catch her in the act; otherwise, we’ll have to reveal ourselves, the Emissary will be able to find us and take the miracle box, Lila will escape justice, and I will lose my memory.”

“But we just lost Rose!” said Adrien, “Lila is on to us, that’s why she ditched her car”

“She hasn’t responded to the text I sent either,” said Marinette, “something’s up.”

“Stupid, so stupid,” said Adrien, “I could have stayed hidden and closer.”

“Kitty,” said Marinette grabbing his shoulders, “yeah, we just made a huge mistake by not tailing her closer. Guess what? I’ve fucked up before, remember?”

“Well this is kind-of a big deal, our friend is in danger and we put her there,” said Adrien.

“And exposing Master Fu to Hawk Moth was a huge deal too. The important thing is that we can still pull this one out of the fire and rescue Rose. Plus, this was never likely going to be a painless mission: You forget, kitty, that we are hunting a terrorist,” said Marinette, “this is going to be dangerous for anyone involved. She has killed several people, and would have killed more if we weren’t the best people for the job of protecting Paris; but we’re human, we’re going to make mistakes. We have to recover quickly, so right now we need to figure out where Lila could have taken Rose. Do you have any ideas?”

Adrien looked off out the window for a second before he had an idea, “can you fetch the list with Ambassador Rossi’s properties on it? And how fast does a butterfly fly?”

“What are you talking about?”

Adrien looked it up on his phone, “two meters per second. Remember that one akuma that made people fight each other? He said it took him ten minutes between getting yelled at and getting akumatized.”

Adrien calculated more numbers on his phone, “sixteen meters per second, and it took roughly six-hundred seconds for him to get akumatized…”

Marinette watched Adrien typing more numbers on his phone calculator, “two-point-seven kilometers. Lila’s lair is within two-point-seven meters of where that guy got akumatized.”

Marinette pulled up a map on her phone and zoomed in to the akuma victim’s office building, “okay, here’s that guy’s office, and if I zoom out… here’s roughly two-point-seven kilometers.”

“Now most of Lila’s father’s property is in the ninth arrondissement,” said Adrien as he looked at the saved map they used to mark out all of 

“Yeah,” said Marinette, “this radius pretty much covers the entire ninth arrondissement. That’s a pretty wide search area.”

“We can cover it pretty stealthy,” said Adrien, and we can start with a tight margin of radius and work out.”

“You really want to search the entire arrondissement for two women in an old factory?” said Marinette.

“I don’t know what else to do. We searched those properties one-by-one, but she’s never there. At least my father had the damn decency to live where his lair was,” said Adrien.

“Plus, we were somewhat preoccupied with fighting akumas,” added Marinette, “and she only has had about twelve akumas this entire time, it’s not like we get a lot of opportunities anymore. But even still: How do we even know that’s where she’s launching attacks from?”

“Because if she’s ever discovered, it would be better to have a place she doesn’t care about so she can wreck it during a fight if she has to,” said Adrien.

“You think she has booby traps?” said Marinette.

“Why not? Those old buildings are so run-down, they are a natural booby trap as-is. Not too difficult to set up some punji pits or explosives.”

“So we need to be careful then,” said Marinette.

Marinette pulled up Chief Raincomprix’s phone number, dialed it, and waited for him to answer, “Chief Raincomprix? Ladybug here. Listen, we think we have an opportunity to catch Hawk Moth in the act. How soon can you have a strike team ready to hit the ninth arrondissement? Thirty minutes? Okay, we’ll have to scout the place out and actually find it, but have your guys ready to move in when we say so. No noise, no lights, no sirens. Our friend is undercover with her now, Lila may suspect she’s turned on her… Thanks! I’ll let your guys know when and where to move in.”

“Listen: I think this is the best we’re gonna come up with at this point. We need to hurry,” said Adrien as he ran out the front door, with Marinette in-tow. They got to their favorite alley for transforming.

“Plagg, CLAWS OUT!”

“Tikki, SPOTS ON!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir flew towards the ninth arrondissement.

***

“So what did you want to show me?” asked Rose, barely able to see anything in the dimly-lit abandoned factory.

“Oh, just something I’ve been working on in this building,” said Lila.

Suddenly Lila heard a quiet thud on a rooftop. Then it was followed by another thud. It was almost unnoticeable, but the hard metal of the interior of the factory helped carry the acoustics much better. _I was beginning to think they’d never find the place!_

“Ah, finally: They’re here,” said Lila.

“Who’s here Lila?” asked Rose cautiously.

“Your friends: Ladybug and Chat Noir,” said Lila with a smirk.

Rose looked around, with her back turned to Lila, “what are you talking about?”

“You don’t think I actually fell for your little ruse, do you? I tell you that Marinette and Adrien broke up, and all-of-a-sudden they have a big fight right in front of you?”

Rose closed her eyes, feeling foolish for realizing that Lila was on to her the whole time.

Lila continued, “and when Ladybug and Chat Noir got involved, you didn’t think something more was at play? Or were we too focused on realizing that I was playing you for a fool this whole time?”

“Lila,” said Rose, feeling a surge of adrenaline coursing, pounding through her veins, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Stop denying it,” said Lila as she whispered, “Nooroo, dark wings rise.”

Rose saw a flash of bright, purple light, “I just thought you wanted to show me something.”

“Oh indeed I do,” said Hawk Moth, “and I can feel it has worked. I can sense your fear, your hurt, you are feeling betrayed. But this has been festering in your mind for a day now. You thought you’d get back at me, but you never wondered why Ladybug and Chat Noir were involved? No, now you’re feeling something else: Foolishness.”

Rose sniffled, “I haven’t seen Ladybug and Chat Noir at all.”

Lila pulled a white butterfly out of a cloth bag on her belt, she held it in her hand and let the dark energy sink through her fingertips and charge up the butterfly, turning it dark purple. She released it and it flew directly to Rose, akumatizing her purse.

“Guardian: By now you have figured out that I am Hawk Moth. You will protect me in the coming battle against Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Yes Hawk Moth,” replied Rose as the dark energy washed over her.

***

Atop the rooftop, Chat Noir lay prone up against a pile of old metal. Though it was considerably darker inside the old factory, Chat Noir’s night vision allowed him to see everything clearly. Ladybug watched the roof from a few meters away to make sure there were no surprises creeping up on them.

“Golf-One to Lima-Bravo,” said a voice over their earpiece communicators, “what’s going on up there?”

“Charlie-November to Golf-One,” whispered Chat Noir, “I see them, the target hasn’t made her move yet. She hasn’t transformed into Target Hotel yet.”

“Lima-Bravo to Golf-One,” said Ladybug over the radio, “remember we have to wait until she transforms, but we have to move fast before she akumatizes the civilian in there. That civilian is our informant, codename Romeo, she is not a hostile as long as she’s unakumatized.”

“Golf-One to Lima-Bravo, copy that.”

“Charlie-November to Golf-One, it’s dark as hell in there. I have built-in night-vision, but be advised the ground in the factory looks very unstable, and the target may have set booby-traps.”

Chat saw Lila transform into Hawk Moth. “Charlie November to Golf-One, clear to breach.”

Just then Chat Noir watched Rose being engulfed in dark energy and becoming an akuma villain.

“Ah shit, there goes our clean takedown,” said Chat Noir as he stood up and started running to the corner where he planned on dropping down, yelling into the radio, “Charlie-November to Golf-One, the civilian has been akumatized. Romeo is now a hostile, unknown powers at this time. Lima-Bravo and I are moving in, move your teams in now!”

“No, it’s too dangerous, they need to stay away!” said Ladybug as she joined Chat Noir at the corner of the hole in the roof.

“We don’t have a choice, it’s now or never Ladybug,” said Chat Noir, “we probably just lost our non-lethal outcome for this fight. We need to hit her with everything we have.”

Ladybug opened the magic compartment of her yo-yo and pulled out two metal cylinders. She handed one to Chat, “Remember: Wait for the G-I-G-N to get into position, then drop these from that middle-catwalk down there, count two seconds, and jump down after them.”

“Golf-One to Hero-Team, be advised the killword is ‘Scorpio.’ Use that to authorize our team members to use lethal force at their discretion.”

“Right,” said Chat Noir as he took the cylinder in one hand and used his baton to lower himself to the catwalk.

***

Hawk Moth heard the rattling on the roof of the factory. She turned around and through the darkness of the main floor of the factory she saw her latest akuma villain standing upright, towering over her, but awaiting her command.

Suddenly there were two bright flashes accompanied by two ear-piercingly-loud pops. Then the doors punched open and in rushed two full GIGN squads in full tactical gear, some with riot shields and others with submachine guns and carbine rifles. The officers with shields quickly formed a phalanx between Hawk Moth and Guardian and the door, locking their shields together in a line between them and their entry point of the room they were in. Some of the officers with rifles and submachine guns flanked the phalanx on either side, and the rest took cover behind pillars and old piles of scrap and fixed their guns on Hawk Moth.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stood up after having dropped down after they threw their flashbang grenades, and stood a few meters away from Hawk Moth and Guardian. Ladybug looked around and noted all the officers in the room before shouting out, “don’t shoot the akuma! We don’t know what it will do! If you have to shoot, shoot Hawk Moth, that will disable the akuma!”

Hawk Moth narrowed her eyes and glared at Ladybug. This woman, this _hero,_ who seemed to always be gunning for her, ruining her chances with Adrien by exposing her story as a lie, was now telling the police to shoot her. But she had an ace up her sleeve.

Ladybug turned towards Hawk Moth, “your time is up, Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth is done, no matter if it’s you or someone else. Give us your miraculous now.”

Hawk Moth just slowly inched herself away from the approach of Ladybug, “never.”

“You’re surrounded, you can’t win,” said Chat Noir.

Hawk Moth smiled, inching backwards, until she saw the letter ‘X’ she had one of her stealth akumas etch into the floor while she had it preparing the trip. “Is it over now?”

“You are surrounded, there is no escape for you.”

Hawk Moth smiled, “oh Ladybug: I’m not the one who should worry about escape right now.”

Ladybug looked puzzled at Hawk Moth before realizing that Hawk Moth was glancing down subtly to the ‘X’ on the floor. Her eyes went wide as she realized what was about to happen, “EVERYONE GET BACK NOW! SCORPIO!”

Hawk Moth pressed a button on her cane-sword and a mighty explosion ripped through the overhead roofing and girders. The entire building shook and a pile of rubble, metal, and dust crashed down around the entire scene.

Chat Noir raced against the falling debris to reach Ladybug. The duo then spun their yo-yo and baton to make shields against the falling debris with their backs to one another. Hawk Moth still stood at the center of the ‘X’ with Guardian forming a shield around her, causing the few stray pieces of metal and debris to bounce away harmlessly. Soon even they were blocked by the falling debris.

Through the falling debris Chat Noir saw some of the officers safely under well-supported cover trying to take aim at Hawk Moth. What few shots they did manage to take seemed to have no effect; Guardian’s power was apparently bulletproof shielding: The bullets would impact Guardian, but wouldn’t penetrate the shield around Hawk Moth; the bullets just made a loud sucking noise and then vanished as they hit the shield.

A large portion of the building around the scene seemed to collapse in, but after a few seconds the debris had mostly fallen. The only sound that remained was the creaking of some metal girders that hadn’t quite come apart but were still under tremendous strain. Chat Noir stopped spinning his baton and Ladybug stood upright.

“I think that’s the last of it,” said Ladybug.

Suddenly one of the dangling roof girders snapped and began falling. Ladybug saw it just in the nick of time and pushed Chat Noir away while screaming, “watch out!”

Chat Noir landed on his side on the floor. He heard the girder crash to the ground, but he could swear he heard a whimper come from behind him. He jumped to his feet quickly and spun around, and saw a big, heavy roof support pinning Ladybug underneath. He ran to her quickly, “my lady! You okay?”

Ladybug grunted, her face dusty, with small cuts on her cheek and forehead. She tried hoisting the large metal beams off her, but to no avail.

“Ladybug!” said Chat Noir as he tapped his hand against Ladybug’s face, “are you alright?”

Ladybug suddenly shot her eyes up to Chat Noir, “yeah, yeah, I think I’m okay. I don’t feel injured, maybe a little sore. I think there’s a big metal thing poking me in my butt, but that’s nothing new.”

Chat Noir smiled gently, “oh thank God, hang on I’ll get you out of there in no time.”

Chat looked around and found an old barrel. He placed it near where Ladybug was pinned, then laid his baton on top of it to use the barrel as a fulcrum, then extended it until the other end jammed into the metalwork under which Ladybug was pinned.

“I’m gonna lift this on three,” said Chat as he prepared to push down on his side of the lever.

“One,” said Chat.

“Two.”

Ladybug heard a distinct fluttering. Suddenly time stopped for her. She heard her heartbeat in her ears. She looked around and saw Rose standing in the middle of the ‘X’, scared, shaking, and totally clueless of what just happened. Ladybug then saw Chat Noir preparing to lift the girder off her. Finally she saw Hawk Moth standing a few meters away from both the heroes, with her left hand extended towards Chat Noir and an iridescent purple butterfly closing in on her boyfriend in slow-motion. She turned back to Chat Noir, “CHAT NOIR! LOOKOUT!”

Chat looked up and saw Ladybug screaming at him while looking behind him. He blinked and then began turning around. He was almost all the way to facing Hawk Moth behind him when everything went blank.

“Chat Blanc, I am Hawk Moth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The addition of Tomoe and Kagami into this chapter story was a bit more of a spur of the moment thing. I noticed in the NYC Special that Gabriel/Hawk Moth is cruising around Manhattan in one of Tomoe's cars. It is at least plausible that she knows exactly what he's getting up to -- surely someone as smart and powerful as her has to know what happened in one of her own cars.  
> So unless Gabriel is on the level of scumbaggery of someone who borrows your car so he can rob a bank with it... then again I could see Gabriel being that much of a scumbag, so Tomoe could just as easily be innocently unaware of Gabriel's true dealings. At the very least it makes the question much more relevant: What is the true nature of the relationship between Tomoe Tsurugi and Gabriel Agreste? I present one theory in this chapter, but it's just a theory: Either Gabriel is a scumbag or Tomoe is somehow involved with Hawk Moth.  
> In either case, I kept bouncing that little fact around my head until a decent theory sprouted in my mind. Then I figured if Tomoe is involved, then I have to include Kagami! I was already going to write a nice little scene involving the snake miraculous, but then I decided to throw Kagami into the mix. At that point the Aspik/Adrien-Marinette/Multimouse-Kagami/Ryuko threeway damn near wrote itself.
> 
> Also: I will be (semi-regularly) updating a side series that branches off the Adrigaminette threesome in this chapter. For more steamy three-way action check out Sixty-Nine Second Chances!


	10. The Thin Edge of the Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Chat refuse the akuma? What will become of our heroes when Hawk Moth has the apparent upper-hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try shorter chapters from here on out, and see how it goes. Maybe this will allow me to update more frequently.

“Chat!” shouted Ladybug, straining under the collapsed roof beams, “don’t listen to her! She’s going to turn you against me!”

Chat was visibly straining against the power of the akuma. He grunted and wailed, pained and tormented, as if the akuma had released a venom into his blood that both burned and froze every cell in his body. He was raging and yet quieted as he struggled to resist, “you… won’t… turn… me… against… her!”

“Who said anything about turning you? You are a noble warrior, Chat Blanc, I would never corrupt you. I am giving you an opportunity to save your lady. Your cataclysm can be used but once, even if you don’t have a time limit afterwards your kwami must recharge. With my akuma’s energy you can use as many cataclysms as you need to break Ladybug free from her predicament.”

Still struggling, Chat managed to retort, “she’s in no danger. She’s pinned, but unharmed. You failed again, Hawk Moth.”

Hawk Moth smiled her evil, kinniving grin, “it is the only way you can save your lady in time. She is pinned, she is helpless, the G-I-G-N have fallen back and will not be able to help her in time. Join me, free her, and together we shall make our escape right away; refuse and I will let the akuma torment you while you watch her blood flow.”

Chat Noir felt the pain from the akuma ease substantially, doubtless Hawk Moth’s doing, as he observed. He heard her voice again in his head, “I could kill her in seconds, or you can join me, destroy all the beams pinning her, and you will help me escape.”

“Kitty,” said the softest, most-beautiful voice he’d ever heard, “whatever she’s telling you, it’s a lie, be strong kitty!”

“Join me and save her, refuse and she will be dead in seconds. Make your choice,” said Hawk Moth.

Chat Noir looked forward with a smirk, “yes Hawk Moth.”

Ladybug watched in horror as her love, her boyfriend, her prince, was enveloped by the akuma’s dark energy. _Oh no no no! I can’t do this again!_ thought Ladybug.

When the deep purple mass dissipated from around her boyfriend, he was clad in an all-too familiar white suit, with a white mask, white tail, white collar bell, and baby blue eyes.

Ladybug watched as Chat Blanc took his first steps towards her. He held out his hand and began generating an all-too familiar disc of destructive power. She closed her eyes and waited for the end, feeling sorrow for how guilt-racked Adrien would be if Lila ever released his akuma and fear for him if she tried killing him as well.

Chat Blanc was about to destroy one of the smaller beams pinning Ladybug when he felt a stabbing pain in his head. His cataclysm fizzled out and he clutched the side of his head as Hawk Moth’s voice boomed in his mind again, “we must go.”

Chat Blanc struggled to look forward and he stared at Ladybug through the neon butterfly, “you said I could free her! You promised!”

“Quiet and dig us a tunnel out of here, Chat Blanc, or I will kill her,” answered Hawk Moth.

Ladybug heard Chat Blanc, and felt a small measure of relief. She knew that an akuma overwhelmed its prey’s ability to judge right and wrong, justice and vengeance, love and hate, so she took some comfort in knowing that Adrien had chosen to become Chat Blanc out of his love for her, even if that was just a deception by Lila taking advantage of his impaired judgment. But comfort wouldn’t free her from her current predicament. And with Chat Blanc under Hawk Moth’s control -- even if reluctantly -- she was still extremely vulnerable to Hawk Moth who could literally walk over to her and kill her. She also knew that it was just a matter of minutes until the akuma was absolute and any vestige of Adrien or Chat Noir’s freewill would be totally ignored.

Chat Blanc heard Hawk Moth’s voice in his head, “the G-I-G-N is coming, we must go!”

Hawk Moth increased the torment she was exerting over Chat Blanc, and eventually he broke, “fine.”

“Use your cataclysm to burrow us out of here. It’s solid ground underneath, you’ll have no trouble.”

Chat Blanc pointed his right hand to the ground between himself and Hawk Moth. He unleashed a cataclysm that opened up a three-meter-wide hole. He ran to the side of it and continued shooting cataclysms which deepend the hole. Hawk Moth ran over to the edge as well, and within seconds Chat Blanc had dug a five-meter deep hole.

“Get in,” commanded Hawk Moth and Chat Blanc obeyed, and the two disappeared down the hole.

Ladybug, still pinned under the roof support beams, looked around to find her yo-yo was out of reach. She heard the faint din of GIGN officers trying to get out of the building through the collapsed rubble and realized she had an opportunity to escape her predicament quickly. “Spots off!”

Ladybug detransformed and Tikki zipped over in front of Marinette’s face, “what the hell?” exclaimed Tikki, “you’re in the middle of a fight! Why are you detransformed?!”

“Tikki, look,” said Marinette as she pointed to her purse, laying on the ground where her yo-yo was, “grab that for me and get ready to transform back again. The longer Adrien remains as Chat Blanc the less resistance he’ll have to Hawk Moth. Good thing I didn’t use my lucky charm, you’re good to go right?”

“Yes Marinette,” said Tikki as she zipped over, grabbed Marinette’s purse, and then returned.

“Tikki, SPOTS ON!” exclaimed Marinette as she transformed back into Ladybug.

Now armed with her yo-yo, Ladybug spun it up towards the remaining roof support beams that were still intact high above her, then the yo-yo came all the way back down. She’d become so adept at that yo-yo over the past decade that she was able to swing it around the beams pinning her and lifted them up off her. She jumped out from under the collapsed metal and released her yo-yo, letting the metal clang to the ground.

Ladybug then walked over to the hole Chat Blanc had burrowed. She peered quickly over the edge, then drew her head back to safety, having noticed that Chat Blanc and Hawk Moth were burrowing through the ground underneath the factory. Ladybug jumped into the hole and quickly noticed the flashes of energy coming from Chat Blanc.

While Chat Blanc was burrowing, Hawk Moth watched the tunnel behind them. She saw an apparition in red landing on the surface behind them, “give it up, Ladybug!”

Ladybug saw Hawk Moth holding something, but continued to rush after her through the narrow tunnel. She eventually closed the distance most of the way, but then realized some things: In the tightly-constrained space of the tunnel being bored by Chat Blanc, her movements were extremely limited; she would be unable to use her shield effectively -- the most she could do was hold it out in front of her as it took up most of the cross-sectional area of the tunnel; she had no weapons to attack Hawk Moth; she had no ranged weapons with which she could attack Hawk Moth from a distance. Tactically Ladybug was at a huge disadvantage; she could only maintain her distance from Hawk Moth until they got to an open area. She kept her yo-yo shield in front of her and kept pace behind Hawk Moth and Chat Blanc as they bored through the ground.

Hawk Moth watched as Ladybug followed, waiting for them to reach the concrete foundation wall which signified that they cleared the factory. Once they passed through the wall, Hawk Moth held up the remote in her hand and turned to face Ladybug, who was twenty meters behind them. “Last chance Ladybug!” shouted Hawk Moth, “give up your miraculous and surrender yourself to us or I will blow this factory and bury you and those cops under it!”

Ladybug kept pacing forward, unphased by Hawk Moth’s ultimatum. She had no doubt that Hawk Moth wasn’t bluffing, but if she were to survive the building’s collapse she stood a better chance by allowing Chat Blanc and Hawk Moth to continue. The only unknown was if any members of the GIGN teams were still in the building. Ladybug spoke into her radio unit, using the brevity codes they picked up from a decade of working with the police, “Lima-Bravo to Golf-One, do you read me?”

There was no reply. It was perhaps a good sign, her transmitter didn’t have a lot of power, as it was built for compactness, so the fact that she was getting no reply could mean there was nobody close to the entrance of the tunnel. “Lima-Bravo, does anyone copy?” repeated Ladybug.

Ladybug could be certain, and it didn’t sit well with her that she had to take a chance, but she couldn’t risk losing Hawk Moth or her chance to rescue Chat Noir either; there was too much at stake: Nobody on earth except her knew of what exactly Chat Blanc was capable. She looked at Hawk Moth and resumed walking towards her.

Hawk Moth smiled, and then pressed her thumb into the remote.

Immediately Ladybug was thrown to the ground by a silent, but powerful boom. Then she heard a tremendous crashing and the earth around her began shaking violently. She was certain that the tunnel was focusing the shockwave around her, and that if she were untransformed her internal organs would have ruptured. She never even lost consciousness, and she was grateful for the magic of the miraculous. She could only hope that the explosion wasn’t as bad for the GIGN teams on the surface.

Chat Blanc continued hitting the ground in front of him with cataclysm after cataclysm, opening up the tunnel before them. Hawk Moth turned her head periodically to watch him working before focusing back on Ladybug; she was frustrated, but unsurprised, that the heroine seemed unphased by the explosion. Hawk Moth was not forlorn, as she still had Chat Blanc to keep Ladybug occupied while Hawk Moth escaped. She had only to make contact with Tomoe Tsurugi, who could shelter her while she worked on getting her daughter’s black book, and then Tomoe would get her safely out of the country.

While she was setting up her escape days ago, Lila had worked out the distance between the factory she staged for the initial showdown to another factory from which she could easily escape. The bomb she set off should have hindered the police response in the area and created a window for her to escape. She would have to resurface soon, her opportunity would only last for a few minutes at the most before the police reorganized and found her again. She turned to Chat Blanc and directed him to direct the cataclysms upwards. He did just that and within seconds she was staring up at the dimly-lit space of another abandoned factory adjacent to the abandoned factory she’d just destroyed. The two villains jumped up and out of the hole.

Ladybug watched Chat Blanc and Hawk Moth jumping out of the hole, and realized her opportunity to follow them was very slim. She ran as fast as she could and jumped up through the same hole. Chat Blanc had only just landed and hadn’t quite set himself up at the edge of the hole. As Ladybug was jumping up and out of the hole, she looked down and saw him shooting cataclysms at her as she moved through the air. They missed, and impacted the wall, roof, and catwalks beyond Ladybug.

Ladybug quickly surveyed the area and ran behind a concrete pillar, dodging the cataclysms on her way. She heard one impact the pillar and realized she’d have to move again in a few seconds. She couldn’t see any nearby cover on her level, so she looked upwards and saw a catwalk. She heard the pillar crumbling above her and quickly jumped up to the catwalk.

As soon as her hands and feet found purchase on the bottom of the grate, she heard the hissing noise of cataclysms smoldering through the catwalk. Ladybug looked around again and quickly shuffled herself over to the edge of the catwalk and then jumped off it to another platform about three meters away. She quickly hoisted herself up onto the surface of the platform and then looked down. Chat Blanc was still shooting cataclysms at her, but they were still impacting the catwalk and taking time to eat through them.

With a few seconds to spare, she took the opportunity to formulate a plan to defeat Chat Blanc. It would have to be quick: No doubt Hawk Moth was counting on Ladybug focusing on Chat Blanc to facilitate her escape. She remembered watching the akuma hit Chat Noir’s collar bell, _same as last time, if I could just get him to stop shooting at me for a few seconds!_ thought Ladybug. Then she remembered: She hadn’t used her lucky charm yet.

“LUCKY CHARM!” shouted Ladybug as a big jug of motor oil dropped into her hands, _guess I don’t even get an obvious one for this fight, of all fights._

Ladybug looked around the factory, when suddenly she saw the impacted areas where Chat Blanc’s cataclysm was burning through, which stood out to her, then she looked around and saw a huge pile of spare grates near her on the platform, which also stood out. _Of course!_

Ladybug grabbed the grates and ran around the platform to the point where she could fall closest to Chat Blanc. She briefly looked around and saw Hawk Moth watching and backing away, but then Ladybug had to focus again on what she was doing.

Chat Blanc paused, observing what Ladybug was doing. She held the spare grate in front of her and then jumped down to the main floor, standing a few meters away from Chat Blanc. Then she started running circles around him from her distance, holding the grate up between them.

Chat Blanc started shooting cataclysms at the grate Ladybug was holding, trying to melt it so he could shoot her. But then Ladybug grabbed the jug of oil and bit the cap off, her sense of urgency and super strength making it momentarily possible for her to bite through the plastic cap, and began pouring the oil on the burning metal.

Chat Blanc continued shooting at the metal grate, which kept melting, and Ladybug kept pouring the oil where the metal was heating up. _Adrien would probably take the opportunity to tell me how much energy it must take to instantly disintegrate solid metal, might as well use that to my advantage!_ thought Ladybug.

Within seconds, the intense heat of the burning metal caused the thick oil to form smoke. As she ran in circles around Chat Blanc, the smoke kept billowing up, and she began closing the circle in on him.

Chat Blanc ceased firing as the smoke enveloped him. He wondered where Ladybug was, his night vision was useless, despite the factory being quite dark the smoke made any kind of visibility impossible, his hearing only registering Ladybug’s featherweight footsteps. Suddenly he heard her approaching and assumed a defensive stance. He moved to protect his akumatized collar bell, which Ladybug was going for.

Ladybug reformed from his block and managed to kick Chat in the gut, knocking him backwards. He looked around, the smoke was still too thick to see her. He readied another cataclysm as he heard Ladybug’s footsteps circling behind him, but before he could turn to unleash it, she clobbered him on the back of the head and forced him to let the cataclysm loose errantly into a wall outside the smoke cloud.

Chat Blanc stood himself up quickly and began walking forward -- any direction would suffice at that point as long as it got him out of that damned cloud of smoke -- but before he could escape it he heard Ladybug’s yo-yo latching onto something and pulling with enough force to elicit the sound of metal warping and collapsing. He stopped and planted his feet into the ground, awaiting what he anticipated was her, and whatever large object she was holding, colliding with him.

The melee between her akuma villain and Ladybug was of little concern to Hawk Moth. Escape was her priority, Chat Blanc's duty was to overcome Ladybug and take her miraculous. She only observed their fight to make sure they were well and truly engaged in their fight. She hadn’t seen Ladybug create a smoke field -- by that time she was already turned away. She was walking across a catwalk, almost to the outside, when an errant cataclysm impacted the catwalk directly in front of her. As it began collapsing, she turned back. Then she saw Ladybug’s yo-yo wrapping around the support rods holding the catwalk up and saw the metal begin to warp under the pull on the yo-yo. Soon that portion of the catwalk collapsed and Hawk Moth was stranded on top of the catwalk. She looked up and saw another catwalk above her and a few meters ahead, and wondered if she could make that jump.

Chat Blanc waited inside the smoke cloud for a few seconds for the impact with Ladybug that never came. He relaxed his stance and then saw the smoke begin to dissipate a little. He saw swirls of less-thick areas of smoke, and then realized he could achieve a small amount of night vision inside the dark cloud. He watched the errant swirls of smoke and then saw one fast swirl moving across his field of view. He focused just in time to realize it was Ladybug’s fist headed straight for his face.

Ladybug saw Chat Blanc’s arm go up just as her fist was about to hit his face. Her punch was parried, but she regrouped and charged at his waist. The two fell to the ground and began grabbing and clawing at one another. She felt Chat Blanc’s fist hit her jaw, but it had almost no effect except to stun her a little, she turned her head towards him again and crashed her forehead forward and hit him in the nose.

“Argh!” exclaimed Chat Blanc as Ladybug’s forehead hit him in the face. His head jerked back, but as he was on the ground the back of his head smashed on the concrete floor. He was stunned from the double-hit on his head.

Ladybug wasted no time in grabbing his collar bell and smashing it. “No more evildoing for you, little akuma,” said Ladybug as she spooled up her cleansing power, “TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!”

“Shit,” grimaced Hawk Moth as she made her way across the catwalk and saw an iridescent white butterfly fluttering away from the smoke cloud. There was only a few meters between her and the outside, but one of Chat Blanc’s earlier cataclysms had critically weakened the passage that now stood between Hawk Moth and the outside.

Ladybug looked down to see Chat Noir under her. She lowered her head and kissed Chat on the lips, “you alright?” she said after their kiss.

“Yeah,” said Chat, “but I feel like I got hit by a freight train. Did you get her?”

“Shit!” exclaimed Ladybug as she jumped up, “she was trying to escape and nearly did, come on kitty!”

The two heroes rushed out of the smoke cloud and saw Hawk Moth approaching the catwalk.

Ladybug saw the lucky charm, the jug of motor oil, and ran over to grab it. She noticed that it still had some heft to it. She and Chat Noir began running and quickly jumped up the catwalks to get to the level Hawk Moth was on.

Hawk Moth looked forward at the perilously unstable catwalk before her, then back at them and smiled as she lifted a small bag out of her pocket, “you think I brought just two butterflies?”

Chat Noir and Ladybug watched as Hawk Moth reached into the bag and produced another butterfly. Then Ladybug remembered the lucky charm. She grabbed the jug of oil and quickly wound up her arm and chucked the heavy object at Hawk Moth as fast as she could.

Hawk Moth was distracted by infusing the akuma, and was completely shocked when a large object hit her in the head. She was dazed, her concentration broken, and dropped her bag of butterflies down to the main floor. The akuma floated away, still infused with dark energy. She stumbled backwards and momentarily felt her feet slipping off the edge where the catwalk had been destroyed by cataclysm, then felt herself tumbling off the edge. She watched the world in slow-motion, as the catwalk seemed to rise slowly above her. Just then a hand reached out and grabbed her, stopping her fall.

Ladybug had to purify the new akuma, so Chat Noir had to rush in to save Hawk Moth from falling. “Ladybug! I can’t hold her for long!” shouted Chat Noir.

“Bye-bye, little butterfly,” said Ladybug as she watched the now-de-evilized butterfly floating away. She hooked her yo-yo onto her belt and walked over to Chat Noir, then she reached down to help Chat pull Hawk Moth up.

Chat watched Hawk Moth’s face close-up, separated by only the arms’ length between them. He watched her look down to the main floor again, then back up at Chat Noir. Chat saw fear turn to anger, and anger turn to rage in a matter of seconds. Before he could react Hawk Moth had unsheathed her cane sword and swung it up towards him.

Chat Noir had taken his fair share of hits before. But nothing compared to the feeling of a blade piercing up through his shoulder. At first it didn’t hurt at all, but then he realized he was pinned to the grate, the hilt just below him almost jammed into the space between the metal rods of the grate, the blade piercing clean through his shoulder. He shouted at the surprise of being stabbed -- especially while he was trying to help save Hawk Moth’s life -- but he did feel his arm let go.

Ladybug watched in horror as the sword ran her boyfriend through. Hawk Moth dropped and landed with a thud on the ground, but Ladybug didn’t care. She immediately wrapped her arms around Chat’s body, noting his heavy breathing. “Chat, she stabbed you.”

“Argh,” grunted Chat, “I can’t fucking move. That bitch stabbed me. I was trying to save her and she stabbed me!”

Ladybug looked down and saw Hawk Moth limping on the floor. The impact must have been more than she anticipated. Ladybug looked down at Chat and felt a swell of anger within her. “Wait here kitty,” said Ladybug.

“Yeah, the thought had occurred to me,” grunted Chat Noir.

Ladybug walked along the catwalk, pinpointing exactly where she needed to jump off. Then without a second thought she lept off and was free-falling. She watched the ground rising up to meet her, watching Hawk Moth limping quickly away. Then she tossed her yo-yo out, it grappled onto a beam, then Ladybug was swinging through the air like a high-speed pendulum. She watched the ground floor just gliding barely below her, then saw Hawk Moth who still hadn’t noticed her. She crashed into the limping Hawk Moth with great force, knocking her over. Ladybug tugged her yo-yo and it released. She hit the ground running but slowed herself down quickly.

She walked over to see Hawk Moth getting up off the ground. “You… argh,” grunted Hawk Moth, “fuck… you left him… to get me. You must really hate me.”

“Chat Noir is fine. You got him in the shoulder. Hurts like a bitch, but he’s not bleeding enough to be fatal,” said Ladybug.

Hawk Moth gathered her remaining strength. She felt a surge of adrenaline coursing through her veins, either from the shock of falling and having Ladybug crash into her at high speed, or from her anticipation of the fight. She held out her fists and Ladybug ran towards her.

Ladybug began swinging madly at Hawk Moth. She was on fire, alive, and hopping mad. She quickly realized that although her opening salvo of going berserk on Hawk Moth might have some intimidating factor, it wouldn’t do as a long-term strategy in this fistfight. She quickly collected her senses and began a more tactful approach.

Hawk Moth watched Ladybug holding her arms up to defend the side of her head. Hawk Moth quickly punched her right fist out and glanced Ladybug on the side of her head. Ladybug merely ducked slightly and then squared herself up against Hawk Moth once again.

Hawk Moth attempted a left-hook, swinging her left arm out, trying to get past Ladybug’s defensive block. She felt a great wince of pain when she did this, even though the hit connected, Ladybug seemed a little shook up but quickly recovered. Hawk Moth quickly threw a right-handed punch and then another in quick succession, to keep Ladybug from taking advantage of her injury.

Ladybug watched Hawk Moth’s punches, noticing that the moth miraculous was exposed when Hawk Moth threw the left hook. Ladybug quickly formulated a scheme. As she dodged Hawk Moth’s right-handed jabs, she started dropping her own right arm block. She kept dodging the right jabs until finally she saw Hawk Moth winding up for a left hook.

Hawk Moth saw Ladybug dropping her right arm and wound up to take her shot, despite the pain such a wind-up incurred. Lila Rossi’s fist impacted Ladybug’s face and made an awful, bone-crunching noise.

Ladybug felt a soft flutter on her cheek as Lila’s fist attempted what could be called a “punch.”

Lila looked at her bare hand, not yet registering that her wrist bones had been completely shattered trying to punch a miraculous wearer with all her might. Lila watched Ladybug step back and pull something close to her chest. Lila saw her moth miraculous in Ladybug’s hand. More importantly, her hand was broken and Lila began screaming in absolute pain.

Ladybug heard the doors of the abandoned factory crashing open, and the GIGN teams rushed in. The team leader approached Ladybug.

“Capitaine Ducos,” said Ladybug proudly, “meet Hawk Moth, who we now know was Lila Rossi.”

“She was Hawk Moth?”

“Yes, she swung out too wide on her left hook and exposed her miraculous. I saw that, tricked her into thinking my right guard was weak, she threw another left hook and I grabbed it right off her,” said Ladybug.

“Good move,” said the captain, “though I didn’t need to know the exact specifics.”

“I know,” said Ladybug with a big smile, “I’m just really proud that it worked!”

“Ah,” said the captain with a smile, “as you should be.

“My fucking hand is broken! You bitch!” screamed Lila.

“You did it to yourself,” said Ladybug, “you tried punching a miraculous holder while untransformed. You’d have been better off punching a brick wall.”

“I will fucking end you for this!” grimaced Lila as the officers grabbed her hands and gently put her in cuffs, “you haven’t heard the last of me!”

“Hey guys, hold up!” said Ladybug as she walked over to a now-handcuffed Lila, and whispered in her ear, “at least now you won’t have to lie when you tell people you have arthritis, asshole.”

“This is just the beginning,” retorted Lila, “I have friends, they’ll come for me, and then I’m coming for you.”

The officers led Lila away. Ladybug then turned to the captain, “Chat Noir is injured up there on the catwalk. She stabbed him through the shoulder. He isn’t bleeding a lot, but you will need to get to him quickly.”

The captain looked up and saw Chat Noir looking down at them, then he saw Chat Noir waving at him. Ladybug continued, “I think the magic of our transformation helps protect us, but I don’t want to count on that indefinitely. He’s had a rough day.”

“Toute-suite,” replied the captain, “do you think you can help us get him down safely, Ladybug?”

“Sure. I don’t want to take that blade out until he sees a doctor. Just in case it’s in an artery or something.”

“Good idea,” said the captain, “my men can cut him loose. Can you use your yo-yo to lower him?”

“Sure thing,” answered Ladybug.

***

In the back of the ambulance, Ladybug sat next to Chat Noir on a stretcher.

“I still don’t get how that sword stayed in me even after you forcibly detransformed Lila,” pondered Chat Noir.

“Maybe Nooroo was trying to help you out by keeping the sword intact?”

“Possibly,” said Chat, “which would explain why he didn’t appear when you took the miraculous off Lila. The medic said this blade is dangerously close to my brachial artery, which is why they haven’t taken it out yet. They want to get X-rays.”

Just then two paramedics opened the door of the ambulance and hopped in next to Ladybug.

“Never thought we’d see this day,” said one of the men, “Hawk Moth finally defeated.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir smiled, “hard to believe. Thirteen years.”

***

Ladybug waited patiently in the ER waiting room, surrounded by police officers, EMTs, and journalists waiting for word on Paris’s hero. Chat insisted that she be allowed to join him, but the police wanted to get Ladybug’s report. Ladybug figured it would be good to pass the time and keep her mind from the slight possibility that Chat’s injury could become more serious.

That fear was cast aside when Nooroo suddenly appeared, “Miss Ladybug?”

“You’re Nooroo?”

“Yes,” said Nooroo, “the doctors said Chat Noir is not in danger from the blade so I released the transformation that kept the blade intact.”

“Thanks Nooroo,” said Ladybug warmly, “you must be tired.”

“I am. Do you happen to know where I can obtain potato chips?”

Ladybug smiled, then looked up to see the nurse approaching her with a big smile. The nurse whispered to Ladybug, “he’s good, sword went nowhere near anything important. He’s in recovery now. The sword… just vanished once the doctor said he’s not in danger. Never seen anything like it.”

Ladybug looked at the detective who answered her unasked question, “we’re done here. Go see him, and tell him congratulations from all of us.”

Instead, Ladybug looked at the crowd in the ER and stood up on the table, and addressed the crowd, “I just got word: Chat Noir is doing alright! I’m going to see him now!”

The room erupted in cheers, but Ladybug was preoccupied with getting to her love to revel in their celebration. The nurse led Ladybug out of the waiting room into the ER, but then Ladybug remembered Nooroo’s request. “Before we go,” said Ladybug, “and this may seem weird, but can we stop by a vending machine first?”

***

Ladybug saw Chat lying in bed, bandaged but still transformed. She ran over and hugged him. The nurse was very attentive of such particulars like “when to leave a room.” The nurse decided that she should make herself sparse.

“So no danger?”

“Nah,” said Chat Noir, “they took three different X-rays, Lila was a bad aim with that sword.”

Ladybug rubbed her hands over Chat’s wound dressing. “How much does it hurt?”

“A lot,” grunted Chat, “though not as much pain as Lila felt, judging by how much she screamed.”

Ladybug chuckled, “ha, yeah. You get stabbed, you’re fine. She breaks her wrist, she’s in agony.”

“I wouldn’t call it fine,” said Chat, “in fact: I think I need some… miraculous... tender loving care.”

Ladybug lifted her eyebrow at Chat and leaned in for a kiss.

Chat couldn’t raise his right arm, but his left arm snaked around Ladybug’s lithe body and held her close. He felt Ladybug press her teeth together on his lip and giggle slightly into her bite.

“Let me take care of you then,” said Ladybug, “first thing we need to get these clothes off you. This suit is in my way.”

“Actually,” said Chat, “there’s a zipper. It goes all the way down. Grab my bell and see what happens.”

Ladybug growled lustfully and placed a delicate hand on the now-repaired collar bell. She watched as the suit unzipped and disappeared above the zipper.

“What?” asked a surprised Ladybug while half-laughing, “no way! Just like the last time you were Aspik, just the mask!”

“Mmmm,” said Chat Noir, “I wonder…”

Ladybug felt Chat’s good hand tracing up her spine and finding a small zipper tucked under the crease of her collar. Soon she felt him tugging downward on the zipper and the subsequent cool air kissing her skin as her suit disappeared. The two lovers kissed and smiled passionately as they worked each others’ zippers down their bodies.

Before they knew it they were disrobed of their costumes, with just their masks on their faces. Ladybug looked into Chat’s green eyes, “you lie back and let doctor Ladybug take care of her kitty. He took a beating today, he needs some love.”

Chat smiled as Ladybug worked her way down his toned abs, “mmm, my lady gives the best T-L-C.”

The door opened suddenly and a nurse walked in, “hey I’m taking orders for coffee and…” when he noticed Ladybug and Chat Noir on the bed, “nevermind,” he said as he walked quickly out of the room and shut the door.

Ladybug looked up at Chat and smiled.

Chat watched Ladybug resume kissing her way down his abs, then getting to his groin, where she placed a kiss on his hard shaft. Ladybug groaned, “my my, Chat Noir, you got injured and you’re still ready as ever.”

Chat smiled, “I gotta be ready for my lady, the sexiest woman alive.”

Ladybug opened her mouth and took Chat’s cock all the way down to its base. He felt her warm mouth surrounding his entire dick, then felt the soft flesh of her tongue caressing the underside.

Ladybug felt Chat’s cock becoming harder as she sucked it more. She sucked hard as she pulled up from his cock, then dropped her head back down. His head touched the back of her throat and she pressed her forehead into his waist as her lips surrounded the base of his cock.

Chat watched Ladybug’s blue hair shimmering in the light from the open window of the Parisian hospital. He laid his good hand on top of her head and felt it rise and lower as she bobbed her mouth up and down his cock.

Soon Ladybug lifted her head off of Chat’s dick and then crawled back up. She kissed him sweetly on his lips and then whispered, “now that I’ve got you nice and hard, Chat Noir, why don’t you let Ladybug show you a good time?”

“Mmm, you know I can never resist you, m’lady,” said Chat.

Ladybug planted her feet on either side of the bed. She crouched down and spread her knees apart. Just then Chat spoke up, “wait a second.”

“What?”

Chat reached down the side of the bed and pressed a button. Soon the slow, mechanical whirring of the motor began raising Chat’s upper body, thus affording him a good view of Ladybug squatting on him. But it took a few seconds, “I thought this thing would move quicker,” said Chat apologetically.

“It’s okay,” said Ladybug, “this one is all for you, so it’s only right you should watch.”

“Okay,” said Chat Noir as he stopped the bed, “now where were we?”

Ladybug smiled and tilted her head slightly, “I think I was about to slide your cock into me?”

“Well then, let’s get on it!”

Ladybug laughed and resumed spreading her knees apart. Chat watched Ladybug’s pussy as she lowered herself on his cock. He felt the warm flesh of her lips surrounding his head and then the tightness of her vagina.

Ladybug released a passionate breath as she felt Chat Noir’s cock penetrating her. She gave herself over to Adrien a long time ago, but feeling him inside her as Chat Noir felt like a deeper connection than ever before.

Chat Noir leaned forward in the bed, pushing through the pain in his shoulder, to the delicious rhythm, vision, and sensation of Ladybug -- the woman he desired most in the world -- riding him. He stole a kiss from her, and she was too happy to give it. Although he’d made love to this woman thousands upon thousands of times, both of them being transformed while having sex felt incredible, both physically and emotionally. To him it was as though his fourteen-year-old self was finally satisfied.

Ladybug bounced herself up and down Chat Noir’s shaft, feeling him sliding deep inside her, his turgid cock pushing against her tight walls, stretching her so good with his head sliding against her G-spot. She felt the buildup of energy inside her, soon she would climax.

Before long he felt the buildup of energy just behind his dick and he began ragged breathing. He bucked his hips up and down, to help the girl in her own climax. Before long they both felt their orgasms rip through their bodies. Ladybug and Chat Noir felt the warmth of Chat’s cum inside Ladybug’s pussy, and a bit of it flowed out and down his ballsack. The two lovers laughed gently and embraced each other.

Outside the room, a small crowd of journalists had gathered. One such journalist was none other than Alya Cesaire. She decided to try to gain access to the room. She crept slowly in and saw the two lovers in their post-coital embrace. She crept slowly out of the room and faced her fellow journos. “Well, can we interview them?”

Alya smiled as she faced her colleagues, “they’re convalescing. I don’t think we’ll get anything out of them today.”


	11. Delta-Two-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kagami, the heroes have an opportunity to make sure Lila doesn't escape justice. But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with another chapter! I promised I was going to finish this, and I'm going to stick to my word -- it might take a little longer than I originally planned, but I am going to finish this story.  
> I mentioned earlier that I'm starting a company. I have been working tirelessly to make that happen: In short any time I have not related to this fic is going to developing my business; I even worked on it on Christmas Day -- not that any of us had much else to do for Christmas 2020. I am pretty much done with my premier-level software, so next is meeting with business attorney and finding hardware that can support what I need, then testing, and finally rollout! I've been sick this past week (not COVID-19) so I figured I might as well take it easy and work on this for change of pace.

“At this point we don’t know exactly what is going on inside the factory, but we do know that Ladybug and Chat Noir have located Hawk Moth, and our national anti-terrorism unit G-I-G-N are assisting them. Just a few moments ago there was a firefight and a small explo…” Just then the sight and sound of a tremendous explosion ripped across the view of the drone camera, the shockwave swatting the drone out of the sky, and millions of TV screens across Paris cutting to static for a few seconds before returning to the generic newsdesk at the main station.

Over the next few seconds, everyone in Paris would experience a distinct tremor, objects would rattle, shelves would break, and some plumbing would need to be repaired. Parisians who happened to be outside or at a window and facing north at the time of the explosion would note a distinctive, bright flash, then a fireball rising into the sky, followed by a billowing pillar of black smoke. Closer to the blast it produced a deafening shockwave that destroyed most untempered glass; thankfully the only structures close to the blast were other abandoned factories. Further away the effect of the blast was damped substantially.

“What the hell was that?!” exclaimed one employee at the news station, his voice just escaping into the open mic during the live broadcast.

Nadja Chamack’s voice soon poured over the airwaves, “ladies and gentlemen, we don’t know exactly what just happened. We seem to have lost contact with our drone camera, but fortunately our weather specialist Aurora Boreale was close by for unrelated weather journalism, and she has some updates for us. Aurora?”

“Thank you Nadja, well I’m not used to reporting on manmade disasters, and hopefully we’ll have video in just a few moments as my team gets set up. We headed over here as soon as we heard Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting Hawk Moth. When we got here we saw the police had the building surrounded. We don’t know specifics on the fight just yet but I can say that the G-I-G-N have fallen back from the factory due to an earlier, smaller explosion, and it appears they don’t have anyone seriously wounded among them. I also don’t see Ladybug or Chat Noir with them. One officer appeared to be escorting a blonde woman away from the wreckage when the explosion hit, but it does not look like she is or ever was Hawk Moth, she may have been an akuma victim with which Ladybug and Chat Noir were rumored to be dealing. Now G-I-G-N are normally very secretive, but let me see if I can get more information from one of the regular police officers… excuse me, sir?”

“Yes?”

“Aurora Boreale with T-V-i, can you elaborate on what happened here?”

“Hawk Moth, Ladybug, and Chat Noir were inside that old factory when it exploded. We had to fall back because Hawk Moth had set off a smaller explosion as part of a trap to try to isolate herself and Ladybug and Chat Noir from the police inside. At this point, Ladybug and Chat Noir are unaccounted for, as is Hawk Moth.”

“Thank you, were there any civilians or injuries involved in the original standoff?”

“Yes, we had one female, she was an akuma victim briefly but she appears to have been rescued as we’ve seen Ladybug accomplish hundreds of times before. We got her out just in the nick of time. We have medical crews on standby and more are inbound now. With these kinds of explosions they can cause internal injuries that we don’t know about for some time after. Apart from that it was a miracle nobody seems to be hurt too bad right now.”

“Have you seen anything like this before?”

“Me? No, I’ve never seen an incident quite like this. Hopefully Ladybug and Chat Noir got out before the explosion. Nobody could have survived that, superhero or not.”

“And do you know how Hawk Moth was able to accumulate such a large amount of explosives?”

“I can’t say for sure, and honestly I don’t want to speculate on that. I will say that it seems like she seemed more concerned with targeting the heroes.”

“Well Nadja, it sounds like Ladybug and Chat Noir were inside the building when it exploded. I will try to find out if they managed to get out in time. Once I find out more information I will get back to you,” said Aurora.

“Thanks Aurora,” said Nadja, “and we now have another drone camera in position so we’ll switch over to that… now it looks like exactly what Aurora described: The old factory where Ladybug and Chat Noir were facing off against Hawk Moth seems to have been completely destroyed.”

Nadja paused for a second before resuming her narrative, “I’m just getting word that a police infrared camera has detected extremely high temperatures in one of the adjacent factories. We’ll send Aurora to investigate, hopefully our heroes are still in the fight.”

The Emissary turned off the television in his room and set off to make his way to the scene of the fight. If Ladybug and Chat Noir were about to take down Hawk Moth, he would need to be there to ensure a peaceful transition of the miraculouses and Ladybug’s guardianship.

As he traveled through the city, he overheard various people discussing the fight.

“... I heard Hawk Moth akumatized Chat Noir…”

“... Ladybug used a smoke bomb to rescue Chat Noir…”

“... Hawk Moth stabbed Chat Noir through his heart…”

“... it wasn’t his heart, but he was injured pretty bad…”

“... Oh my God! Ladybug got Hawk Moth’s miraculous…”

“... You mean it’s over?! ...”

“... I heard Hawk Moth screamed like a little girl when she tried to punch Ladybug and ended up breaking her arm…”

“... did you hear who Hawk Moth was? She’s the daughter of the Italian Ambassador to France…”

“... they took Chat Noir to Bretonneau Hospital…”

 _Then that’s where I need to be,_ thought the Emissary.

***

Chloe rushed through the dark parking lot and then main vestibule of the hospital and straight into a security guard. “I’m sorry miss, you’ll have to check in with…”

“Out of my way you overpaid rent-a-cop!” stormed Chloe, “my friends are in this hospital and…”

“Ma’am,” said the guard defensively, posturing with the palms of his hands raised towards Chloe, “I understand you’re upset, but you need to…”

“There a problem here?” asked Sabrina as she approached the scene.

“No problem officer,” said the security guard, “this lady needs to check in with the front desk.”

“Ah,” said Sabrina, “well she’s with us, we’ll keep an eye on her.”

“If you say so, officer,” replied the security guard as he resumed his post.

Sabrina looked at Chloe, pressed their foreheads together, and Sabrina spoke softly while resting her hands on Chloe’s hips, “I get that you’re concerned about Marinette and Adrien, but you need to take a step back and not try to barrel through here.”

Chloe took a deep breath, “you’re right, I was concerned about them, and hospitals kind-of put me on edge.”

“I know honey,” said Sabrina as she placed her arm over Chloe’s shoulders, “but you’re with me now, and you’re not here to see anyone except your friends. Let’s go see them, and there’s a few more visitors too.”

Sabrina and Chloe made their way to Chat Noir’s recovery room. Outside the room sat Alya and Kagami.

“You guys know too?” asked Chloe, surprised to see some familiar faces.

“I do,” said Kagami before pointing to Alya, “she doesn’t.”

“Know what?” asked Alya.

“Who they really are.”

“You mean Marinette and Adrien?” answered Alya.

Everyone looked at Alya, who noticed their surprised stares, “professional journalist here, hello? Wouldn’t be good at my job if I hadn’t figured it out by now. The evidence is all there, even if the magic of their suits is supposed to misdirect sentient beings: The way their dynamic changed at the exact same time that Marinette and Adrien hooked up, the way Ladybug encourages Chat’s flirting, when she always used to try to playfully discourage it before; the way Marinette always tries to deflect speculation and downplay rumors about Ladybug and Chat Noir’s relationship; plus: Minutes after Marinette and Adrien had just hooked up, I was on a video call with them and I mistook Adrien’s voice for Chat Noir and thought she’d hooked up with Chat Noir, not Adrien.”

Just then they heard a knocking on the door from inside the room. Kagami spoke up, “that’s our signal that we can go in if the coast is clear.”

“Why do they need to give us a signal? Are they transformed?” asked Kagami.

“No,” said Alya, “they’re two superheroes who just defeated the big bad guy… well, big bad girl, and one of them had a scrape with death. What do you think they’ve been doing all this time?”

“Should we be going in there if they’re having sex?” asked Chloe quietly.

“It’ll be fine, they gave us the signal,” said Alya brightly.

“Shall we?” said Alya as she led them inside.

The foursome went into the hospital room. Kagami stayed outside to make sure nobody was trying to peek in, then quickly slipped inside. Marinette was sitting on a chair in the room opposite the entrance, trying to hide her raging sex hair.

As she closed the door behind Kagami she turned and saw Adrien laying in the bed. She subsequently felt a surge of rage against Lila for doing that to her friend, but out of thirteen years of instinct she managed to quell her rage lest she incur an akuma. Then she realized there were no more akumas; however, she decided that being able to temper her emotional extremes was a useful habit to have regardless. Kagami quickly composed herself and addressed the two heroes, “Adrien, Marinette, I’m glad to see you are both doing alright.”

“Yeah, it’s been a long time coming,” said Marinette.

“Thirteen years,” said Chloe with visible exhaustion at reconciling the fact, “thirteen years of dealing with akumas. Now that’s all done. And how are you doing, Adrien?”

“Not going to lie: Getting stabbed sucks,” said Adrien matter-of-factly, “I may have permanent nerve damage, but at least it wasn’t more serious. Honestly, I think Lila ended up in way more pain considering she shattered half the bones in her hands on Marinette’s jaw. I just got poked with a pointy stick.”

Marinette laughed, “he’s too modest. The doctor said that if the blade cut just a few centimeters over, then he would have lost his arm.”

“Lila,” grumbled Kagami.

“Yeah,” said Marinette, realizing that everyone else was just adjusting to the realization that Lila was Hawk Moth, and for all intents and purposes she would have had to play to the same sense of surprise, “turns out she became Hawk Moth right before she killed Adrien’s father. I always knew she was trouble, I just never realized how much trouble she was in. Imagine my surprise when I took Hawk Moth’s broach only to discover our long-time nemesis.”

Sabrina turned to Adrien, “and how are you doing with realizing all this, especially what she’s done to your family?”

Adrien shrugged his uninjured shoulder, “it is what it is. My relationship with my father was already nonexistent, my family was never there. My cousin never even reached out to me or showed up at my dad’s funeral.”

“Felix, right?” asked Alya, “we met him.”

“Yeah,” said Adrien grabbing Marinette’s hand, “anyway, _my family_ is Marinette. I’m not bitter about Lila or my father; they were perfect for each other. He was a spiteful old goat, and I was ready to wring Lila’s neck ever since Ladybug… well... Marinette exposed her for the liar she is. I don’t feel any differently than I did before she killed him, but I feel it more intense now. Honestly I’m not even mad about her stabbing me; I already have plenty of reasons to be mad at her, what’s one more thing going to help?”

“Especially now since she’s in a world of shit of her own doing,” added Chloe.

Just then a commotion outside the room disrupted their tranquility. “Let me see what’s going on,” said Sabrina.

Outside the room Sabrina walked up to the source of the noise: A young man was standing at the nurse’s station, arguing: “I am a friend of Ladybug and Chat Noir! Please tell me where they are, I have news for them.”

Sabrina stepped up to the interaction, having quickly assessed what she could about this new person demanding to see her friends, “is there a problem here?”

The nurse looked at Sabrina in her police uniform, “no, this gentleman simply doesn’t seem to understand that we are under strict orders of pre-approved visitors for Chat Noir, and he isn’t on the list.”

“What’s your name sir?” asked Sabrina.

“Ladybug knows me, I am the Emissary, I come from the Temple of the Order of the Guardians.”

Sabrina nodded her head, “okay, well as the nurse said the hospital is under strict orders that Chat Noir is only allowed certain visitors. Is there a number they can reach you to come back if you’re allowed a visit?”

“No, just let me in to see them!”

“Sir,” said Sabrina forcefully, “you’re not getting in to see them. I don’t know what business you have with them, but if you’re not approved you’re not approved.”

“What do you mean ‘I’m not approved?!’ I’m a guardian!”

Sabrina’s instincts were on high alert at this point. She looked him in the eye and lowered her voice an octave, “sir you’re going to have to leave **now**.”

The Emissary looked at Sabrina, her deadpan stare offering no respite for his quest, hoping instead to find some falter in her countenance but only finding a secret message as if she were saying to him, _fuck around and find out_. He sighed, “fine.”

Sabrina watched the Emissary get on the elevator and waited a few seconds after it closed to make sure he was really gone. Then she walked over to the window overlooking the main entrance and waited, glancing around her every few seconds, for this mysterious stranger to walk out of the building, which she eventually saw.

She walked back into Adrien’s room. “Do either of you know some Chinese guy named ‘Emissary?’”

Serious faces answered Sabrina’s query.

“He’s from the order of the guardians,” said Marinette, “he says he’s just here to observe on behalf of the Order of Guardians, but I think he’s here to revoke the miracle box.”

“Hang on,” said Alya, “if that happens, doesn’t that mean you’ll…”

“Yes,” said Adrien, “and we’re not going to let it happen.”

“So you’re just going to run and hide from this guy?”

“Fuck that,” said Marinette, “I’m not living my life on the run. I don’t owe those clowns my memories. I don’t care what it takes, I’m not giving them the miracle box.”

“Didn’t you agree to become a guardian though?” asked Kagami.

“Yeah, but there’s no commitment anyone can make to lose all memories just to keep a box of magic jewels safe,” stated Marinette, “either they trust me or they don’t. And if they don’t trust me, then to hell with them. They’re worried about the miracle box falling into the wrong hands, I’ll make sure that never happens, but if nothing else I’m not giving it back to them.”

“Soooo,” began Alya, “ _do_ you have a plan?”

Adrien looked at Marinette, and Marinette looked at Adrien, “it’s… in development,” said Marinette as Adrien looked out into the night sky at the brightest star he could find in the evening sky.

“Well it sounds like your time is running short, if he’s stalking you looking for it.”

“He’s going to have to wait his turn,” said Sabrina, “the police are holding on to the moth miraculous until Lila’s trial is over. Unless he wants Lila to go free, he won’t be taking it or the miracle box anytime soon.”

***

Days had turned to weeks. Lila Rossi’s trial saw delay after delay; Adrien’s wounds healed and he returned home with a modest course of physical therapy, and he found transforming helped him regain some mobility -- though he didn’t strain himself until he got further into his physical therapy. The moth miraculous was inert while Nooroo remained separated from it: The miraculous remained in police possession as evidence, and Nooroo took up residence with Marinette and Adrien. The Emissary was initially confused why Ladybug couldn’t simply retake the miraculous after recovering it, but even he eventually understood how a 21st Century trial works in a liberalized society.

Ever since moving into his new office space the Emissary found himself enjoying more of the creature comforts of the 21st Century. His favorite was the spring bed, and it was quite right that it should be so since any person spends roughly a third of his or her time on one piece of furniture. (except Adrien, who only slept a maximum of four hours every night!)

In time the Emissary would also learn to use a computer, and eventually set himself up with a small printing business in his storefront. He had enough cash inflow that he didn’t need to rely on his stipend from the Order, which meant he had more liberty and discretion over his living space. He learned more about Paris, his new home, how to get around, and he even managed to get onto online forums that allowed him to seek out popular local places for food and recreation.

The Emissary did not socialize much at first. There wasn’t much for him to relate with other people in Paris. He was born and raised in dynastic rural China; however, he suddenly found himself thrust into a 21st-Century European megacity. Soon he would have his hands full, looking after the kwamis and managing the various superheroes he would deputize as-needed in order to deal with anything that might arise. Little by little he slowly came out of his shell. He didn’t establish friendships per-se, as he ultimately needed to be free from ties; however, he did cultivate a few personal relationships with people he hoped he could call upon if they were needed for miraculous duties. He disavowed the term “friend,” but for all intents and purposes that’s exactly what these relationships were.

He turned on the TV in his bedroom, and immediately found himself inundated with updates from the Lila Rossi trial. This woman had abused the power of the miraculous and killed people as a result. The government had possession of the moth miraculous at the moment.

Or did they?

One hiccup that could have derailed Lila’s near-guarantee of a conviction came when Lila’s attorney tried to make a case that the government couldn’t prove the miraculous in evidence was actually a miraculous, claiming Ladybug swapped the miraculouses before the police stormed the building in order to frame Lila Rossi -- who _just happened_ to be in the same factory doing some diplomatic work for her father. The prosecutor initially asked that Nooroo be allowed to testify as to the validity of the miraculous currently in government custody; however, the judges refused to allow non-human sentient beings to testify without laws from the national legislature to guide them. Lila’s attorney actually believed there was a way out for Lila, since Nooroo was the only eyewitness that could positively identify Lila as Hawk Moth for every one of her misdeeds, and the moth miraculous was the only physical evidence that linked Lila to the crimes of Hawk Moth.

Despite the setback with Nooroo not being allowed to testify, Ladybug was able to prove it was the same miraculous that gave Hawk Moth her powers by allowing both the prosecutor and defense attorney to temporarily transform using the Moth Miraculous; not even Lila’s attorney could argue it wasn’t a live miraculous.

The Emissary watched very closely during that motion to suppress evidence. Though he didn’t understand most of it, since law was not his strong suit, the newsreaders helped him understand the broad strokes: The government case against Lila could very well have been undone had it succeeded. Now there was nothing standing between her and conviction; thus, he decided it would be time for him to prepare to seize the miracle box.

The Emissary stepped out of his bedroom to fix his lunch when he heard the front door of his store open. “Emissary?” called a distantly-familiar voice in the Emissary’s native tongue.

He walked through his apartment into his store. He saw four men standing in his store looking at him. One man stepped out in front and addressed the Emissary, “do you have somewhere private we can talk?”

The Emissary recognized the men as martial guardians -- guardians who were specialized in many forms of combat. He looked at their faces, grizzled from decades of fighting to protect the temple and the other guardians: From marauders, wild mountain lions, and anyone else who inflicted harm upon the Order, these men were trained to deal with anything that went wrong.

“Please, come in,” said the Emissary. _Why would the order send four martials?_

“You seem surprised to see us,” said the leader of the martials, “alarmed, even.”

“It appears I wear my surprise a bit more conspicuously than I should,” answered the Emissary.

“Nonsense, boy!” said the leader, “it is in our nature to read people like an open scroll. We wouldn’t be very good at what we do if we couldn’t tell when someone is unusually nervous.”

“So what are you doing here?” asked the Emissary.

“You told the Order that the time was nearing for you to seize the miracle box," answered the leader of the martials, "we are here to ensure an orderly transition.”

“Yes,” said the Emissary, “within a few days this Rossi woman will likely be found guilty at court of crimes committed while holding a miraculous. Apparently they have a whole formal process.”

“Ah, so you don’t just bring your thief in front of the elder guardians and they decide how to punish him?”

“No, there are many steps before someone can be punished," answered the Emissary, "apparently they do this so an innocent person has every chance to avoid injustice.”

“Interesting. I never introduced myself. You may call me Mèng-Wǔ,” said the leader as he pointed to the remaining men one-by-one, “you may call them Ji-Xiong, Diao-Tong, and Guo.”

“Just ‘Guo?’”

Guo looked at the Emissary, “it is all the name that is needed, if it is strong enough.”

“Right,” said the Emissary, still uneasy with having these four highly-trained fighters in his space, “the current guardian is someone I only know as ‘Ladybug,’ named for the ladybug miraculous she also wields. She doesn’t seem like much of a threat towards the Order, though she does seem unusually apprehensive towards me whenever we talk.”

“Well hopefully,” said Mèng-Wǔ, “the order will have sent us here to be supremely bored for the next few days or so, and then we go home.”

 _Where are these guys staying?_ The Emissary cleared his throat, “so I’ll be in contact with you when the time draws near. I’m sure your team has lots of planning ahead?”

“Yes, yes,” said the Mèng-Wǔ as he looked around, “there’ll be plenty of time for that. Right now, we have other things to take care of.”

“Like?...” asked the Emissary, _... finding somewhere to sleep that isn’t my place?_

Diao-Tong withdrew a cloth bag from his pack, grunting excitedly as he lifted it out of its resting place. He then reached into the cloth bag with his right hand, then pulled the bottom of the bag away with his left.

 _Oh no,_ thought the Emissary.

The martials cheered as they beheld a bottle that the Emissary recognized as whisky.

“As we were traveling here from the temple, we had to stop in London for a few hours,” said Mèng-Wǔ, “we discovered a shop full of wonders from all over the world. It was called ‘Duty Free,’ and it was magical.”

The Emissary looked around his space, then back to Mèng-Wǔ, “doesn’t the order forbid alcohol and drunkenness?”

The men stopped just short of taking their first drinks and looked at each other. Mèng-Wǔ then addressed the Emissary, “no, you’re right. We should get rid of this contraband at once.”

The other men looked at Mèng-Wǔ, then all four looked each other in the eye. Mèng-Wǔ then looked at the Emissary and the martials burst out laughing, “you have a lot to learn, young guardian.”

“Oh?” quizzed the Emissary.

“Where are the guardians going to find another group of fighters to protect them?”

“And how are you going to protect anything if you’re drunk?”

“Leave that to us,” said Mèng-Wǔ as he lifted his drink to his mouth, “some of our best fights were when we were drunk. You just worry about arranging a time and place, we’ll be there to make sure you get your miracle box. But now...”

The Emissary watched as one of the martials opened the liquor, pressed the mouth of the bottle to his lips, and took a healthy swig before handing it to the next martial.

 _Dammit,_ thought the Emissary, quickly trying to find some way to get these men out of his office space.

Just then the Emissary saw a newsbreak bulletin on the muted TV in his bedroom. He rushed in and immediately turned up the volume: “... the judges in her trial have announced that their verdict will be read tomorrow.”

The Emissary soon felt relief that the guardians would be out of his hair sooner than he thought.

***

“Hey, come here love,” said a man with a thick eastern-european accent to the buxom blonde woman sitting in his lap, “you have no idea the day I have ahead of me tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah baby?” asked the woman, “why don’t you tell me all about it?”

Outside the room, Kagami paced the halls listening for any signs of trouble from her employees. As a shrewd businesswoman she made it her business to listen to anything that she could hear, so she could know as much as possible about the people who patronize her establishment. She ran a respectable brothel tailored to many high-end clients throughout the country, and a big part of her business model meant keeping her ear to the ground as much as possible -- even seemingly minor details could betray a deadly problem for her down the road. At this moment she felt a particular, but unexplained, compulsion to listen to the ongoing conversation in the room next to her, so she stopped and listened quietly.

“Most I can tell you is that me and my boys have to deal with some V-I-P’s daughter tomorrow,” said the man, “you know how it is with young girls and rich fathers.”

“She likes to party too much and she embarrassed her father?” asked the woman.

“No, she just needs some help getting out of some trouble. They don’t hire people like me to babysit party girls… at least that’s not been my experience.”

“And what kind of experience is that?”

 _’Deal with some VIP’s daughter?’_ thought Kagami as she heard the man chuckle.

“Let’s just say I’m a professional troubleshooter,” she heard the man say, “now come here, let’s get down to round two.”

Kagami resumed walking through the halls, unable to shake an uneasy feeling that had been bothering her ever since she eavesdropped on this mystery man. She ended up waiting for him by the main entrance for a half hour.

“That’s him,” whispered the gatekeeper while pretending to be engaged with another task.

Kagami walked up to the man smiling, “I hope everything was to your satisfaction?”

“Yes, absolutely,” said the man.

Kagami noted his appearance: He had tattoos on his arms of someone’s name and a recent date on it. The man noticed Kagami looking at his forearms, “this,” he said pointing to the name, “was my squad leader back in Kosovo. He died saving us all from a grenade.”

“You’re a soldier?” asked Kagami.

“Yes ma’am,” answered the man, “did two years in the nineties, now I work for a private firm.”

“I hear the pay is much better in those companies,” said Kagami.

“It is, and it’s less stressful than always having to march on someone else’s orders,” said the man.

“Well business or pleasure, we’re always here as well. I trust your experience here was excellent,” said Kagami.

“Yes, very much,” answered the man, “I think I shall return when I’m not in such a rush.”

“Ah yes, I shall not keep you,” said Kagami, “you probably have some high-stakes bodyguard work tonight. If there were a city for that market, Paris is it.”

“Well I wouldn’t know about bodyguard work, at least not on this trip. This is more of a tactical bailout. We go over our plan tonight, and execute it tomorrow” answered the man.

“I won’t keep you then,” said Kagami, smiling on the outside but she felt a sudden, heavy weight in the pit of her stomach, “do come back anytime, and stay safe.”

The man looked Kagami over a couple times before heading out, “I will, and perhaps when I come back, _you_ will be able to show me a good time?”

“We’ll see.”

Kagami smiled warmly at the man until he left, then she felt nauseous. The pieces of the puzzle began arranging themselves quickly in her head, her instincts began arranging the clues ahead of her, and just like the expert fencer she had trained to be she immediately saw a weak point in this possible plot. She turned once again to her gatekeeper, “Caroline, I saw Judge Reims earlier, has he left yet?”

“No, he’s still upstairs, but he should be down any minute,” answered the gatekeeper before noticing a middle-aged man walking down the stairs, “and there he is!”

“Your honor,” said Kagami softly as she approached the man, “I hope you enjoyed your stay with us today?”

“Oh always, Kagami,” said the judge.

“I’m happy to hear that,” said Kagami, “listen: I’m sorry to be so blunt today, I must ask a moment of your time and what I hope is nothing more than a small favor.”

“How can I help you?” asked the judge.

***

Guillaume Calvet looked over to his client, then up at the gallery seating at Ladybug. He knew his client was guilty, she said so herself. This did not matter to him as a professional; his belief was that a 100% guilty person deserves a fair trial because a 0% guilty person deserves one as well. In this case his duty was more to his own principles -- that no accused person should be without representation -- and his duty was also to the law, which protected even a revolting person as Lila Rossi’s right to a fair trial.

He knew how eager everyone was to see his client’s head on a spike. _Rightly so,_ he thought, she terrorized the entire city and even killed people. But it left him with one massive obstacle for this case: In their minds she was guilty, there was no presumption of innocence for her outside the courtroom. Even if she was found “not guilty,” she would be evermore guilty in the eyes of her peers. Despite all this, Calvet knew that if even such a despicable and ubiquitously-detested person as Lila Rossi could at least get a fair trial -- even if she ultimately gets convicted -- then justice could truly flourish in his country. That was worth fighting for, and that’s why he took her case.

Calvet did not want Lila Rossi to escape justice. He wasn’t going to lose sleep if he couldn’t secure her acquittal; however, he did his very best to create enough reasonable doubt to find any flaws in the state’s case against his client. Once again he reminded himself that he defended her to the best of his ability because any accused person deserves that much from an officer of the court. Now they waited for the judges to deliver their decision on Lila’s guilt or innocence.

Judge Reims walked into the room and joined the two other jurists on the bench before addressing the courtroom, “before this court reads the verdict, we are going to adjourn for the day. The verdict will be read first thing tomorrow,” announced the judge abruptly.

Ladybug leaned forward in her seat behind the prosecutor and whispered in his ear, “what’s going on? There’s still an hour left, why leave for the day?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen anything like it before,” answered the prosecutor as he stood up and collected his briefcase.

Ladybug and the prosecutor walked out of the courthouse. “Well hopefully tomorrow we’ll have some resolution to this whole ordeal,” said Ladybug as they stopped on the sidewalk.

“True, we’ve waited thirteen years for this moment, what’s one more night?” said the prosecutor with a smile, “please give my regards to Chat Noir, I hope he’s feeling better.”

“Oh he is,” answered Ladybug with a smile, “he’s back to his old, incorrigible self, as-usual.”

The prosecutor and Ladybug parted ways, walking in different directions. Ladybug stopped in front of a park bench next to a bush, and she prepared to swing her yo-yo out to travel home. Suddenly she heard a voice whispering to her, “Ladybug!”

Ladybug turned around to see Kagami rushing towards her. “Ladybug, can we go somewhere private?”

“Sure,” said Ladybug as they made their way to an alley between the courthouse and an adjacent building, “what’s up?”

“I think someone might be trying to free Lila Rossi from custody,” answered Kagami, “someone was in my place yesterday, talked about dealings with ‘some V-I-P’s daughter’ and a ‘tactical bailout.’ He also said he was in the military but now works for a private company.”

“A mercenary who needs to get a V-I-P’s daughter out of jail, hmmmh,” stated Ladybug, “at least now we can get on top of whatever’s going to happen. Thanks Kagami, I don’t suppose you want to suit up with us?”

“You’re welcome,” she said with a wink, “and thank you for the offer, but no: I’m very busy right now.”

***

“There are many parts of this machine you do not know about,” said a stern Tomoe Tsurugi, sitting behind her desk, holding her bokken up to her chin, facing the leader of the mercenaries, “if you were to grab her before her verdict was announced, it would have set off a chain of events that could have destabilized the entire E-U.”

“No doubt your personal relationships in the French and Italian governments, and any prospects you might have within those structures, would have been adversely-affected as well,” added the leader of the mercenaries hired by Tomoe from across her desk.

Tomoe stiffened her lips in response, “any friendships I may have are of no concern to you, nor would they have been impacted by your actions.”

The leader of the mecenaries merely smiled incredulously while staring at his client.

“You’re worried that I changed my mind completely? That you would return home empty-handed?”

“The thought had occurred to me, yeah. It’s unusual for a client to abort a mission so close to execution.”

“You needn’t worry. Tomorrow you will execute the exact same plan you had today.”

“Who is this girl to you, anyway? Why go to the risk?”

“I don’t care about the girl,” said Tomoe, “but I gave my word on our agreement.”

The leader chuckled, “the thing is, I’ve met tons of people who gave their word, and there is always a price to pay for it. My business is built around people who fail to keep their word. Sooner or later everyone goes back on ‘their word:’ Either keeping their word would lead to self-destruction, or they suddenly found themselves with a better alternative. The only question on my mind is the one you’ll eventually ask yourself: ‘At what cost?’ Sooner or later everyone convinces themselves to renege on ‘their word.’”

Tomoe lifted her chin off her bokken, and seemed to glance at the air surrounding the leader, before answering with a strict tone of voice, “you do remember the other part of your mission?”

“Yeah,” said the leader with a satisfied smile.

“Good, I have a lot riding on that part. Don’t make me look like a fool.”

“You’ll get what you want. Are we done here?” asked the leader.

“Yes,” said Tomoe curtly.

The leader turned and began walking to the door. He was out of the room quick enough, but his unanswered question stuck in Tomoe’s mind.

***

“We may have a problem,” said Marinette as she walked out onto her balcony to meet Adrien.

“How many conversations have we had out here that began with one of us having a problem?”

Marinette exhaled and took a drink of bourbon from her highball glass, “too many. We seem to be quite prone to problems.”

“Ah, but only by normal, twentysomething standards,” mused Adrien, “judging by superhero standards we actually have very few problems anymore.”

“Have you ever actually considered what it’s like to be Lila?” asked Marinette, “to be so consumed with hatred for us -- on both sides of the mask -- that she would kill people and abuse supernatural powers granted by a magic talking butterfly just to hurt us?”

“Are you asking me to psychoanalyze her?” retorted Adrien.

“Oh God, no,” breathed Marinette as she took a drink, “but just imagine being so hateful that you would sacrifice your entire future and other people’s lives just to ruin someone else.”

Adrien thought long and hard about Marinette’s query, which rang truer for him than she probably suspected: Certainly in his own life he had plenty of reasons to be that hateful. He suddenly envisioned himself in his father’s place, launching his own akumas, wrecking his own havoc on the city, taking all the reasons he had to hate his own life and projecting them outwards, just like Chloe almost did before her love for Sabrina blossomed. In the end Adrien recognized that it was his own love for Marinette which ultimately prevented him from outright killing Lila the day she became Hawk Moth. _Sure it would have been quicker and easier, but in the end I’d be the one facing life in prison, and I would have given that last bit of goodness in my own soul over to my desire for vengeance_

Adrien could at least imagine being that hateful; after all, he hated Lila enough to kill her, but ultimately he loved Marinette more. In that dark moment, with Lila in front of him in his father’s study, Marinette was his divine miracle that prevented him from giving in to that hate. Then he thought again on how Chloe had come even closer to the point of no return: Adrien quelled a single, momentary impulse for revenge; by contrast, Chloe had to fight back against a lifetime of neglect and self-loathing; in her case as it was with Adrien, it was the woman she loved who was her saving grace.

“I’m noticing a trend,” said Adrien, “Chloe and I both had plenty of reasons to become villains in our own right. Yet we didn’t… well, I didn’t and Chloe stepped back from it. We both had love.”

“I wonder if Lila has ever loved anyone?” asked Marinette.

“Do you think,” said Adrien with a pause, “do you think she even loves herself?”

“I don’t think she does,” said Marinette, “and if you don’t love yourself, how can you love anyone or anything else?”

“Maybe, just maybe, that’s where it all came crashing down for her: She had no self-worth, no reason to love her life, no reason to try to build something positive and real. So she gave herself over to quick and easy. Villainy, in this sense, becomes of a person who has nothing else to live for.”

Adrien’s own words gave him pause, as he drank, and in that moment he suddenly realized the weight of his father’s words through Hawk Moth’s mouth over a decade earlier, in their first year of being superheroes: _alright, now you’ll see what someone who has nothing to live for can do._ “Gabriel never truly did love me. Not that he didn’t know how to be a good father, not that he was conflicted, he just simply never cared.”

“You’re not your father, Adrien.”

“I know, and he’s worm food now, so I win,” chuckled Adrien as he sipped his whisky, “he’s just a problem from the past. He was dead to me a long time before Lila got to him. He was no longer one of those normal twenty-something problems for a long time before he died.”

“Hopefully after tomorrow we won’t have any more superhero problems. Hopefully Lila will go from the courthouse to the prison where she will stay for the rest of her natural life,” said Marinette.

Adrien looked over to Marinette. The glowing luminescence of the city at twilight danced off her delicate features. Her black hair shone in individual strands outlining her trademark pigtails. The shadows of her jacket danced on her flower-pattern undershirt. The weight of their life together was on her shoulders, but she didn’t show it.

“Come here,” said Adrien.

Marinette slid slowly to the side towards Adrien and felt his left arm wrap around her shoulders. Then he turned in place, moving her around him at the same time, until his butt rested on the wall of the balcony ledge. Marinette stood up on the tips of her toes and pressed her mouth towards his.

Their lips met in a timeless kiss, as if it was their first kiss from years before. Adrien felt transported with delight back to the moment they first made love, even noting his favorite scent of hers, cocoa butter and cinnamon.

Marinette felt the stiff hardness in Adrien’s lap begin to press against her own hips. “Why monsieur Agreste, I do believe someone is waiting to get a little attention tonight?”

“He’ll have his time soon enough. Right now I want to take my time with you,” said Adrien.

Marinette smiled, the noise of the street below framed her lover’s elegant face. She placed herself in his hands a long time ago, to the point where she knew he would prevent the thing she feared most. Everyone else looked to her for leadership, but she looked to Adrien for faith. It was no longer just loving him as a person, something she’d always done, but now more than ever she had faith in him and she knew he wouldn’t let her down. In many ways this deepened her love for him, from loving him for the things she saw in him to loving him for the things she knew he was capable of doing for her.

Marinette pressed her body closer to him and clutched her arms around his chest tightly. She slid her hands slowly down his back and under the waistline of his pants, feeling the tight flesh of his butt cheeks.

“Marinette,” whispered Adrien in her ear.

“Adrien,” answered Marinette.

Adrien gently tugged Marinette’s arms out from his pants and squared up with her, holding her hands in front of his body. He turned her around and walked her gently backwards until her ankles touched the chaise lounge. She sat down on it, and Adrien walked around it to slowly let the back down to let Marinette lay back on it, even though she chose to remain upright. Adrien sat next to her and placed his right forearm around her waist and his left hand on her right cheek, fondling her black hair as it shone blue in the nighttime glow of the city of lights.

Adrien gently snaked his right hand to the bottom of her jacket and slid it under. He quickly found his way to the clasp of her bra and managed to undo it single handedly -- a feat that any competent lover should achieve at least once in his or her life!

Adrien pulled back from kissing Marinette and pulled his arm out from behind her. Delicately she removed her arms from her jacket, leaving her in her floral pattern shirt. Adrien took the bottom hemline of it in his hands and lifted it up her body, watching her delicious midsection being revealed to him.

They made love plenty of times with their window open, but being fully exposed to the city around them amplified their awareness of each other, even as the individual ambient noises of the living city around them melted into a low hum not unlike white noise.

Adrien looked down into Marinette’s bluebell eyes and saw a gift from God, someone who helped him in ways she wasn’t even aware, to pull him out of his weakest moment. Marinette looked up into Adrien’s green eyes and also saw a divine gift, someone who she knew would save her from what she feared most. Each of them saved the other to the point where there was no anxiety and no doubt in their minds where their weak points were concerned; instead there was only the cherishing and faith they had for one another, the kind that only grows in the midst of true love. As with the first time they made love, this too would have the same meaning for both of them, but no longer just as a joining of their bodies and mutual affections but also as a commitment to and faith in their lives together in love.

Adrien and Marinette needed no formal proposal of marriage between them to realize they were ready; the unspoken agreement existed between them before this moment but now it was acknowledged without any words: From that moment onwards they were engaged. There was no more perfect proposal either of them could have conceived -- this was their perfect proposal.

“I love you,” whispered Marinette.

“I love you too,” said Adrien with a smile, fighting a small tear that crept up in his eye.

Their kissing spilled over onto their chins and, in turn, their necks. Adrien lavished Marinette’s neck, and felt her begin to shiver with stimulation from kissing her there. He moved on to her shoulders, the creamy, milky skin was so smooth against his lips.

Marinette quickly lifted her right hand up and pulled her bra out from between them, then began to work the buttons on Adrien’s shirt with both her hands.

Adrien leaned back slightly to see her pink nipples bathed in the pale light from the street below. His face immediately dove down between them, then to her right breast. Adrien held her nipple between his tongue and upper front teeth, shifting his tongue gently from side to side.

Marinette felt Adrien working her nipple with his tongue and felt a rush of excitement begin to precipitate throughout her body. Soon he was on to the other nipple with similar effect, and then she felt his torturously slow kisses down the front of her body. She even got a small rush when he flicked his tongue over her navel.

Adrien grabbed the waistline of her pink jeans and quickly undid them. She lifted her hips off the chaise lounge and Adrien slipped them off quickly, her panties going along with them. He got her pants off from around her ballet flats, which also were quickly discarded, and finally he could see his favorite treasure in the whole world and the small landing strip of hair pointing right to it.

Marinette spread her legs as Adrien sunk into the space between them. Soon he began his trademark teasing up her right thigh -- a bit predictable but she never lamented -- one kiss, two kisses, three, and the fourth one landed on the bottom of her outer lips. She felt his slow, languid tongue, just firm enough to make its presence known but soft enough to give with her.

At the same time she felt as though a protective cocoon erected itself around them on their balcony, beyond which nothing else existed. Adrien felt it too, as though the dull, white noise of the city around them was just a trivial detail.

Adrien slid his tongue up her folds and then found the small nook where Marinette’s clit was hidden. He licked around it, swiping his tongue across it from time to time, and even sucked on the flesh around it for a bit. He brought his hand up to her entrance and teased around her vagina opening a bit, spreading her fluids around the back half of her pussy.

Marinette felt Adrien’s finger slowly enter her vagina, feeling the arousal coursing through her that even a single digit elicited. Then she felt the warm rush when his fingertip found her G-spot and began swiping from side to side. She soon became overwhelmed as his sucking and licking on her clit worked in concert with his finger movements to bring her to a crashing orgasm after a few deliciously long moments.

Adrien pulled his face away from Marinette’s pussy and he looked up at her breathless face. In her eyes he saw the pure light inside her focusing on him as she reached her hands around his head and pulled him up to her. She kissed his lips, tasting her own arousal on him, then grabbing his right hand and lowering her mouth over the finger he used to rub her G-spot.

Adrien always felt the surge of blood in his dick whenever Marinette would taste herself on him. She looked in his eyes and then smiled, slowly twisting their bodies around until he lay on the chaise lounge. Marinette was hungry, her sexual appetite being only teased by Adrien’s foreplay.

Marinette felt the bulge in his pants as she slid down his body. He sat up for a second only to remove his own shirt and undershirt, then he felt Marinette undoing his belt and trousers. He slid them off, shucking his shoes and socks as the pants left his legs. His erection sprung up once Marinette pulled his boxers down, and she immediately began kissing the base of it. Unlike Adrien who insisted on teasing his way up to Marinette’s pussy, Marinette preferred to begin loving his cock with her mouth right away.

Adrien felt the warmth of her lips on the shaft of his cock. Soon he felt her firm, but not overpowering, grip of her hand around its base. Her kisses worked up to the head where she slowly parted her lips to allow his head to slide into her mouth. He writhed gently on his back as his cock slid deeper into her mouth, feeling her tongue along its underside and the tight pursing of her lips around the dick itself.

Marinette bobbed her head up and down his cock several times, feeling him getting harder and harder as she felt him brushing against the back of her throat. Soon he would begin pulsing, but she didn’t want to get him there just yet. She applied negative pressure in her mouth and felt her lips caressing every contour of his shaft as it exited her mouth.

Marinette crept slowly back up Adrien’s body. He was resting in the chaise lounge with his left hand between the headrest and his head, and his right hand caressing her left side of her head as she closed in on him for a kiss.

Marinette then swung her left leg over Adrien’s legs, then she stood up over him. Adrien watched her lining her body up with him, then she began lowering herself. She hovered her hips just over his, then reached down to guide his cock to her vagina as she lowered herself the rest of the way.

Feeling Adrien’s cock inside her felt as good this time as it did when they first had sex. Marinette quickly lifted herself off him again, feeling him sliding back out of her, before lowering herself yet again.

Adrien watched as Marinette bounced herself up and down on him. The surge of her warm pussy that enfolded his cock was coaxing his excitement to the surface. He felt his cock strengthen as Marinette fucked herself on it. He reached up and grabbed her breasts to fondle them for a few seconds, but then wrapped his hands around to the back and pulled her down onto him.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss, as she continued to writhe her lower body up and down. Adrien added some upward thrusts. They were driving each other to their climax.

“Oh God, Adrien, you’re gonna make me cum,” panted Marinette.

“Oh yeah, baby,” strained Adrien under the building pressure of his own release, “you want me to cum too?”

“Fuck,” said Marinette, “yeah, I want you to cum inside me, Adrien.”

Adrien couldn’t hold himself back, with Marinette beckoning him for his seed he felt the singular surge and then the explosion. His cock pumped hard as he came.

Marinette felt Adrien’s cock throbbing inside her. She began moaning his name, feeling her own climax was seconds away. She grabbed Adrien’s hair and propped herself up, the new angle and Adrien’s thrusts from below her meant she felt every inch of him penetrating deep in her pussy. She finally let go and felt her orgasm release throughout her whole body joined with Adrien’s release deep inside her at the same time.

Breathlessly she rested her chin on Adrien’s shoulder. The two lovers took a few minutes to just lay there, as their pleasure cocoon slowly faded, the music of the ambient noises of the city welcoming them back from their orgasmic journey.

“I love you,” said Adrien as he kissed Marinette’s shoulder.

“I love you too,” replied Marinette, as she leaned over, grabbed a blanket, then wrapped themselves in it.

Adrien shifted under her slightly, and she repositioned herself so they were spooning in the chaise lounge.

Marinette felt the warmth of Adrien’s naked form enveloping her, giving her the strength to face what was certain to come the next day.

As his awareness of the outside world returned to Adrien, he noted the bright star once again in the night sky. Adrien took one last, deep breath of Marinette’s hair before dozing off for the night, his love securely in his arms, from which he would never let her slip.

***

The Emissary walked into his storefront, over the huddled piles of sleeping bags, wondering how his place got co-opted as a hostel for the martials. He turned on his TV and began listening to the updates when the news he was waiting for came on: “And the big question on everyone’s mind today, following an unexpected delay just before her verdict was to be read, ‘is Lila Rossi guilty of crimes committed as Hawk Moth?’ This, of course, includes six charges of murder, including that of the former Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste.”

The Emissary went to a drawer and pulled out a small radio. Turning it on, he simultaneously heard the bathroom door close and footsteps approaching.

“Are they announcing that woman’s guilt?” asked Mèng-Wǔ.

“Yes, but I’m more interested in listening to the police radio,” said the Emissary.

“Ah,” said Mèng-Wǔ as he grabbed his head, “I’ll get the men ready to move out. You will take us to where we need to go to protect the moth miraculous.”

***

“Lila Rossi: This court finds you guilty on all charges of your indictment.”

Cheers erupted throughout the courtroom. The prosecutor turned around to shake hands with Ladybug who sat through the whole trial right behind him, only to see her usual seat empty and she was nowhere in the courtroom. He smiled and let go of a sigh of relief. Guillaume Calvet looked at his client, expecting the vacant stare of a sudden reckoning but to his surprise he saw the same, subdued look of giddy expectation he noted on her throughout her trial. He wondered throughout her trial if she was taking it seriously, but recently it started angering him how little this meant to her.

Judge Reims continued, “for your sixteen terrorism convictions you are sentenced to sixteen prison sentences of twenty years. For your two-hundred grand larceny convictions, most of which include the incidents in which you akumatized government personnel and used them to steal high-grade explosives, you are sentenced to two-hundred five-year prison sentences. For your twenty convictions of assault against police and G-I-G-N forces, resulting from detonating the aforementioned high-explosives at the time you were apprehended, you are sentenced to twenty ten-year prison sentences. Last, but not least, for your six murder convictions you are sentenced to six life sentences. I will note that these sentences will all be carried out consecutively, not concurrently,” boomed the judge over a low cacophony of whispers and clicking camera shutters.

“Miss Rossi,” continued another judge, “I want you to understand something: Even without your convictions for murder, your prison term would expire one-thousand five-hundred twenty years from now. You will not get married and have kids, you will not go out on the town with your friends, you will not have a quiet retirement in the countryside. You will go from here to prison where you will live out your remaining days.”

“I understand sir,” answered Lila with a smile, “I am going to spend the rest of my life in prison.”

The judge stared at her blankly, expecting at least a modicum of contrition but finding none, “do you have anything to say for yourself? Maybe be a decent human being and apologize for all the damage you’ve caused this city? Maybe acknowledge the families that are grieving their loved ones lost by your hand?”

“No, I’m fine,” answered Lila quickly before she slowly panned her view around the room, looking for the black-haired, red-and-black-polka-dotted woman who sat through her entire trial; instead, the only familiar face she found was that of Alya Cesaire, embroiled in her note-taking.

“Very well then: Miss Rossi, you are remanded into government custody for the rest of your life, and may God have mercy on your soul.”

The sound of the gavel pounding on the desk resounded in the courtroom, but in Lila’s perception it was merely a hollow din.

***

“Alright,” said Rena Rouge over the radio earpieces, “they just read her sentence.”

“How long did she get?” asked Queen Bee.

“Fifteen-hundred years and change, and that’s before her six consecutive life sentences.”

“Wow,” exclaimed Carapace, “who was closest?”

“I said twelve-hundred years,” answered Chat Noir, “I think I was closest without going over.”

“We can square up later,” said Ladybug, “but for the record: Bunnyx had fifteen-hundred years. She wins the pot.”

“No fair,” exclaimed Chat, “she could have checked ahead.”

“Or I actually read her indictment and did the math on the maximum penalties for her charges,” replied Bunnyx.

“Hero team this is Delta-two-five,” said Sabrina over the other radio set clipped to Ladybug’s waist, “be advised object Charlie is going mobile in ten.”

Chat Noir turned to Ladybug and mouthed the words in a question to her, “object Charlie?”

Ladybug looked back at him, “object Charlie is the convict object, which is Lila. They insisted on using brevity codes on the radio since they know something’s up and they want to obscure what’s going on as much as possible without being unnecessarily confusing.”

“That’s great, except these guys are all ex-military,” said Chat Noir, “they’ll figure it out easy enough since they’re probably listening in.”

“You should complain to the police after all this is done, then,” answered Ladybug, “I didn’t choose the protocols. Besides, our team radios are secure, and we can just talk like we normally do since it’s just us.”

“Now Bunnyx,” said Chat Noir, “you’re certain that you have no foreknowledge of what’s going to happen today? Because we risk destabilizing events if any of us know what’s going to happen.”

“I’m sure,” answered Bunnyx, “I try to avoid looking into the team’s future endeavors as much as possible; in fact, I’ve only had to look into your personal timelines exactly once and that timeline ended up getting aborted.”

“Oookay,” said Chat Noir, “lots of questions on that one.”

“For a later time, kitty, I’ll explain I promise,” said Ladybug as she stood up, “Bunnyx use your burrow to jump between our overwatch locations quickly and discreetly. Just go, watch us, and when one of us needs you come running.”

“Gotcha,” said Bunnyx as she opened her burrow, “and I’ve got Pegasus with me too so if you need a portal you’ve got it.”

“Okay, we’ll hold him in reserve in case we need to get those cops and Lila out of there.”

“Understood!” shouted Pegasus from inside the burrow.

“Why isn’t he out here with us?” asked Queen Bee.

Bunnyx turned to her, “because we were in the middle of something when Ladybug just happened to call us to come here. He still needs me to untie him and turn off the machine.”

“Ahhh,” exclaimed Queen Bee, “totally understand.”

Ladybug turned to Queen Bee, “you and I will keep pace with the truck carrying Lila. You keep an eye on behind the vehicle, I’ll keep an eye on the road ahead of the vehicle.”

“Chat Noir and Carapace, you’re both on overwatch along the route. You’ve both studied the route they’re taking, Chat Noir told me you both scouted your positions overnight and how to make sure the entire route is covered for the prison transport.”

“Yep, we spent all night last night walking the route and looking for good places to stake out,” said Carapace as Chat Noir nodded in the affirmative.

“This is everyone I could muster on such short notice,” said Ladybug, “I wish we could have gotten more people, but we’re going to do the best we can to make sure Lila Rossi does not escape justice. Is everyone clear on what to do?”

“Yeah,” said everyone in loose unison.

“One more thing: If the opportunity arises for any of you to take a bullet for Lila… just don’t die stupidly, are we clear?” asked Ladybug.

Chat Noir laughed softly, “I don’t think anyone here is in a rush to be that dumb.”

“Okay, let’s move,” said Ladybug as they dispersed to their locations.

***

“Officer Raincomprix,” called a police captain in the vestibule of the courthouse.

“Yes sir?”

“You are going to escort the evidence van back to police H-Q. It’s hauling mostly files, but it also has the evidence from the Rossi trial. After Ladybug is done helping the escort, she’s going to drop by to pick up the moth miraculous. You’ve had experience with Ladybug and her team, so I know I can trust you with this.”

“Yes sir,” answered Sabrina.

“The van is waiting on you in the basement, good luck.”

Sabrina made her way to the basement. She quickly found her way to the evidence van, got into the back and sat down on the drop seat.

***

Inside the police truck carrying Lila, she smiled at one of the officers guarding her, “what is the best day you had on the force?”

The officer ignored her completely, so she turned to the next officer, “what about you? I’m sure such a strong hero such as yourself must have a shining moment.”

Just then the vehicle stopped. The officers stood up and positioned themselves between Lila and the rear door of the truck. They planted their feet on the floor and readied their batons.

Lila watched, smiling, waiting for her rescuers to burst through the door and take her away. Her disappointment was immeasurable when the truck resumed driving and the guards sat back down.

***

“It really was just an old lady crossing the street,” said Ladybug over the team earpiece radio.

Chat Noir stood perched atop a building, looking out onto the street below. He saw a middle-aged man reading a newspaper, with tattoos visible on his forearms, standing near the corner of the eating area of a cafe. Chat Noir continued to look up and down the sidewalk area of the street below him, noting more people, some of whom were just standing, others engaged with their friends, and others still just doing their own thing. Chat Noir’s gaze traveled slowly back to where he started looking, seeing the same man standing in the same spot, reading the same part of the newspaper. Chat Noir watched this man for a few more seconds, seeing him look down the street, then back to his newspaper. “Something’s not right,” said Chat Noir, “Ladybug, I’m just ahead of where you are now. Let me know if you see a guy standing on the sidewalk just outside of a cafe, reading a newspaper.”

“Okay,” said Ladybug and after a few seconds, “okay yeah, white T-shirt? Bunch of tattoos on his enormously-jacked arms?”

“That’s him,” said Chat, “he hasn’t flipped his page in that newspaper for a few minutes now, and he keeps glancing down the street towards where the truck is coming from.”

“Keep an eye on him, just don’t get too fixated, anyone could be their spotter. You have thirty seconds and then the truck will be in your area.”

Chat Noir continued scanning the surrounding area, glancing every few seconds back to the suspicious man. After a quarter-minute the suspicious man started tapping his foot rapidly for a few seconds, then walked into the cafe.

***

Sabrina sat in the evidence van, making small talk with the driver. “Wow that sounds so tragic,” said Sabrina flatly.

“Yeah, it was,” said the driver of the van, “so anyway that’s how I got the clap a second time.”

“Wow,” said a visibly-annoyed Sabrina, “who’d have thought you could get it _that_ easily?”

***

“Newspaper guy has gone inside,” said Chat Noir, “he just went inside as the truck turned the corner to this street and…”

Chat Noir noticed dozens of people running scared out of the cafe. He remained silent for a few more seconds before, “something’s happening, standby”

Just then the newspaper guy walked out of the front of the cafe holding a rifle. “Shit, he’s our guy, he has a gun and he’s headed for the truck.”

Chat Noir briefly watched the police truck headed towards them, “Ladybug, tell them to stop and find another way.”

“There’s a gunman ahead on the street,” said Ladybug into the police radio, “just sit tight while I check another route. Carapace, Queen Bee, and I will clear a path for you.”

“Hey L-B: Those guys are sitting ducks while they’re stopped,” added Chat Noir.

Ladybug went silent for a second, “alright, Chat Noir you stay and protect them. Have Pegasus standing by ready to get them out, you stay close to the truck and keep them off his back. Can you see any more shooters?”

Chat Noir looked up and down the street, “no, at least not yet. I’ll keep an eye out as I go along.”

Ladybug went silent for a few seconds while her team heard indistinct radio chatter over the line, before she resumed her orders, “the police are en-route, they’re a few minutes out but it sounds like they’re sending everyone they have.”

Ladybug spoke into her police radio, “I’m sending Chat Noir and another of my teammates to the transport truck, they should be there in a few seconds.”

***

Sabrina heard the commotion over the police radio, it was a mix of voices asking for more information on the gunman and her fellow officers coordinating with the miraculous team to guard Lila’s escort. She leaned over to speak to the driver through the small window between the cab and the cargo space where she sat, “getting dicey out there, you need an extra pair of eyes up there?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to stop to get you up here. Best keep moving,” answered the driver.

“Okay just let me…” Sabrina was cut-off mid-sentence by a silent, but powerful force ripping through the entire vehicle, as if the entire van had been body-slammed by Gigantitan. Time slowed down for Sabrina and she quickly felt the noise of the impact across her skin.

The van somehow remained upright through the crash, but it was clearly bent in the middle with the passenger side being concave and the driver side being convex. “What the hell?!” exclaimed Sabrina, shaken up but uninjured, “are you alright? Jacques? Are you okay?”

Sabrina found a pile of dissheveled filing boxes between her and the window through which she was just talking. She shoved them out of the way and saw the left side of the driver’s face planted in the steering wheel, his eyes open with a blank, glassy stare into nothingness.

“Oh shit,” said Sabrina as she grabbed her radio, “Delta-Two-Five to base, I’m in the evidence van, we’ve sustained a bad crash, I think my driver is dead: I can’t get to him but he’s unresponsive.”

“Copy that Delta-Two-Five,” answered the police dispatcher, “all units are tied up at the moment, we need to see who we can spare, but we’ll send someone as soon as we can.”

“God dammit,” grumbled Sabrina as she swore she heard two male voices approaching. _Poor Jacques, the last conversation he ever had was about STDs_. She palmed the gun on her belt and steeled herself for a potential fight. She quickly reached out her left hand to open the evidence box from the Rossi trial, and fumbled through it -- keeping her eyes on the door -- feeling for the small bag that contained the dormant miraculous. She placed it in her butt pocket, then hunkered down, piling the heavy paper files behind her and to her side, hoping their thickness would provide some cover in case things went bad. She didn’t think it would make much of a difference, but anything was better than nothing.

Soon she heard the rear doors of the van being pried open, she decided to lay back and play dead. Playing dead was not a cowardly move on her part; rather, she knew she had to trick them into thinking she wasn’t a threat so more of them would commit to entering the van, and thus into her kill zone. She hoped she wouldn’t have to fight, but she wanted to set herself up as best she could. Was it fair to play dead? Probably not, but if there was a fight coming she would be outgunned, outmaneuvered, outnumbered, and fighting from a very disadvantageous position; Sabrina Raincomprix wasn’t taking any chances. Surviving a gunfight is never about fighting fair, one wants every conceivable advantage -- fair or otherwise.

Soon the doors gave way and light poured into the dark cargo space. She opened her eyes just a crack to see a dark silhouette enter the van. Then she saw a troubling shape on the silhouette, that of a submachine gun. Then she heard a voice outside the van, “quickly, quickly, the client said grab the jewel and get out of here.”

“I’m not finding it, oh shit, wasn’t there supposed to be only one person in this van?”

“Yeah, the driver. Is there another?”

“Yeah, and she looks like a cop. I think she’s dead though,” said the man inside the van, “shame, she’s kind-of hot. We’d better hurry before they figure out what’s going on.”

Sabrina knew at that moment she was committed. Under no circumstance was the moth miraculous to fall into the wrong hands. If not for her duty as a police officer, she had every intention of keeping the powers of Hawk Moth from falling into the wrong hands. Even though Ladybug explained the miraculous was inert without Nooroo nearby, simply allowing these guys to take the miraculous would be leaving it up to chance -- a chance nobody wanted to take. _Come on,_ thought Sabrina impatiently, _I need both of you to get in this van._

With her right hand out of view Sabrina subtly rubbed her thumb against the safety mechanism of her gun to make sure it was off, then she clicked the “talk” button on her radio. Ideally someone would hear what was going on and they would move quickly; at the very least, their radio frequency is always recorded so there would exist an audio recording of what she feared would happen next.

***

As Chat Noir descended from his perch and landed gracefully on the prison truck, a burrow hole opened up and out stepped Pegasus. Chat jumped down to the sidewalk, sharing a nod between himself and the other hero, before turning to face the driver of the truck, “we’ll stay with you until Ladybug finds a way out.”

“Chat Noir, I think we have trouble,” said Pegasus calmly.

Chat Noir slid to the back of the truck and saw more people running past them on the street, which meant only one thing: More mercenaries. They looked around and saw three men with rifles running across the street from behind them.

“L-B, we need to get going now, I see an intersection just ahead of us, are we good to go left ahead?”

“Yeah everything still seems normal around the corner, head down that way. Chat Noir: You cover them; Pegasus: You stay close to the truck and get them out if Chat Noir can’t stop them.”

“Okay, I’ll keep these guys occupied,” said Chat.

Chat Noir extended his baton downwards and it lifted him up. He then lunged forward while at the top of the extended staff, and began dropping. He lined up his fall perfectly so he quickly dropped down just behind one of the mercenaries. He swung his baton out as hard as he could and knocked the would-be assailant out cold, grabbing his rifle as he fell and slinging it over his shoulder. He was relieved that his plan worked for this first guy he took out, but he knew handling the next two out would be more difficult.

The second and third mercenaries saw Chat Noir standing over their now-unconscious comrade. They immediately trained their weapons on him and laid down bursts of automatic fire. He extended his staff again and vaulted quickly out of their way, all the way up to the top of the building at the side of the street. The mercenaries ceased firing when he jumped up to avoid hitting people in the apartments in the buildings.

Their discipline in pursuit of avoiding hurting civilians did not go unnoticed by Chat Noir: _It’s a nice change: Fighting bad guys who actually make an attempt to avoid hurting bystanders,_ he thought while vaulting upwards.

Chat Noir landed atop the building, but kept running knowing he was still a target. “I took one guy out, and I have his rifle now,” said Chat Noir as he ran, “but the other two are focusing on me.”

“Can you take him out?” asked one of the gunmen below Chat.

The other gunman lined up his shot, taking care to aim just ahead of Chat to account for Chat’s running and his distance from them.

Chat saw the muzzle flash from the street down below and with his supernatural cat-like reflexes managed to dive back down the building, feeling the slice of the bullet through the air just a centimeter in front of his chest as he turned. He extended his baton to the building next to him and impinged it on a ledge, giving him a spring to decelerate him as he fell. His fall broke from that of a 6-story drop to a 1-story drop, allowing him to land on his feet and hit the ground running.

“He’s on the ground! Shoot him!” shouted one of the mercenaries.

Chat quickly dove behind a flower pot and grabbed the rifle off his shoulder. He pressed the stock into his shoulder, tilted it to the side, and grabbed the operating rod backwards. Once he released the oprod, he knelt -- still keeping his head below the top of the pot -- and then darted his face around the corner of it to quickly see the two mercenaries from his position.

Though his scan only lasted a split-second, he scanned his entire field of view and found none of the mercenaries. He assumed they had taken cover as well, so he knew he was on limited time. He turned his head to his left to see the van creeping around the corner, trying to navigate through the mess of cars that had been abandoned in the road. “Pegasus, how are you holding out?”

“Good Chat, these guys seem to be focused on you,” answered Pegasus, “and they’re leaving us alone!”

“Don’t forget about newspaper guy, he’s still lurking,” said Chat.

“I haven’t seen him yet,” answered Pegasus.

“Just keep an eye out, and try to get them to speed that van…”

Just then Chat was interrupted by gunfire and he crouched down low behind the concrete flower pot. “Argh! They’ve got me pinned! One of them is probably moving on the truck now!” yelled Chat.

“I’m coming Chat,” shouted Ladybug over the radio.

Ladybug swung high over the rooftops towards Chat Noir, hoping they wouldn’t notice such a quick, small figure dashing well overhead. She landed on the rooftop above and behind the man shooting at Chat, and she quickly dove down. Within seconds she landed directly on him and knocked him out cold. 

“Chat Noir, Ladybug, I just spotted newspaper guy, he’s moving in on us from car to car.”

“Right, and we still haven’t gotten that third gunman yet,” said Chat as he and Ladybug started running towards the intersection.

Ladybug looked over to Chat and saw him holding the rifle. “That’s a good look for you,” said Ladybug, “you’re like ‘Tactical Chat Noir.’”

“I don’t mind it, never thought we’d be using guns one day though,” answered Chat as they ran.

“Well,” answered Ladybug, “these guys did bring guns into it. What are we supposed to do then? Magic only helps, it doesn’t make us bulletproof.”

“Quite literally,” added Chat Noir cheekily.

They rounded the corner only to find two mercenaries crouching behind two cars on either side of the street preparing to attack the transport truck. The two assailants didn’t immediately notice the two superheroes behind them at first. Chat Noir already had his weapon trained on the gunman by the left side of the street. 

The gunman on the left side of the street noticed Ladybug and Chat Noir behind him. He turned his whole body to face the oncoming superheroes, raising the barrel of his gun towards Ladybug. Chat Noir quickly raised his rifle, saw the gunman through the iron sights, and squeezed the trigger.

The second gunman hadn’t yet turned around until after the gunshot, but when he did he saw the other gunman laying on the ground in a growing pool of blood with a fresh bullet hole in his chest. He then turned his head to see Chat Noir pointing a gun at him and running towards him. He hadn’t yet brought his own weapon to bear against the heroes, and realized he no longer had an opportunity to do so. He dropped his weapon and raised his hands.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, can you reinforce the evidence van? There was a car wreck and then their communications jammed open. Sounds like they have company,” said a voice over the radio.

“On it,” said Ladybug as the police reinforcements arrived and took the remaining gunman into custody, “Pegasus, stay with them as before, this could be a distraction to divide us; be ready with your portal just in case. Queen Bee, you’re with us”

Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Queen Bee vaulted through the air, listening to the man talking on Sabrina’s radio feed, “I mean it’s not here! We were supposed to get it and take care of that girl. The other guys failed, and those heroes are on their way here now. Hurry up and find it!”

“Are they trying to get the moth miraculous?”

asked Carapace over the radio as he scouted ahead.

“Someone planned to use the fight to get Lila as a cover to take it, this is bad,” replied Ladybug, “Sabrina’s the only one there, and it sounds like she won’t be able to hear us. If she can just wait until we get there.”

***

As the gunman in the evidence van searched through the piles of spilled evidence, Sabrina remained motionless, waiting to see if the other man would enter the van. As far as she could tell there were only two gunmen outside.

“Check that dead cop,” said the outside gunman, “maybe it’s on her.”

“Okay,” said the inside gunman as he spun in place to face here, just subtly noticing her chest move as she tried to sneak a breath, “umm, what the hell? She’s not dead.”

“Shoot her then!” shouted the outside gunman.

 _Ah shit_ thought Sabrina as she sprung her right hand out and aimed her pistol at the gunman’s chest while he was raising his weapon. Six rounds burst forth from her gun and at such close range -- and thus with such tight grouping -- the first of Sabrina’s hollow-point bullets shredded his armor, and the final bullet penetrated all the way through to its target inside his ribcage.

The mercenary dropped his own gun, his body swayed side-to-side for a second. Sabrina watched him as he fell forward and directly on top of her, unable to move out of the way due to all the papers she stacked for protection earlier. She managed to kill the other guy first, but now she couldn’t move and there was at least one more mercenary outside the van.

***

Sabrina’s gunshots rang over the radio as indecipherable clipping noise, and Ladybug had to mute the radio because it was such a rough noise; however, two seconds later Ladybug and Chat Noir heard in the air roughly two-and-a-half seconds of very loud automatic gunfire.

“Was that Sabrina, Chat Noir?” asked Queen Bee nervously, but firmly.

“Let’s just get to her and figure it out,” answered Chat, not wanting to add to Queen Bee’s anxiety at the moment. Deep down he knew that two-and-a-half seconds of automatic gunfire was enough to dump a full magazine with some types of automatics. He knew it would be sheer luck if anyone could survive that unscathed.

After another second of silence, they heard four slightly-quieter individual shots. Queen Bee’s heart stopped when she heard more gunfire. She, Ladybug, and Chat Noir sped up and quickly made their way to the evidence van, praying they weren’t too late.


End file.
